13 Horses
by Blauen-mond
Summary: Una serie se asesinatos se van esparciendo en el pequeño pueblo de South Park. Un grupo de jóvenes comienzan una ardua búsqueda por saber quién es el causante, pero a medida que se acercan a la verdad, otros secretos mucho más oscuros saldrán a la luz. ¿Serán capaces de afrontar dicha verdad? ¿O caerán en la desesperación?
1. Capítulo 1

Leopold

El despertador sonó como todas las mañanas, sacó uno de sus brazos debajo de las mantas para apagar la ventana y pudo sentir el frío del invierno sobre su piel, se talló los ojos y se sentó en la cama con pereza. Hacía mucho frío, deseaba quedarse en cama, pero sabía que su primera clase era con el profesor más estricto y el único que podía perderse por la tarde y por supuesto Leopold Stotch no estaba dispuesto a quedar mal .

\- Vamos, solo queda esta semana antes de vacaciones - dijo y salió al final de la calidez de la cama para ir a darse un baño, luego se vistió y colocó un abrigo. Miró a su compañero de cuarto, que aún dormía plácidamente, que envidiaba, que esbozaría una sonrisa antes de tomar su mochila, y que iría al comedor para desayunar.

Desde hace tres años, esa era su rutina, se había mudado a los dormitorios de la universidad, luego de su ingreso, aunque la decisión no fue bien recibida por su padre al principio. Estaba realmente feliz con su nueva vida y en la universidad todos eran amables, además, ella se había reencontrado con alguien que no sabía nada, un chico que conoció años atrás en un campamento de verano y que tenía el que había intentado mantener una relación. Era sorprendente, a pesar de que era una época en la que las cosas no habían salido bien ahora, ahora se podía llevar a cabo una relación normal, claro, siendo cuidadosos de no exponerse demasiado, porque como en muchas partes aún había personas que no veían con buenos ojos una relación entre personas del mismo sexo.

\- ¡Bradley! - le llamo en cuanto le divisó en una de las mesas con un chocolate caliente entre las manos, de inmediato se acercó y se envió frente a él para regalarle una sonrisa - buenos días, ¿dormiste bien? Anoche dijiste que tenías un trabajo por terminar.

\- Buenos días Leopold - le devolvió el saludo a su novio con una sonrisa y acaricio a su mano cuando este estaba sobre la mesa - el sueño es la verdad, pero el trabajo está terminado, ahora puede estar tranquilo y descansar lo que quiera. ¿Qué hay de ti?

\- Yo dormí muy bien, gracias por preguntar - comer y comprar un momento para comprar un chocolate caliente y un sándwich, en cuanto los tuve en mano volví a la mesa para comer.

Habló de algunas cosas con su novio y de lo que haría cada uno al terminar el semestre, luego cada quién retomó su rutina en la universidad por separado. El resto de la semana pasó sin novedad, el joven rubio termino todas sus clases con buenos resultados por lo que sus vacaciones las nuevas sin preocupaciones.

* * *

Noche buena había llegado y todos corrían por la ciudad de un lado a otro, Leopold era uno de ellos, el joven se reunía como todos los años para pasar la noche solo con su padre. Su madre hace un tiempo y para la muerte de un niño fallecido y no fue un tema del cual hablar, pero su ausencia fue un motivo para que el joven se comprometió siempre con su compañía en su progenitor en esa fecha.

Había preparado la cena como todos los años, algo simple, pues era demasiado para llenar solo dos bocas, un postre casero y algunas ensaladas para acompañar, casi todo estaba en la mesa cuando su padre se acercó a la decoración, entonces su comentario inquietó al más joven, había olvidado el ponche. Salió a toda prisa, luego, se colocó el abrigo y el buscó una tienda que aún continuaba abierta, trazó un buen tramo hasta dar con una y entró a comprar, buscó entre las estanterías y pudo ver una caja de solitary de ponche en ella, la tomó y el por todos sus lados, no parecía rota ni pasada de la fecha, sonrió aliviado y fue con el cajero para pagar.

Mientras esperaba en la fila que acabaran de atender las personas que estaban primero en su celular, lo sacó del bolsillo y miró la pantalla, fue su padre, contestó la llamada y se colocó el aparato al oído.

\- Señorito, ¿cuánto tiempo más crees que estaré esperando por el estúpido ponche? - hablo el hombre con tono claramente molesto - dijo que no era necesario, ahora la cena esta fría - volvió a gruñir - ¡¿me estás escuchando ?!

\- Si Stephen, lo escucho - dijo frunciendo el ceño y apretando ligeramente la caja que tenía en su mano.

\- ¡No me hables en ese tono jovencito y date prisa! - volví a alzar la voz a lo que el muchacho tan solo aparte del móvil de su oído, cuando los gritos cesaron volvió a acercarlo.

\- Ya casi acabo, solo espera un momento más - hablo intentando mantener la calma, guardó silencio unos segundos y esbozó una sonrisa - oh sí, casi lo olvidaba, ¿podrías por favor encender las luces? Ya sabes que a mamá le gustaba así. Yo ya voy de regreso.

\- Ah, sí, de acuerdo, pero deberás recalentar todo de nuevo, no pienso cenar comida helada - habló antes de cortar la llamada sin siquiera despedirse.

El chico miró la pantalla en silencio unos segundos y guardó el móvil cuando la voz del vendedor se llamó para que se acercara a la caja anterior a las quejas del resto una vez dejada de avanzar, el rubio se disculpó y entregó la caja de ponche , buscó el dinero en su bolsillo y canceló, le deseó una feliz noche buena a los presentes y se retiró del local.

La vuelta a casa fue un paso más tranquilo, las piernas aún estaban resentidas por su carrera en busca de un lugar donde comprar y que descansar y que no deseaba cenar con su padre sintiéndose todo sudado. Casi llegando al departamento divisó una columna de humo que llamó su atención, pronto un par de patrullas y un camión de bomberos que pasaron por la calle junto a la alerta de algo malo pasaba.

A medida que se acerca al nivel de los departamentos donde pasaría la noche buena con su padre, la columna de humo que se había quedado atrás, la vista se agrandó que sucedía y los bomberos estaban preparados para combatir las lenguas de fuego que asomaban por una de las ventanas de los departamentos. Estaba asustado, su padre no había dicho nada de esto y al alzar la mirada para ver qué era el incendio que lo comprendió, era el suyo.

Intentó ingresar al edificio, pero la policía se lo impidió, entonces ante la desesperación sacó su celular y marco a su padre, sin embargo, este nunca contestó. Debió esperar con la angustia antes de que acabó la emergencia y luego vino el golpe duro cuando la policía hizo que la única víctima del siniestro había sido justamente Stephen.

El resto de los acontecimientos ocurridos en ese día solo aparece en su cabeza como pequeñas lagunas de recuerdos por el impacto, no entendía como una tarde tranquila en que suponía una cena familiar con su padre se había transformado en un trámite para recuperar su cuerpo, para velarlo y darle sepultura. Los pueblos de Pocos se separan a sí mismos durante el proceso, y cuando todo acabó se vio completamente solo de nuevo.

Su último año en la universidad fue tranquilo, en gran parte porque Bradley estaba a su lado y eso le ayudó a sobrellevar la soledad que sentía, ambos tuvieron trabajos de medio tiempo y compartieron el alquiler de un departamento. Su relación siempre ha sido bastante buena, pero desde que comenzó a vivir juntos, las cosas pequeñas por cosas y otras en relación con la personalidad de Leopold, y es que no pasaba desapercibido por nadie, mucho menos por Bradley que el rubio tenia actitudes muchas veces extrañas, sin embargo, siempre que haya tenido un estrés debido a lo sucedido con su padre y la presión de su último año de universidad.

\- Oye Bradley, lamento mucho si te hiciste molestar - susurró en su oreja mientras que la rodeaba por el cuello con ambos brazos - sabes que a veces soy insoportable, pero eso no quiere decir que es feliz con tus discusiones - invita a dar un dulce beso a tu sus labios y luego dejando otros más cortos en su mejilla.

\- Lo sé Leo, a veces te gusta mucho y me llego a desconocerte, pero luego eres tan dulce como ahora y mi molestia desaparece - sonrió y le rodeo por la cintura.

Sus labios pronto se juntaron para volver a besarse de forma más intensa y poco más avanzada que el sofá donde recostó un pie para posicionarse sobre su cuerpo, este se removió un poco y se levantó, pero Bradley no se detuvo y comenzó a colar las manos bajo su camisa.

\- Oye, ¿qué haces? - soltó una carcajada al tacto el tacto de sus manos y volvió a intentar quitar su vientre, pero no lo logró y esta subió hasta rozar su pezón derecho. - ¡Ya basta! - le apartó de forma brusca y se levantó la prenda en su cuerpo.

\- ¿Otra vez me lo vas a impedir? - dijo frunciendo el ceño y clavando la mirada en los ojos de su acompañante - ¿qué pasa contigo Stotch? Llevamos más de dos años juntos y las veces que hemos tenido un hijo contado con los dedos de una mano.

\- Oh, eso es, ¿estás frustrado porque no tienes tiempo en un tiempo? - habló enseñando una sonrisa torcida.

\- Realmente a veces te desconozco, ¿por qué lo haces? - Se quedó atrás y se acercó al otro para acortar distancias - A veces eres tan tímido, otras veces coqueteó conmigo y ahora llega el momento de irme más allá si hubiera algo malo en querer hacerlo

\- Has hecho muchas otras cosas, ¿acaso no te conformas con eso? - alzó la ceja interrogante y cruzó los brazos - ¿no es eso suficiente? ¿O piensas obligarme?

\- ¡Claro que no es suficiente! ¿Pero me crees capaz de forzarte? - se bajó el brazo y lo acercó a él - me siento frustrado Leopold, no sabes cuánto, porque cada vez que intento acercarme a ti no sé cómo reaccionar, ya no tengo idea que hacer contigo - dijo pasando una mano por su cabello rizado con frustración.

\- Bradley ... te lo diré ahora - se quitó la mano de encima con molestia y lo miró a los ojos - cada vez que me tocas se me hace desagradable, no puedo tolerarlo - agudizó más la mirada - intenté aguantarlo, después de todo siempre fuiste amable, pero no puedo, me da asco.

Bradley se apartó con los ojos bien abiertos, nunca había oído a su novio de otra manera y no sabía cómo responder, estaba anonadado, era incapaz de reaccionar. Tomó su abrigo y abandonó el departamento dejando un solo de Leopold, mirando hacia la puerta en silencio.

El rubio se dejó caer en el sofá, recargó la cabeza contra el respaldo mirando al techo y se pasó la mano por el rostro con cansancio, ya estaba hecho, sin haber aguantado más en esa situación y terminó soltando un pecado de tacto lo que sentía. _"Oh bueno, es mejor así que seguiré siendo fingiendo"_ , pensando en los ojos, recordando mientras su mano ahora se posaba en su hombro y una leve sonrisa en sus labios.

* * *

Leopold observó sus manos sobre el volante del vehículo, estaba confundido, había perdido la noción del tiempo y ahora no sabía dónde estaba, abrió la puerta del conductor y salió al exterior, había una nevada y el viento azotaba de vez en cuando fuerza sobre su cabeza. Miró alrededor, el lugar le resultaba familiar pero la baja le hacía difícil distinguir las casas cercanas, una excepción de una, frente a la que estaba estacionado su vehículo, la cual logro reconocer de inmediato en sus recuerdos, el color rojo ladrillo de esta estaba desgastado y el número de la casa se equilibraba de lado a lado cada vez que el viento arremetía. Su boca se abrió por el impacto y su mirada permaneció fija en la construcción maltrecha por los años.

\- Esta es mi vieja casa - dijo en un suspiro y dio unos cuantos pasos adelante - ¿Por qué estoy en South Park? - volvió a hablar y apretó los ojos escondiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo cuando la tormenta se hizo más fuerte - pero, ¿qué ...? - no ha sido capaz de acabar con su frase que se haya perdido en una carta y un trozo de papel arrugado.

Primero, la carta, en ella dice "La Magnolia" junto a un logotipo sencillo en color azulado, luego el papel y el leyó detenidamente:

 **"** _**Mi querido Leopoldo, procurando al hotel y guarecerte del frío, tu habitación es la 513, quédate tranquilo, esto apenas comienza".**_

El rubio miró la nota para veces más, no logró reconocer la letra, aunque esta era cursiva y bastante elegante. Regresó las cosas a su bolsillo y entró el vehículo, buscó el móvil en el interior y escribió el nombre del hotel en su buscador, al poco tiempo dio con la dirección y las indicaciones por GPS, se ajustó el cinturón de seguridad, encendió el motor y se puso en marcha en ese lugar.

Ya en el hotel preguntó en recepción por la tarjeta y la habitación, la chica que se interesó por el hecho de que el registro estaba hecho con su nombre, que se levantó hasta ese punto pensando en que estaba allí alguien esperando en su interior, para su sorpresa solo estaba él y una maleta en la cama. Al revisar su contenido, todos los objetos en su interior le pertenecían.

\- No lo entiendo - Hable mientras se sienta en el borde de la cama y soltaba un sospechoso pesado - Me pregunto si es una causa de estrés como me dijo la consejera - Se recostó y miró al techo pensativo - No se sirve de nada ahora , lo mejor es descansar - se animó y dijo esto se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente se sentía relajado, la cama era realmente cómoda y había dormido muy bien. Buscó el control de la televisión que estaba sobre el pequeño mueble de su derecha y la encendió, pasó por los canales en busca de algo para ver, pero se detuvo en uno de ellos cuando en el enunciado vio el nombre del pueblo donde estaba el estado noche anterior, subió un poco el volumen para escuchar lo que decían mientras buscaba la ropa ponerse.

\- _**"Esta mañana cerca de las siete en el parque del condado, fue hallado un vehículo al fondo de un acantilado en la ruta que lleva a las montañas. Este descubrimiento hizo una pareja que volvía a un viaje, y que al notar las huellas sobre la nieve se detuvo en el futuro, encontrando el automóvil a más de cincuenta metros de profundidad. A esta hora la policía y los cuerpos de rescate lo comprobarán más pronto.**_

Leopold miró a la televisión escuchando la noticia, era reciente, había tenido un par de horas para descubrir lo sucedido, la noche anterior había estado realmente fuerte, por Lo que supuso que el conductor se perdió el control y que podía haberlo estado en algún momento.

\- Oh cielos, no volveré a conducir con un nevazón como ese de nuevo, podría matarme - habló y tomo las prendas que había escogido para meterse al baño.

Decidió pasar el tiempo en Denver, después de todo, la ciudad ofrecía el buen entretenimiento a los turistas y ya había pasado mucho desde la última vez que había ido.


	2. Capítulo 2

Transcurrió una semana desde su llegada, había olvidado por completo lo sucedido en la carretera con un vehículo y no había importancia, la navidad pasó en el hotel con el resto de los huéspedes, pues, aunque no se pudo contactar con Bradley.

Tiempo después volví a la universidad, me presenté y pude graduarme con un buen promedio, en la ceremonia se reencontró con su novio, pero este se negó a hablar con él, solo le entregó una carta y las únicas palabras que le dirigió fueron que no se dejaría lastimar de nuevo. Leopold se quedó con la interrogante en su cabeza, pues este se marchó y se perdió entre los asistentes, intentó llamarle y envió correos electrónicos, pero nunca más respondió. Quiso leer su carta varias veces, pero cada vez que iba a hacerlo no estaba en el lugar que creía guardarla, por lo que con el paso de los días olvidó su existencia por completo.

De esta forma terminaba el verano, aún vivía en el tiempo que compartía con Bradley, pero ahora estaba solo, se mantuvo frente a la computadora buscando anuncios de trabajo, y mientras navegaba de página en página encontró una noticia que llamó su atención, no porque le interesara realmente, sino porque al pasear la vista por el texto reconoció un nombre que lo dejó totalmente impactado.

 _Dos personas fueron encontradas en un callejón con heridas de bala_

" _La noche del viernes la policía confirmó el hallazgo de dos personas en un callejón en el centro del pueblo de South Park, el aviso lo entregó un transeúnte después de que escuchara el sonido de dos disparos mientras caminaba por el lugar._

 _Posteriormente las víctimas fueron identificadas como Jack Lee de 18 años y Eric Theodore Cartman de 24, Lee presentaba una herida de bala en su cabeza que la quitó la vida en el lugar y Eric se mantuvo en estado grave luego de recibir el impacto en el estómago_

 _El joven fallecido tenía sobre su cuerpo una carta con las palabras_ _ **"tercer caballo"**_ _en ella_ _ **.**_ _Se desconocen las causas del ataque, y la policía ya se encuentra investigando los hechos, pero según las palabras del mismo inspector a cargo:_ _ **debido a que el sector no tiene cámaras de vigilancia y la única víctima con vida no está en condiciones, el caso se torna complicado**_ _"._

Stotch no pudo continuar leyendo, tomó un abrigo y se puso en camino, el camino desde Utah hasta Colorado se lejó más largo de lo normal, pero por la mañana ya estaba entrando al pueblo, su viaje no se detuvo hasta la entrada del "Hospital Hells Pass" donde aparcó y salió un paso rápido rumbo a la recepción, en ese lugar se preocupó por la enfermera de turno por Eric y esta le la habitación de cuidados intensivos donde estaba internado, dio las gracias y se encaminó hasta allá, pero al llegar vio los rostros familiares de sus compañeros compañeros en la sala de espera y la madre de Cartman llorando en unos de los asientos, sin duda no era el momento para aparecer , había muchas personas y no dejarían entrar en todas las condiciones del muchacho,por lo que dio media vuelta y abandono el lugar, esperaría que las cosas se calmaran un poco para visitar a su amigo.

Volvió al hotel donde había pasado el invierno anterior, ya que South Park está a punto de llegar a un notorio avance aún sin contajar con uno propio, desde ahí se mantuvo al tanto de las noticias para saber el estado del castaño, la investigación no arrojaba resultados, pero la condición de su amigo había dejado de ser de gravedad, eso fue aliviado, por fin volvió al hospital después de unos días y esta vez no había nadie por lo que pudo verlo sin interrupciones.

\- Hola Eric, me enteré de lo que te pasó y vine a verte de inmediato, aunque no pude para todos los que vinieron antes que yo, sé que no me gusta tener tantas personas molestando al mismo tiempo, así que creí mejor buscar otro momento . - Dijo que el joven esbozó una sonrisa llena de preocupación - me alegra que estés con vida, a pesar de que fuiste siempre problemático nunca desearía que te ocurriera algo malo.

El muchacho se quedó pensando en la compañía hasta que la enfermera le pidió que abandonara la sala para revisarlo, y decidió que era el momento para volver al hotel, luego lo tendría que hacer hasta que su amigo al menos recuperara la conciencia y lo hiciera visitando el tiempo. necesario

Ya casi se cumplió dos semanas de los hechos y el estado de Eric había permanecido igual, su vida ya no estaba en riesgo, pero todavía no recuperaba la conciencia. Leopold se recargó en la silla y soltó un sospechoso, sus gastos en el hotel y en el mismo y, además, permaneció en otro lado. Utah.

Sus dedos presionaron el puente de su nariz con la nariz y los labios, no queríamos que la cabeza se moviera y la cabeza se movió hacia la realidad, se deslizó la pantalla y se dio cuenta de que el mensaje era de Kenny, se incorporó para leerlo:

 **Kenneth McCormick**

 **\- Hola Leo, hoy las 8 tendremos la reunión anual de la escuela, las mencione a los muchachos que estabas en el pueblo y yo la que invitó, ¡vamos! es en el centro comunitario, te estaremos esperando.**

Al principio se sorprendió del mensaje dictado, se preguntaba de qué forma Kenny se había enterado que estaba en Colorado, pero luego se calmó, seguramente su viejo amigo lo había visto en el hospital y él no se había percatado. Supuso que era una buena oportunidad para reencontrarse con todos, así que buscó ropa para cambiarse y se dirigió al viejo pueblo donde vivía de niño, llegó puntual, estacionó en un lugar libre, se bajó y avanzó a la entrada, pero se quedó frente a la puerta, está nervioso, todos los gustos, y quizás no se tomó para que alguien ajeno se entrometiera, después de todo y para siempre de Leopold, él no pertenecía a esa generación.

\- Te lo estás pensando demasiado Stotch - habló una voz grave a su espalda, el mencionado se giró y reconoció de inmediato el rostro serio de su viejo compañero.

\- Craig - sonrió ampliamente, a su lado también estaba Tweek, que parecía mucho más sereno que cuando niño, suponía que la madurez tenía mucho que ver con eso - Tweek también, que alegría verlos de chicos nuevos - dijo con un tono notoriamente emocionado.

\- También es bueno verte de nuevo - Tucker monótono - vamos, ya pronto todos - volvemos a hablar y tomo la mano de su acompañante para llevarlo al interior, el joven rubio les hace los pasos, adentro todo está decorado como hacían con el gimnasio cuando organizaban bailes. Su corazón pronto se contrajo en melancolía, muchos recuerdos de su vida en la primaria y parte de la secundaria de su mente y sin duda tenían los mejores guardados en su cabeza.

Poco a poco sus compañeros de la escuela llegaron, muchos fueron amables y el veterano, ya no se atreven a preguntar, entre sus conversaciones están a favor de que cada uno lo haga, por supuesto, el tema central fue la situación de Eric Cartman, nadie lo dijo abiertamente, pero Leopold estaba seguro de que la extrañaban como él en ese momento. Pronto el tema pasó a otro y luego a otro, y todos se dispersaron por el lugar conversando o bailando. El rubio mientras tanto se mantuvo en una esquina observando a todos, fascinado de que a pesar de los años aún podía reconocer el rostro de cada uno de ellos.

\- ¿Qué pasa? No deberías estar aislado, ¿o es que te trataron mal? - una mano que se posó sobre su hombro, volteó el rostro hacia la persona que le hablaba y su sonrisa era alegre al instante.

\- Hola Kenneth. Es bueno verte de nuevo - giró el cuerpo hacia el muchacho, no me has hecho nada, sería demasiado infantil a estas alturas que me jugaran bromas, ¿no?

\- Pues sí, tienes toda la razón - habla con tono tranquilo, tu mirada parecía clavada en el rubio - te queda muy bien ese estilo, aunque el que llevabas en el hospital te hacia adorable - comentó soltando una risa suave - me sorprendí bastante aquella vez, pero de niño también solías vestir de esa forma.

\- ¿Eh? - el más bajo parpadeó confundido - no entiendo el todo de lo que yo hablas - dijo un tanto nervioso.

\- Tranquilo, ya sabes que nunca te he juzgado - ahora sus manos se posaron sobre su cabello para revolverlos con entusiasmo - tu cabello está más largo, aunque parte del estilo que llevabas de niño sigue ahí.

Pues sí, siento que de esta forma está más ordenado, pero sin hacer demasiado el recto, más alto, más allá de la mano y el recargo en el muro.

\- Oye Leo, ya te mencioné una hermana que te quedaría con nosotros un tiempo, ella está encantada, así que cuando las cosas y las cosas por el hotel, no me gusta la idea de que sigas gastando dinero de esa forma si puedes quedarte aquí en el pueblo - Kenny habla mirando a las personas en el centro comunitario, por lo que no se percató al principio del rostro de sorpresa de Stotch.

\- ¿What? - articuló apenas y McCormick regresó a la mirada a su amigo - ¿qué fue lo que dijiste?

\- Ya sabes, hace días en el hospital que propuse que te alojaras con nosotros en el departamento para ahorrarte gastos, ¿lo olvidaste? - alzó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos, la expresión del otro lo estaba preocupando.

\- ¡Oh, sí !, es cierto, como pude olvidarlo - sonrió para intentar el calmar el ambiente que comenzó a tensarse - lo siento, con todo lo que tiene pasado mi cabeza parece estar en otro sitio - murmuró pasando la mano por su rostro y soltando una risa nerviosa - entonces, si no es molestia ¿estaría bien así mañana?

\- Claro, por mi no hay problema, mañana no hay trabajo que pueda darme la dirección del hotel para ir a buscarte.

\- ¿Te parece que hay mejores momentos para reunirse mañana a medio día frente al estanque del parque? No quiero que hagas un viaje innecesario.

\- Me parece bien, nos vemos mañana entonces - se apartó del muro y le regaló una última sonrisa antes de ir a uno de los grupos.

Leopold avanzó hasta una de las mesas y dejó el vaso con la soda que estaba bebiendo, intercambió unas cuantas hojas con el vehículo antes de ir a la entrada y tomó su abrigo para marcharse, sin despedirse de nadie, en silencio se subió al vehículo, y luego cerrar la puerta apoyó la frente en el volante.

\- ¡Esto es demasiado! - alzó la voz y luego apretó los labios para contener las lágrimas, sin lugar a dudas, se había encontrado con Kenny, pero no lograba recordar nada de lo sucedido. - Tranquilo Leo, es una causa del estrés - se dijo.

El rubio dio un respiro honrado para calmarse, una vez conseguido encendió el motor y regresó al hotel, al menos había algo bueno en todo esto, sus amigos estaban felices de verlo de nuevo y ya no tenían que pensar en regresar a Utah, si, debía pensar positivo.

Se despertó temprano aquella mañana, se descansó y se levantó de buen ánimo, lo primero que hizo fue salir de la cama, se bajó al baño y se bajó al comedor, a desayunar, a la vez, a su regreso a su cuarto para preparar las maletas. .

Lo había pensado la noche anterior, la idea de vivir con su amigo realmente agradable, se aseguró de que nada se quedaba en el lugar y entonces bajó sus cosas, se acercó a la recepción y canceló el costo de su estadía. Caminó a los estacionamientos y guardó las maletas en el portaequipaje, entonces se dirigió a la plaza central de South Park y buscó la fuente, se sentó en el borde de esta y esperó el paciente a la llegada de Kenny. Miró su reloj de muñeca, aún faltaban veinte minutos para el medio día.

Al comienzo no importaba mucho, después de todo había llegado temprano, cuando dio la hora acordada miró a su alrededor, pero el rubio no se vio por ningún lugar, supuso que se había retrasado un poco y no le dio peso. Media hora después de la acordada decidió enviar un mensaje, quizás Kenny había tenido una percance, pero no obtuvo respuesta. A los quince minutos fue otro, pero resultó igual.

Cuando las mujeres se quedaron quietas, se asustó, se asustado, se le ocurrió algo por ir a reunirse. El tono de llamada fue en su oído hasta que lo llevó al buzón de mensajes. Lo intentó de nuevo y esta vez hizo falta que el tono de la llamada sonara un par de veces antes de volver al principio.

\- ¿What? ¿Acaso me cortó? - se preguntó y llamó una tercera vez, pero también fue igual, solo marcó un par de veces antes de desviarse al buzón.

El rubio a esas alturas solo frunció el ceño y apretó el móvil con la frustración, había bebido más de la cuenta la noche anterior y aun dormía. Veinte minutos después de su último intento de llamar a su teléfono móvil, miró la pantalla y vio el nombre de Kenny en esta, contestó la llamada y llevó el aparato a su oído.

\- ¡Leo! Lo siento tanto, tuve una percance, pero ya estoy en camino - escuché un agitado al otro lado de la línea - ¿todavía estás ahí, ¿verdad? Por favor, dime que aun estás ahí.

\- Si, aún sigo aquí - contestó en tono seco - fecha prisa - habló una vez más antes de cortar la llamada sin dejar pasar el tiempo al otro de decir algo.

Masajeó sus sienes para intentar relajarse, pero evidentemente eso no servía. Cerca de las dos de la tarde divisó su amigo acercarse y se puso en pie, estaba dispuesto a darle una oportunidad de explicación, pero la sonrisa que le mostró indicaba que no tenía culpa alguna por el tiempo que le estaba esperando.

\- Mejor esta la boca cerrada, o la vas a cagar más - comentó que la estaba a decir algo, su amigo no dijo nada, entendía a la perfección que el tono de Stotch significaba que ya estaba bastante cabreado, por lo que optó por caso caso y mantenerse callado.

Leopold caminó hasta donde había dejado su vehículo, y el invitó a subir, ya arriba McCormick le comentó lo genial que era el modelo y este le miró de reojo, su amigo estaba fascinado.

\- Bueno, si no hubieras llegado tan tarde como la última vez, pero como fuiste un imbécil desconsiderado, tienes que esperar a que la vista regresa al frente y Kenny se queda solo soltó un bufido de frustración, el motor ya estaba encendido, así que siguiendo las indicaciones de Kenneth se pusieron en marcha.

\- Oye Leo, en serio lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo - dejó salir pronto, el nombrado no dijo nada, y su acompañante desvió la mirada a la ventana.

Puedo apostar todo lo que tengo a tres opciones - habla en tono más tranquilo, pero también molesto - opción número uno, hasta ahora no se puede fumar en una tarta, es así, alguien te llevó a casa y no te despertaste poco antes de llamarme o terminar en algún lugar sin saber cómo llegaste. Opción número dos, encontrar a alguien con quien divertirte y estudiar con esa persona hasta hoy. Y, opción número tres, hiciste ambas cosas, lo que no me sorprendió viniendo de ti McCormick. Entonces, yo dirás si me equivoco o tendrás el descaro de inventar una excusa - dijo esbozando al fin una sonrisa.

\- Vaya. Sí que me conoces bien Stotch - dijo haciendo hincapié en el apellido del otro - tienes razón, me emborraché y me divertí con alguien, y si, estuvo mal, acepté reunirme contigo a una hora que sabía que no iba a llegar. Al menos debí decirte que nos reuniéramos más tarde.

\- Me alegra que acepta tu error, después de todo, es difícil cambiar los malos hábitos. - Soltó un suspiro y giró en la esquina en cuanto le indicó, a los pocos metros se detuvo en el departamento de departamentos, era viejo, pero lucia en buen estado. - Mejor ya dejemos este tema.

Kenny agregó que su comentario y lo ayudó a descargar las cosas, luego le condujo hasta su piso y abrió la puerta del departamento con la llave que tenía en el bolsillo.

El lugar era notoriamente pequeño, en el centro estaba la sala, contaba con un sofá, un sillón, una mesa de centro y una alfombra. La cocina estaba a la derecha junto a la entrada con un pequeño mesón y cuatro sillas a su alrededor, junto a esta y al fondo había una puerta a una habitación realmente pequeña para la que se llamaba el dormitorio, de inmediato a su lado estaba una segunda puerta , esta vez fue una habitación, ya que el espacio que ocupaba era más amplio. Luego, a su lado, tenía dos puertas más, por la conclusión de que una puerta era un misterio, que era el baño, que no estaba seguro, que era la de la izquierda o la que estaba junto a la cocina.

\- ¿Qué hay detrás de esa puerta? - preguntó indicando la más cercana a la cocina.

\- Oh, esa es la logia - dijo con calma, dejó las cosas juntas a la entrada y le indicó que se sentara en el sofá.

Stotch iba de camino a sentarse, pero una prenda femenina, que obviamente no pertenecía a su hermana por su aspecto tan lujurioso, descansaba sobre el respaldo de esta, y no solo eso, por todas las partes, ropa, latas de refresco, de cerveza, y envases de comida.

\- No me lo creo. ¿Tu hermana vive entre este desorden? - dijo mientras lanzaba la prenda femenina en la cabeza.

\- Karen no está aquí, iba a pasar el fin de semana con sus amigas, por eso no me molesté en ordenar, pero generalmente esto es mucho más importante que lo que ves ahora.

\- Oh, pero que bien saberlo, porque no soy bueno tolerando el desorden.

Se acomodó en el sofá y recargó la cabeza en el respaldo para luego soltar un sospechoso de cansancio, quitando su cabeza el asunto del desorden, que era un lugar tranquilo para alojar.

Mientras Kenny se paseaba de un lado a otro recogiendo la basura y seleccionando la ropa sucia de la limpia, Leopold cerró los ojos, hasta ese momento no había perdido el sueño que estaba y se daba cuenta, se durmió.

\- Oye, Leo, despierta - Kenneth la movió suavemente apoyando la mano en el hombro de este, a los pocos segundos el llamado abrió los ojos y miró el lugar confundido.

\- ¿Kenny? ¿Dónde estamos? - pasó el dorso de su mano por uno de sus ojos y se incorporó a otra vez su amigo se apartó.

\- Parece que aun estas bien dormido, porque ni siquiera recuerdas que estamos en mi departamento, te dormiste mientras limpiaba, ¿no te recuerdas? - dijo mientras reía.

\- Oh, sí, lo siento, este es tu departamento - esbozó una sonrisa y paseó la vista por el lugar con detención, sin duda era un lugar pequeño, pero sí notable.

\- Vamos, aun debes llevar las cosas a mi habitación, te dejo espacio suficiente para tu ropa, de igual forma te ayudaé - sin esperar la respuesta de tu amigo fue por las maletas de este y las llevó a la puerta frente a ellos.

Leopold le sigue con la mirada un segundo antes de levantarse y entrar en la habitación. El interior solo tenía lo necesario, un armario, un compartimiento junto a la cama y sobre este una lámpara y unas revistas, la cama estaba deshecha y no podía contener las cosas apiladas.

" _Sin ninguna duda, esta es la habitación de mi amigo",_ pensó y cubrió su boca para soltar una risa suave, McCormick de inmediato no lo hizo, y Stotch respondió en forma simple con un: "No has cambiado".


	3. Capítulo 3

Leopold coloco sus cosas sobre la cama y abrió el equipaje para sacar su ropa y llevarla al ropero. Comenzaron a ordenar la habitación en silencio al principio, pero mientras acomodaban Stotch empezó a hacer preguntas de lo que habían sido esos años para cada uno, Kenny le puso al tanto de la vida de sus amigos y el resto de la gente que habitaba el pueblo, muchas de las anécdotas que el rubio contaba sacaban más de una carcajada en ambos, pues a pesar del tiempo transcurrido parecía que el pueblo siempre conservaría esa esencia que lo hacía tan peculiar.

\- Fue mientras reían que Leopold tomó una de las maletas para guardarla y un pequeño sobre se deslizó de uno de los bolsillos cayendo al suelo, Kenny lo tomó entre sus manos y con curiosidad observó el papel, estaba en blanco, sin remitente.

\- Leo, se te cayó algo – llamó su atención, el nombrado se volteó para verlo y en su rostro se reflejó la sorpresa al reconocer lo que su amigo tenía en la mano.

\- ¿La carta de Bradley? ¿p-pero como llegó aquí? – habló inconscientemente mientras se acercaba al dueño del lugar y tomaba el sobre en sus manos, no estaba sellada, aunque tampoco recordaba si en primer lugar su ex novio le había entregado el sobre cerrado. Se sentó junto a su amigo sin apartar la vista del blanco papel.

\- ¿Y? ¿Quién es ese tal Bradley? – preguntó dejando su curiosidad a flote.

\- Fue mi novio en la universidad, terminamos la relación justo antes de graduarme, aunque nunca entendí sus motivos, solo me entregó esta carta. Pero, por alguna razón no la he leído, siempre que iba a hacerlo no la encontraba, después me olvidé completamente de ella.

\- Wow, así que un novio, vaya, que maduro te has vuelto – Kenneth habló esbozando una sonrisa, aunque sintió que no era tan amplia como pensaba – ¿y?, ahora que la tienes en tus manos, ¿no crees que sea buen momento para que la leas?

\- Si, lo haré – dicho esto Stotch sacó el contenido de su interior, desplegó la única hoja que tenía y comenzó a leer en silencio.

Kenny observaba al rubio sin emitir palabra, miró de reojo el contenido y aunque no sabía que decía notó que no era particularmente larga, así que no tardaría demasiado en acabarla, entonces, como supuso, Leopold a los pocos segundos terminó de leer, soltó un suspiro antes de apretar los labios y ponerse en pie, estaba silencioso, su mano libre cubría su boca y la otra dejaba caer el sobre junto a la hoja de papel.

Ante esta acción McCormick siguió los movimientos de su amigo con la mirada y pudo notar en su rostro una expresión llena de tristeza, sus ojos estaban cada vez más aguados y su cuerpo parecía temblar un poco, seguramente estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar.

\- K-Kenny, disculpa, yo necesito usar el baño un momento – dijo al fin en tono suave rozando el susurro.

\- Claro, está al lado – respondió dejando ver la preocupación que sentía en su voz.

Stotch apenas articuló un "gracias" antes de abandonar el cuarto dejándolo completamente solo, sea lo que sea que haya pasado tenía que ver con el contenido de la carta, entonces Kenneth sin dudarlo un momento tomó la hoja y la comenzó a leer.

 _Leopold:_

 _No sé cómo describir en palabras el gran amor que sentí por ti, sin embargo, poco a poco este se fue extinguiendo gracias a tus constantes cambios de ánimo y lagunas mentales. Estás mal. Te lo dije muchas veces, deberías ver un especialista._

 _Es por esta razón que decidí alejarme aún más cuando terminaste de esa forma tan ruda conmigo. El decirme "cada vez que me tocas se me hace desagradable, no puedo tolerarlo, intenté aguantarlo, pero no puedo, me da asco", palabras que recuerdo a la perfección, no ayudó tampoco a salvar nuestra relación._

 _Con esto, termino oficialmente todo contigo._

 _No quiero ser tu amigo, no quiero que me hables, no quiero que me busques._

 _Adiós._

McCormick dejó la hoja sobre la cama, salió de la habitación y guio sus pasos hacia el baño dispuesto a entrar, pero los sollozos al otro lado de la puerta le detuvieron en seco. ¿Qué haría? ¿De qué forma podría aconsejar a su amigo? No lo pensó más, tomó la manilla y entró, la imagen de este sentado en el suelo aferrado a sus rodillas y escondiendo el rostro entre ellas le provocó un nudo en la garganta, siempre había mantenido una imagen del chico animado y amable que era, la imagen de aquel compañero preocupado por el resto y la de ese que en ocasiones estaba de mal humor, pero aquella donde parecía que se desplomaría en cualquier momento no la conocía y no le agradaba. Se sentó a su lado en silencio y soltó un suspiro.

\- Amigo, tranquilo, está bien que llores, es bueno que te desahogues – habló con tono suave para intentar calmarlo.

\- Todo es tan confuso, siento que fui la persona más cruel del mundo con Bradley, pero no puedo recordar nada de ello, esas palabras, ni siquiera sé cuándo las dije. Ya no puedo con esto, no sé qué hacer.

\- Quizá hablar de ello con un amigo te ayude – le miró con atención, Leopold al fin había alzado el rostro para limpiar sus ojos – quizás no resuelva nada, pero te hará sentir más aliviado – comento esbozando una sonrisa para darle confianza.

\- A Bradley… – comenzó a hablar clavando la mirada a la punta de sus zapatillas – lo conocí en uno de los campamentos de verano a los que íbamos de niños, congeniamos muy bien y nos hicimos amigos casi de inmediato, compartíamos muchas cosas y pasábamos todo el tiempo posible juntos – esbozó una tenue sonrisa – un día mientras charlábamos nos tomamos las manos, lo besé y él correspondió, luego de aquello decidimos ser novios, estaba enamorado de él.

\- Entonces, ese chico fue tu primer amor – comentó y buscó la respuesta en el rostro de Stotch.

\- Así es. Se suponía que oficialmente seriamos novios cuando nos viéramos de nuevo en el siguiente campamento, pero él nunca llegó, sus padres se habían enterado de su gusto por los chicos y le enviaron a un campamento religioso.

\- ¿De esos que te lavan el cerebro? – preguntó alzando una ceja – ¿y cómo se enteraron ellos de su orientación sexual?

\- Exactamente esa clase de campamento – suspiró – el mismo les contó, pensó que sus padres le apoyarían, pero resultó lo contrario. No nos volvimos a ver hasta que nos reencontramos en la universidad, en ese lugar comenzamos una relación desde cero y fue maravilloso, sin embargo, las cosas cambiaron cuando alquilamos un departamento juntos, discutíamos por muchas cosas, entre ellas Bradley decía que tenía cambios de humor repentinos, que no siempre le dejaba tocarme y que constantemente olvidaba charlas o situaciones – apretó sus rodillas más contra su cuerpo – lo consulté con la consejera de la universidad y ella me señaló que seguramente se debía al estrés del último año, me habló de que esto pasaría una vez me graduara, así que no le di más peso a ello – guardó silencio unos segundos y apretó los labios – Bradley tuvo que aguantar todo eso, yo debí darme cuenta, debí consultar un especialista como sugirió y no lo hice, por eso se marchó, por eso dejó esa carta hablándome de palabras tan crueles que le dije – dejó que las lágrimas volvieran a caer por sus mejillas.

\- No te culpes, tú no podías imaginar que tan grave eran las cosas – Kenny habló girando su cuerpo hacia el muchacho y apoyó su mano sobre su hombro para que este le mirara, en cuanto lo hizo fijó su mirada en los ojos contrarios.

No volvieron a intercambiar palabras después de ello, Stotch lavó su cara y se fue a descansar a la habitación, McCormick le hizo compañía hasta que este se quedó dormido y le observó unos momentos, por su cabeza pasaban algunos recuerdos de su vida en la escuela, de aquel muchacho rubio, tan diferente al de ahora, sus ojos hace mucho reflejaban soledad y tristeza, algo que a medida que se hacían más cercanos fue notando aún más y que no fue capaz de ignorar como el resto, por ese motivo se había dado una oportunidad de conocerlo más a fondo y hacerse su amigo, porque a pesar de ser tan diferentes compartían aquel sentimiento tan asfixiante y vaya que había acertado, a diferencia de los demás Leopold era siempre amable cuando le charlaba de sus problemas, lo apoyaba y aconsejaba de la mejor forma posible, y estaba seguro que pensaba lo mismo de él, sin embargo, ahora, que volvían a reencontrarse sentía que habían muchas cosas que desconocía, cosas tan importantes que le habían transformado en la persona indecisa y errática que era.

" _Quiero que confíes en mi Leo",_ pensó antes de soltar un suspiro y al fin abandonar la habitación, salió al balcón y encendió un cigarrillo. La noche ya había caído completamente, ahora todo el pueblo estaba iluminado por las luces de las calles y casas, casi nadie caminaba por la acera, a esa hora todos cenaban, menos él, no tenía apetito. _"Creo que me iré temprano a la cama hoy"_ volvió a pensar y otro suspiro escapó de sus labios, apagó el cigarrillo y tiró la colilla, entonces se fue al dormitorio de su hermana.

Leopold abrió los ojos cuando la luz matutina comenzó a molestarle en el rostro, se levantó y notó que llevaba el pijama puesto, por un momento se preguntó si su amigo se lo había colocado, aunque con todo lo de la noche anterior ni siquiera recordaba haber entrado en la cama, seguramente a esas alturas ya estaba demasiado cansado. Abrió la puerta para salir a la sala y tonó de inmediato dos figuras sentadas en la mesa de la cocina, una por supuesto era Kenny, y la otra era una jovencita, esta última al notar su presencia le saludó con una sonrisa, entonces la reconoció.

\- ¿Karen? Que gusto verte de nuevo – saludó el rubio a la hermana menor de Kenneth, ahora la chica lucia como toda una mujer. – Por un momento no te reconocí.

\- Bueno, es natural, la última vez que nos vimos aun estábamos en la escuela, ahora comenzaré con la universidad – dijo la chica mientras bebía un chocolate caliente.

\- Así que la universidad, el tiempo sí que pasa rápido – le dedicó una sonrisa y luego llevó la mirada a su hermano – buenos días Kenneth.

\- Buenos días Leo, te vez mucho mejor que ayer, eso me alegra, ¿vas a desayunar? Te serviré ahora.

\- Si, muchas gracias – respondió y entró al baño, luego de un rato se sentó con los hermanos y tomaron el desayuno, charlaron de unas cuantas cosas hasta que acabaron.

Se ofreció a recoger la mesa, pero Karen se negó diciendo que era un invitado y no había necesidad de hacer eso, sin embargo, Leopold insistió hasta que esta cedió. Después de aquello se cambió de ropa, sacó la computadora y se acomodó en el sofá a revisar su correo, antes de viajar a South Park había postulado a unos cuantos empleos, y con todo lo ocurrido ni siquiera revisó si tenía respuesta.

\- Leo, iremos a comprar algunos víveres, ¿vienes con nosotros? – preguntó la muchacha cerca de la entrada, estaba terminando de abotonar su abrigo.

\- Gracias, pero no, necesito revisar algunas cosas y si no lo hago ahora lo olvidaré de nuevo – dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

\- ¿Estarás bien aquí solo? – le preguntó alzando una ceja Kenny, que esperaba a su hermana con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, Stotch tan solo asintió dándole a entender que ya estaba más tranquilo, entonces este en cuanto vio que Karen había acabado, abrió.

\- Por cierto, cuando llegué esta mañana encontré una cajita con tu nombre, está en la mesa de la cocina – comentó la chica, Leo y Kenny de inmediato se miraron extrañados, se suponía que nadie sabía aún que él estaba alojando ahí.

\- Oh, gracias por decirme Karen – respondió y la joven se despidió con la mano antes de cerrar la puerta.

En cuanto quedó solo se puso en pie dejando la computadora en la mesa de café y fue a buscar el paquete a la cocina. Efectivamente la pequeña caja tenía su nombre en ella y una silueta de lo que parecía ser un caballo, entonces sin dudarlo la abrió y en su interior encontró una tarjeta de memoria, la llevó a su computadora y la insertó en la ranura, al leerla se abrió la carpeta que tan solo contenía un archivo de audio, le dio doble clic y comenzó a escuchar.

 **"Mi querido Leopold, espero estés disfrutando tus vacaciones, me enteré que al fin leíste esa vieja carta, debiste olvidarte de ella, ahora seguro estas sufriendo por alguien que ni siquiera valía la pena. Hay cosas más importantes que una pena de amor, como por ejemplo tu amiguito del hospital, si, un imbécil con suerte.**

 **Escucha bien Stotch, más te vale comportarte a la altura de las circunstancias, porque aún queda mucho camino por delante, que te diviertas."**

El rubio de ojos grisáceos miró la pantalla de su computadora en silencio, incapaz de reaccionar, la voz estaba alterada, pero había algo en ella que le causaba escalofríos, le apretaba el estómago y le provocaba temblores en las manos y rodillas, estaba seguro que la persona del mensaje era la misma que había dejado aquella nota del hotel dentro de su abrigo cuando llegó a South Park la primera vez. De ser así, sabía quién era, tenía conocimiento de sus movimientos por alguna razón y eso le aterraba.

Se alejó de la sala cuando sus piernas respondieron y salió a la pequeña terraza, necesitaba aire fresco, necesitaba pensar. Se apoyó en la baranda mirando la calle, desde el quinto piso todo parecía más pequeño, incluso la muerte lucia menos aterradora que aquella sensación de persecución que comenzaba a crecer en su pecho. Sus manos temblaron con más fuerza y el aire hacía falta, su mente pareció quedar en blanco, solo podía sentir la brisa invernal en su piel, pronto sus piernas cruzaron por sobre el metal frío y de pintura descascarándose, ahora todo su cuerpo podía sentir el viento suave, como si al soltarse pudiera volar como las aves. Si, se marcharía lejos, donde olvidaría al fin todos sus pesares.


	4. Capítulo 4

Leopold cerró los ojos y lentamente fue apartando el cuerpo del barandal, pero entonces, unos brazos le rodearon por la cintura y le jalaron con fuerza haciéndole caer al suelo con brusquedad. Miró a la persona en silencio, como si la costara trabajo reconociera su semblante molesto en el rostro.

\- ¡¿En qué mierda estabas pensando Stotch?! – dijo con voz agitada, seguramente por el esfuerzo de sostener su cuerpo y meterlo de regreso – ¡dime que rayos pasaba por tu cabeza!

\- N-No lo sé – respondió en un susurro y miró el lugar desde donde instantes atrás estaba a punto de saltar – Kenny, yo no sé qué estaba pensando – regresó la vista a su amigo, su expresión se había suavizado.

\- Dime que te está pasando Leo, se supone que somos amigos, deberías confiar más en mi – apretó los puños contra el piso – si no hubiera regresado por la billetera tú ahora estarías muerto.

\- Tengo miedo – dejó salir sin más. McCormick entonces miró su rostro – alguien me dejó un mensaje, estoy seguro que me está vigilando. Tengo miedo Kenny.

\- ¿De qué mensaje estás hablando? – preguntó extrañado y se puso en pie en cuanto Leopold lo hizo, le siguió al interior, este tomó la computadora y reprodujo el mensaje. –Pero, ¿qué mierda?

El rubio soltó un suspiro con pesar y rebusco en su billetera la vieja nota que había encontrado, luego de enseñársela le habló de la sospecha que tenía acerca de que ambas eran de la misma persona, Kenneth miró la hoja con detenimiento, la letra se le hacía vagamente familiar, pero no recordaba de donde, luego buscó la caja donde venía la memoria por si había algo más que a su amigo se le hubiera pasado, pero estaba completamente vacía, entonces, su atención fue directamente al logo junto al nombre de Leo, era un caballo, una silueta. La quedó mirando unos segundos y entonces algo pareció encajar en su cabeza, quizá esa persona era la misma que atacó a Cartman, de ser así Leopold corría peligro.

\- K-Kenny, tu hermana aún debe estar esperándote – Stotch cortó de pronto sus pensamientos, y el rubio cayó en cuenta de eso.

\- ¡Mierda! Es verdad – dejó las cosas sobre la mesa de la cocina y fue por su billetera para guardarla en su bolsillo, entonces antes de abandonar la casa tomó la muñeca de Leopold y lo jaló afuera – no esperarás que te deje solo luego de lo que pasó – dijo sin más.

La visita al supermercado fue agradable, se topó con muchas caras conocidas, aquello le ayudó a olvidar por un momento sus problemas, se entretuvo viendo como los hermanos discutían acerca de las cosas que querían llevar y él mismo escogió algunas para compartir con ellos, luego de darse un par de vueltas más por el lugar fueron directamente a las cajas, por supuesto, el rubio pagó por sus propias cosas. De camino a casa se encontraron con Stan y Kyle, ambos lucían rostros serios, se acercaron a Kenny le pidieron hablar con él en privado, entonces Leopold decidió volver al departamento con Karen. Guardaron los alimentos en su lugar y hablaron de la comida a preparar, en cuanto se pusieron de acuerdo comenzaron a cocinar. Kenneth regresó cuando Stotch preparaba la mesa, su rostro se veía tan serio como el de sus amigos, por lo que decidió no preguntar que ocurría, al menos no con la chica presente.

Después de la comida y del postre, cortesía de Leopold, Karen se fue a su habitación, por unos minutos hubo silencio entre ambos, pero rápidamente se cortó cuando McCormick comenzó a hablar y como si estuviera adivinando sus pensamientos mencionó lo que había charlado con sus amigos.

Le contó que Red, una vieja compañera de la escuela había sido encontrada muerta esa mañana en la orilla del lago Stark, al parecer se había ahogado, aunque era algo que debían confirmar, lo que más resaltaba del asunto era que en su abrigo tenía una tarjeta con las palabras _**"fourth horse"**_ lo que hacía sospechar a los muchachos que no solo era un accidente, y que por alguna razón esas personas muertas con la tarjeta y Eric Cartman tenían alguna clase de conexión.

\- Entonces, ¿hay más personas que el chico asesinado que estaba con Eric y Red? – Leopold preguntó con tono preocupado, ciertamente apenas había estado atento a las noticias por lo que seguramente se le había pasado algo.

\- Si, antes de lo ocurrido con Cartman hubo otra persona involucrada, pero Kyle te explicará todo en cuanto lleguen, les dije lo que pasó contigo y ellos al igual que yo pensamos que se trata de la misma persona – aquello lo dijo en un tono de voz serio, casi rozando lo escalofriante, sensación que caló profundo en el más bajo.

Después de la cena llegó el par de amigos, a pedido de Kenny, Karen se fue a la habitación para dejar a los cuatro a solas, entonces en la sala tomaron asiento y examinaron la nota y la grabación.

\- Es sin duda obra de la misma persona – habló Broflovski con los brazos cruzados y mirando a ambos rubios.

\- El jefe de policía también está preocupado, en el refugio de animales algunos hablan de que están buscando la ayuda de cierto héroe misterioso desaparecido hace algunos años – comentó Stan mirando a Kenny.

\- La policía siempre ha sido una incompetente – Kyle volvió a hablar con el ceño fruncido – no podemos dejarles este asunto a ellos, además, son nuestros viejos amigos los que están en peligro.

\- Tienes razón Kyle, son nuestros amigos – habló al fin McCormick y golpeo el puño contra la palma de su mano.

\- Estoy confundido, ¿qué planean hacer? – Stotch dejó salir aquello de pronto, los tres le observaron y luego intercambiaron miradas entre ellos.

\- ¿No le has mencionado nada? – el pelirrojo miró a su amigo molesto, esté solo esbozó una sonrisa y negó – pues deberías hacerlo ya, si está involucrado en este asunto debe saberlo todo.

\- Si, está bien, se lo contaré hoy – apoyo su mejilla en la mano y desvió la mirada con fastidio.

Stan y Kyle se despidieron y se marcharon a casa, con el acuerdo de volver a reunirse, además debían buscar un lugar donde comenzar sus investigaciones sin que nadie se percatara de ello.

Leopold miró a Kenny, este aún mantenía el rostro de un niño regañado, y al parecer no pretendía decir nada, por lo que Stotch decidió hablar primero.

\- Kenneth, está bien, si no deseas hablarme de ello no importa, quizá lo mejor sea alejarme del pueblo, de todas formas, vine aquí para saber de Eric.

Al escucharle hablar Kenny frunció el ceño, si Leo decía que solo había ido por Cartman entonces eso significaba que ni siquiera tenía considerado pasar tiempo con él, se puso en pie y se acercó al más bajo sin apartar esa mirada de molestia del rostro. Stotch por otra parte comenzó a sentirse ansioso, ver al rubio molesto de esa forma no le agradaba, eran ocasiones realmente especiales cuando le vio así en la escuela y en todas le causaba gran incomodidad, porque desconocía realmente si solo te insultaría o terminaría dándote una paliza, para su suerte no fue ninguna, este solo tomó su brazo y acerco su rostro a escasos centímetro de él.

\- ¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Acaso tan insignificante se volvió nuestra amistad para ti que puedes decidir marcharte así sin más? – murmuró clavando su mirada en los ojos grisáceos del más bajo.

\- No digas eso – respondió a sus palabras, su estómago se había contraído y su ritmo cardiaco estaba acelerado, sin duda alguna estaba nervioso – tú fuiste el primer amigo real que tuve, no me gustaría perderte por nada, sin embargo, si permanezco aquí todos ustedes incluida tu hermana podrían estar corriendo riesgos.

\- No dejaré que eso ocurra, voy a protegerte Leo, a ti y a mi hermana – relajo la mirada y al fin le soltó para pasar su mano por el rostro.

\- Yo no sé qué decirte, me alegra que aprecies nuestra amistad hasta ese punto – esbozó una sonrisa – pero no dejaré que lo hagas solo, deja que les ayude, por favor.

Kenny lo miró unos segundos, dudoso, permitir a su amigo unirse a la investigación significaba que corrían riesgo a ser descubiertos y si resultaba de tal forma Kyle, Stan, incluso su hermana y él estarían expuestos, pero si mantenía silencio entonces Leopold se marcharía, nuevamente se iría y entonces, ¿Qué pasaría con él?

\- Está bien – revolvió sus cabellos y le indicó que se sentara – pero antes debo contarte algo, que espero mantengas en secreto – Stotch asintió y se sentó a su lado – ¿recuerdas que de niños jugábamos a los superhéroes?

\- Claro que lo recuerdo, yo y Dougie éramos los villanos – comentó soltando una carcajada – y tú te ganaste al pueblo ayudando a la policía y protegiendo a tu hermana.

\- Todavía lo recuerdas, aunque tú no eras un villano cruel si nos metiste en varios problemas – comentó, recordaba que hace tiempo le había confesado al menor como había decidido ser un superhéroe para proteger a su hermana y este le había dicho que aquello era digno de admirar.

\- Pero, ¿qué tiene que ver con lo que ocurre ahora? – ladeó levemente la cabeza, no sabía a donde quería llegar su amigo con ello.

\- Bueno, para la policía Mysterion aún existe, aunque ahora no soy solo yo – miró al rubio, este todavía se veía bastante confundido – Kyle y Stan me ayudan con los casos, Cartman también lo hacía de vez en cuando, pero solo cuando le convenía, ya le conoces – bajó un poco la mirada – desde niño siempre fue un hijo de puta, pero ha mantenido el secreto y eso lo aprecio.

\- Ahora son un equipo, eso es maravilloso – le buscó la mirada – son geniales, estoy seguro que si trabajamos juntos podremos resolverlo, por Eric y los demás – le animó – no mencionaré nada de esto, lo juro.

El muchacho solo sonrió, desde siempre supo que Leopold sería capaz de mantener el secreto, pero no quería que se enterara de lo que hacía porque sabía a la perfección que eso le preocuparía. Ahora ya estaba hecho, no había vuelta atrás. El objetivo era uno solo, encontrar a ese asesino y averiguar sus motivos para lo que hacía, no descansaría hasta hacerlo pagar por todo.

El martes por la mañana el joven rubio abrió los ojos y lo primero que hizo fue mirar la hora en su celular, ya pasaban de las diez, tanto Kenny como Karen debían estar fuera de casa, se levantó de la cama y sonrió, había dormido bastante bien y estaba descansado, por lo que decidió dedicar el día a ordenar el departamento y continuar en su búsqueda de empleo ya que no había obtenido respuesta en su correo de los trabajos a los que había postulado antes.

Fue directo a la cocina para desayunar, luego de estar satisfecho comenzó con su tarea de limpieza, no tardó demasiado pues el sitio era pequeño y para cuando llegó la hora del almuerzo estaba todo acabado. Fue a darse un baño para quitarse el sudor de encima y se colocó ropa limpia, miró su apariencia en el espejo sonriendo complacido de lo que había escogido para vestir, su cabello estaba acomodado en una coleta y sus labios tenían un ligero tono rosa, sin duda alguna lucia bien.

Salió de la habitación y paseo la vista por el departamento, todo se veía bien, pero había algo que no terminaba de gustarle, lo pensó unos segundos y entonces supo que debía hacer, fue por su abrigo y tomó la copia de llaves que su amigo le había entregado, salió al exterior y camino al sector comercial del pueblo, entre las tiendas abiertas estaba la que buscaba, entró en ella y compró algunas flores, luego fue a la siguiente tienda, en esta habían objetos de decoración, entre ellos floreros de diferentes materiales y formas, escogió unos cuantos y los compro. Ya con todo dio algunas vueltas más por el pueblo, después regresó al departamento y repartió las flores por el lugar, ahora todo se veía más vivo.

Comió algo ligero y se sentó en el sofá luego de ir por un pequeño diario a la habitación, se acomodó y comenzó a revisar cada una de las paginas en silencio, la ventana hacia la pequeña terraza estaba abierta, por lo que el viento invernal movía las cortinas, no le importaba, se sentía bien el aire frio en el lugar, tomo el lápiz que descansaba junto a la laptop y comenzó a escribir en las hojas del viejo libro, en cuanto acabó lo dejo sobre la mesita de té y comenzó a revisar los empleos disponibles.

Karen llegó al atardecer, se llevó un pequeño susto al ver al rubio con la apariencia que traía, este solo sonrió y le comentó que ya su hermano sabía de ello, por lo que no habría problemas. A la chica le tomó algo de tiempo para asimilarlo, pero acabó aceptando que el amigo de su hermano gustara de llevar vestidos y cabello largo. Decidió no seguir preguntando, ya interrogaría a Kenny por ello después.

Prepararon la cena luego que la chica terminara con sus deberes, por supuesto Stotch le ayudó en lo que pudo y esta le agradeció.

Al rubio aquella chica le provocaba una sensación de calidez en el pecho, suponía que se debía a su deseo de haber tenido hermanos, siempre fue hijo único y por consecuencia la mayor parte del tiempo jugaba solo en casa. Pero ahora era diferente, porque tenía la compañía de ambos y podía serle de utilidad a la muchacha cuando esta lo pedía.

McCormick llegó cerca de las nueve, se notaba cansado y al igual que pasó con su hermana pareció sorprendido ante la apariencia de Leopold, pero pronto su semblante cambió a uno más relajado, les saludo y pasó directamente al baño para limpiarse, luego del baño se sentó a la mesa y comieron. Cuando la cena acabó Karen aprovechó un momento en que estuvieron solos para preguntar sobre la apariencia del rubio, pero este solo le dijo que era algo que solía hacer desde la escuela y que nunca se había molestado en averiguar algo más de ello, ante esa respuesta la chica solo soltó un suspiro y se fue a la habitación para dormir.

\- Tu hermana parece incómoda conmigo – se acercó a Kenny y le entregó un chocolate caliente, la noche estaba bastante fría y eso ayudaría a mantener la temperatura.

\- No te preocupes, solo es curiosidad, además supongo que está un poco decepcionada – comentó y dio un sorbo al contenido de la taza – lo noté el día que le hablé de que vendrías a quedarte, ella se mostraba bastante interesada en saber de ti y cuando se vieron Karen no dejaba de mirarte, seguro sentía alguna clase de atracción por ti – habló alzando los hombros.

\- ¿Atracción por mí? – abrió los ojos con sorpresa – oh, eso es porque soy una mujer muy guapa – se sentó junto a Kenneth y le guiño un ojo – ¿no lo crees así?

\- Una mujer – susurró y alzó una ceja cuando le guiñó – Leo tu no…

\- Marjorine – posó su dedo índice sobre los labios de McCormick para que no dijera nada mas – no lo olvides Kenneth, debes llamarme Marjorine.

\- Ah, si – asintió, entonces el dedo se apartó de sus labios – bueno, te decía que sí, eres una persona guapa, pero ella es mi hermanita y no voy a dejar que cualquiera se le acerque.

Stotch comenzó a reír. Entendía perfectamente lo que intentaba decir su amigo, y para suerte de él, no tenía ningún interés en su hermana menor. Le calmó diciendo que solo sentía un cariño especial por la chica de modo fraternal, y que no haría nada indebido para crearle ilusiones. Kenny pareció comprenderlo, ya que asintió y esbozó una sonrisa. Le conto cómo había estado su día en solitario y le enseñó las flores que había comprado. Hasta ese momento Kenny no lo había notado, había tres floreros por el departamento, todos tenían al menos tres tipos de flores, pero los lirios eran los que más destacaban. El joven agradeció por el gesto diciendo que el sitio lucía más familiar de aquella forma.

\- Y dime Kenneth – comentó en un tono dulce y se aferró a su brazo – ¿tienes una novia con la que te diviertas?

\- ¿Una novia? – abrió los ojos, no se esperaba que el chico actuara de esa forma, se veía totalmente diferente, hasta en el tono de su voz, cualquiera que no le conociera se creería que era una mujer. – No, no tengo una, solo amigas que visito de vez en cuando, ya me conoces.

\- ¿Y no te gustaría que yo fuera una de esas amigas? – volvió a hablar y apoyó su mano libre sobre la pierna de este.

\- ¿En serio estás coqueteándome? – sonrió de medio lado y tomó esa mano sobre su pierna para jalar hacia si el cuerpo del más bajo – Marjorine, eres muy atrevida.

\- Pero es divertido de esta forma – comentó y se acercó a la comisura de sus labios para besar aquel lugar, luego se apartó y relamió sus labios.

Kenneth observó su expresión con sorpresa, su actitud definitivamente era diferente, pero había algo en ella que le gustaba, se le hacía atractivo y por ello se creía un loco, uno que estaba cayendo en sus encantos y lo estaba disfrutando. El aire pareció abandonar sus pulmones cuando le besó cerca de la boca, y la cereza del pastel fue aquella acción al lamerse los labios, entonces no fue capaz de contenerse por lo que le besó con intensidad. Si, definitivamente estaba loco, pero no le importaba, esos labios lo extasiaban.

Cuando se separaron, Kenny estaba sobre su cuerpo y su cuello era rodeado por ambos brazos de Stotch, coló su mano bajo el vestido y acaricio su muslo, este soltó una suave risa al sentir el tacto sobre la piel, entonces decidió hablar mientras sus labios iban a su cuello.

\- No es un buen lugar, Karen podría despertar – susurró y se apartó a regañadientes, le preocupaba que quizá con eso el muchacho cambiara de idea y decidiera dejar las cosas así.

\- Eso no es problema – Marjorine habló en tono juguetón y tomó su mano para llevarle hasta la habitación, una vez adentro Kenny cerró la puerta y pasó el seguro.


	5. Capítulo 5

A la mañana siguiente Leopold abrió los ojos, había dormido bastante bien, aunque al parecer se lastimó levemente en la espalda, luego se agrandó al notar que a su lado estaba el cuerpo de su amigo, salió de la cama de un salto y se percató de que estaba al completo desnudo al caer al suelo, buscó sus boxeadores y se puso los pelos de punta, pero luego se levantó el brazo derecho de la cama. Kenny había despertado de muy buen humor al parecer, por lo que comenzó a acariciarse como si buscara repetir lo que realmente había hecho la noche anterior.

\- Kenny, espera – le apartó y este se detuvo – sé que es obvio, pero de todas formas preguntaré – le miró fijamente – ¿lo hicimos?, tú y yo, ¿nos acostamos?

\- Es una broma, ¿verdad? – alzó una ceja y se sentó para llevar su mano derecha a sus cabellos y despeinarlos – claro que es obvio que anoche tuvimos sexo, de hecho, fuiste tú quien se me insinuó.

\- Oh cielos, lo siento, yo de verdad no tengo idea de que estaba pensando, uh, en realidad no lo recuerdo, ugh, suena terrible lo que te digo.

\- Mejor olvídalo – suspiró y le indicó que se sentara a su lado, una vez este lo hizo se cruzó de brazos – escucha Stotch, normalmente no me importa si alguien con quien me acuesto decide no hablar de ello, pero tú eres mi amigo y realmente me preocupas.

\- Sé que estás preocupado, pero realmente no entiendo que está pasando, se supone que no había estado con nadie más que con Bradley hasta ahora, y ya no sé, no sé si esto lo hice antes – murmuró bajando la mirada.

\- Um, pues no creo que seas precisamente alguien con poca trayectoria, anoche mostraste mucha experiencia, pero claramente no recuerdas nada de esas cosas, por "algún motivo" – hizo comillas con sus dedos y luego alzó los hombros – no creo que pueda ayudarte con eso, en realidad, no sé cómo ayudarte – salió de la cama, se puso la ropa interior y luego tomó el resto de la ropa – debo ir a trabajar. – Dijo suave y salió del cuarto.

Luego de un rato salió a desayunar, McCormick terminaba de hablar por el móvil así que decidió no molestarlo, además no sabía cómo hablarle, comprendía su molestia, pero le daba a entender que no le creía y eso de cierta forma le frustraba. Tomó el control remoto y encendió la televisión, daban un programa matutino, comenzó a verlo cuando la programación se vio interrumpida abruptamente por el noticiero.

\- " _ **Interrumpimos la programación habitual para informar del hallazgo de un cuerpo en las instalaciones del correo, esta mañana un funcionario que llegaba al lugar para realizar su labor habitual dio aviso del descubrimiento luego de ingresar al sector de bodegas, el trabajador identificado como Jacob Rogers de 19 años, se encontraba colgando de una de las vigas del lugar, a sus pies había una nota de suicidio junto a una pequeña tarjeta con la frase "fifth horse", la policía a estas hora está realizando las investigaciones pertinentes, y aunque han confirmado que no hay intervención de terceros en el lugar la presencia de aquella tarjeta, encontrada antes en posesión de otros cuerpos levanta las sospechas de alguna clase de conexión entre las víctimas, sin embargo, el jefe de policía no dará declaraciones al respecto hasta obtener más antecedentes. Familiares del joven se encuentran en este momento siendo interrogados para saber si este mantenía alguna clase de rencilla, aunque algunos vecinos del muchacho afirman que ya mantenía problemas de droga y que quizá al momento de decidir acabar con su vida este estuviera bajo los efectos de algún estupefaciente. Pero nada ha sido confirmado aún. Estaremos al pendiente para dar más detalles. Adelante estudios."**_

La sala quedó en silencio, luego de que el presentador de noticias dijera unas cuantas cosas la programación fue retomada, Leopold miraba la pantalla incapaz de moverse, claramente el asunto no tenía indicios de acabar. Kenny se acercó a él y le golpeo la espalda suavemente, Stotch le miró y supo de inmediato que quería calmarle, y que todo el asunto de momentos antes quedaba en el pasado.

El más bajo miró a su amigo y sonrió, este se estaba preocupando nuevamente por él, olvidando incluso lo ocurrido en la habitación. Le gustaba mucho aquello de McCormick, porque lograba hacer a un lado los enfrentamientos con los amigos si había problemas, le gustaba la forma en que cuidaba de cada una de las personas que eran importantes para él.

Leopold le preguntó si no debía ir ya a trabajar, y este respondió que había cambiado el turno con uno de sus compañeros, también le comentó que le había enviado un mensaje a Kyle y a Stan y que se reunirían a la hora de la comida para buscar un lugar donde investigar.

\- Pero tengo entendido que Kyle está ocupado con un caso y Stan ¿no debería estar en el refugio de animales? – preguntó, ambos fueron a la cocina y se prepararon el desayuno.

\- Kyle me dijo que ese asunto estaría resuelto por la mañana y Stan, bueno, el aprovechará su descanso, lo importante es contar con el sitio hoy mismo – suspiró y llevo una tostada a su boca para comerla.

\- Un sitio – murmuró pensativo y miró su café, de pronto la respuesta cruzó su mente – ¿Qué tal mi vieja casa? está descuidada para ser habitada, pero seguramente el sótano esté en mejor estado, además nadie sospecharía que hay movimiento si nos mantenemos bajo tierra – comentó esbozando una sonrisa, Kenny hizo igual, el muchacho había dado una solución al problema por lo que asintió y sacó el móvil para mensajear a sus amigos.

Cerca de las dos de la tarde ambos rubios estaban fuera de la antigua residencia Stotch, Kenneth miró la hora en el celular y al ver que tenía dos mensajes no dudó en leerlos, luego de un rato frunció el ceño y guardó el aparato en el bolsillo, le comentó a Leopold que los mejores amigos llegarían tarde, como si se hubiesen puesto de acuerdo, el pelirrojo porque el caso se había extendido más de lo que esperaba y Stan debía hacerse cargo del ingreso de unos animales a último momento. Stotch no pudo reprimir la risa y sacó las llaves para abrir, una vez hecho empujó la puerta, esta dio un fuerte crujido gracias a las bisagras oxidadas, fue el primero en entrar y luego le siguió su acompañante que procuró cerrar tras de sí.

El lugar se encontraba lleno de polvo y con telas de araña en cada esquina, algunas de las ventanas estaban quebradas, probablemente por acción de niños traviesos. Los viejos muebles que aún seguían ahí se mantenían cubiertos de mantas que hace años eran blancas, pero ahora poseían un color grisáceo. Kenny paseo la mirada por el piso, pudo ver en una esquina los restos de lo que parecía una rata muerta y aquello le hizo recordar como lucia su casa de niño, ahora agradecía haber sacado a su hermana de aquel basurero.

\- Kenneth, ven aquí.

Leopold lo sacó de sus pensamientos, le indicó que iba a bajar al sótano, para eso encendió la linterna de su móvil y miró los peldaños a medida que descendía, no quería que algún escalón en mal estado se rompiera por descuidado y terminara accidentándose en el lugar. Kenny hizo igual que su amigo, encendió la linterna y comenzó a bajar, el lugar tenía un ligero aroma a humedad y moho, varias cucarachas escaparon de la luz cuando tocaron el piso, era un lugar frio y tétrico. Ambos lo recorrieron con la mirada, había algunas cuantas cajas, seguramente con objetos inútiles.

\- Nos tomará tiempo limpiar el lugar, pero es perfecto Leo, sin duda fue un acierto – miró a su amigo, pero este parecía estar observando algún punto fijo en la pared, sin moverse, perdido en sus pensamientos – ¿me estás escuchando? – colocó la mano sobre su hombro para que le prestara atención, sin embargo, al hacerlo el más bajo llevo sus manos al abrigo en silencio para bajar la cremallera. – ¿Qué se supone que haces?

\- Lo de siempre, vas a tocarme, ¿verdad? No tardaré en desvestirme – habló en tono bajo, sus manos comenzaron a temblar y sus labios estaban apretados – solo espere un poco más.

Kenny observó a su amigo en silencio, quizá solo se quitaría el abrigo, o eso esperaba, pero no fue así, una vez se deshizo de la primera prenda comenzó a desabotonar la camisa de franela en tonos azulados que se había puesto esa mañana, ya con el ultimo botón fuera del ojal se acercó a detenerlo, no sabía por qué actuaba de esa forma, pero no era el momento y mucho menos el lugar para aquello, aunque le pesara, su amigo no estaba actuando como normalmente lo hacía. Stotch apenas había pronunciado unas cuantas palabras y cuando le intentó detener este le rodeo por el cuello y comenzó a besarlo, sin duda alguna en otras circunstancias hubiese respondido a aquellas provocaciones, pero lo había notado y con el contacto lo había sentido, el cuerpo de Leopold temblaba con fuerza, estaba tenso y su mirada perdida.

\- Leo, detente – apoyó sus manos en los hombros de este y le alejó un poco, luego buscó su mirada preocupado – Leopold, dime que te pasa.

\- Tengo mucho frío – miró a los ojos de su amigo y luego su cuerpo – oh, mierda, estoy semidesnudo, no me digas que íbamos a hacerlo en un lugar como este – rio nervioso y se alejó de McCormick para tomar la camisa y colocársela, luego hizo lo mismo con el abrigo. – Lo siento tanto.

Dejó que el aire de sus pulmones saliera de forma abrupta, miró a Leopold nuevamente y se rasco la cabeza mientras con la mano que tenía libre acarició los cabellos de su amigo.

\- Dejemos esta conversación por ahora, ¿vale? Pero en algún momento me tendrás que contar que pasa con esos cambios de humor. Me preocupas Leo.

\- Te lo prometo, aunque no estoy seguro de que contarte – asintió con voz calma y el lugar se quedó en silencio.

A los pocos segundos entró una llamada al teléfono de Kenny, este respondió y al cruzar un par de palabras con quien llamaba cortó, le dijo a Stotch que sus amigos ya estaban ahí, por lo que le pidió que esperara mientras iba a abrirles la puerta, el rubio asintió y comenzó a mirar el contenido de las cajas. Unos minutos más tarde los tres amigos bajaron al sótano, Leopold estaba cerca de la caja de fusibles para conectar la energía, una vez lo hizo pudo encender la luz del sótano, guardó su móvil y saludó a Stan y Kyle.

\- Bueno, ahora que tenemos un sitio debemos limpiar y traer todas las cosas que hagan falta – habló Stanley, revisando las cajas.

\- Hay solo cosas viejas amigo, no comiences a levantar polvo – se quejó Kyle frunciendo el ceño levemente, sin embargo, Marsh lo ignoró, y al mover una caja provocó que otro par de ellas cayeran al suelo.

\- ¡Mierda! Te lo dije – le regañó.

Ambos rubios comenzaron a reír, desde niños las cosas entre el par de amigos eran así, siempre que Stan hacia algo tonto Kyle le regañaba, sin embargo, bastaba con una disculpa del azabache para que Broflovski quitara el ceño fruncido, justo como en ese momento.

Leopold esbozó una sonrisa tenue, él, al igual que varios de sus amigos se habían percatado hace años de los sentimientos que el pelirrojo guardaba por su amigo, y aunque en un comienzo lo negó, al final terminó aceptándolo, o eso dio a entender Kenny en la escuela cuando conversaron del asunto en una ocasión. Stan en cambio, en el tiempo que compartió con él vio un constante tira y afloja con Wendy. Tenía entendido que ya no estaban juntos y solo eran buenos amigos, pero desconocía si ya estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de su mejor amigo y le era difícil saber si le correspondía o no, pues en muchas ocasiones daba a entender que el sentimiento era mutuo y en otras creía que simplemente no se daba cuenta. No pudo evitar clavar su mirada en ambos, lucían felices y cómodos juntos, como si nada entre ellos hubiera cambiado, luego su mirada paseó disimuladamente por Kenny, su semblante mostraba una sonrisa, aunque esta no era tan amplia como de costumbre, sin duda alguna él tenía las respuestas a los cuestionamientos sobre ellos.

Los cuatro dedicaron parte del tiempo a ordenar y luego comieron juntos, más tarde, Kyle y Stan debieron marcharse quedando nuevamente ambos rubios a solas, al principio mantenían silencio y solo el sonido de las cajas llenaba el lugar, pero Stotch decidió romper con ese ambiente después de un rato.

\- Kenny, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? – dijo sin dejar de revisar el contenido de las cajas.

\- Claro, dime – respondió con simpleza, se mantenía limpiando el piso mientras Leopold separaba las cosas inútiles de lo que podría servir aún.

\- ¿Ellos aún son solo amigos? Digo, cuando estábamos en la escuela Kyle aceptó estar enamorado de Stan, o eso me diste a entender en una conversación – murmuró, quizá su pregunta sonaba demasiado entrometida, pero no podía quedar con esa duda rondando en su cabeza.

Kenneth dejó lo que hacía por un momento, apoyó la escoba en el muro y se sentó junto a Leopold en el suelo en silencio, su rostro se había puesto más serio, seguramente era un asunto delicado o de paso había metido la pata.

\- Stan ya lo sabe, Kyle se lo dijo luego de graduarnos, pero no ha pasado nada desde entonces, al menos por lo que sé, Stan nunca le dio una respuesta – suspiro con pesar – lo más probable sea que Kyle decidiera hacer sus sentimientos a un lado o de paso ya lo superara, pues sale con un tipo de Denver.

\- Ya veo – bajó la mirada, no sabía cómo sentirse al respecto, podía imaginarse la angustia de su amigo pelirrojo al esperar por una respuesta que nunca llegó, y si este aún mantenía esos sentimientos, entonces ¿estar con alguien más sería la solución? – Stan es un tonto.

\- ¿Un tonto? No, claro que no, es un completo imbécil – dijo soltando un bufido.

\- Oye Kenny, ¿Qué hay de ti? Sé que eres popular con las mujeres y seguramente con los chicos igual – comentó desviando la mirada avergonzado de recordar lo de la mañana – pero nunca te he visto enamorado realmente. ¿Te has enamorado de alguien?

\- Um, yo enamorado de alguien – murmuró alzando la mirada al techo, sus recuerdos se fueron paseando uno a uno por su cabeza, pero no había ninguno en donde se hubiera sentido así por alguien, entonces sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al darse cuenta que un recuerdo en específico había quedado grabado en su cabeza, uno de una tarde hace años atrás, donde se despedía de alguien. Agitó su cabeza para quitar esos pensamientos y sonrió – no, la verdad es que Kenneth McCormick aún no cae en las redes del amor.

\- Ya veo – habló desviando la mirada – yo, estuve pensando en ello hace tiempo, a pesar de que la carta me dolió mucho y que antes si estaba muy enamorado de Bradley, creo que nuestra ruptura no me afectó tanto como creía, ah, como decirlo – rascó su mejilla y soltó una risa nerviosa – cada vez que pienso en ello creo que separarnos fue lo mejor para ambos, y que si no hubiera sido en ese entonces tarde o temprano iba a ocurrir.

\- De todas formas, fue un hijo de puta al escribirte esa carta y no decírtelo a la cara – frunció el ceño – hag, realmente me dan ganas de golpearlo en la cara.

\- Por eso te quiero amigo – dijo con total sinceridad mientras cubría su boca y reía – gracias, pero no me gustaría verte enfrascado en una pelea por mi causa, me basta con que me hayas escuchado.

Kenny le dio un pequeño golpe de puño en el brazo y se puso en pie, le dijo que de seguir conversando perderían tiempo valioso, así que cada uno retomó su trabajo. Aquello se volvió una rutina el resto de la semana, cada vez que tenían tiempo iban a limpiar, al cabo de dos semanas todo estaba limpio, tanto el sótano como el resto de la casa, luego Stan y Kyle se hicieron cargo de trasladar todos los elementos necesarios, por lo que Stotch retomó su búsqueda de empleo, pero lo único que consiguió fueron trabajos ocasionales, los que tomo con gusto, puesto que era mejor a estar de vago en el departamento.


	6. Capítulo 6

Cuando llegaron las fiestas su ánimo decayó, desde lo ocurrido con su padre había dejado de celebrar navidad, por lo que decidió mantenerse al margen del resto de sus amigos en la fiesta que estos decidieron celebrar, asistió a la fiesta y compartió con ellos por un rato, pero antes de media noche se marchó a casa con la excusa de que estaba algo borracho y deseaba descansar, Kenny se ofreció a llevarlo al departamento, pero este se negó diciendo que debía divertirse y que él estaría bien, finalmente y luego de una pequeña disputa por quien insistía más McCormick terminó cediendo. Leopold le envió un mensaje cuando entró al departamento para hacerle ver que había llegado a salvo, luego dejó el abrigo colgado tras la puerta y avanzó a la habitación, al entrar notó una hoja sobre la cama, la tomó y miró su contenido, era una impresión de un anuncio y hasta abajo tenia escrito un mensaje.

 **Zona comercial de South Park**

 **OFRECE**

local en perfecto estado para su venta

espacio de 230m2

ubicado en calle xxxxxxxxx #8750

Interesados contactar con Skeeter xxx

 **Tel:.(536) 778 38 02**

O dirigirse directamente a la dirección del local.

 _ **Es perfecto para ti, estoy seguro que te será de mucha ayuda**_ _._

Leopold sonrió, si todo salía bien entonces ya no estaría de ocioso, podría trabajar en algo y sería su propio jefe, además con su casa en mejores condiciones y el dinero que obtendría de ese viejo bar podría hacer las reparaciones que hacían falta y mudarse del departamento de Kenny. _"Mudarme"_ pensó y la sonrisa se desvaneció. La idea de irse de ese departamento por alguna razón dejaba un mal sabor a su boca y una pequeña opresión en su pecho.

Un par de días después visitó el sitio del anuncio. Efectivamente estaba en venta, habló con el dueño y acordaron un precio. A pesar de que su cuenta bancaría disminuiría considerablemente en cifras, correr el riesgo valdría la pena. Conservaría todo lo que ya tenía, haría algunas remodelaciones y lo pondría en funcionamiento. La fecha límite sería para año nuevo, de esa forma recuperaría muy pronto la inversión.

Les contó a sus amigos de su nueva adquisición y estos le desearon suerte. Le ofrecieron su ayuda para lo que hiciera falta, a pesar de ello, Leopold se rehusó rotundamente, ellos estaban bastante ocupados con sus empleos y la investigación que acababan de empezar para que además le ayudaran con el bar. Les agradeció el gesto, con la sensación de que había hecho lo correcto al rechazar su ayuda. También agradeció a Kenny por aquel anuncio que había dejado en su habitación, pero este dijo que no había sido él. Ambos se miraron extrañados mas no dijeron nada del asunto. Luego aquello desapareció de sus cabezas y prioridades.

Su rutina era sencilla. Por las mañanas desayunaba con los hermanos McCormick, luego les despedía para que cada uno se dirigiera a sus ocupaciones, Karen a la universidad o a su empleo de medio tiempo y Kenny al trabajo. Ordenaba el departamento tratando en lo posible de mantener la limpieza, se subía a su vehículo y conducía hasta el bar. Allí pasaba gran parte del día trabajando con una experta en decoración, su vieja amiga Bárbara Stevens. Ella sugería los cambios que creía necesario realizar de acuerdo a la meta que Leopold le había propuesto, deseaba que el bar luciera agradable tanto para hombres como para las mujeres, fueran ya maduros o aun jóvenes. El trabajo de Bebe, hasta ese momento, había sido excelente para lograr ese propósito.

Luego del almuerzo visitaba a Cartman en el hospital. Preguntaba por su estado y le comentaba lo que estaban haciendo. Por la tarde, finalmente, se reunían en su casa con Kyle, Stan y Kenny para continuar con la investigación.

\- Muy bien. Busqué la información de la victimas – dijo Kyle tomando algunas fotografías que tenía guardadas en un sobre y una a una las fue pegando en un pizarrón colgado a la pared. Hecho esto, tomó una libreta y leyó en voz alta el contenido

 ***Ian Jones (16 años):**

 _Su vehículo fue hallado en el fondo de un acantilado por una pareja que volvía de Aspen. Cuando los rescatistas recuperaron el automóvil encontraron una tarjeta en el piso y algunas botellas de alcohol._

 _Tras los exámenes corroboraron que estaba conduciendo en absoluto estado de ebriedad. En ese momento la presencia de la tarjeta no supuso nada relevante, ya que al no haber rastros de otra persona en el interior y su estado dieron por hecho que el accidente fue provocado por su irresponsabilidad._

 _Pedí que analizaran la tarjeta, pero no habían huellas en ella. El material es opalina hilada blanco y parece que podría imprimirse en cualquier casa. Tiene escrito en negro y con letra cursiva_ _"second horse"_. _Esto aún no me dice nada._

 ***Jack Lee (18 años):**

 _Murió de un disparo en la cabeza en un callejón del centro del pueblo, cuando ocurrió estaba con Cartman, quien, como ya sabemos, recibió un disparo en el estómago y aún está hospitalizado sin recuperar la conciencia._

 _Debemos averiguar si fue herido de casualidad o el asesino no pudo matarle por la llegada de la policía._

 _No había cámaras de seguridad en el lugar, por lo que no hay registros de los hechos. Es posible que el asesino sabía de esta situación, y que por ello escogió este pueblo._

 _A pesar de que Cartman no obtuvo una tarjeta, el asesino dejó una sobre el pecho de la víctima de 18 años. Esta tiene las mismas características que la anterior, color blanco, letras en negro y en cursivas con las palabras_ _"third horse"_.

 _Concluyo de este caso, que nos enfrentamos a un asesino que conoce las características del pueblo_.

 ***Rebbecca "Red" (24 años):**

 _Hallada a orillas del lago Stark. Llevaba un par de días desaparecida. La policía la encontró luego que su padre reportara su desaparición._

 _Aparte de Cartman, ella es de las más cercanas a nosotros, pues compartimos varios años de escuela._

 _En relación a los análisis forenses, se dictaminó que su deceso se debe a asfixia por inmersión. No había signos en su cuerpo de resistencia, y en su sangre se encontró restos de alguna droga para inducir el sueño la que aún no ha sido identificada._

 _Esto nos afirma que el asesino y Red se conocían lo suficiente como para que ella se reuniera con el sujeto y este tuviera la oportunidad de drogarla._

 _Según el informe policial, el asesino pudo trasladarla hasta las cercanías del lago y arrojarla al agua dejando en el interior de su bolsillo la tarjeta en una bolsa plástica para que no se dañara._

 _La tarjeta, las mismas características y la palabra_ _"fourth horse"_

 ***Jacob Rogers (19 años):**

 _Trabajaba en el sector de bodegas del correo, fue encontrado en la mañana colgando de una de las vigas, por el guardia de turno. No presentaba signos de intervención y en el lugar no había rastros de la participación de terceros._

 _En las cámaras de seguridad del edificio se ve a Rogers entrar al lugar solo, su movimiento corporal era errático. Esto nos lleva a los exámenes toxicológicos del cuerpo, los que arrojaron presencia de drogas ilícitas._

 _Al parecer no era la primera vez que se presentaba en ese estado en su trabajo, lo que le tenía bajo la mira de sus jefes. En el sector donde vivía era conocido por ser problemático, tenía discusiones constantes con los vecinos y se reunía con personas relacionadas al mundo de las drogas. No hay duda alguna que la muerte de este sujeto fue un suicidio debido a su estado y sus problemas, sin embargo, la presencia de la tarjeta nos deja claro que en algún momento se reunió con el asesino, lo que nos hace sospechar que su decisión tuvo mucho que ver con esa reunión, también fue hallada una carta de suicidio a sus pies, cito ahora algunas cosas que estaban escritas en ella:_

\- " _ **El peso de lo que hicimos en el pasado me ha perseguido hasta ahora"," no puedo seguir cargando con esta culpa, pido perdón a Dios y a mi familia por todos los problemas que he causado", "La única forma de expiar mis culpas es con la muerte, ten compasión de mí, y de ellos, porque los va a encontrar".**_

 _La carta es más larga, aunque no es relevante el contenido de esta salvo lo que ya he citado, estaba escrita en computadora, a excepción de la firma al final de la hoja que pertenecía a la víctima. Y finalmente la tarjeta junto a la carta, ambas tenían solo las huellas de Rogers, y como en los casos anteriores mantenía las mismas características de diseño e impresión, la única variante era el contenido, decía_ _"fifth horse"_

Los demás observaron a Kyle en completo silencio, la forma en que este había dado la información era bastante formal, Stan no pudo evitar pasear la vista por sus amigos y observar sus rostros, Leopold se veía pensativo, seguramente había logrado entender todo, pero Kenny, parecía igual o más confundido que él.

\- Con esto concluye la información de las víctimas – Broflovski suspiró y cerró la libreta que tenía en las manos para entregársela a Marsh – ¿puedes transcribir todo a la computadora?

\- Oh, sí, claro, no hay problema amigo, pero ¿no crees que usaste muchos tecnicismos para hablar? – sonrió, Kyle le miro abriendo los ojos y luego frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Lo dices en serio? Lo hice lo más simple posible para que Kenny y tú pudieran entender – se cruzó de brazos.

\- Por mí no hay problema – interrumpió McCormick – lo que no entienda se lo preguntaré a Kyle o a Leo – sonrió ampliamente.

\- ¿Lo ves? Deberías hacer igual, si no entiendes algo solo pregúntame – comentó, un suave sonido de su móvil se escuchó, así que sacó el aparato y miro la pantalla, luego esbozó una tenue sonrisa – ya debo irme.

\- ¿Es tu novio? – comentó Stotch sonriente, pero el gesto desapareció cuando notó el silencio en el lugar y los ojos de sorpresa de los tres.

Luego de aquel comentario el pelirrojo miró con el ceño fruncido a Kenny y tomó sus cosas para subir las escaleras, Stan observó a su amigo marchar y luego al par de rubios.

\- Ustedes lo sabían, ¿por qué no me dijo nada? – apretó los puños y tomó sus cosas para seguir a su amigo.

Kenneth soltó un suspiro y se pasó la mano por los cabellos con frustración, Leopold le miró y apretó los labios, por el ambiente era obvio que lo había echado a perder. Pero es que su amigo jamás le advirtió que Stan ignoraba todo ello y por la reacción del azabache la noticia no le había sentado para nada bien.

\- Lo siento, hice un comentario fuera de lugar – se disculpó, Kenny lo observó unos segundos con el ceño fruncido, pero pronto se tomó el puente de la nariz para volver a suspirar.

\- Descuida Leo, debí decirte que Stan no sabía nada, no sería correcto recriminarte ahora.

Luego de la conversación ambos regresaron a casa, en ese lugar ya les estaba esperando Karen con la cena lista, por lo que fueron directo a lavarse las manos y se sentaron a la mesa para comenzar a comer.

Al día siguiente Kenny despidió a su hermana en la entrada del departamento, esta iba por las mañanas a su trabajo ya que aprovechaba las vacaciones de invierno para trabajar a tiempo completo, McCormick en tanto estaba en su día libre por lo que no caminaría con ella a la estación de autobuses. Luego de que esta bajara las escaleras y la perdiera de vista cerró la puerta, llevó su mirada a la figura que se movía contoneando la cadera y tarareaba en la cocina, no pudo evitar seguir cada detalle de su apariencia.

Leopold tenía puesto un vestido de lanilla rojo ladrillo ceñido al cuerpo, las mangas llegaban un poco más abajo de los codos y el escote caía sobre su pecho dando una forma de "u" que cubría su evidente falta de senos. El largo de este no era demasiado, terminaba unos centímetros por sobre las rodillas, sus piernas estaban cubiertas por unas medias de color negro y en la cintura llevaba un delgado cinturón del mismo color que las medias, sus zapatos eran unos botines de cuero con tacón no demasiado alto.

" _Parece que está acostumbrado a usarlos"_ pensó avanzando hacia el muchacho, llevaba un maquillaje ligero en el rostro y una peluca larga del mismo color de su cabello amarrado en una trenza que descansaba sobre uno de sus hombros.

\- Oye Leo… - le habló una vez estuvo cerca, pero el otro le interrumpió de inmediato en tono suave.

\- Marjorine – respondió y se giró a ver al joven que tenía en frente.

\- Si, lo siento – llevó una mano a su nuca y sonrió – me preguntaba si te gustaría salir conmigo hoy, hay algunas cosas que quisiera hablar contigo y creo que tenemos una conversación pendiente.

\- ¿Una conversación pendiente? – ladeó la cabeza levemente y luego le rodeó uno de los brazos para apegar su cuerpo a este – bueno, no hay problema, me encantaría salir contigo Kenneth.

McCormick le observó incapaz de decir algo, la cercanía de su amigo lo tenía nervioso y el contacto entre sus cuerpos le llevó de manera automática a la noche que pasaron juntos, no recordaba su cuerpo desnudo puesto que estuvieron a oscuras, pero si podía recordar la sensación suave de su tacto y el aroma dulce que desprendía, seguramente una mezcla de su propio aroma con el perfume que se ponía cada vez que decidía usar vestido. Llevó la mano libre a la mejilla de este y la acarició, en su interior había un deseo de repetir aquello que aumentaba a cada segundo.

\- ¿Y a dónde vas a llevarme? – preguntó finalmente Marjorine mirando a los ojos de su amigo.

\- Bueno, como tu bar aún está en remodelación pensaba en ir al que hay en Denver, en ese lugar nadie nos conoce así que podremos hablar sin que nos interrumpan.

\- Me parece perfecto – se apartó y depositó un beso en la mejilla de Kenny – iré al hospital ahora, nos vemos en la tarde – dicho esto fue por su abrigo y salió del departamento.

McCormick tan solo se mantuvo sonriéndole con los pies clavados en el mismo lugar hasta que la puerta se cerró, fue entonces que su mano se posó sobre la mejilla, aún tenía la sensación de sus labios posados sobre ella.

" _No Kenneth, solo te está tomando por sorpresa, no puedes estar enamorado"_

Por la noche ambos tomaron el vehículo de Stotch y fueron a uno de los bares de Denver, el lugar estaba concurrido, pero el ambiente era agradable, se acercaron a la barra y pidieron de beber, por supuesto ambos solo ordenaron cerveza, ya que luego debían conducir de regreso.

Bueno, lo primero que me gustaría saber, y es por mera curiosidad, ¿cómo conseguiste el dinero para comprar el bar? ¿Te ganaste la lotería acaso? – sonrió y llevó la botella de cerveza a sus labios para beber.

\- Así que tienes curiosidad por eso – sonrió y acomodó los mechones que habían escapado de su trenza tras la oreja – bueno, es sencillo, del seguro de vida de mis padres, como su única hija sabrás que me corresponde, y bueno, ellos como en muchas cosas eran bastante cuidadosos con eso, se aseguraron que quedara respaldada. Aunque con la compra del bar la cuenta cayó bastante.

\- El seguro de vida de tus padres – repitió y sus ojos parecieron abrirse de pronto – espera, ¿ambos? ¿el señor Stotch también está muerto? – miró a la rubia y esta asintió – pero, ¿cuándo ocurrió eso?

\- Ocurrió en nochebuena, cuando Leopold cursaba su tercer año, el departamento donde vivían se quemó, así que desde entonces no hay celebración en esa fecha – susurró y bebió el resto de cerveza que quedaba en su botella.

" _¿Acaba de referirse a sí mismo en tercera persona?"_ Kenny alzó una ceja al notar aquello, estaba dispuesto a preguntar más, pero su amigo se levantó del taburete donde estaban sentados para ir al baño, le miró alejarse entre las personas que bailaban al ritmo de la música y nuevamente se dio cuenta que sus ojos seguían cada línea de su figura, entonces abrió la boca y desvió la mirada cuando sintió las mejillas calentarse _"No puede ser"._

Mientras esperaba un par de chicas se acomodaron a su lado, ellas conversaban entre sí, pero pronto la charla se dirigió al rubio, McCormick no perdió tiempo en sonreírles y responder a sus preguntas, las mujeres eran guapas y eso le ponía de buen humor, al menos fue así hasta que una de ellas preguntó si estaba solo y este al responderles que no lo estaba buscó a su amigo entre la multitud hallándole metros alejado con otro sujeto.

Stotch salió del baño de mujeres luego de retocar el lápiz labial, y mientras volvía con Kenny un joven se le acercó para invitarle un trago, no tardo en pasear la vista disimuladamente en su apariencia, tenía buen gusto con la ropa y pudo notar un reloj en su muñeca derecha con detalles dorados. _"Bingo"_ pensó y sonrió, el hombre volvió a insistir y esta tomó su mano para llevarle con la multitud, le dijo que antes de aceptarle un trago debían bailar y conocerse un poco más.

Marjorine bailaba apegada al cuerpo de su acompañante, lo que provocaba que a ratos hubiera roces en sus cuerpos, el joven no tardó en tomarle por la cintura cuando esta le dio la espalda para aumentar el contacto, esta vez con su trasero. La rubia al sentirle tan apegado no pudo contener la risa y volvió a girarse para quedar de frente, entonces el sujeto se acercó a su cuello para besarlo.

Esos eran los momentos que Stotch más disfrutaba, cada vez que salía a divertirse había hombres que se le acercaban con claras intenciones de coquetear, y por supuesto su respuesta dependía de la apariencia de quien le invitara o del dinero que tuviera en su billetera, porque si algo había aprendido en esos años, era que si iba a tener una aventura esta debía ser con todos los lujos posibles. Esa no era la excepción, pretendía divertirse al menos un rato, pero las cosas no salieron del todo bien, pues su amigo de un momento a otro se había acercado a la pareja para separarlos, no de forma violenta, tan solo pidió amable al sujeto bailar con ella y sin esperar la respuesta la apartó del sujeto, este pareció molesto y se alejó de ambos.

\- ¿Qué crees que haces? – habló Kenneth con el ceño ahora fruncido cerca de su oído - ¿desde cuando eres una persona tan desinhibida?

\- Siempre lo he sido, es divertido ver como los hombres se me acercan buscando llevarme con ellos – comentó en tono tranquilo.

Ante esa respuesta McCormick se apartó y dirigió sus pasos a la salida, Marjorine le miró unos segundos y decidió seguirle, ya en el exterior debió apresurar los pasos para alcanzar al rubio y tomarle del brazo para que se detuviera.

\- Kenneth, espera, ¿qué es lo que te molesta tanto? – preguntó y esté se giró a verle, Stotch apartó el brazo y sintió como las manos de Kenny le tomaban por los hombros con cierta fuerza.

\- ¡Me molesta! Ver que te insinuabas tan descaradamente a ese tipo, ¡¿qué diablos pasa contigo?! – le zarandeó - ¡así no eres tú Leo!

\- ¡Marjorine! – alzó la voz y le apartó – soy Marjorine, Marjorine, por favor Kenneth, no me llames Leo de nuevo.

\- Marjorine una mierda, deja de jugar. Me cansé de esto, si quieres ir y acostarte con tipos como una zorra, pues ve – gruñó y se dio media vuelta, estaba dispuesto a marcharse al departamento.

\- Estás celoso, ¿verdad? – le habló nuevamente, el más alto tan solo apretó los puños, pero no avanzó – ¿te molesta tener que compartirme con alguien más? – se le acercó y abrazó su espalda – ¿si quiera sabes lo que sientes? ¿si quiera sabes por quien lo estás sintiendo?

\- ¿De qué hablas? – preguntó, Stotch soltó el agarre y este se pudo girar a verle los ojos – ¿por qué lo haces? Comportarte de esta forma, es como si fueras otra persona.

\- Es porque lo soy, soy otra persona Kenneth, Leopold y yo – sonrió, McCormick frunció el ceño, pero no dijo nada – sé que no me crees, pero es la verdad.

\- Supongamos que por un momento te creo – se revolvió los cabellos – si es así, entonces ¿quiere decir que hemos hablado antes?

\- Por supuesto, desde la escuela, ven, vamos al vehículo y te lo recordaré – tomó su mano y le arrastro a los estacionamientos, una vez ahí se subieron, Kenny en el lugar del conductor y Marjorine en el asiento del copiloto.

Kenneth le miró en silencio, su amigo no emitía palabra alguna, así que estaba dispuesto a comenzar a interrogarle cuando vio que sus labios comenzaron a moverse.

\- La primera vez que nos vimos fue en la escuela, en mi último año con ustedes, la verdad es que al principio a nadie pareció importarle, simplemente me ignoraban, Eric en cambio siempre me recalcaba que mi apariencia estaba mal y esas cosas, pero como te dije en el hospital aquel día, supongo que lo soporté porque en aquel momento estaba enamorada. Creo que si lo piensas un poco te será sencillo recordar, las chicas me trataban mal y me decían cosas como que era una zorra, que me veía mal y esas cosas, pero bueno, ellas tenían sus motivos – dijo con tono bajo y sonriendo tenue.

\- ¿Cuáles eran esas razones? – habló suavemente, mirando la expresión en el rostro ajeno, su estómago parecía encogerse al verle por lo que su enojo comenzó a reemplazarse por un sentimiento que no sabía describir.

\- Lo sabrás a su tiempo – contestó con simpleza – mi permanencia en la escuela al comienzo no fue agradable, pero tú fuiste el primero en hablarme, aunque sé que estabas incómodo al comienzo no dijiste nada y me trataste como un igual – se tomó las mejillas y amplió la sonrisa que tenía – oh cielos, a veces me preguntaba por qué no me había enamorado de alguien como tú.

\- Alguien como yo – repitió y apretó los labios, sentía que sus mejillas se estaban calentando de nuevo, Stotch asintió y no pudo evitar que su cuerpo se estremeciera ante el pensamiento que cruzó su mente _"si me hubieras amado, te habría tratado mejor"_ sacudió la cabeza de inmediato para quitarlo de su mente _–_ oye, y ¿qué hay de tu comportamiento? ¿por qué lo haces?

\- A pesar de dejar en claro que eres un completo pervertido, siempre fuiste un chico tranquilo y por sobre todo amable – comentó – y sobre mi comportamiento, la verdad es que prefiero divertirme, puede sonar crudo, pero me gusta la libertad y me gusta mucho más cuando los hombres me buscan con dobles intensiones y para conseguir su objetivo me llenan de regalos y promesas que sé no cumplirán. – Soltó un suspiro y recargó la cabeza en el asiento – pero en el fondo espero encontrar a ese hombre que me lleve a sentirme enamorada de nuevo.

\- Yo podría hacerte sentir esas cosas – dejó salir sin darse cuenta.

Marjorine abrió los ojos de golpe y miró a su amigo con sorpresa, ¿realmente estaba diciendo aquello?, la expresión en el rostro de Kenneth le daba a entender que era serio en lo que decía.

Se veía tan maduro en ese entonces, justo como el día en que se reencontraron en el hospital.


	7. Capítulo 7

Marjorine

Caminaba con calma por los pasillos del hospital, se había enterado del accidente ocurrido en el pueblo donde su amigo Cartman se había visto envuelto, resultando gravemente herido y aunque estaba fuera de peligro no había recuperado aún la conciencia.

Se acercó a la recepción y sonrió a la enfermera sentada ahí, preguntó por el chico y la mujer luego de revisar unos momentos en la computadora le indicó el piso y el número de habitación, entonces, luego de agradecerle se dirigió al lugar indicado.

En sus brazos llevaba un ramo de lirios naranjas, las aferraba contra su cuerpo, cuidando de no dañarlas, con el propósito de que su amigo supiera en cuanto despertase que tenía su apoyo y sus mejores deseos y supiera que en todo ese tiempo ella le visitaba, esperando que abriera sus ojos. Esa era la forma de expresar el amor que le tenía, porque no le importaba que fuera alguien más interesado en su propio bienestar, para ella, Eric era un hombre admirable, pues, les demostró a todos que podría cambiar su apariencia física si se lo proponía, y vaya que había obtenido resultados, ahora era muy apuesto, aunque con ello, su ego se hubiese inflado aún más.

Se detuvo frente al cuarto dónde se encontraba su amigo. En la puerta, se podía leer un pequeño letrero con el nombre de "Eric Theodore Cartman" en ella, suspiró antes de entrar a la habitación privada, se acercó a la ventana y acomodó las flores a un lado, luego tomó el florero de cristal y le colocó agua y comenzó a poner una a una las flores dentro mientras tarareaba una suave melodía.

\- ¿Cómo te sientes hoy Eric? – preguntó en tono suave y se sentó junto a la cama para acariciar sus cabellos – me enteré de lo sucedido – comentó titubeando – deseaba estar a solas contigo – habló soltando una risa corta y tranquila – no sabes cómo me gustaría que me vieras en este momento, que observaras en la mujer que me he convertido, una que podría haber sido digna de ti. – Acarició su mejilla y fijó su mirada en el rostro impasible de Eric – despierta pronto – volvió a articular palabra y se levantó de su sitio para acercarse y depositar un beso sobre su frente descubierta.

 **Años atrás.**

 _La primera vez que vi a Eric fue cuando ingresé a la escuela del pueblo, él estaba sentado en la segunda hilera hacia la izquierda hablándole a los chicos delante de él, cruzamos miradas unos segundos y luego volvió a su charla, no parecía interesado para nada en lo que el profesor decía acerca de mí, en realidad nadie ahí parecía interesado en algo más que no fuera el tiempo que faltaba hasta el receso. Caminé hasta uno de los pupitres vacíos cuando me lo indicó el maestro y tomé asiento, también estaba en la segunda hilera, pero a un par de sitios de él, justo tras un chico de naranja, era un buen lugar, tenía vista perfecta del pizarrón y podía escuchar con claridad las clases, e incluso las conversaciones a escondidas de mis compañeros._

 _Durante en receso guardé algunas cosas en el casillero y fui al exterior, había niños corriendo por todas partes, otros charlando o discutiendo, miré a mi alrededor y noté un grupo de chicas jugando, me encaminé hacia ellas y pregunté si podía unirme, entonces tan solo me observaron de pies a cabeza en silencio._

 _\- ¿Qué son esas ropas tan ridículas? – dijo una de las chicas, ante eso las que estaban a su alrededor solo comenzaron a reír. – Tú pelo es ridículo, ¿qué le paso? ¿acaso peleaste con el cepillo? – dijo otra, y poco a poco el resto se iba sumando a los comentarios._

" _¿Qué hay de malo en mi aspecto?" me pregunté mientras miraba mi reflejo frente al espejo, mis ojos estaban algo enrojecidos, no había podido con sus duras palabras y opté por escabullirme hasta los baños, me convencí de que solo había sido un mal día, pero no era así, los días que siguieron fueron iguales, las muchachas se rían cada vez que pasaba junto a ellas de camino a las clases, también los murmullos de los chicos con poco tacto podía oírlos a la perfección, Cartman cada vez que tenía la oportunidad me decía que me quitara las ropas que llevaba puestas, que era una persona demente. Yo no comprendía que estaba pasando, de pronto simplemente me mantenían aislada de los grupos._

 _\- Hey, en serio, si no dejas de vestir como idiota entonces vas a tener olvidarte de tus amigos ¿oíste? – fueron de sus últimas palabras hasta que comenzara a ignorarme._

 _Fue solitario, apenas y charlaba con algunos compañeros, entre ellos estaba Kenneth, a pesar de que no parecía muy cómodo conmigo igualmente era amable y me hacía compañía de vez en cuando, sin duda se había convertido en un amigo preciado, si no es que era el único._

La chica salió un momento de la habitación para ir a los baños y entonces se topó de frente con McCormick, ambos se miraron unos segundos en silencio hasta que ella finalmente lo rompió.

\- Hola Kenny, no esperaba encontrarme contigo aquí – dijo esbozando una sonrisa – vienes a visitar a Eric, ¿verdad? – miró al rubio, había pasado un largo tiempo desde la última vez que se habían encontrado, ya que todos llevaban vidas diferentes desde que se habían graduado de la escuela, parecía todo un adulto ahora. – ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó al notar que el chico no articulaba palabra alguna – ¿Kenny?

\- Oh, no es nada, ¿Marjorine? – habló con una sonrisa en los labios, la mencionada sonrió igualmente – ha pasado mucho realmente, vaya, no esperaba encontrarme contigo aquí – paseó la vista por la chica de pies a cabeza disimuladamente – ¿cuánto tiempo llevas en el pueblo?

\- Llegué hace unos días, me enteré de lo sucedido con Eric así que he venido a visitarlo – bajó un poco la mirada, hablar del castaño la hacía sentir un poco nerviosa – ¿has venido tú solo? ¿y los demás?

\- Ellos vendrán más tarde, aún están ocupados en sus cosas – dijo luego de soltar un suspiro suave, quizá no era el momento para hacer tantas preguntas personales, avanzó un poco y miró el interior, de inmediato notó los lirios sobre la mesa – entonces eres tú quien las trae – habló refiriéndose a las flores – iba a entrar hace unos minutos, pero como oí a alguien tararear no quise interrumpir – comentó sonriendo esta vez más ampliamente.

\- ¿Me escuchaste? Qué vergüenza – cubrió su boca y dio un paso atrás para dejar que el más alto entrara en la habitación

\- No te preocupes, no se lo contaré a nadie – dijo ahora volcando su atención a su amigo, su expresión había cambiado a una más seria, parecía pensar en algo, pero no dijo nada al respecto.

La rubia le dejó estar a solas con Cartman un momento, mientras tanto aprovecho de ir al baño y retocar su maquillaje, fue por algo para beber y esperó afuera con paciencia, no se marcharía sin antes al menos despedirse de McCormick. Una vez este salió de la habitación ambos abandonaron el hospital, se fueron charlando de cosas del pasado hasta el restaurante y ahí tomaron una mesa para hablar más cómodos.

\- Así que te dedicas a trabajar como mecánico, vaya, realmente puedes hacer de todo, eres admirable – comentó antes de beber el jugo de frutas que había ordenado, limpió sus labios y volvió a hablar – también me alegra saber que tienes tu propio departamento y que eres el responsable de tu hermanita, seguramente tienen una vida más tranquila y cómoda.

\- Si, aunque no puedo darle todas las comodidades que merece, suele ser frustrante a veces – dijo con pesar antes de llevar una porción de comida a su boca – y, bueno – retomó la conversación una vez la comida bajó por su garganta – me sorprendió que tuvieras tantas atenciones por Cartman después de todas las cosas que te ha hecho, o ¿es que aún eres tan amable?

\- Bueno yo… tengo mis motivos – habló sintiendo sus mejillas calentarse y entonces bajó nuevamente la mirada, no podía evitar sonreir, aunque parte de su pecho también se contrajo ante el comentario del rubio.

\- Oye tú, hace tiempo me preguntaba el motivo por el que le aguantabas tantas cosas, y ahora creo acabar de entenderlo – se cruzó de brazos y se reclinó contra el respaldo de la silla para mirar a la chica serio y algo preocupado – tienes sentimientos por Eric Cartman, más bien, es amor, ¿te enamoraste de ese idiota?

\- Oh Kenny, por favor, no le digas a nadie de esto, además Eric no lo sabe, y si se enteran van a burlarse de él – apretó sus manos contra su cuerpo para intentar mantener la calma.

\- Descuida, somos amigos ¿no? Además, él ya está saliendo con alguien, incluso está tan prendado que hasta habló de la posibilidad de casarse – retomó su comida y se creó un largo silencio entre ambos, uno que les dio la oportunidad de acabar con lo que tenían sobre la mesa y abandonar el lugar – ven, vamos a conversar al parque, a estas horas no hay nadie por allí, además creo que me merezco saber cómo llegaste a sentir esas cosas por el chico más cruel del pueblo.

\- Te lo contaré, sólo si prometes no juzgarnos, después de todo siempre ha sido un sentimiento unilateral – le habló con el ceño apenas fruncido, iban ya caminando por la acera en dirección al lugar que el ojiazul había comentado – ¿es un trato?

\- Tienes mi palabra, mis labios estarán sellados – dijo antes de hacer el gesto de pasar dos de sus dedos sobre su boca como si cerrara una cremallera.

No tomó mucho tiempo para que llegaran al lugar y buscando un sitio apartado se sentaron en una de las bancas, antes que la chica comenzara a hablar se había hecho un nuevo y largo silencio, el rubio supuso que se debía a que esta buscaba en su mente las palabras apropiadas para comenzar con su relato. Y entonces, después de soltar un fuerte suspiro ella comenzó a contar la historia:

 **Comienzo de Octubre.**

 _Pasó algún tiempo desde que habíamos comenzado el último año escolar, las personas en la escuela ya no me miraban extraño, aunque no me aceptaban por completo al menos toleraban mi presencia, las cosas iban bien, solía reunirme con los chicos y nos divertíamos bastante, y aunque Eric me molestaba constantemente también a veces era bastante amable, aunque eso solo se debiera a que buscaba que le ayudara con algo, supongo que fue esa amabilidad la que me encantó, porque aunque fuera para su beneficio me había hecho sentir de cierta forma querida._

 _Al principio le tenía estima porque me tomaba en consideración para serle de ayuda, entonces me di cuenta que deseaba ir a la escuela para verlo, ese sentimiento fue creciendo, pensaba constantemente en él y me deprimía cuando no me llamaba, lo observaba con frecuencia y buscaba estar cerca, si por alguna razón había algún tipo de contacto entonces mi estómago se comprimía y el ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba, sin duda eso era amor._

 _Sin darme cuenta las vacaciones de invierno se acercaban y fue en uno de esos días que la madre de Eric me invito a hacerle compañía a su hijo, ella debía viajar fuera (la verdad no recuerdo el motivo) pero no quería que el chico estuviera solo, por supuesto yo acepte, estaba feliz, muy al contrario, Cartman no parecía a gusto con la idea, pero terminó aceptándolo de todas formas. Jugamos y vimos películas hasta tarde, después cuando nos dio sueño cada quien se acostó donde correspondía._

 _\- De verdad no entiendo por qué llevas eso puesto – murmuró cruzando los brazos, luego me indicó que me acercara y levanto mi vestido para mirar mi ropa interior cuando estuve a su lado._

 _En aquel momento no sabía cómo reaccionar, estaba nerviosa, y mi mente no me dejaba pensar con claridad, lo que recuerdo después fue su mano tocando sobre mi ropa interior mientras hacia un comentario acerca de esta. Mi cuerpo se estremeció y cuando me di cuenta de lo que pasaba era tarde, ya había cedido por completo a sus caricias._

La rubia sonrió llena de tristeza y miró sus manos entrelazadas sobre las piernas, el chico a su lado desvío la mirada al frente con el ceño fruncido, no sabía que decir, estaba seguro que su amigo solo se había aprovechado de ella como solía hacerlo.

\- Me dijo que me mantuviera callada o haría que me arrepintiera, nunca más olvide aquello, y me trataba como si nunca hubiera ocurrido, sabía que me había utilizado y calle para complacerlo.

\- Mierda, no puedo creerme que lo ames después de eso, estás completamente consciente de que se estaba riendo de ti y lo aceptaste – comentó soltando un bufido.

\- Está bien Kenny, también fue mi culpa, debí detenerlo y preferí dejarme arrastrar por su ilusión, además de eso ya pasó mucho tiempo, no sirve de nada molestarse. Y si te deja más tranquilo, los únicos sentimientos que guardo por Eric ahora son de amistad, ya no queda nada de amor.

\- Realmente eres una persona demasiado buena, pero está bien, me abstendré de golpearlo porque no quiero dejarte en evidencia y además porque creo que ya termino pagando por eso – comentó con un tono más tranquilo – por cierto, ¿dónde te quedas?

\- Oh, bueno, me estoy pagando un hotel en Denver, ya sabes que mi antigua casa no está en un estado donde pueda habitarla y este pueblo no cuenta con hoteles – dijo esbozando una sonrisa.

\- ¿Y qué dices de alojarte en mi departamento? Es pequeño y solo tiene dos habitaciones, pero podemos acomodarnos, te ahorrarás muchos gastos, sobre todo viajar todos los días de Denver al pueblo.

\- Bueno, si no te molesta entonces estaré encantada, pero a cambio permite que limpie y cocine para ustedes – usó un tono animado ante la idea, sin lugar a dudas Kenneth McCormick era su mejor y más preciado amigo.

No pasó mucho para que se mudara con el rubio, este se acomodó en la habitación de su hermana para dejarle la suya amablemente. Marjorine se pasaba gran parte del día en el departamento cuando no iba a visitar a Cartman y limpiaba el lugar a fondo, hubo una ocasión, cuando apenas había llegado a vivir con los hermanos que encontró revistas de adultos y películas acomodadas descuidadamente bajo la cama de Kenny y el chico se dio cuenta que las había ordenado; "Oh, tranquilo, los chicos siempre tienen esas cosas escondidas, aunque eres bastante descuidado con ellas" le respondió una vez el más alto se disculpó por ello aunque para ella solo era una situación divertida.

Stotch solía preocuparse constantemente por el orden, cocinaba, ponía algunas flores y leía el resto del día hasta que llegaba Karen, la hermana menor de Kenneth, charlaban un buen rato y también ayudaba a esta con sus deberes de la universidad cuando tenía dudas, más tarde, casi a la hora de la cena llegaba McCormick, generalmente con algunas manchas de grasa del taller mecánico en donde trabajaba, se daba un baño y se sentaban todos juntos a la mesa para comer, sin duda era una vida tranquila y placentera, vivían de forma humilde pero en mejores condiciones que durante su infancia, eso le demostraba que el chico era capaz de hacer lo que fuera por su pequeña hermana.


	8. Capítulo 8

Kyle se mantenía rebuscando entre unas viejas cajas en el ático, desde que habían comenzado la investigación los nombres de los chicos asesinados no dejaban de dar vueltas en su cabeza, sobre todo por el hecho de que Cartman hubiera estado con uno de ellos el día del ataque, ¿por qué estaría con un chico menor?, estaba seguro que si escudriñaba bien quizá en el anuario escolar o en sus viejas fotografías podría encontrar al menos una pista. Fue entonces que revisando uno de los álbumes de fotografías una vieja hoja doblada se deslizó al suelo, la tomó entre sus manos y la abrió para leer el contenido, sus ojos al instante se abrieron de par en par, en ella había un listado de nombres de un viejo campamento de verano, en el que había sido guía.

\- No puede ser – susurro y rápidamente miró las fotografías del álbum, precisamente eran del campamento – debo enseñarle esto a los demás – sacó el teléfono con prisa y busco el número de Stan, pero se contuvo de marcarle, movió el dedo por la lista de contactos y llamó a Kenny.

McCormick se encontraba sobre el sofá de la oficina del taller mecánico mirando el techo, absorto en sus pensamientos, no podía dejar de repasar aquellas últimas palabras que salieron de su boca, ¿qué pretendía con eso? Se pasó las manos por el rostro y se levantó, salió de la oficina y miró el lugar completamente vacío. Su jefe había tenido que salir y su compañero estaba enfermo, por lo que debía cuidar el lugar y hacerse cargo de los clientes hasta que el dueño regresara.

Decidió que revisaría el último vehículo que había llegado, por lo que se dirigió a una de las repisas por unas herramientas, sin embargo, al acercarse resbaló con una mancha de aceite y su cuerpo se fue de bruces al suelo, al intentar detener la caída se sostuvo del borde de la repisa, grave error, pues parte de las cosas que tenían se fueron a tierra con él, entre ellas un maletín con herramientas metálicas que le dio de lleno en la cabeza. Luego de eso, todo se fue a negro.

\- McCormick, despierta – le removieron y sus ojos se abrieron lentamente, sentía un fuerte dolor de cabeza, se llevó la mano al lugar, pero no notó nada extraño, entonces fijó la mirada a quien le hablaba – ¿Leo? ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a que le dieras un vistazo a mi vehículo, está consumiendo más combustible de lo normal y no va a la velocidad que debería, ¿qué más? – alzó una ceja – y tú, ¿Qué haces en el suelo? Cuando te vi pensé que estabas muerto – murmuró y se puso en pie para extenderle la mano – levántate.

\- Solo me resbalé – soltó divertido – lo revisaré, no te preocupes – tomó la mano de su compañero para levantarse, una vez frente a frente se quedó observando los ojos grisáceos de Stotch, eran lindos, siempre se lo habían parecido, aunque en ese momento los sentía diferentes.

De igual forma que se sentía observado por su amigo, Leopold miraba todas las líneas de su rostro, cada detalle de este, en especial la forma de sus labios, como amaba observarlos, como los deseaba.

\- Si continúas mirándome así me veré en la necesidad de besarte – habló firme y pasó el pulgar por el labio inferior de este.

\- No serías capaz – comentó mientras tomaba la mano que le acariciaba, luego le depositó un beso en la muñeca.

\- Más te vale no ponerme a prueba Kenny – su mano libre la alzó para rodearle por el cuello y acercarse a este, a pocos centímetros de su objetivo.

Podía sentir el perfume del más alto tras ese overol impregnado de grasa, y le fascinaba, su amigo no se movía, estaba seguro que aún procesaba sus movimientos y sus palabras, eso le hizo sonreír, se acercó un poco más y al fin los brazos de McCormick rodearon su cintura, sus respiraciones a ese punto chocaban y las puntas de sus narices se rozaban.

Sus labios comenzaron a moverse sobre los ajenos, pronto se había convertido en una batalla por quien tomaba el control, sus respiraciones estaban agitadas y apenas se daban tiempo para recuperar el aliento. Kenny arrastró a Leopold al interior de la oficina y le apoyó sobre el escritorio, estaba tan concentrado en lo que hacía que ni siquiera tomó en consideración que si su jefe llegaba y lo veía dentro de su oficina terminaría en la calle. Para su buena o mala suerte el móvil sonando y vibrando en su bolsillo interrumpió su intenso beso con Stotch, este no hizo más que apartarse y relamerse los labios para instarle luego a responder la llamada. A regañadientes obedeció. Contestó la llamada y lo primero que escuchó fue la voz molesta, casi dando gritos, de Kyle. Habló unos minutos con él y terminó la llamada dejando salir el aire de sus pulmones con pesar.

\- Kyle encontró algo referente a las víctimas, iremos en cuanto acabe aquí – comentó en tono serio.

\- Comprendo, entonces dejaré que hagas tu trabajo, recuerda revisar mi vehículo – se sacó las llaves del bolsillo para ponerlas sobre el escritorio – nos vemos más tarde. – Le sonrió y dio media vuelta para abandonar el lugar.

\- Oh mierda, me voy a volver loco – se dejó caer sobre el sofá y sonrió ampliamente – mierda, mierda, mierda.

A la hora del almuerzo todos fueron a la vieja casa Stotch para escuchar al pelirrojo, Kenny había llamado a Stan para que asistiera ya que Kyle se negó a hacerlo, una vez todos reunidos Broflovski dejó el álbum sobre la mesa y la hoja de papel abierta a un lado.

\- Estaba inquieto con esos nombres, se me hacían familiares así que decidí buscar entre mis cosas viejas y encontré esto – dijo abriendo el álbum de fotografías y luego señalando la hoja – hace años fuimos a un campamento de verano donde nos tocó el papel de guía.

\- Yo salgo en algunas fotografías – comentó Leopold en tono serio – pero tal parece que Kenny no estaba.

\- Por la fecha impresa debió ser el último, antes de graduarnos – comentó Marsh mirando la hoja de cerca para leer los nombres en voz alta:

 **Cabaña:**

\- Robles

 **Grupo**

 **\- Jones, Ian**

\- Baker, Aaron

 **\- Lee, Jack**

\- Gibson, Johan

\- Jhonson, René

\- Torres, Gabriel

\- Mills, Kendal

 **\- Rogers, Jacob**

\- Wood, Geremy

\- Cook, Tyler

 **Guías a cargo:**

\- Eric Cartman

\- Kyle Broflovski

 **Instructor a cargo:**

\- Fisher, Albert

Una vez Stanley terminó de leer dejó el papel sobre la mesa e intercambió miradas con su amigo pelirrojo, pero no fueron capaces de decir más nada.

\- Yo no fui a ese campamento por mi empleo de medio tiempo y la falta de dinero – comentó Kenny mirando las fotografías una a una – bueno, al menos sabemos que conexión tienen, Red también está en las fotografías así que debemos suponer que el asesino participó en el campamento.

\- Lo que nos queda averiguar es quienes de la lista pueden estar corriendo riesgos – habló Stotch cruzando los brazos – y si esto solo involucra al grupo de Kyle y Eric.

\- Lo que no calza en este asunto es Red, ¿por qué la asesinaron si no pertenecía al grupo? – Kyle dijo tomándose el mentón y mirando las fotografías.

\- ¿Será que ocurrió algo en especial aquel año? – comentó Kenneth de pronto mirando a los presentes – ¿por qué no me cuentan lo que recuerden?

Stan y Kyle volvieron a intercambiar miradas, luego ambos observaron a Leopold, este tan solo alzó una ceja y luego los hombros. McCormick notó aquellos gestos, era más que evidente para el rubio que había algo importante que le estaban ocultando.

\- Pasó algo, ¿verdad? – se sentó, habían instalado una mesa con seis sillas para conversar cómodos cuando tuvieran que intercambiar información – vamos, no puede ser que lo hayan olvidado todo.

Los muchachos que aún permanecía en pie tomaron diferentes puestos alrededor de la mesa, pero ninguno era capaz de emitir palabra.

\- Estoy perdiendo la paciencia, mi descanso casi termina, tengo hambre y quiero comer mi almuerzo, así que, ¿podrían hablar ya? – Kenny habló soltando un gruñido suave.

\- En realidad, no ocurrió nada grave en ese campamento, como Cartman y Kyle estaban a cargo de un grupo tuvieron varias discusiones por como guiaban cada uno a los chicos, en la mayoría de las competencias perdieron por sus diferencias y todos nos burlamos de eso por mucho tiempo – comenzó a hablar Stanley – Butters y yo estábamos a cargo de la misma cabaña, nos llevamos el primer lugar en algunas competencias y obtuvimos un premio al final del evento, pero entonces pasó lo del accidente – comentó el azabache mirando de reojo al nombrado.

\- ¿Qué accidente? – frunció el ceño, sus amigos nuevamente habían guardado silencio.

\- ¿Se refieren a lo que me ocurrió en el río? – Leopold habló, de inmediato los mejores amigos le observaron y asintieron.

\- Stan y yo esa mañana chalábamos cerca del rio, entonces él vio a Butters a la distancia, nos preguntamos qué estaba haciendo hasta que se acercó a la orilla y cayó al agua. Nos llevamos un buen susto cuando no lo vimos nadar a la orilla así que me lancé a sacarlo. Ya llegando a tierra Stan me ayudó a recostarlo en el suelo, estaba inconsciente, luego él fue por uno de los instructores y lo llevaron a la enfermería, a los minutos recupero la conciencia, le preguntamos qué hacía ahí pero no recordaba mucho, parecía confundido.

\- Solo me caí, no le tomen tanta importancia – dijo el rubio más bajo, su celular vibró así que miro la pantalla y se puso en pie – debo irme, Bebe dijo que quiere que vea como está el bar, recuerden que mañana es la fiesta de inauguración.

\- ¿A quiénes invitaste? – preguntó McCormick.

\- Todos están invitados, ustedes irán, ¿no? – miró a sus amigos y estos asintieron a excepción del azabache.

\- Yo no puedo, lo siento, Wendy y yo estamos comprometidos con nuestras familias, pero si nos da tiempo quizá más tarde vayamos a dar una vuelta – dijo sonriendo.

\- ¿Planeas volver con ella Marsh? – habló Stotch esbozando una sonrisa, el nombrado tan solo negó y dijo que se trataba de un asunto netamente de amistad. – Ya veo – respondió y miro disimuladamente a Kyle, este mostraba un semblante serio en el rostro, sabía perfectamente lo que eso significaba.

Kenny y Leopold hablaron un rato a solas sobre el vehículo de este último, el más alto le explico que su problema se debía a unas bugías en mal estado, que habían hecho el cambio en el taller y su auto ya estaba arreglado, le entrego las llaves y este le agradeció diciendo que por la tarde iría a cancelar por el servicio. Después de eso hubo un intercambio de miradas y un breve silencio antes que este subiera al vehículo y emprendiera rumbo al local. McCormick bajó al sótano nuevamente y sus amigos estaban de pie esperando por este.

\- ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó el rubio a ambos.

\- Kenny, amigo, Kyle y yo pensamos que, bueno, no fue exactamente un accidente – Stan llevó la mano a su nuca con nerviosismo.

\- Lo que intentamos decir es que Butters… – no fue capaz de terminar con su frase pues Kenny cruzó los brazos con molestia.

\- ¿Quieres decir que se lanzó a propósito? ¿por qué haría eso? – habló frunciendo el ceño.

\- No lo sabemos, pero todo fue muy raro después de eso, las chicas no le hablaban y decían cosas de él a sus espaldas, luego el ambiente se puso tan tenso que decidió marcharse a casa.

Kenneth se quedó pensativo acerca de lo que sus amigos dijeron, incluso cuando volvió al taller para comer no fue capaz de terminar su almuerzo, la idea de imaginar al rubio saltando al rio le formaba un nudo en la garganta, no quería creerlo. _"Pero él también lo intentó en mi departamento"_ pensó de pronto y recargó los codos sobre la mesa para luego apoyar su frente en las manos entrelazadas. _"Definitivamente hay algo, algo importante"._

* * *

 **Noche del 31 de diciembre**

The Merciful, el nuevo bar liderado por Leopold hacia su gran inauguración y como la fecha era importante este estaba adornado de forma más elegante. Cada mesa poseía un mantel blanco y encima uno más pequeño de color rojo, estaba rodeada por cuatro sillas, en el centro habían velas decorativas, una botella de vino y cuatro copas, la música estaba a un volumen alto, pero sin llegar a ser molesto a los oídos, de esta forma permitía las charlas entre los asistentes. Por el lugar en diferentes puntos había televisores que transmitían en tiempo real la espera en el Time Square del nuevo año. En la barra había bandejas con aperitivos y un servicio de jóvenes que ofrecían bocadillos y tragos por el lugar.

\- Está increíble – comentó Kenny acercándose a la barra donde su amigo se encontraba sentado dándose un descanso mientras bebía un whisky – todos nuestros viejos amigos vinieron.

\- ¿Estás feliz de que ellos estén aquí? – comento mirando el vaso entre sus manos y con tono seco.

\- ¿Eh? Por supuesto, ¿acaso tú no lo estás? – apoyo su mano sobre el hombro del rubio y este de inmediato posó su mano sobre la de McCormick.

\- Si lo estoy, pero incluso si no hubieran venido no me importaba, me basta con tu presencia Kenny – al fin sus ojos se dirigieron a los del más alto para sonreírle – solo tú – volvió a decir.

Kenneth lo supo en ese instante, todas las confusiones y dudas ahora tenían respuesta, se sentía feliz, porque ese sentimiento nuevo le gustaba y la persona que estaba a su lado lo provocaba. Estaba decidido a no dejar aquello en la nada, no haría como su amigo Kyle, no se callaría, y por supuesto no haría como Stan, no permitiría que alguien más le arrebatara a su chico por ser un cobarde.

\- Oye Leo, quiero decirte algo importante – comentó, la mano que se posaba en su hombro ahora acariciaba su mejilla.

\- Adelante, puedes decirme lo que quieras – pestañeó un par de veces, nuevamente su amigo mostraba un semblante serio.

Una chica se acercó a la pareja susurrando algo en el oído a Leopold, asintiendo este con su cabeza. Stotch se levantó de su lugar invitando a Kenny a tomar asiento con Karen, Kyle y su novio, quienes conversaban animados en una mesa. El rubio camino con su amigo hasta ese sitio, tomaron posición y esperaron a que uno de los muchachos abriera la botella de vino y sirviera el trago.

Uno a uno los asistentes alzaron sus copas al aire y brindaron por el éxito del bar. Luego de beber el contenido cada quien continuó con la charla en compañía de un postre que se les había entregado, fue en ese momento que cuatro chicas se acercaron a la mesa del dueño del local para charlar.

\- Butters Stotch, no nos esperábamos que fueras precisamente tú quien se había adueñado del bar del padre de Red – comentó Nelly rodeándole con uno de sus brazos.

\- Nelly, Nicole, Heidi y Bebe – dijo sonriendo de medio lado – espero se estén divirtiendo o ¿es que les resultó aburrida la inauguración?

\- Por supuesto que no, debo admitir que esto está muy bien para ser tuyo – comentó Nelly para jalar de la mejilla del rubio, este de inmediato frunció el ceño – aunque en realidad la apariencia de este sitio es gracias a Bebe.

\- Si, hizo un excelente trabajo – comentó y se puso en pie – si me disculpan debo atender otros asuntos además de ustedes señoritas – habló y avanzó a la parte trasera del bar justamente donde estaba la cocina.

McCormick igualmente levantó y fue tras Leo, si quería una oportunidad a solas con Stotch este era precisamente el momento, aunque ese asunto pasaba a un segundo plano cuando pensaba en la situación ocurrida con las chicas, esta se había tornado tensa de un momento a otro y estaba seguro que Leopold había decidido poner una excusa simplemente para alejarse de las jóvenes.

" _¿Tendrá que ver con lo que comentó Kyle ayer acerca del campamento?"_

Entró a la cocina y pudo divisar a su amigo golpeando el mesón con furia y soltando maldiciones a diestra y siniestra, definitivamente la situación con esas mujeres lo había molestado, era igual a cuando estaban en la escuela y conoció aquella faceta, una sin pelos en la lengua, que era capaz de propinar golpes certeros a quien le provocaba. _"Un lado salvaje encantador"._

Se acercó a su amigo y tomó sus manos, estas ya se estaban colocando rojas por lo que si no le detenía terminaría por hacerse heridas en los nudillos. Al comienzo este continuó moviéndose exigiendo al más alto que le soltara, pero no lo hizo, no iba a permitir que se lastimara, ni por tristeza, ni por ira.

\- Leo, escúchame, no importa lo que hagan esas mujeres, tú sabes que eres mucho más valioso, digan o hagan lo que se les dé la gana, tú para mi eres único.

Leopold escuchó sus palabras atentamente y abrió los ojos unos segundos con sorpresa, luego cubrió su boca y comenzó a reír de manera suave, Kenny lo observó confundido, no sabía si el otro estaba tomando sus palabras en serio o creía que era alguna clase de broma.

\- ¿Esa es entonces tu confesión? – miró los ojos azules de Kenneth sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro – ¿estás seguro de lo que sientes? ¿Crees conocerme lo suficiente para albergar esos sentimientos? ¿No te arrepentirás?

\- Estoy seguro de lo que siento, así que no me hagas sentir como un tonto – comentó sonriendo nervioso.

\- Demuéstramelo entonces – dijo tornando su mirada seria y rodeando el cuello del más alto para apegarse a su cuerpo y besar la comisura de sus labios.

Los momentos siguientes en el interior de la cocina fueron de caricias y suspiros, los labios de Kenny se paseaban por el cuello y mejilla de Stotch, después volvía a besarlo con pasión, mordiendo suave de vez en cuando para aumentar la intensidad. Ambos deseaban más del otro, pero una vez más aquello no se pudo concretar, pues el llamado para la cuenta regresiva les dio a entender que debían volver con el resto.

Con pesar se apartaron y acomodaron sus ropas, se dieron un tiempo para recuperar el aliento y dedicarse una última mirada antes de abandonar el lugar, fueron a la mesa donde Kyle y Karen se encontraba y tomaron la copa de champagne servida, la alzaron al aire y brindaron cuando los fuegos artificiales en la pantalla se robaron el espectáculo.

La fiesta continuó algunas horas más en las que Stan llegó en compañía de Wendy, está saludó a los presentes y dio sus felicitaciones por el lugar, también le pidió a Leopold hablar a solas, en esos momentos de privacidad la chica pidió perdón por todos los malos momentos que le hizo pasar, por haber permitido que sus amigas le hicieran daño y le insultaran sin poner un alto al asunto, le dijo que había sido inmadura y que no estaba tranquila desde entonces, deseaba comenzar ese año retomando la amistad que tiempo atrás habían perdido y que esperaba ganar su perdón.

Stotch le escuchó en silencio, al comienzo su ceño estaba fruncido, pero a medida que las palabras salían de la boca de la muchacha su semblante se fue suavizando. La verdad era que a pesar de haber sido parte de ese grupo de mujeres que difundían rumores de él y le insultaban cada vez que podían, Wendy jamás había hecho algo en su contra, su único error había sido mantenerse callada, y ella misma se había dado cuenta de ello. Lo había aceptado y estaba ahí, frente a él, asumiéndolo.

\- Wendy, tranquila, sé que realmente estás arrepentida, no te preocupes, yo te perdono.

\- Oye Wendy – interrumpió Stan de pronto una vez se acercó a la pareja – tus amigas ya se van, parece que bebieron un poco de más porque no se sienten bien, preguntan si te marchas con ellas – habló arrastrando un poco las palabras, sin duda también ya estaba algo borracho.

\- Oh, sí, me iré con ellas – sonrió – muchas gracias Leopold por todo, y de nuevo, felicidades por este lugar, espero nos veamos pronto – se despidió de todos sus amigos y se reunió con las muchachas para ir a casa.

De esta forma se dio comienzo al nuevo año, todos poco a poco regresaron a sus casas. A Stanley debieron dejarlo en la suya por su estado. Luego, Karen, Kenny y Leopold se encaminaron al departamento, iban de regreso cuando Karen se enteró de la relación de su hermano con Stotch, esta no hizo más que felicitarlos y les deseó suerte. Una vez en el hogar la muchacha les dio las buenas noches a ambos y se fue a su habitación, de igual forma Kenny arrastró a Leopold al cuarto que ocupaba donde pasaron nuevamente la noche juntos.


	9. Capítulo 9

Por la mañana el joven Stotch abrió los ojos y ahí estaba Kenny durmiendo a su lado, desnudos, como la vez anterior, apretó los labios y se pasó las manos por el rostro, luego se giró de lado y miró la expresión tranquila del rubio mientras dormía, no quería que las cosas acabaran como la última vez. Su mano se movió a su mejilla y la acarició para despertarlo, este tardo un poco, pero abrió los ojos y sonrió.

\- Buenos días, ¿cómo dormiste? – lo rodeó por la cintura y lo apegó a su cuerpo para besar sus labios – Leopold cerró los ojos y se dejó hacer, los labios de su compañero no se sentían nada mal, tenían una sensación suave y una temperatura cálida.

\- Dormí bien – esbozó una sonrisa y soltó un suspiro – Kenny, ¿puedo preguntar algo? – este asintió y besó su frente – somos novios, ¿verdad?

\- ¿Qué? por supuesto que lo somos – contestó, sus dedos se enredaban con delicadeza entre los cabellos de Stotch.

\- No quisiera confundirme – dijo titubeando – quizá tú solo querías pasar el rato, y yo no podría ser así.

\- Pero si tú… – la frase murió en sus labios, lo pensó un poco, había recordado la conversación con Marjorine, si era verdad y ella era una persona diferente entonces tenían sentido las palabras de Leo en ese momento. – No te preocupes Leo, jamás jugaría contigo, eres demasiado importante como para lastimarte de alguna forma.

El susodicho sonrió, quizá no recordara como es que habían terminado en una relación, pero la sinceridad en las palabras de Kenny le provocaban una sensación cálida en el pecho y una tranquilidad que hace mucho no sentía. Pasaron un par de horas en esa cama, hablando de cosas del pasado y de algunos planes para cuando todo lo de la investigación acabara, Leo le comentó de su idea de volver a habitar la antigua casa de sus padres, y ahora que estaban juntos no sería mala idea que Kenny y su hermana fueran con él, después de todo el lugar tenía espacio suficiente para los tres, McCormick ante la idea solo soltó un "Lo pensaré", Leopold no se preocupó, entendía que sería complicado, apenas y estaban iniciando una relación y mudarse de inmediato podría no ser lo más indicado.

\- Me gusta esa sonrisa – dijo Kenny acariciando el labio inferior de Stotch, este bajó la mirada para intentar ocultar la sonrisa nerviosa que tenía, sin embargo, volvió a alzar la vista cuando sintió el pulgar del rubio sobre la cicatriz de su ojo derecho.

\- Éramos solo unos niños, yo no guardo ningún tipo de resentimiento por eso – dijo el más bajo en total calma, sabía a la perfección que aquella acción de su ahora pareja, se debía a la culpa que sentía cada vez que veía esa marca.

\- Realmente, no puedes ser tan bueno – comentó y le abrazó fuerte – pero gracias, saberlo me hace sentir mejor.

La puerta de pronto comenzó a ser golpeada con insistencia, ambos rubios guardaron silencio ante el ruido, se escuchó a Karen atender y luego la voz de alguien se acercó rápido abriendo la puerta de la habitación en la que estaban de golpe.

\- ¡Kenny!, Wendy acaba de llam… - se quedó en silencio ante lo que sus ojos veían.

Por supuesto Kyle y él habían hablado de la gran química que tenían ambos amigos desde la escuela, pero enterarse de esa forma que aquello realmente se concretaba era algo completamente diferente. Si, era su culpa, él había sido un imprudente y ahí estaban las consecuencias, se quedaría por mucho tiempo con esa imagen en su cabeza. Kenny le miraba con el ceño fruncido y Stotch se ocultaba bajo las sábanas, probablemente por la inmensa vergüenza que sentía. Marsh rascó su mejilla y desvió la mirada, pero sacudió la cabeza para quitarse toda clase de tonterías que llenaban sus pensamientos cuando recordó las razones de por qué había ido en primer lugar.

\- Wendy me llamó hace un rato, las chicas están muertas, ella está en este momento con la policía en casa de Bebe – dijo realmente alarmado, estaba preocupado por el estado de su amiga.

\- ¡¿Que?! Pero si apenas ayer estaban bien – dijo Leopold olvidando la vergüenza para asomar la cabeza - ¿qué fue lo que pasó? – preguntó, mientras Kenny buscaba la ropa interior y se la ponía bajo las cobijas, acto seguido abandonaba la cama y tomó el resto regada en el piso.

\- No estoy seguro, dijo que simplemente estaban muertas esta mañana cuando intentó despertarlas.

\- No perdamos tiempo, le preguntaremos cuando estemos allá, ¿Kyle ya lo sabe? – el azabache asintió ante la interrogativa de McCormick – entonces vamos, dejemos que Leo se cambie – dicho esto empujó a su amigo fuera de la habitación.

Leopold salió de la cama en cuanto quedó solo, se vistió rápido y se reunió con sus amigos, deseaba haber tomado un baño antes, pero la urgencia de la situación ameritaba que ignorara su deseo de estar limpio. Los tres subieron al vehículo de Stotch con Kenny de conductor y se dirigieron a la casa de la rubia. Al llegar al lugar vieron que el sitio estaba acordonado, policías se movían de un lugar a otro y había ambulancias alrededor, los vecinos miraban lo que sucedía y otros grababan la situación con los celulares, Stan buscó entre los presentes a su amiga y la divisó sentada en la parte trasera de una patrulla conversando con Kyle, de inmediato se acercaron a ella a pesar que al traspasar la cinta de seguridad uno de los policías intentó detenerlo sin éxito.

\- Wendy, ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – la chica miró a su amigo y se colocó en pie de golpe para abrazarlo y comenzar a sollozar. Stan intentó consolarla acariciando sus cabellos.

\- Le decía a Kyle que anoche luego de la fiesta las chicas aún se sentían mal, así que vinimos aquí todas juntas, yo decidí quedarme a hacerles compañía, conversamos para desviar el tema del malestar que tenían y luego nos quedamos dormidas – habló intentando limpiar sus ojos con un pañuelo que el pelirrojo le había entregado cuando se acercó a ella. – Esta mañana cuando desperté las noté pálidas, me acerqué a Bebe para despertarla, pero ya estaba muerta, ¡todas ellas! – cubrió su boca para contener el llanto – Oh Dios.

\- Wendy, sé que es difícil, pero es importante que nos digas, ¿ellas te hablaron de alguien extraño? ¿estaban amenazadas? – preguntó McCormick, Leo puso la mano sobre su hombro y este le miró, entonces el más bajo negó con suavidad.

\- Ellas solo mencionaron unos sobres pequeños que había sobre la mesa que les correspondía, no tenían escrito nada – metió la mano en el bolsillo de su abrigo y los sacó, eran cuatro sobres blancos pequeños.

\- ¿Me permites? – preguntó Leo y los recibió en sus manos, dio la vuelta a uno y sacó de su interior una tarjeta blanca. Abrió los ojos e hizo lo mismo con los otros tres, todos contenían lo mismo – _**"Sixth horse", "Seventh horse", "Eighth horse", "Ninth horse"**_ –leyó en voz alta.

\- ¡Este hijo de puta! – gruñó Stan al comprender de inmediato lo que ocurría.

\- ¿Cómo es que siempre está un paso adelante? – Kyle frunció el ceño y ante las miradas de los presentes continúo hablando – anoche luego de que Kenny y Butters nos dejaran solos, Karen fue al tocador, entonces aproveche la oportunidad para preguntar a las muchachas la razón de su actuar. Ya saben, todos notamos el ambiente pesado cuando Nelly molestó a nuestro amigo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Anoche molestaron a Butters? – preguntó la única chica en el grupo ya más tranquila.

\- Si, lo hicieron – asintió el pelirrojo al igual que el resto – resulta que en realidad había una persona del campamento en el que Red estaba interesada, pero por un motivo desconocido se creó un rumor que nuestro amigo se había acostado con él.

\- También lo recuerdo, Red estaba furiosa por eso, le dije que no se lo creyera todo, que lo mejor que podía hacer era primero averiguar si era cierto – volvió a intervenir Testaburger.

\- Exactamente, Nelly me comento que ella y Red hablaron con un chico y este solo confirmó aquel rumor – guardó silencio un momento – su nombre era Gabriel – ante esto Stan, Kenny y Leopold abrieron los ojos.

El resto de la semana pareció transcurrir rápido, los chicos se reunieron y se sorprendieron al ver que Stan llegaba en compañía de Wendy, este tuvo que explicarles que la chica estaba interesada en perseguir al criminal que le había hecho eso a sus amigas y para que no se pusiera en peligro le contó sobre la investigación. Ella por supuesto decidió unirse al grupo.

Kyle que no estaba del todo de acuerdo con esto apartó a Stan para conversar a solas, pero el asunto terminó con ambos discutiendo y con el pelirrojo marchándose a casa, Marsh por su lado se mantenía con el ceño fruncido y sentado en una de las sillas. El par de rubios y la muchacha decidieron dejarlo solo un momento, hablaron de la investigación y llegaron a la conclusión de que si querían atrapar al culpable de una vez por todas deberían dedicar todo su tiempo a aquello, por lo que cada uno pediría sus vacaciones en sus respectivos empleos y así no tendrían más inconvenientes por el tiempo.

Luego de la reunión Wendy se despidió de los tres, Leopold la acompañó a la entrada y Kenny vio esa oportunidad para acercarse a Stan y charlar con este sobre la obvia pelea que había tenido con Kyle. El azabache al comienzo estaba reacio a querer hablar de ello, pero termino cediendo ante la petición de su amigo y le contó que habían conversado.

\- Kyle me pregunto por qué motivo había traído a Wendy sin consultarlo antes con ustedes, que se suponía era un secreto y si ella no era cuidadosa tú especialmente quedarías expuesto como Mysterion. – Suspiró – le expliqué nuevamente que no podía dejar que ella se arriesgara sola y que por eso la uní al equipo, pero él seguía molesto. Luego bromee preguntándole si no sería alguna clase de celos porque ella era mi exnovia y bueno, comenzamos a discutir, me dijo algo así como: "No todo se trata siempre de ti Stan" y tan solo se marchó.

\- Lo siento viejo, pero Kyle tiene razón, no me molesta que ella se uniera al equipo, estoy seguro que será de mucha ayuda, pero haber tomado la decisión solo no fue lo correcto – habló Kenneth con calma – sin embargo, ya está hecho, no hay vuelta atrás. Lo importante aquí es otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Stanley miró el rostro de su amigo lleno de confusión.

\- Sé que desde que te enteraste de lo del novio de Kyle has estado extraño, en la fiesta de año nuevo se te notaba en el rostro la molestia cuando lo conociste, ¿por qué no admites de una vez que estás enamorado de él?, vamos, se te confesó hace años y nunca le diste una respuesta. Él se cansó de esperar y buscó una nueva vida con otra persona, y tú ahora estás celoso de eso, ¿vas a seguir así? Siendo un cobarde, ¿sin decirle que sentías lo mismo?

La conversación entre ambos quedó hasta ahí, con la interrogante en la cabeza del azabache puesto que Leopold regresó al sótano y se mantuvieron conversando sobre lo que habían acordado con Wendy, luego la conversación se desvió a lo que Marsh había presenciado esa mañana, Kenny le confirmó sus dudas y Stanley les felicitó, Stotch que no estaba indiferente de la situación con el pelirrojo también le deseó suerte en que pudiera arreglar las cosas con él.

El miércoles por la tarde de la semana siguiente Kyle regresó con los resultados de las autopsias a las chicas, les informó a los presentes que estas presentaban una sustancia tóxica en la sangre, lo que les daba la certeza que habían sido envenenadas, probablemente en el bar. Fue ante aquel comentario que Wendy clavó su mirada en Leopold, pero este negó rotundamente su participación, alegando que la mayor parte del tiempo estuvo con sus amigos y que el servicio de catering se había hecho cargo de la comida y los licores.

\- ¿Y si el asesino se hizo pasar por uno de los trabajadores para colarse en la fiesta? – comentó Marsh pensativo.

\- Es una posibilidad que no podemos descartar – comentó McCormick. - ¿Y que hay con ese tal Gabriel? – preguntó desviando el tema.

\- Oh eso, le pedí al jefe de policía que me enviara la información – habló el pelirrojo y miró a Wendy sentada cerca de la computadora – ¿podrías revisar si ya llegó el correo?

\- Por supuesto – dijo la chica y abrió la bandeja de entrada, de inmediato vio dos correos en él, uno era del jefe de policía, pero el otro era de una dirección desconocida – muchachos, hay algo sospechoso – dijo mientras abría el correo desconocido, no decía nada, solo contenía un archivo de audio, lo descargó y esperó que todos se acercaran para reproducirlo. De inmediato se escuchó la voz alterada sonando por los parlantes de la computadora, era un susurro suave que cantaba una melodía que a esas alturas no sabían si era deprimente o aterradora.

 **They cry for help**

 **but help will never come**

 **They don't know where to swim**

 **or what they're swimming from**

 **They try to swim some more**

 **when panic starts to spread**

 **They're swimming in to shore**

 **but only in their heads**

 **The 3 last horses**

 **Dying in the sea**

 **Shouting out their cries for no one**

 **They're born to win**

 **they're screaming in their hearts**

 **The strength of thousand men**

 **They're fighting to the end**

Luego que la canción terminó se hizo un silencio, Wendy pretendía cerrar el reproductor, pero entonces la voz regresó.

\- " **Mi querido Leopold, me alegra que mi sugerencia del local te haya resultado de ayuda, es una lástima que no hayas decidido correctamente al elegir a tus invitados. Esas mujeres no cambiaron con los años, estoy seguro que te lastimaron de nuevo, no te preocupes mi caballo más preciado, ya estamos cerca del final."**

La grabación acabó y el silencio reinó en el sótano, nadie era capaz de decir alguna palabra, sin embargo, podían escuchar la respiración agitada de Stotch, Kenny de inmediato lo tomó por los hombros y le habló suavemente para intentar calmarlo, pero este parecía no reaccionar.

\- Me iré a casa, necesito asimilar esto y creo que ustedes necesitan tiempo a solas – habló Wendy caminando al pie de las escaleras donde se detuvo – Butters, definitivamente creo que el asesino quiere algo contigo, no sé si incriminarte o vengarse, pero debes tener cuidado, si estamos cerca del final eso te pone el peligro – suspiró – nos vemos mañana – dicho esto la chica se marchó.

\- Ven, vamos por un poco de agua – Kenneth tomó la mano de su novio y lo llevó a la cocina.

\- Kyle pretendía ir con ellos, pero Stan tomó su mano para impedírselo, este de inmediato se soltó y se giró a mirar a su amigo.

El pelirrojo aún continuaba enfadado con el azabache, a tal punto que incluso había terminado discutiendo con su pareja por el mal humor que traía. No le gustaba para nada esa situación, pero menos le gustaba estar peleado con Stanley, por lo que respiró profundamente y decidió escucharlo.

Mientras tanto en la sala Leopold bebía agua sentado en el viejo sofá de la casa, McCormick se mantenía a su lado observando atento cada una de sus acciones, pendiente de lo que fuera a necesitar, estaba realmente preocupado, más bien aterrado que esa grabación provocara lo mismo que la última. No estaba dispuesto a perderlo por culpa de un mal nacido, no lo permitiría, aunque tuviera que dar su vida mil veces si era necesario.

Se mantuvieron así, en silencio unos minutos, pero a Stotch no le preocupaba, se sentía bien con la compañía de Kenny de esa forma, sin decir palabra alguna. Al poco tiempo Kyle se les unió, sus mejillas se veían algo coloradas, aunque su ceño estaba fruncido, la pareja se miró entre si y supusieron que había pasado entre ambos estando a solas. _"Definitivamente no es momento de hablar de nada"_ se dijo mentalmente el rubio más alto.

Stan por otra parte se mantenía recargado en una de las sillas mirando el techo absorto en sus pensamientos, por primera vez en mucho tiempo había decidido ser completamente sincero con su amigo y las cosas no habían resultado para nada bien.

\- Mierda, solo la cague más – se dijo llevando la mano a una de sus mejillas, esta tenía un tono ligeramente enrojecido.

El azabache cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro, se recargó un poco más contra la silla y esta termino levantando las patas delanteras para irse de espaldas contra el suelo, soltó un quejido de dolor y abrió los ojos con fastidio, su mirada se clavó en un sector del sótano que llamó su atención, se giró para ponerse en pie y se acercó a aquel punto arrastrando la silla con él, la colocó pegada al muro y subió en ella para tomar la rejilla del conducto de ventilación y sacarlo, la dejó sobre unas cajas y metió las manos en el interior, había una caja de color negra llena de telas de araña y polvo, la atrajo hacia sí y bajó con ella de la silla, la dejó sobre la mesa y sacudió el polvo.

\- Oye Marsh, ¿qué haces? – preguntó McCormick quien venía bajando, seguido de Kyle y Leopold, se acercaron a la mesa y observaron el objeto sobre esta.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste esa caja? – Broflovski preguntó cruzando los brazos, quizás este nuevamente había estado husmeando en las cosas viejas de los Stotch.

\- Estaba en el conducto de ventilación, lo vi de casualidad – comentó quitando la tapa para mirar el contenido.

En el interior de la caja había viejas cintas de video, un sobre arrugado y un montón de fotografías dentro de una bolsa de papel, Kenny tomó una de las cintas y miró lo que tenía escrito en ella.

\- Estas cintas tienen tu nombre Leo – comentó, el aludido entonces miró el contenido y sus ojos se abrieron de sorpresa.

\- ¿Serán videos caseros? – preguntó Kyle tomando el sobre en sus manos, mientras al tiempo Stanley tomó la bolsa con las fotografías.

\- ¡No! ¡No, deja eso, es de papá! – Stotch alzó la voz e intentó arrebatarle la bolsa al azabache, pero esta se rajó dejando su contenido regado en la mesa y parte del suelo.

Si los jóvenes pudieran describir lo que veían en esos momentos en palabras seguramente serian, grotesco, enfermo, retorcido y traumático. Había al menos un centenar de fotografías de un Leopold adolecente rondando diferentes edades, en todas ellas el chico estaba con poca o nada de ropa, en diferentes posiciones mostrando en la mayoría una mirada perdida, y no solo eso, en las peores fotografías se veía con golpes y heridas, acompañado de alguien, aunque las únicas partes que aparecían de esta persona era su miembro cerca del rostro del muchacho.

Kyle de inmediato abrió el sobre que había tomado y leyó su contenido con voz temblorosa.

 _ **Mi querido niño:**_

 _ **Perdóname, no fui capaz de ver lo que ese demonio hizo contigo durante todos estos años, siempre viví en la mentira que era un padre ejemplar y que ambos queríamos lo mejor para ti, pero me equivoqué, me equivoqué tanto. Hace un par de días mientras buscaba un viejo collar de tu abuela encontré la cámara de Stephen, noté que en el interior había una cinta y quise ver que tenía, pero desearía no haberlo hecho, las imágenes me perturban a cada momento. Mi bebé, mi querido bebé, tu suave voz rogando que se detuviera no me deja tranquila. Quise hacerle frente, pero no pude, tenía tanto miedo a su reacción, a lo que pudiera hacernos.**_

 _ **Perdóname mi amor, por no ser la madre que mereces, por no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para ponerte a salvo y, sobre todo, perdóname por dejarte solo.**_

 _ **Mi pequeño Butters, mamá te ama. Adiós.**_

 _ **Linda**_ _ **Stotch**_

Kyle mantenía los ojos clavados en esa carta para evitar mirar las fotografías, para evitar mirar el rostro de sus amigos y para evitar por sobre todo ver a Leopold. Como abogado le había tocado presenciar en más de una ocasión casos como el del rubio y los testimonios siempre le dejaban en mal estado, pero ahora era alguien cercano el afectado y eso resultaba aún más doloroso. Por primera vez no sabía cómo debía actuar.

Stotch se acercó a la mesa y comenzó a reunir las fotografías en silencio, sus manos temblaban con fuerza por lo que la tarea de recogerlas se le hacía cada vez más difícil. Kenny que hasta el momento no era capaz de reaccionar tomó sus manos para que las soltara y lo abrazo fuerte contra su pecho, estaba lleno de ira, se sentía frustrado, porque en más de una ocasión había visto golpes en su cuerpo y nunca tuvo el valor de preguntar cómo se los había hecho.

\- D-Debo, debo guardar todo esto, si no lo hago p-papá me va a castigar de nuevo – dejó salir en un susurró, pero Kenny no le soltó, a pesar que la persona entre sus brazos se removía contantemente.

\- Hay que hacer algo, ese imbécil le hizo esto a Butters – comentó Stan sacando al fin la voz.

\- Es inútil – intervino Kenneth – el padre de Leo está muerto.


	10. Capítulo 10

Tomó tiempo, pero al final el rubio estaba dormido, luego de lo sucedido y de que Stephen estaba muerto comenzó a llorar de manera desmesurada, los chicos no sabían que hacer, no entendían nada de lo que ocurría, desde que lo encontré hasta el estado anímico extraño del muchacho. Kenny lo calmó con algo de dificultad hasta que cerró los ojos, luego lo recostó en el sofá y cubrió con su abrigo, cuando se aseguró que no despertaría regresó al sótano.

\- Butters ¿está bien? - Preguntó Kyle con tono preocupado, el rubio asintió y este soltó un suspiro.

\- ¿Podrías explicarnos entonces que es eso que su padre está muerto? - Marsh preguntó tomando el puente de su nariz, no podía creer que cada vez que las cosas fueran más retorcidas.

\- Y esta carta, ¿sabes algo? Porque ahora que lo hablo nunca habló de sus padres, ¿qué está pasado Kenny? - volvió a hablar el pelirrojo.

Kenneth miró a ambos lados en silencio y soltó un suspiro pesado, sabía que, si no decía nada, sus amigos continuarían insistiendo con el asunto, por lo que decidieron hablar en ese momento en que Stotch estaba descansando. Se sentó en una silla y apoyó los antebrazos sobre la mesa apretando las manos entre sí.

\- Ustedes me dispararon que Leo tuvo problemas en el campamento ese verano, que por eso regresó antes de tiempo, es normal que nadie lo sepa, nuestros padres, seguro Cartman y yo - dijo, sus ojos estaban clavados en sus manos - cuando regresó le pregunté lo que había pasado, pero no dijo nada al respecto, se detuvo tristemente, así que decidí pasar el tiempo con él en mis ratos libres, entonces, una tarde cuando fui a visitarlo vi a la policía y una ambulancia en su casa. Obviamente me preocupe, me acerqué a lo que pasaba y lo vi en estado de shock en la entrada, veía algo con los ojos abiertos y su rostro estaba pálido, me parecía el interior y la vi. La señora Stotch estaba siendo recostada en el suelo, al techo y una colgaba de una de las vigas. Fue una escena impactante.

\- ¿Estaba solo? ¿Qué hay con su padre? - Preguntó Stanley con tono tembloroso.

\- Al principio, el busqué con la mirada, pero no lo vi, luego el salir del sueño, el otro igual de vacío que su marido y su ceño se frunció.

\- Esta carta estaba sellada - Kyle mirando el sobre - lo más probable fuera que la estaba escondiendo. Si la policía lo hubiera estado ahora en la prisión. Mierda.

\- ¿Por qué nadie nos lo dijo? - volvió a cuestionar Marsh.

\- Nuestros padres decidieron que no era algo que debían saber, además, el asunto era demasiado delicado para estar soltando rumores, así que nadie hablaba de eso hasta ahora.

Stan soltó un suspiro pesado y se cubrió el rostro con ambas manos, definitivamente todo eso no era fácil de digerir, estaba lidiando con un asesino en serie y ahora descubría cosas de su amigo que le perturbaban. Kyle por otro lado se sentía culpable de muchas cosas, en sus años de escuela solo y tomado en cuenta al chico, una de las razones era sus extrañas actitudes, y ahora, ahora se preguntaba si habrían cambiado las cosas de haberlo aceptado como parte del grupo, quizás el chico de esa forma, hubiera tenido la confianza suficiente para hablar del infierno que vivía y ellos la vez, a veces tal vez habrían hecho algo por ayudarlo, de ser así, ahora todo tan diferente. Broflovski no pudo evitar tener su boca y dejar las lágrimas escaparon por sus ojos, Leopold era solo un niño,

\- Kyle - susurró. Stan al verlo en ese estado, se puso en pie y le abrazo, el pelirrojo no se podía rechazar, en cambio se aferró a su cintura con fuerza. - ¿Y ese miserable? ¿Por qué está muerto?

Kenny miró a sus amigos, sus rostros reflejaban las mismas emociones que él tenía en su interior, tratando con las fuerzas de todos los demás, tratando de aguatar las ganas de lanzar todas las cosas por los aires. Sus labios se apretaron con fuerza, así que se pudo sentir que parte de su labio de había roto.

\- Leo me dijo hace poco que su padre murió en su tercer año de universidad, mientras estaba en el departamento el día de nochebuena. Al parecer hubo un incendio, aunque no me dio detalles exactos. Fue un accidente.

* * *

Otra semana había pasado desde lo ocurrido, Kyle y Wendy intentaron rastrear sin éxito el correo electrónico desde donde habían recibido el archivo de audio, Stan se había ofrecido para buscar a Gabriel después de leer la información que el jefe de policía había enviado, pero la dirección La marca había cambiado por lo que estaba más complicada de lo que pensaba.

\- Mierda, no pudo haber desaparecido simplemente - comentó Stan recostándose sobre la mesa del café.

Los cinco estaban reunidos en el Tweek Bros. Coffee, habían decidido que debían dar un respiro y salir de ese momento para tomar un aire fresco y que mejor lugar para relajarse un rato que el local en el que trabajaban sus viejos amigos.

\- Oye Marsh, la mesa no es una cama - gruñó Craig cuando se acercó con el pedido del quinteto y lo dejó sobre la mesa.

\- N-No sabía q-que trabajaba aquí - comento Leopold desviando la mirada del rostro del azabache.

\- No lo hace Leo, solo ayuda a su novio, ¿no es verdad? - comentó Kenny con cierto tono burlón en la voz. Tucker ante eso solo frunció el ceño y se acomodó con ellos en la mesa.

\- Cierra la boca McCormick - musitó en tono serio y luego clavó la mirada en Stotch - la última vez que nos vimos en la fiesta de tu bar parecía que el asunto de tus tartamudeos había quedado atrás.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí, en realidad no querían hablar de eso, por supuesto todos lo habían notado, pero con el episodio ocurrido en el sótano creían normal que el muchacho actuara de forma más retraída, hasta el punto de tartamudear e incluso jugar con sus nudillos como hacía de niño. Todos pensaban eso a excepción de Kenny, él tenía su propia teoría de lo que pasaba, pero no se había atrevido a preguntar nada _"Quizás si le pregunto a ella"_ se dijo mentalmente, la forma de actuar del rubio se había vuelto infantil, era más miedoso de lo normal y hasta le había rechazado en más de una ocasión cuando intentó tocarle, definitivamente ese chico no era el Leopold Stotch que vivía con él.

La idea de que Marjorine le hubiera dicho la verdad le asustó un poco, porque significaba que se había enamorado de alguien que no conocía. _"No pienses en eso ahora",_ intentó calmarse, pero al ver a Wendy conversando animadamente con los demás su mente volvió a generar ideas _"Wendy es psicóloga, quizá ella sepa de alguien que me dé una respuesta"_ , el rubio negó con la cabeza y suspiró.

\- ¿Y bien? – preguntó de pronto Tucker cruzando los brazos – ¿me van a decir por qué mierda están todos tan extraños? – volvió a cuestionar con el ceño fruncido.

\- Estamos buscando a alguien, pero es como si la tierra se lo hubiese tragado – habló finalmente Stan con fastidio alzando la cabeza de la mesa para ver a los ojos del azabache.

\- ¿A quién buscan? – comentó Tweek que se acercaba luego de acabar con su turno de mañana y comenzaba su descanso, tomó una de las sillas de otra mesa y se unió al grupo.

Leopold de inmediato posó su mirada en el joven, el chico de ojos azulados se dio cuenta de ello y le dedicó una sonrisa amable, los años le habían dado un aspecto más maduro, hablaba tranquilo y tal aparecía que sus temblores eran parte del pasado.

\- S-Stan está buscando a un hombre – musitó Stotch comenzando a jugar con sus nudillos – ¿Cómo es que d-dijo que se llamaba?

\- Se llama Gabriel Torres, necesitamos hacerle unas preguntas, pero en la dirección que tenemos de él ya no vive, dijeron que se mudó hace un par de años. – Comentó Kenny mientras palmeaba suave la espalda de Leopold.

Tweek miro a Craig en silencio, ambos habían puesto un semblante serio, este solo alzó los hombros y bebió de su café, al que le había tomado gusto después de tantos años con su pareja. Luego de pasar el líquido por su garganta soltó un "Viene con frecuencia por aquí". De inmediato la atención del grupo se dirigió a los novios esperando que estos le explicaran si realmente lo conocían. Tweek se sorprendió al comienzo por el rostro interesado de cuatro de ellos, entonces luego de soltar un suspiro suave empezó a hablar, les contó que hace años frecuentaba el café y gracias a que poseía un pequeño negocio le entregaba pedidos constantemente en su casa. Sin embargo, también dijo que hace días no aparecía.

\- Entonces, ¿de verdad desapareció? – habló Wendy intercambiando miradas con Stanley.

\- No del todo. Uno de sus compañeros de trabajo pasó por aquí esta mañana y nos dijo que estaba hospitalizado, al parecer una de las computadoras que tenía causó un incendio y acabó con un gran porcentaje de su cuerpo quemado, está bastante grave.

\- ¿Encontraron algo extraño? ¿una tarjeta o algo así? – Kyle se puso en pie y golpeó la mesa con las palmas. Nuevamente los novios intercambiaron miradas, su reacción había sido tan obvia que incluso escuchó a McCormick soltar un bufido.

\- Es momento que nos expliquen que mierda está pasando – exigió Craig en tono molesto.

El grupo se miró entre sí y luego los ojos se clavaron en Kenny, este se pasó la mano por el cabello y torció los labios en una mueca de desagrado. Solo les contó lo necesario, sin tocar el tema de que ellos trabajaban con la policía bajo el seudónimo de Mysterion. Craig iba frunciendo el ceño con cada palabra y parecía que no se convencía del todo con solo la información que le daba, aun así, dijo que prefería no involucrase más allá de eso por lo que no quería saber más detalles.

Finalmente, luego de esa explicación Tweek les comentó que por lo que sabía no se había encontrado nada como una tarjeta en la casa y que, de haber existido, probablemente esta se hubiera quemado por el incendio. Sacó su móvil y buscó un momento algo en este, luego de encontrarlo les enseño la noticia que el mismo había leído por la mañana al enterarse de lo ocurrido. El articulo era corto, y solo se refería al hecho como un mero accidente debido a una falla en la fuente de poder de la computadora, lo que ocasionó una explosión y posterior incendio.

\- Entonces le encontraremos en el hospital – dijo Wendy con tono decidido – debemos ir e intentar hablar con él.

\- Es fácil decirlo, pero en su estado dudo mucho que puedan interrogarlo, es más, dudo que sea capaz de estar consiente – argumentó Craig con tono monótono.

\- No les digas eso, ellos hacen lo mejor que pueden – le regañó Tweek, ante estas palabras su novio solo chaqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada. El resto no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada, les sorprendía la facilidad con que Tucker cedía ante su pareja.

\- Bien, debemos ser discretos, Wendy y yo iremos a hablar con Gabriel – comentó Kyle mirando a la chica.

\- Oh, lo siento, debo hablar con Kenny de algunas cosas importantes, no puedo ir contigo, ¿qué tal si vas tu Stan con Kyle? Después de todo siempre trabajan bien juntos. – Ambos nombrados se miraron fijamente – además, fuiste tú quien se ofreció desde el comienzo en buscarlo.

\- Bueno, sí, tienes razón – suspiró Stan, aunque no estaba seguro de aquello, se suponía que las cosas entre él y Kyle seguían mal.

\- Vamos entonces, no perdamos tiempo – Broflovski se puso en pie y se despidió del resto antes de salir del café acompañado de Marsh.

\- Buena jugada esa Testaburger – comentó Kenny con una sonrisa amplia.

\- Gracias, pero es verdad que necesito hablar contigo, a solas – la chica miró a los otros tres, Tweek de inmediato se levantó y caminó a la trastienda, en cuanto a Craig, McCormick le detuvo y con una seña le indicó que se llevara consigo a Leopold. Este miró al más bajo y le dijo que le siguiera.

\- ¿E-Está bien si voy Kenny? – el rubio le asintió y sonrió dulcemente, si se iba con ese par entonces estaría mucho más tranquilo – entonces n-nos vemos al rato – dicho esto siguió al azabache a la trastienda.

Una vez ambos estuvieron solos pasó lo que Kenny sospechaba, la muchacha comenzó a bombardearlo con preguntas referentes a su novio, respondía a muchas de ellas, pero de otras no estaba seguro, sobre todo porque las palabras que usaba esta para hablar no las conocía. Lo bueno de todo eso era que se había ahorrado muchas explicaciones, la chica se había percatado por si misma de que algo no estaba bien con el rubio y por ese motivo había acudido a él. Entre las preguntas difíciles de contestar por el rubio estaban las referentes a los objetos encontrados en casa de sus padres, Wendy quedó impactada ante esto y le tomo tiempo retomar la compostura.

\- Entonces, ¿tienes alguna idea de que está pasando? – preguntó McCormick con preocupación.

\- Si, la tengo, pero necesito primero consultarlo con uno de mis profesores, de confirmarlo él entonces solo puedo decirte que es algo un poco delicado y que Butters necesitara toda tu ayuda y por supuesto la de un profesional, procura no dejarlo solo si le ves extraño, la posibilidad de que intente atentar contra su vida de nuevo no es lejana – suspiró con pesar – sobre todo con lo que está pasando, ya que el asesino lo tiene en la mira esto debe ser una gran presión para él.

Kenny asintió y apretó los puños, la chica le confirmaba sus peores temores. La posibilidad de que en su estado actual hiciera algo era un hecho, pero por supuesto no lo dejaría, lo protegería, definitivamente lo haría, porque luego de su hermana ese muchacho era lo más importante que tenía. Buscó con la vista al rubio y este conversaba con la pareja mientras le dirigía furtivas miradas a él, por supuesto en cada ocasión Kenny le dedicaba una sonrisa y este apartaba el rostro con vergüenza. _"Oh mierda, está siendo muy lindo"._

Leopold estaba preocupado, no solo por todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor, también lo estaba respecto a su relación con McCormick, este se mostraba bastante cariñoso con él, incluso lo había besado un par de veces e intentó tocarlo, lo que le provocó rechazarlo de inmediato. El rostro de este pareció sorprendido y a pesar que se disculpó de inmediato por eso el más alto le sonrió diciéndole que se quedara tranquilo, sin embargo, pudo notar en sus ojos un rastro de tristeza y eso le contrajo el pecho. Kenny estaba siendo paciente con él, igual que en su momento lo era Bradley, pero ya sabía cómo había terminado aquello, un día este simplemente tomó todo y se marchó, no quería que pasara lo mismo con el rubio, no quería que lo odiara y se alejara de él.

Optó por lo más sensato, preguntar a sus amigos que podría hacer, entonces jaló suave la camisa de Tweek y este al girarse para preguntar qué pasaba se encontró con la mirada dubitativa del chico.

\- T-Tweek, ¿Cómo haces p-para saber que amas a a-alguien? – preguntó con los nervios a flor de piel, el susodicho abrió los ojos y separo los labios para dejar entrar un poco de aire, aquella pregunta lo tomaba de improviso, de inmediato miró a su novio, este se cruzó de brazos y alzó la ceja dándole a entender que tenía cierta curiosidad por lo que fuera a responder. – Quizá pregunte algo indebido, l-lo siento – murmuró apretando sus manos contra su cuerpo y jugando con los nudillos.

\- Oh no, no es eso – llevó una de sus manos a sus cabellos para intentar jalarlos, pero se detuvo a medio camino y la bajó – es solo que es una pregunta difícil de responder. – Suspiró – no es solo sentirse nervioso o sentir mariposas en el estómago, es cierto que eso normalmente ocurre, pero va más allá de algo físico, ¿Cómo explicarlo?

\- Lo que intenta decir es que el tiempo también influye, conocerla, aceptarla y que te acepte, sentirlo parte de tu vida como algo imprescindible y conectar tus propios sentimientos a los de esa persona, todo influye, pero al final lo más importante es darte cuenta por ti mismo que lo que sientes es único para ese idiota – dijo aquello último mirando al chico en la mesa – porque, hablas de McCormick, ¿verdad? – Leopold ante aquella pregunta tan solo asintió.

\- ¿Estás asustado Butters? – habló Tweek con tono preocupado – ¿te ha hecho algo malo?

\- No, no, claro que no, él ha s-sido muy bueno conmigo – dijo de inmediato para tranquilizar a ambos – el problema s-soy yo.

\- Mira, no tienes que ceder a sus caprichos solo por complacerlo, lo más justo es que todo sea por consentimiento expreso de ambos – comentó frunciendo leve el ceño.

De pronto una carcajada comenzó a oírse por el lugar, Craig y Stotch dirigieron su mirada al dueño de esa risa. Tweek tomaba su estómago con fuerza mientras encorvaba su espalda mirando al suelo. Las palabras dichas por el azabache las había oído años atrás con el director de la escuela antes de comenzar a fingir ser novios, y este ahora las repetía para su amigo. Craig al captar el motivo de la estruendosa risa de su pareja soltó un bufido, no pudo evitar que su cara se calentara y acabó yendo a la bodega soltando maldiciones al aire.

\- ¿Él está bien? – preguntó Leopold preocupado y Tweek luego de lograr calmarse asintió.

\- Butters – acarició su hombro con cariño – si Kenny te hace feliz entonces te darás cuenta que el miedo desaparecerá por sí solo, no necesitas forzarte, solo déjate llevar por tus sentimientos, es lo que puedo decirte por propia experiencia.

\- G-Gracias Tweek – sonrió y soltó un suspiro de alivio, se levantó de su sitio y regresó con el par de la mesa.

Leopold se sentía más tranquilo después de la conversación, se acomodó junto a Kenny y les dedicó una sonrisa, ellos hablaban de algunos aspectos de la investigación. Wendy les contaba del perfil psicológico que podría poseer el asesino, ante esto el más bajo solo prestó atención a las palabras de la muchacha en silencio. Testaburger habló de que la persona poseía una gran inteligencia y astucia, eso lo demostraba el hecho de siempre estar un paso adelante, que era metódico ya que se preocupaba de los escenarios y se aseguraba de no dejar huellas. Habló también de la frialdad de sus actos, mencionó el hecho de tener alguna clase de asunto pendiente con sus víctimas y por supuesto destacó la forma de los asesinatos, ninguno era igual al otro.

\- Por supuesto es solo una mera suposición, mientras no sea atrapado ni interrogado no puedo hablar a ciencia cierta de la persona, solo les puedo asegurar lo de su inteligencia y frialdad – suspiró Wendy.

Se hizo un silencio en el sitio, Stan y Kyle entraron al local con el rostro serio, avanzaron a la mesa de sus amigos y se sentaron con ellos, sus rostros estaban pálidos, Kenny de inmediato les preguntó cómo había salido el asunto con Gabriel, pero no dijeron nada, por la actitud de los muchachos las cosas no habían resultado bien. McCormick volvió a insistir con su pregunta hasta que el pelirrojo respiró profundo y les explicó que el sujeto acababa de morir.

\- ¿Al menos tuvieron tiempo de preguntar algo? – habló Stotch que hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen de las conversaciones.

Stanley asintió a su pregunta y miró a Broflovski, este rebuscó en sus bolsillos una libreta de notas y miró sus hojas, cuando dio con lo que tenía escrito comenzó a hablar.

 **\- Gabriel Torres (20 años)**

 _Su estado era crítico, presentaba más del 70% de su cuerpo quemado, murió hace unos minutos por los daños en sus órganos internos. Antes de su deceso nos dio algunas pistas acerca del asesino y un nombre. La policía que investigaba el accidente descubrió en las computadoras material pornográfico infantil por lo que sus compañeros de trabajo se encuentran prófugos en este momento. Ya que apenas podía hablar le pregunté si había recibido alguna tarjeta, él lo afirmó asintiendo con la cabeza. Por deducción la tarjeta que recibió debería haber tenido escrito_ _"tenth horse"_ _en ella, pero para estar seguros lo pregunté de todas formas y él lo confirmó. Con respecto a la información que aportó, mencionó que el asesino era un hombre joven y que del grupo al que seguía solo quedaba uno vivo, un chico llamado_ _ **Tyler Cook**_ _._

Leopold se puso en pie y ante la mirada de todos comenzó a reunir las tazas vacías sobre la bandeja, luego les preguntó si deseaban más café o algo para comer, todos asintieron y le hicieron una petición diferente cada uno, una vez los memorizó se acercó al mesón para hablar con Tweek, luego de que el encargado del local hiciera el pedido Stotch se fue a sentar.

\- ¿Entonces, te dio alguna dirección para encontrar al sujeto? – interrogó Kenny con el ceño fruncido, aquella pregunta estaba en la cabeza de Wendy y Leopold también.

\- Nos dio una dirección de correo, ese tal Cook está siendo realmente cuidadoso con sus pasos para no ser atrapado – comentó Stan y recargó su espalda contra la silla para mirar al techo – de regreso aquí Kyle le envió un correo, debemos esperar su respuesta.

\- Entonces no queda de otra que esperar su respuesta – habló Leo cruzando sus brazos, Kenneth llevó su mirada al rostro serio de su acompañante y este se percató de ello – ¿sucede algo?

\- Oh, no es nada – sonrió y miró a los demás – bueno, ya que parece que será todo por el momento les propongo que nos vayamos a descansar, por mi parte no he dormido nada bien desde que esto comenzó. Además, debo comprar algunas cosas.

\- Me parece bien, yo también tengo algunos asuntos que atender – comentó Kyle poniéndose en pie.

\- ¿Se irán sin probar su pedido? ¿es alguna clase de broma? – Craig los interrumpió con la bandeja con café y dulces en ella – al menos tengan la decencia de terminar lo que piden – comentó frunciendo el ceño.

Los presentes se miraron entre sí, el pelirrojo regresó a su lugar y cada quien tomó lo que había ordenado, luego de que terminara el despido de la pareja y se marchara a casa. Parte del camino de regreso al departamento lo recorrieron Leopold y Kenny juntos, pero este último decidió desviarse para comprar algo para comer, Stotch se ofreció a ayudarlo, sin embargo, el más alto se negó, el que dijo que su hermana Karen seguramente ya está en casa preparando la cena y que prefiere que le hiciera compañía. El rubio más bajo no se negó y volvió a casa por su cuenta.


	11. Capítulo 11

Cuando ya estaba frente a la puerta sacó la llave y abrió, en el interior todo estaba silencioso, se quitó el abrigo y lo colgó tras la puerta. Pudo notar que en uno de los ganchos estaba el abrigo de Karen _"Entonces si está en casa"_ , avanzó por el pasillo y miró a la cocina, no había nadie. Pensó que quizá la chica estaba en su cuarto, pero en ese instante esta salió cabizbaja limpiando sus ojos _"¿ha estado llorando?"_ , se preguntó y se acercó a ella preocupado.

\- Karen, ¿estás bien?

La nombrada alzó el rostro, se encontró con los ojos grisáceos del novio de su hermano, estaba preocupado y ella necesitaba de alguien, acortó la poca distancia entre ambos y se abrazó a su cintura para sollozar. Leopold acaricio sus cabellos con ternura, y volvió a preguntar que le ocurría cuando esta se calmó luego de unos minutos. La joven le explicó que hace un par de meses salía con un chico de la universidad, pero que hoy la había dejado por otra chica. Le ofreció un vaso de agua y se sentó con ella en el sofá para seguir escuchándola, después pensó en una forma de animarla y recordó sus días en la universidad cuando estaba en el taller de baile.

Stotch se puso en pie, fue a la habitación y volvió con una fedora en la cabeza de color negro, movió la mesa de centro y la alfombra, luego sacó su móvil del bolsillo y lo conectó al equipo de audio, con el inicio de la canción comenzó a chasquear los dedos mientras seguía la letra y se movía al ritmo de la música.

 _ **When you're away**_

 _ **I try to focus on things**_

 _ **I need to do**_

 _ **but my hands are shakin',**_

 _ **cause I'm just mad about you.**_

 _ **When by myself**_

 _ **I think of all that may**_

 _ **or may not be true.**_

 _ **And I'm scared of falling**_

 _ **falling hard without you.**_

 _ **But then I see your smile.**_

 _ **And suddenly I feel stronger,**_

 _ **I feel proud.**_

 _ **that's when I man up.**_

 _ **And girl, there's a thing I gotta say out loud.**_

La última vez que había bailado para alguien fue cuando aún salía con Bradley e hicieron una presentación durante unas competencias en la universidad, se sentía extraño, pero podía recordar los pasos de baile a la perfección. La chica en el sofá comenzó a sonreír con cada palabra así que se animó aún más a moverse por la sala, se quitó el gorro y jugó con este en sus manos, luego se acercó a ella y lo puso en su cabeza.

Karen acomodó el objeto para continuar mirando divertida la escena, entonces algo más amplió su sonrisa, la figura de su hermano que observaba desde la entrada en silencio como el chico bailaba y cantaba, al comienzo sus ojos se mostraban sorprendidos, pero después su mirada comenzó a mostrar fascinación, ella estaba segura que si Kenny se viera en ese momento en un espejo no se creería la cara de embobado que tenía. El muchacho dejó la bolsa de las compras en el suelo y se acercó a su novio para tomarlo de la cintura y comenzar a bailar con él, intentando seguir cada uno de sus movimientos.

 _ **You got my heart.**_

 _ **Baby, I know this time it's true**_

 _ **So I came to love you.**_

 _ **And that's what I'm gonna do.**_

 _ **And I just hope,**_

 _ **deep in your heart**_

 _ **you feel it too.**_

 _ **Cause I came to love you,**_

 _ **and that's what I'm gonna do.**_

Stotch se sobresaltó al comienzo, no esperaba que el rubio lo viera haciendo eso, mucho menos que se uniera a su espectáculo. Este lo giro en sus brazos para quedar frente a frente, sus miradas se encontraron y parecía que cada uno se perdía en los ojos del otro.

Leopold pudo darse cuenta de algo en tan efímero momento, y es que deseaba ver el rostro de McCormick en detalle, quería guardar en su memoria todas sus expresiones, perderse en sus ojos como entonces y, sobre todo, deseaba sus labios más que nada.

La canción terminó y hubo un corto silencio en el lugar hasta que la muchacha interrumpió con sus aplausos, se acercó a la pareja y abrazo a ambos agradeciendo aquel momento para subirle el ánimo, luego les dijo que iría a la habitación un momento para después preparar la cena, pero su hermano aclaró que pediría unas pizzas. Ésta les dedicó una sonrisa y desapareció de la vista de ambos.

\- Así que, ¿estabas bailando para mi hermana? ¿puedo saber por qué? – acarició su rostro y lo llevó al sofá – tenía los ojos hinchados – comentó tornando su rostro preocupado.

\- Intentaba subirle el ánimo – soltó un suspiro y pensó en si debía decirle o no lo ocurrido – bien, te diré, pero procura no decirle nada – Kenny asintió y Leopold miró la puerta de la habitación de Karen – me dijo que tenía un novio hace un par de meses pero él la cortó hoy, está deprimida por eso.

\- Sí, solo le diría eso, porque si mencionaba el hecho de que ella se había entregado al tipo y este luego la terminó, provocaría una muy mala reacción en su pareja. Y por supuesto, no quería preocupar más a la chica o peor aún, pedirle a Kyle que saque a Kenny de prisión por intento de homicidio.

El resto de la semana transcurrió sin novedad hasta que llegó el sábado. Ese día Stan los contactó informándoles que iba de camino a la casa de Stotch con Kyle y Tyler, Wendy ya sabia y también se dirigía hacia ese lugar. Kenny y Leopold se levantaron rápido, comieron y luego de acompañar a Karen hasta la estación fueron a reunirse con los demás. En el sitio se encontraron con un joven castaño de lentes y con gorra de baseball, por lo tanto, no dejaba ver al completo su rostro. Se mantenía sentado en una de las sillas jugando con sus manos sobre la mesa, parecía inquieto con las personas alrededor, sin embargo, se mantuvo sereno aun cuando estos se sentaron.

\- Muy bien Cook, ahora nos dirás que está pasando – habló Kenny con el ceño fruncido, Leopold que se mantenía a su lado posó su mano sobre la del rubio para que fuera menos agresivo con sus palabras.

\- ¿Ustedes acaso van a protegerme de ese enfermo? – preguntó de pronto. Wendy, quien se encontraba más cerca de él, le dijo que si cooperaba pediría a la policía protección especial como testigo del caso, entonces el chico soltó un suspiro, sacó la billetera y de esta extrajo una tarjeta, una muy familiar para todos. – Hace unos días encontré esta tarjeta en la puerta de mi casa – la deslizó sobre la mesa y todos leyeron **"eleventh horse"** en ella. – Estaba al tanto de lo que le ocurrió al resto, así que cuando recibí mi tarjeta me marché de casa, y me he estado moviendo de lugar en lugar desde entonces.

\- Pero aun eres menor de edad ¿no? – habló Kyle, el chico a pesar de cubrir parte de su rostro aun mostraba una apariencia algo infantil. – ¿Dónde estás durmiendo?

\- Por aquí, por allá, consigo dinero de donde se pueda al igual que la comida – habló tranquilo alzando los hombros – ya sabes, hay que saber sobrevivir.

Leopold que se mantenía con la mirada fija en el chico no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa y murmurar "pequeño ladronzuelo" ante el comentario que el muchacho había hecho. Stan se tomó el puente de la nariz y le indicó al castaño que continuara con su charla, mas este simplemente se quedó en silencio.

\- Dime, ¿sabes quién puede estar detrás de todo esto? O ¿por qué lo está haciendo? – Wendy preguntó, sobre la mesa había puesto una filmadora, la que enfocaba al chico y grababa todo el interrogatorio. No estoy seguro, pero sé que puede ser la causa – apretó sus manos con fuerza, sabía que era momento de hablar de aquello, aunque no quisiera.

 _ **Campamento de verano, años atrás.**_

 _Ian, Jack, Jacob, Gabriel y yo fuimos a recoger leña con Eric Cartman, en ese momento era uno de nuestros guías, él nos condujo al interior del bosque sin darse cuenta, se estaba quejando del otro guía qué teníamos porque perdimos las competencias y estábamos en último lugar. Fue mientras escuchábamos sus quejas que visualizamos una cabaña abandonada, por curiosidad nos acercamos, en el interior había dos cuerpos dormidos y desnudos. Uno de ellos despertó e intentó escapar, pero el otro lo detuvo, comenzó a besarlo y fue que nos descubrieron. Cartman parecía impactado por la escena y solo reaccionó una vez el adulto se vistió para ir tras nosotros, intentamos huir, pero nos alcanzó, al comienzo nos rogó que no dijéramos nada. En ese momento Cartman prometió guardar silencio a cambio de algunos beneficios, dinero u objetos que pidiéramos, él aceptó y nos dejó marchar. He querido olvidar aquello desde entonces, pero el guía nunca nos lo permitió, nos convencía siempre a que la situación era favorable incluso después de que una chica pelirroja nos preguntara por un rumor, Gabriel que parecía tan cómodo con todo lo que sucedía confirmó el rumor a las chicas._

Los presentes miraron a Leopold, sabían que los rumores se referían a él, aunque con lo que relataba el chico quizás todo se había vuelto una confusión para con el muchacho.

\- ¿Recuerdas quiénes eran los que estaban en esa cabaña aquel día? – habló McCormick apretando los dientes luego.

\- No recuerdo el rostro del muchacho, solo que poseía una quemadura en la espalda cerca de la cadera, el otro si se quién es, se trata del instructor de otro grupo. Ese hombre siempre nos ha estado presionando con que nos mantengamos callados, Jack y Jacob hace tiempo querían confesarlo todo, pero Eric se los impedía. Jacob comenzó a tener problemas, terminó drogado y metido en líos. Jack en cambio, le comentó a Gabriel que iría con la policía, este le dio aviso a Cartman y se reunieron en el callejón, luego ya saben que les ocurrió.

El sótano nuevamente pareció crear un ambiente de silencio, había muchas cosas que encajaban en todo lo que el menor decía.

\- Ese hijo de puta de Cartman siempre sacando beneficio de todo – dijo Wendy con molestia y apretó los puños.

\- Si, tienes toda la razón, pero si él estuviera aquí seguro ya habríamos atrapado al asesino, estoy seguro que él sabía quién era desde el comienzo – habló Kyle bajando la mirada, odiaba admitirlo, pero ese sujeto siempre había sido demasiado astuto, lo suficiente como para acorralar al asesino.

\- ¿Y mis amigas? – pronunció Testaburger de pronto – ¿por qué ellas están involucradas? – golpeo la mesa con ambas manos.

\- No lo sé preciosa, quizá el señor Carter se enteró del rumor que ellas difundían, ya sabes, era peligroso para él si los otros adultos se enteraban de sus gustos.

\- ¿Carter? ¿Así se llama? – habló el azabache frunciendo el ceño – conozco a ese tipo, siempre era muy cercano a los muchachos, más de una vez lo descubrí mirando a los chicos en el lago. Puto enfermo.

Tyler se puso en pie y acomodó mejor su gorra, dijo que era todo lo que podía decir e hizo ademan de marcharse, Leopold se acercó y tomó su brazo diciendo que aun debía declarar con la policía, el castaño frunció el ceño y extrajo un arma de entre sus ropas para apuntar al rubio.

\- No iré con la policía.

Los demás intentaron detenerlo, pero el menor fue más rápido, jaló de un brazo a Stotch y colocó el arma en su espalda, los presentes se vieron en la obligación de dar paso atrás y observar con frustración como el chico subía las escaleras con el rubio como escudo, una vez arriba cerró la puerta con seguro y se marchó con su rehén.

Derribar la puerta del sótano les tomó tiempo, el mismo tiempo que aprovechó Tyler para tomar distancia del grupo, salieron a la calle en su búsqueda, pero no se veía en los alrededores, por suerte para ellos la llamada de Craig comentando que había tropezado con ellos le alerto, ya que notó el arma en sus manos y le había seguido a la distancia, les dio la ubicación y se encaminaron hacia allá con prisa.

Tucker estaba a la entrada de un viejo edificio de apartamentos sin terminar. Kenny se acercó a él para preguntar dónde estaban, este le indicó que habían entrado al edificio y probablemente estuvieran en la azotea.

McCormick soltó un gruñido y sin pensarlo dos veces subió por las escaleras de incendio, el resto iba tras él intentando seguirle el ritmo, cosa que era realmente difícil.

La construcción estaba cerca de los barrios más bajos del pueblo, por lo que la gente apenas se vislumbraba desde esa altura. Cook se acercó al borde para calcular la distancia entre la azotea y el siguiente edificio, uno un poco más bajo, estaba seguro que si tomaba la suficiente distancia sería capaz de llegar de un salto al otro extremo.

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la voz de Kenny, quien salía a la azotea con la mirada llena de ira, pronto las figuras de Kyle, Stan, Craig y Wendy le hicieron compañía, estaba acorralado. Volvió a colocar al rubio como escudo y esta vez el arma se posicionó en su cabeza, los demás le rodearon, Tyler se puso nervioso y comenzó a retroceder hasta que sus piernas toparon con el borde de la cornisa.

\- No tienes escapatoria Cook, deja a Leo y entrégate – gruñó Kenneth y se acercó lentamente a ambos, sin embargo, el castaño no dudo en disparar en contra del rubio, este cayó de bruces al suelo, el tiro había dado en el pecho de McCormick y su cuerpo ahora estaba inmóvil.

\- ¡Mierda! – Stan se acercó al cuerpo de su amigo para alzarlo en sus brazos y tomar su pulso – ¡Mató a Kenny!

\- ¡Hijo de puta! – gritó Kyle quien le apuntó acusadoramente con rabia.

Leopold aprovechó el momento en que el muchacho parecía pasear la mirada por Craig y Wendy, que observaban con asombro la escena del cuerpo en el suelo formando un charco de sangre para alzar el brazo del castaño y comenzar a forcejear con el arma, logró arrebatársela unos segundos, pero Tyler intentó recuperarla, entonces un segundo disparo se hizo oír en el lugar, Cook que miraba su mano y pecho ensangrentados comenzó a retroceder y cayó de espaldas al vacío. Leopold dejó caer el arma en silencio y corrió a donde yacía Kenneth. El ojiazul mantenía la mirada perdida en el cielo, sin duda ya no quedaba rastro de vida en él.

\- ¡Maldita sea! – Stotch golpeo el piso con su puño cerrado, pero una mano en su hombro le hizo voltear. Craig que parecía tener un rostro tranquilo se agachó a su altura.

\- McCormick está bien – comentó con tono monótono. Leopold iba a darle un golpe en el rostro por aquella estupidez que decía, pero de pronto sintió una mano fría tomar la suya, la miró y paseó la vista por el brazo hasta dar con el dueño de ese acto.

\- Mierda Leo, no me des esos sustos – habló Kenny que con dolor se comenzaba a sentar a vista y paciencia de los presentes.

\- ¿Pero qué mierda? – murmuró apenas, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, se supone que estaba muerto, eso había dicho Stan minutos atrás.

La policía llegó luego del llamado de Wendy, retiraron el cuerpo y se le tomó declaración a cada uno, incluyendo a Craig que maldecía el hecho de haber terminado involucrado nuevamente en cosas de ese grupo. Luego de acabar de declarar se marchó, tenía un par de llamadas de Tweek y se dirigía al café para explicarle porqué lo había ignorado. Wendy también se marchó, llevaban horas dentro de la estación de policía y ya estaba oscuro, se sentía cansada y hambrienta, se despidió de los presentes y tomó un taxi a casa. Stan y Kyle miraron a ambos rubios.

\- No puedo creerlo Kenny, ustedes están saliendo y no has sido capaz de explicarle de tu condición a Butters – habló Kyle con los brazos cruzados.

\- Ya Kyle, es un asunto de ellos, ven, quiero hablar de algo importante contigo – Stan tomó el brazo del pelirrojo y se lo llevó a rastras aun con las protestas de este.

Kenny miró a Leopold, este parecía molesto. Intentó iniciar una conversación, pero el más bajo solo se encaminó al bar, debía ver como estaban funcionando las cosas ahí. McCormick le siguió los pasos en silencio, cuando aún estaban en la escuela y Leo se enojaba solía hacer eso, esperando que el rubio comenzara a hablar primero y así fue, Stotch soltó el aire con fuerza y separó los labios para dejar salir las palabras.

\- Explícame que fue todo eso en la azotea McCormick – habló en tono seco, bajó un poco la velocidad de sus pasos para que ambos caminaran al mismo ritmo y así escucharlo mejor.

\- Es algo que desde siempre me ha ocurrido, aun no entiendo muchas cosas, así que no puedo darte detalles – murmuró sonriendo con tristeza. – Desde que tengo memoria me han ocurrido las cosas más extrañas que puedas imaginarte, si atravesaba la calle un vehículo aparecía de la nada y me atropellaba, si caminaba por la acera un piano podía caerme encima. Una noche comía la cena en casa con mi familia y una bala entró por la ventana atravesando mi cabeza.

\- Debe ser una broma, si esas cosas ocurrían las debería recordar – comentó chasqueando la lengua.

\- Nadie las recuerda, o eso pensé yo. Hace un par de años mamá desarrolló un cáncer fulminante, antes de morir ella me contó cómo era que regresaba a la vida. Dijo que cada vez que ocurría daba a luz esa noche, entonces me dejaba en mi habitación y a la mañana siguiente despertaba como si nada hubiera pasado, sin embargo, luego de su muerte pensé que todo acabaría, pero no fue así, aun solía morir, aunque no por hechos tan fortuitos como una bala loca o combustión espontánea. Mis muertes eran sucesos que a cualquiera podría tocarle, la primera vez que ocurrió fue cuando nos subimos a unos árboles en el bosque luego de haber bebido más de la cuenta, la rama en la que estaba cedió y yo caí golpeando mi cabeza, todo desaparecía y podía oír los gritos de los muchachos a los lejos, luego de un instante donde todo estaba en silencio una nueva sensación me inundó, como si algo me regresara el aliento, abrí los ojos de golpe y seguía en ese bosque, sin heridas, con los chicos viéndome completamente asustados. – Soltó una risa nerviosa y llevó la mano a su nuca – como ellos lo presenciaron con sus propios ojos no fue difícil que me creyeran, desde entonces siempre lo recuerdan, ahora están acostumbrados a eso.

\- ¿Es doloroso? – preguntó Leopold alzando una ceja, Kenny asintió sin decir nada, entonces la conversación se quedó ahí, el resto del camino al bar fue en completo silencio.


	12. Capítulo 12

The Merciful tenía excito desde su primer día, era el segundo bar del pueblo y contaba con acceso a público general, después del bar exclusivo para gays. Ambos tenían sus clientes por lo que no había rencillas. Stotch miró que todo estuviera en orden, saludo a algunos asistentes y a los trabajadores, luego fue con el encargado de local y se puso al tanto de todos los acontecimientos, pidió el inventario de los productos y fue a la bodega a revisar que no faltara nada. Kenneth mientras tanto lo seguía con la mirada, se veía tan serio en su trabajo que no pudo evitar dejar escapar una pregunta de su boca.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – comentó sin borrar la sonrisa que se había formado en su rostro.

\- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? – Stotch se giró y le dedicó una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, te vez tan concentrado y serio en lo que haces que hasta pareces otro – dijo con total simpleza.

\- Debo ser otro en mi trabajo, ¿no crees? Sobre todo, si se trata de un bar – el más bajo dejó la tabla de inventario sobre una caja y avanzó a su novio, en cuanto le tuvo cerca le tomó por el cuello del abrigo para besarlo – respóndeme una duda, ¿alguna vez has muerto sintiendo placer?

\- Si – dejó salir soltando con gracia esa palabra – de niño me puse un disfraz de Batman, coloque un cinturón en mi cuello y me masturbe hasta la muerte.

\- Entonces no será difícil para ti repetirlo – comento volviendo a posar sus labios contra los del otro. Su mano buscó el seguro de la puerta para cerrarla, después dio con el interruptor de la luz y la apagó.

Kenny abrió los ojos en medio de la oscuridad, con la poca luz que llegaba del exterior logró visualizar a Leopold a su lado sentado mirando al exterior por la pequeña ventana de la bodega, su rostro estaba serio, como si estuviera perdido en sus pensamientos, no podía distinguir su mirada, pero estaba seguro que su ceño estaba fruncido.

\- ¿Qué sucede Leo? – Kenny se sentó, un dolor punzante se presentó de inmediato, pero lo ignoró, una vez acomodó su espalda contra el muro sacó el cinturón que aun rodeaba su cuello – ¿estás arrepentido?

\- Para nada, ambos lo disfrutamos ¿no? – comentó el muchacho y le entregó un paquete de cigarrillos – no entiendo como aun puedes meter esta mierda en tu boca – dijo con desagrado. El objeto se había caído del bolsillo de su abrigo mientras este dormía.

\- ¿Estás enojado por eso? No lo entiendo – abrió la cajetilla para sacar uno, pero Leopold le palmeó la mano – ¡¿por qué te molesta tanto?! – habló con molestia, la acción repentina de su acompañante no le había gustado.

\- ¡Porque lo odio!¡porque ese hijo de puta fumaba frente a mí, odio ese maldito hedor! – alzó la voz y golpeó el piso con frustración.

\- Lo lamento, no tenía idea – acerco su mano a su hombro y lo acaricio con suavidad, luego su mano se movió a su cabeza y lo recostó en su regazo – no te pongas así, das miedo – comento en tono suave jugando con los mechones rubios de este. – Así no es el Leo que amo.

\- Soy parte de ese Leo que amas Kenny, aunque no quieras asumirlo – susurró suave cerrando los ojos, las caricias del chico siempre le calmaban.

McCormick soltó un suspiro ante sus palabras, tenía toda la razón, debía aprender a amar todos los aspectos de su novio, si una parte de él perdía el control de aquella forma entonces aprendería a aceptarla y contenerla como se debe, le ayudaría a superar aquel pasado.

\- Marjorine, ¿estás ahí? – preguntó en tono suave – necesito preguntarte algo sobre Leo – comentó acariciando ahora su mejilla. Leopold soltó una risa corta y se alzó, rodeó al otro por el cuello y besó su mejilla.

\- Me alegra que quieras saber de mi cariño, dime, ¿en qué puedo servirte? – Leopold usó un tono más agudo y suave al hablar, Kenny se sorprendía al percatarse del notorio cambio en el rubio, incluso su mirada era diferente.

\- Hace unos días en la cafetería, Leo se veía extraño, también cuando descubrimos lo de su padre, él me parecía un niño, tartamudeaba y jugaba con sus manos, hace años eso lo habría pasado por alto, pero ahora, dime, ¿era ese Leo?

\- Así que lo notaste – soltó un suspiro y recargó su cabeza en su hombro – Butters, ese pequeño pedazo de nube no es Leo, no se mucho de él la verdad, solo a través de su diario noté que era alguien diferente.

\- ¿Su diario? – le miró de reojo y preguntó con interés en la voz.

\- Sí, hay cosas muy tristes en sus hojas, cuando lo descubrí decidí responder algunas de sus páginas para animarlo, creo que desde entonces piensa que soy como una madre para él.

\- ¿Crees que me lo puedas enseñar? – tomó su mano y la apretó suavemente.

\- Lo leerás a su tiempo Kenneth, solo puedo decirte que por su forma de escribir es casi un chiquillo, bastante temeroso, debes ser cuidadoso con tus actos, creo que ya sabes por qué.

Kenny asintió en silencio, entendía perfectamente a lo que se refería Marjorine, había intentado tocarlo y solo recibió rechazos de su parte, difícilmente miraba a sus ojos y la mayor parte del tiempo estaba nervioso.

Ambos se mantuvieron así por un tiempo más hasta que un trabajador intentó abrir la puerta, entonces se pusieron en pie, se acomodaron las ropas y salieron del lugar, por supuesto McCormick no dejaría entrever el dolor que aún permanecía en su espalda baja. En la calle pidieron un taxi y regresaron al departamento, ambos estaban agotados, por lo que se fueron a dormir enseguida.

El lunes por la mañana el móvil de Leopold sonó, este estiro la mano con pereza hasta tocarlo, miró la pantalla y respondió al número desconocido, escuchó con atención lo que le decían y mientras se fue sentando en la cama asintiendo cada una de las palabras al otro lado de la línea, luego se despidió y dejó el móvil a un lado. Recargó su cabeza en el respaldo de la cama y soltó un suspiro de cansancio. Kenny que igualmente había despertado por el móvil tomó su mano y pregunto qué sucedía, Stotch le explicó que había un problema con su diploma de la universidad y debía ir por uno nuevo, McCormick se sentó a su lado. Preguntó cuándo debía partir y si quería que le acompañara, pero este se negó, le dijo que no le tomaría más que un par de días y regresaría. Luego de eso Stotch salió de la cama y buscó ropa limpia para ir a darse un baño.

Kenny tomó su teléfono y salió a la cocina, su hermana ya no estaba en casa a esas horas, seguramente estuviera en su trabajo, miró la mesa y notó que todo estaba listo para que ambos comieran, le encantaba que las cosas fueran así en casa, Karen y Leo se llevaban de maravilla y ella procuraba consentirlos a ambos, luego recordó lo sucedido con ese supuesto novio. Su hermana era ya una adulta, aunque le doliera estaba seguro que se repondría sin que él interfiriera. Se acercó al mesón de la cocina y puso a calentar el café, luego colocó algunos panes en la tostadora y espero a que estuvieran listo, mientras esto ocurría un mensaje llego, miró de quien era y notó que era de Kyle:

 **\- Kyle Broflovski:**

 **¡Kenny! Stan y Wendy ubicaron a ese tipo Carter en Utah, yo no podré acompañarlos porque papá me pidió apoyo en un juicio, por favor, procura ayudarlos, ya sabes que Stan es un poco desprolijo con estas cosas. ¡Mantenme informado!**

Una vez Leo salió del baño ya vestido se fue a sentar con Kenny, este hablaba por teléfono, se despidió y cortó la llamada. Le comentó que Kyle le había enviado un mensaje diciendo que habían ubicado a Carter, Leo lo escuchó atento mientras comía y suspiró.

\- Aún no me lo creo, el señor Carter siempre fue amable conmigo, no puedo imaginar que fuera esa clase de persona.

Fue el comentario que hizo durante el desayuno, luego de eso se despidió del más alto y acordaron reunirse en Utah cuando dieran con la ubicación exacta de Carter, Leopold subió a su vehículo luego de guardar unas cuantas cosas y emprendió rumbo a la universidad.

McCormick le había preguntado por qué prefería conducir hasta ese estado antes de tomar un avión y tardar menos tiempo, pero en ello había algo que a Stotch lo relajaba, poner música y disfrutar de los paisajes de la carretera era algo que no podía hacer en un avión.

Le tomó casi nueve horas de viaje llegar a Utah pues se detuvo a comer en el trayecto, en ese lugar recibió el mensaje de Kenny con la ubicación de Carter, estaba en un lugar llamado Price, más o menos a una hora desde el sitio en que había comido, le respondió que les esperaría en su departamento y envió la dirección antes de retomar el rumbo. Al llegar a la ciudad lo primero que hizo fue ir a descansar a su departamento y al anochecer recibió a Stan, Wendy y Kenny, los tres chicos compartieron la habitación del más bajo y Wendy durmió en el cuarto contiguo.

A la mañana siguiente se dirigió al edificio universitario al área de educación y recursos humanos, buscó al profesor encargado de titulación y hablaron del problema que habían tenido, al parecer los diplomas que se entregaron tenían un error de redacción en el nombre del título por lo que entregó el que poseía y se lo cambiaron por uno nuevo, le pidieron que llenara una forma y la firmara dejando constancia que se había hecho el cambio.

Ya con el problema resuelto emprendieron viaje en su automóvil a Price en busca de Christopher Carter, su antiguo instructor durante los campamentos de verano a los que asistía de niño. Fueron dos horas de viaje en las que acordaron ser cuidadosos con sus acciones, si ese tipo era el asesino podría estar armado y eso significaba que si había algún tipo de enfrentamiento alguno en el peor de los casos resultaría muerto.

No tardaron demasiado en dar con su casa, Wendy llamó a la puerta y una mujer con un bebé en brazos le atendió, ella amablemente preguntó por el sospechoso, pero esta con tono preocupado dijo que su esposo no había vuelto a casa desde la noche anterior en la que dijo iría a trotar, les comentó que había dado aviso a la policía, pero estos no harían nada hasta que se cumpliera el plazo para declarar el extravío.

El grupo regresó al vehículo frustrado, al fin daban con el sujeto y ahora resultaba que estaba extraviado. Stan propuso que fueran por algo de comer mientras pensaban en un nuevo plan para dar con este, Kenny apoyó la idea y buscó en su móvil la dirección de algún restaurante, entonces notó que tenía un correo en su bandeja de entrada, lo abrió y vio que el remitente era desconocido, revisó su contenido y solo leyó el corto mensaje en silencio:

 _ **Si estás buscando a Carter lo encontrarás en xxxxxxxxxx #6923, en una vieja casa abandonada, date prisa, "no vaya a ser que escape".**_

McCormick de inmediato frunció el ceño y le indicó a Stan, que era el que conducía, que se dirigiera a la dirección indicada con ayuda del GPS, el lugar no estaba demasiado lejos, les tomó apenas diez minutos llegar. Marsh estacionó y todos bajaron para entrar en aquella casa.

Kyle salió del tribunal soltando un suspiro, todo había resultado bastante bien. Miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca y se aflojó la corbata para ir a su vehículo, estaba seguro que a esas alturas del día los muchachos ya habrían contactado con Carter, por lo que decidió que más tarde llamaría para saber cómo había resultado todo. Pretendía ir directo a Denver por sus cosas, ya que volvería a vivir con sus padres luego de dar por terminada la relación con su novio, pero una idea cruzó rápido por su cabeza, encendió el motor y condujo camino al hospital, llevaba algunos días sin visitar al castaño y creía que era momento de hacerlo. Al llegar saludó a la enfermera en el mesón de entrada y fue directo a la sala donde su amigo descansaba, entró y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, Eric Cartman, el tipo que hace días aún permanecía inconsciente estaba sentado mirando a la entrada.

Kyle permaneció en su lugar incapaz de decir algo, incapaz de despegar sus ojos de la mirada de ese sujeto.

\- ¿Piensas quedarte como idiota en la entrada? – habló Eric con tono ronco.

Broflovski cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a la cama para sentarse en la silla dispuesta junto a esta, finalmente podría hacer la pregunta más importante de todos esos meses desde que su amigo había recibido el disparo, sin embargo, Cartman habló primero.

\- Así que venias a verme con frecuencia – comentó esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado – quien hubiera pensado que el judío se preocupara tanto por mí, espero no vayas a confesarme tu amor ahora – alzó una ceja, esperaba que el pelirrojo respondiera a su provocación, pero este tan solo apretó los puños. Eric suspiró y desvió la mirada a la ventana – ¿Dónde están los demás?

\- Veo que lo ocurrido no afectó tu humor – habló y frunció el ceño – ellos ahora mismo están en Utah con Wendy y Butters, hemos estado investigando los casos de asesinato desde que te atacaron.

\- Y de seguro no han logrado nada – soltó aquellas palabras como una afirmación – definitivamente sin mí son unos inútiles, nunca darán con él de esta forma, mierda, ese hijo de puta, se ha estado riendo de ustedes todo este tiempo – gruñó.

\- Cartman, ¿tú sabes de quien se trata verdad? – con aquella pregunta el castaño apretó los labios, apenas y llevaba poco más de un día despierto y de lo primero que se había preocupado era de informarse de los sucesos.

Escúchame atentamente Broflovski, ese imbécil me arrebató a Heidi y yo no me quedaré de brazos cruzados, voy a atraparlo y tú me ayudarás, voy a decirte quien es, así que no puedes contarle a nadie más, ni siquiera a esos idiotas, ¿entendido?

Kyle sintió que su pulso se aceleraba, estaba a unas cuantas palabras de conocer el nombre del asesino que llevaban buscando por medio año, pero una sensación invadía su interior, por la forma de hablar de Eric el sujeto suponía un verdadero problema y cuando supo de quien se trababa lo entendió, ese sujeto realmente era astuto.

Stan y Kenny se aseguraron que no hubiera nadie en los alrededores antes de ingresar todos a la estructura, el interior estaba en muy malas condiciones, por lo que procuraron avanzar a paso lento, miraron todos los rincones de la primera planta, no había rastros de la presencia de alguien, entonces fueron al segundo piso, la búsqueda resultó igual, creían que tal vez solo era alguna clase de broma de mal gusto, pero en ese momento Wendy les indicó que había un acceso al ático, subieron y en el lugar encontraron el cuerpo de Christopher Carter.

El hombre yacía desnudo boca abajo atado de manos y pies, bajo su cuerpo había un charco de sangre que aún no acababa de secarse. Lo más perturbante de esto fue el ensañamiento que parecía tener el asesinato, ya que en su espalda se observaban quemaduras de cigarrillo por toda su piel. A los pies del cuerpo había una grabadora y una nota. Wendy cubrió su boca y debió salir del ático para evitar vomitar, Leopold se quedó estático pues sus piernas estaban temblando, Kenny sacó su móvil y marcó a la policía.

Stan se acercó un poco para reproducir la cinta, por suerte para él llevaba los guantes puestos, a pesar de todo el asunto estaba consiente que los únicos autorizados para interferir en el lugar era la policía, por ello procuró no mover el aparato demasiado y así no borrar posibles huellas, en caso que hubieran.

Pronto aquella voz distorsionada y bastante familiar se pudo escuchar cantando de la misma forma escalofriante que las últimas dos ocasiones:

 _ **The sun is out**_

 _ **Birds are everywhere**_

 _ **They're flying high**_

 _ **Surfing in the air**_

 _ **It's nice to live**_

 _ **When life is such a blast**_

 _ **One horse that swims**_

 _ **It seems to be the last**_

 _ **The thirteenth horse**_

 _ **Has always been the best**_

 _ **His honour will be proud**_

 _ **But now he wants to rest**_

 _ **He's longing for his home**_

 _ **The girl will give him food**_

 _ **Good boy, she'll say**_

 _ **Together they will play**_

Una vez que la cinta se quedó en silencio leyó la nota en voz alta, esta al principio se oyó temblorosa, pero logró calmar sus nervios para leer con mayor claridad y así el resto escuchara mejor.

" _ **Leopold, mi querido decimotercer caballo, ha llegado el momento de que todo esto acabe, a partir de ahora todo será gris, pero no te preocupes, estoy seguro que tienes buenos recuerdos. Has llegado lejos, pero ya es momento de descansar. Tan solo les resta atraparme para que sea el fin. Sean rápidos.**_

 _ **C."**_

Stotch y Kenneth se acercaron a Stan para ver el papel luego de escucharle, sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al reconocer esa caligrafía, era la misma que tenía la primera nota que Leo había recibido, sin duda alguna desde el comienzo ese sujeto había estado un paso adelante.

Luego de un par de días volvieron a South Park, todos estaban bastante cansados así que se fueron a sus casas, menos Marsh, el azabache había intentado contactar con Kyle, pero no logró comunicarse con él, solo llegando al pueblo recibió un mensaje de este diciendo que había vuelto con sus padres, por lo que se dirigió a ese lugar. Estaba ansioso por verle y contarle lo sucedido.

\- Ya veo, así que eso paso con Carter – comentó el pelirrojo, ambos estaban en el suelo con sus espaldas recargadas en la cama.

\- ¿Y cómo estuvieron las cosas aquí? Me preocupé cuando no logré contactarte – murmuró suave, su mano se posó con delicadeza sobre la contraria y este no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Todo estuvo bien – comentó clavando la mirada en la punta de sus pies, luego su sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar todo lo que Cartman le había contado, no podía mencionar nada, ni siquiera a sus amigos – ¡oh sí!, debo buscar un lugar donde mudarme, viejo, no puedo quedarme en esta casa por siempre, me hacen sentir como un niño – apartó la mano y la llevó a su nuca.

\- Kyle, ¿estás seguro que todo está bien? Hace rato que te noto pensativo – Stanley preguntó dejando notar su preocupación en el tono de voz.

\- Tomate las cosas con calma Marsh, aun no te perdono del todo – comentó mientras le daba un puñetazo suave en su brazo.

El azabache soltó una carcajada y le devolvió el golpe, había olvidado la última vez que ambos pasaron tiempo juntos sin sentir tensión entre ellos.


	13. Capítulo 13 (R18)

Kenny y Leopold entraron al departamento arrastrando los pies, el viaje se había hecho tremendamente largo incluso luego de haberse turnado en la conducción, McCormick se dejó caer en el sofá soltando un suspiro, Stotch fue por un vaso de agua y notó sobre la mesa una pequeña nota de Karen, al parecer se estaba quedando con una amiga de la universidad por un proyecto y no regresaría hasta el día siguiente. Al comienzo Kenneth soltó un bufido, odiaba cuando la chica le dejaba notas en vez de llamarle, luego se calmó, le costaba trabajo aceptar que su hermana fuera lo suficientemente mayor para no estar pidiendo permiso, pero también agradecía ese espacio para estar a solas con el rubio.

\- Tendremos tiempo para nosotros – comentó y dejó escapar un bostezo.

\- Tienes razón, deberíamos descansar como corresponde, mañana será un día pesado con el resto, además sus vacaciones casi acaban, y aun no resolvemos este asunto – suspiró y miró en dirección al más alto, este no se movía, por lo que se acercó a verle y le encontró profundamente dormido, no pudo evitar sonreír e ir por una manta para cubrirle, acomodó un poco los cabellos que caían sobre su rostro y acarició su mejilla, Kenny se removió por el tacto, pero no despertó.

Luego de eso fue por ropa limpia y se metió al baño para ducharse, el agua caliente sobre su cuerpo le ayudó a relajar los músculos, era una sensación agradable, por lo que intentó alargar lo más que pudo aquello antes de cerrar el paso del agua. Tomó una toalla para secarse y se vistió. Al salir del baño fue a la cocina para preparar un chocolate caliente, la noche estaba bastante fría, hasta podía oír el viento arremeter con fuerza contra la ventana, se acercó a esta para asegurarse que estuviera con seguro y notó el cielo de un rojo intenso.

\- ¿Es una tormenta? – Leo dio un respingo ante la pregunta inesperada y se volteó a ver a Kenny con el ceño fruncido, este no hizo más que reír y ponerse en pie para abrazarle por la espalda y besar su hombro.

\- Lo siento, no pretendía asustarte, pero te veías encantador, si no preguntaba algo me habría quedado embobado observándote.

\- Kenny, ¿qué clase de sentimientos tienes por mí? – dejó escapar aquellas palabras con un tono suave y relajado, no le preocupaba realmente la respuesta que le diera, pero quería tener claros los motivos del más alto para que quisiera estar en una relación.

\- Es cierto, nunca hemos hablado de nuestros sentimientos abiertamente, quizá este sea el mejor momento para saber que sientes tú por mí, porque yo tengo bastante claro que te amo – habló decidido, no se iría con titubeos, sería claro en decir lo que sentía, estaba completamente enamorado de ese sujeto.

\- Sin una pizca de duda – acarició las manos de Kenny que descansaban sobre su ombligo y le miro a través del reflejo de la ventana, su expresión y sobre todo sus ojos mostraban lo convencido que estaba de sus palabras. – Yo estuve un poco confundido al comienzo y también un poco asustado, no porque fueras a lastimarme, más bien porque no recordaba, no recuerdo cómo es que empezamos a ser novios, ¿pero sabes una cosa? Aquella tarde cuando bailamos me di cuenta de algo importante – sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa amplia y se giró para quedar de frente al más alto, de esta forma sus ojos grises se encontraron con los azules de McCormick. – No me importa realmente saber en qué momento iniciamos lo nuestro, lo que me preocupa es que termine y que tú no sepas lo que me has hecho sentir. Así que te lo diré ahora, sin titubeos, tal como me lo has dicho tú. Te amo.

Kenneth lo escuchó con atención, en sus labios se formó una sonrisa, estaba al tanto que a Leopold le gustaba y aunque deseaba saber más de los sentimientos de este no pretendía acongojarlo con sus dudas, sentía que hasta se vería demasiado cursi, no, él prefería esperar paciente a que el muchacho hablara de sus sentimientos por su cuenta, tal como había ocurrido en ese preciso momento.

Se sentía satisfecho, como si una nueva posibilidad se mostrara ante sus ojos. Tomó su cintura con más fuerza y se acercó a sus labios para besarlo, suave, con cierta delicadeza, quería trasmitir en ese acto todas esas emociones que llevaba por dentro, la inmensa felicidad que sentía. Stotch pareció entenderlo, acogió los brazos que lo rodeaban, consintiendo cada acto que su amante propinaba.

McCormick poco a poco coló sus manos por la camisa de su pijama, un escalofrío recorrió a Leopold, escondiendo su rostro en el pecho del más alto.

Las palabras no eran necesarias en aquellos actos de amor. Kenneth movió a Leopold hasta la cama, recostándolo con cuidado. Sus labios recorrieron los de su novio, su cuello, mientras que con su diestra desabrochaba uno a uno los botones de la camisa hasta descubrir su pecho. Le dedicó una mirada junto a una traviesa sonrisa e inclinó su rostro. Llegó a sus pezones, los observó unos segundos, pasó la yema de sus dedos por ellos provocando que el cuerpo del rubio se estremeciera y su boca dejara salir algunos quejidos.

Kenny no pudo evitar sentir algo más que amor al escuchar esa voz en esa entonación. Decidió mandar a la mierda el cuidado que estaba teniendo. Devoró nuevamente los labios de su novio y sus manos ansiosas, buscaron colarse entre el pantalón y la ropa interior. Necesitaba con ímpetu escucharlo nuevamente, descubrir más de Leopold.

Su palma completa acariciaba el miembro de Stotch sobre la ropa interior. Leopold comenzaba a sentir el calor, no sólo donde Kenneth procuraba dar besos y caricias, sino en todo su cuerpo. Al momento que tocó en su entrepierna, quiso detenerlo, pero una sensación electrizante lo detuvo.

Se sentía como si fuera la primera vez que lo hacía.

Los labios de McCormick siguieron bajando hasta llegar a la ingle, acariciando el vello púbico con una sonrisa de medio lado. Bajó por completo la ropa interior junto al pantalón, deshaciéndose de ellos tirándolos a algún lugar dentro de la habitación y alzó su vista antes de realizar su siguiente acto.

Leo estaba cubriendo su rostro con sus antebrazos, no podía dejar que lo viera así, no si en su rostro tenía una sonrisa como la que le enseñaba. Cada contacto con el otro lo estremecía y le hacía desear aún más.

\- ¿Estás avergonzado? – Comentó Kenneth tomando sus brazos para apartarlos y así divisar su rostro.

Leopold cerró sus ojos con fuerza y asintió con la cabeza. McCormick se levantó para apagar la luz y volvió a su lugar.

\- ¿Así está mejor? – preguntó tomando sus muñecas y besando la piel de esta.

\- Si – Susurró rodeando la nuca de Kenny para atraer sus labios a los suyos.

Cerró sus ojos dejándose llevar por las acciones de Stotch, quien trataba con nerviosismo de alcanzar el miembro, ya erecto, de su amante. Fue Kenneth quien finalmente guio la mano de este hasta su entrepierna y se inclinó para susurrar, jadeante, "aquí".

Con cierta torpeza libero su miembro del interior del pantalón del más alto y rodeó con su palma el falo de su compañero y comenzó a masturbarle, incitarle, mientras Kenny hacía lo mismo con Leopold.

McCormick después de unos minutos retiró su mano del pene de su novio, levantando sus piernas para comenzar a preparar su estrechez. Hizo que el rubio lamiera sus dedos índice y medio, haciendo que su lengua se paseara entre ellos mientras los succionaba.

Kenneth no podía dejar de pensar en cómo sería que Stotch le hiciese una felación de la misma forma que estaba lamiendo sus dedos, lo que hizo que se excitara aún más.

Después de unos minutos sacó los dedos para reemplazarlos por su boca, mientras su dedo medio lo introdujo en la entrada de Leopold y este encorvó levemente su espalda para luego de unos segundos volver a relajarse, en cuanto ello ocurrió, Kenneth introdujo su índice. Ambos dedos se movieron de adentro hacia fuera y en forma circular. Leo se encontraba tan caliente en su interior que Kenneth lo anhelaba con más ansias cada vez.

No faltó mucho para que el propio miembro de McCormick comenzara a molestar, por lo que no perdió tiempo en introducirse en el interior de su amante cuando este estuvo suficientemente dilatado, en otro momento hubiera esperado más para darse tiempo de tomar un profiláctico del cajón y ponérselo, pero las ansias y el deseo no le dieron tiempo para pensar en lo que en ese momento era una tontería. De manera pausada se deslizó hasta entrar por completo, las piernas de Stotch rodearon su cintura y se estremecieron cuando se sintió invadido, pero sorprendentemente no resultó tan doloroso como pensaba.

\- Estoy bien – dijo soltando un suspiro tranquilo, la mano de Kenny se había posado en su mejilla con preocupación y este no hizo más que sonreír y apoyar su propia mano sobre la de su compañero para darle a entender que no había problema. – Sigue.

De manera lenta comenzó con el movimiento de cadera, la respiración de ambos se fue acelerando a medida que el ritmo de las embestidas aumentaba, era una sensación que les robaba el aliento y que llenaba de calor la habitación.

Cuando el sudor comenzaba a hacerse presente en sus pieles Kenny se detuvo, y se sentó para luego subir al muchacho sobre su cuerpo, besó su cuello y su hombro, sus manos comenzaron a acariciar su espalda, una parte de sus dedos rozaron un sector de su piel que se sintió diferente, pero no logró localizar ese lugar.

\- Kenny, ¿no te incomoda? – Stotch preguntó a duras penas, le costaba trabajo mantener control sobre su respiración.

\- Estoy perfectamente – bajó la mano derecha por su trasero y acarició su entrada antes de volver a introducirse en él y luego recargó su espalda contra el muro de la cabecera de la cama.

El movimiento comenzó por los empujones de Kenny desde su posición hacia arriba y Stotch lo siguió empujando hacia abajo para luego alzarse y volver a repetir la acción una y otra vez con más velocidad. Las manos de McCormick sostenían con firmeza los muslos de su novio para hacerle menos pesada la tarea de moverse, de la misma forma los brazos de Leopold se sostenían del respaldo de la cama para aportar de mejor manera a esa acción que ambos disfrutaban a plenitud.

Sus pieles no tardaron en comenzar a chocar con tal rapidez que el sonido que provocaban inundó el cuarto por completo y el sudor que salía por cada poro de su piel los recorría hasta ser absorbido por el edredón. Stotch comenzó a soltar jadeos más y más sonoros hasta que no pudo evitar que estos se transformaran en gemidos, dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás clavando la mirada en el techo, Kenny apretó la piel de sus muslos con fuerza y se mordió el labio inferior cuando los espasmos en el interior de su amante se hicieron más intensos.

Pronto los temblores en el cuerpo del más bajo se hicieron notar, McCormick apartó una de sus manos desde donde estaba para dirigirla al miembro palpitante del rubio y acariciarlo hasta que este eyaculó. Kenneth lo recostó de vuelta sobre la cama y continuó con las embestidas hasta sentir que alcanzaba el clímax, entonces retiró su miembro y dejo salir su esperma sobre el vientre ajeno.

Kenny se quitó de encima de Leo y procuró cubrir a ambos con las mantas luego de limpiar los restos de semen del cuerpo de su compañero, la tormenta en el exterior estaba azotando con fuerza y no convenía arriesgarse a contraer un resfriado. Stotch rodeo su cintura con uno de sus brazos y soltó una risilla corta antes de cerrar los ojos, Kenneth lo observó unos segundos, la luz de un trueno ayudó a que pudiera grabar en su memoria la expresión placentera de su rostro, una que le trasmitía una tranquilidad que no había sentido jamás con nadie. De igual forma que su compañero él se acomodó en la cama y cerró los ojos, pronto, ambos estaban profundamente dormidos.

Por la mañana el primero en abrir los ojos fue Kenny, miró a su lado y vio a Leopold aun dormido boca abajo, decidió dejarlo descansar y se fue a dar un baño, luego preparo café para ambos y lo llevó a la habitación. Miró por la ventana, el exterior estaba desierto por la lluvia y al parecer la tormenta no daba señales de acabar pronto. Se subió a la cama y besó el hombro del rubio con cariño, este se removió y soltó un jadeo suave.

McCormick dejó escapar una carcajada suave y continúo dando besos ahora bajando por su espalda y quitando la sabana que cubría su piel en el camino, pronto su espalda baja quedó al descubierto, se acercó a su cadera y algo llamó su atención, sus dedos habían rozado nuevamente aquella textura extraña, alzó la mirada y lo vio, tres pequeñas quemaduras circulares en su cuerpo. _"El chico de la cabaña tenía una quemadura en la espalda"_

Se levantó de la cama sin lograr apartar la mirada de aquella marca, retrocedió intentando aclarar sus pensamientos, pero entre más lo intentaba más parecía que todo encajaba, su espalda golpeo el muro y se mantuvo paralizado en aquel lugar.

\- ¿Kenny? – Leopold abrió los ojos y se sentó mientras los refregaba – buenos días – su mirada se fijó en la figura del más alto y se preocupó por la expresión en su rostro – ¿pasa algo?

\- No, yo… te traje café – habló con nerviosismo y salió de la habitación para ir al baño y lavar su rostro, miró su reflejo en el espejo encontrándose con el miedo presente en sus ojos – él, él sí estuvo con ese sujeto, ¡¿por qué no me dijo nada?! – golpeó el muro con frustración.

Stotch tomó la taza y bebió de la sustancia en su interior, era agradable, perfecta para esa mañana fría. Se vistió y salió a la sala, se sentó en el sofá a contemplar como la lluvia golpeaba el vidrio y se deslizaba por este como una cascada, soltó un suspiro y cerró los ojos, podía recordar con claridad lo sucedido, al fin tenía en su memoria la sensación de ser acariciado por quien era su novio desde hace casi un mes y era magnifico, estaba tan feliz que sentía que la sonrisa en su rostro no se esfumaría jamás.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Leopold miró la figura del rubio acercarse a paso rápido, pretendía preguntar que le ocurría, puesto que le había notado extraño desde que despertó, sin embargo, no pudo, porque la mano de este le tomó con brusquedad del cuello de la camisa y le alzó provocando que la taza de café se derramara en el suelo. Stotch buscó con confusión la mirada de Kenny, su ceño estaba fruncido, pronto el puño de este se estrelló contra su mejilla, le soltó y cayó al suelo.

\- K-Kenny, ¿qué pasa? – se acarició la mejilla, el golpe había provocado que se mordiera la comisura de su labio y este ahora sangraba.

\- ¿Fue divertido? – gruñó con rabia – ¡HIJO DE PUTA! ¡¿Cuánto más pretendías reírte de mí?! – le propinó otro golpe antes de apartarse y revolver sus cabellos con frustración, fue por el móvil a la habitación y regreso mientras escribía un mensaje al azabache – ahora mismo nos dirás todo.

\- N-No lo entiendo, ¿de qué hablas? ¿q-qué fue lo que hice? – preguntó dejando ver como la mano en su mejilla temblaba con fuerza – K-Ken…

\- ¡CÁLLATE! Ya no me hables, no quiero escucharte – caminó hasta la cocina y recargó sus manos sobre el mesón, había perdido los estribos, necesitaba calmarse.

Leopold que hasta ese entonces se encontraba en el suelo se puso en pie luego de varios minutos en silencio, había estado tan feliz hace unos momentos y ahora todo se caía a pedazos, _"al menos si me explicaras"_ , pensó y apretó los puños, su ceño se frunció y caminó en silencio.

Kenneth sintió la vibración de su teléfono, revisó la pantalla y encontró un mensaje de Kyle, al abrirlo leyó el contenido en silencio:

 **Kyle Broflovski**

 **\- ¡KENNY! Stan me acaba de llamar, no dejes que se marche, necesitamos decirte algo, ten cuidado. Vamos para allá.**

Era cierto, debía guardar su ira para después, lo más importante era tener respuestas, y para eso lo primero era pensar con la cabeza fría. Se giró para hacerle frente a Leo, este estaba a unos centímetros de él y su rostro parecía tranquilo, muy diferente al de antes.

\- Lo siento amor – susurró suavemente, su mano acarició la mejilla de McCormick mientras este caía a sus pies con la mirada perdida. – No lo entenderías, aunque te lo explicara – se agachó a su lado y besó su frente – necesito un poco más de tiempo y sé que esto no es nada – sonrió – descuida, ya casi acaba – la mirada de Kenny se quedó fija en sus ojos, su cuerpo ya no se movía y la sangre comenzaba a acumularse en el piso.

Cuando McCormick volvió a tener conciencia lo primero que vio fue a su hermana y amigos que estaban a su lado, se sentó aun adolorido y miró el suelo, todavía quedaban rastros de sangre en el piso y el cuchillo que había atravesado su pecho ahora estaba en el suelo junto a él.

\- Vaya, vaya, así que era cierto, te enamoraste de ese enfermo – Kenny abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró a Eric Cartman de pie frente a él cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. – Y además lo dejas escapar.

McCormick le miró con enojo, sabía que Cartman tenía razón, debió darse cuenta mucho antes de quien era realmente Leopold, pero nadie lo había sospechado con certeza, no si estaba recibiendo esas amenazas.

\- Hermano, ¿de qué hablan? ¿pasó algo malo con Leo? – la muchacha preguntó realmente preocupada, haber llegado a casa y encontrar al trio de amigos llamando a su departamento con desesperación le asustó, aun mas al entrar y encontrarle en la cocina en ese estado.

Karen se había enterado no hace mucho de las muertes de su hermano, ya que el mismo le contó, sin embargo, era la primera vez que lo veía y al comienzo creyó que no despertaría, pensó que quizás un ladrón había entrado y buscó a Stotch asustada, pero se percató que ninguna de sus cosas estaba, salvo un pequeño libro sobre la cama con una nota.

\- Kenny, Karen encontró esto en tu habitación, Butters lo dejó para ti, parece que es un diario – comentó Kyle entregándole el libro y la nota al rubio.

Kenny miró la nota y aquella letra se le hizo familiar, tenía mucha similitud a la letra de la madre de Leopold en la carta de despedida que encontraron en el sótano, ojeó las páginas del diario y pudo ver que varias de las hojas también tenían esa letra y otra más infantil.

" _Una de estas entonces pertenece a Marjorine, y la otra, ¿es de Butters? Supongo que sí, porque este es su diario"_ pensó y leyó la nota en silencio. Una vez lo hizo se la entregó a sus amigos para que vieran su contenido.

 **Kenneth:**

 **Lamento tanto lo que él te ha hecho. Como prometí aquí está su diario, una vez lo leas espero entiendas que solo deseamos proteger a ese pequeño asustado, también entiendo que hizo cosas malas y debe pagar por ello. Perdóname por no advertirte, no lo entendí hasta hoy.**

 **Marjorine.**

Cartman se acercó para leer la nota, luego la arrugó y tiró al suelo, tomó del brazo al rubio y lo ayudó a ponerse en pie. Le pidió a la chica que se marchara y esta miró a Kenny antes de meterse a su habitación, los cuatro amigos fueron a la sala y hablaron de lo que debían hacer, Eric al igual que hizo en el hospital con Kyle le habló de lo sucedido y de los planes que tenía para atrapar a Stotch.

\- Stan, ¿qué pasó con Wendy? – preguntó Kyle, había intentado contactar con la muchacha sin resultado y eso le preocupaba.

Viajó a Nueva York, dijo que debía conversar de algo importante con uno de sus profesores y que Kenny entendería a que se refería – contestó Marsh, los tres fijaron su mirada en el rubio y este solo respondió que era una pequeña investigación aparte y que cuando tuvieran las cosas claras les hablaría de ello.

\- Aún no me creo que la unieran al equipo, vaya tontería – Cartman se recargó en el respaldo del sillón y soltó un bufido.

Tú no opines imbécil, si no hubieras hecho esa tontería en el campamento con el resto las cosas no habrían terminado como la mierda – habló Kenneth con tono seco.

Ya, ya, ya, las cosas ya están hechas, lo único importante es que me ayuden a acabar con ese hijo de puta, porque no crean que me quedaré tranquilo, no, me voy a cobrar lo que le hizo a Heidi.

El grupo se quedó en silencio, si bien sabían que Cartman estaba en su derecho de querer vengarse en esta ocasión, sabían que esa no era la forma, después de todo, él había contribuido al desastre y lo correcto era entregarlo a la policía, después de todo, era para ellos que estaban en la investigación en primer lugar.

\- ¿Qué haremos con ese diario? – preguntó de pronto Kyle mirando el objeto que descansaba sobre la mesa de centro, el castaño iba a tomarlo, pero Kenny fue más rápido.

\- Oh vamos, hay que leerlo, por eso te lo dejó ¿no? – Eric alzó una ceja, McCormick miró el objeto y lo abrió para encontrar la primera página.

Kenneth comenzó a leer en silencio, solo las páginas que según su parecer eran relevantes las leyó en voz alta para que todos escuchasen, de esta forma pasaron la noche completa, oyendo cada una de las cosas escritas en el diario.


	14. Capítulo 14

Butters

 **Diciembre** **(sábado)**

Miraba su ojo izquierdo en el espejo, la cicatriz se notaba bastante, su madre se había molestado cuando tuvo ese accidente en donde uno de sus compañeros incrustó una estrella metálica en uno de sus ojos.

Para la buena suerte de sus amigos, el objeto no había dañado el globo ocultar. Además, los padres de Butters, habían olvidado por completo el asunto de castigarle por jugar con niños irresponsables, gracias a que Eric Cartman se había paseado desnudo en el escenario de la subasta.

Sin embargo, no duró demasiado, pues su padre, en un momento recordó el hecho y le dejó encerrado en la habitación para corregir su comportamiento.

\- D-Debo ser más cuidadoso cuando juegue, no quiero perder mi ojo – se dijo mientras acariciaba el párpado.

\- ¡Butters!¡Hey, Butters, ven a jugar, necesitamos un lanzador más! – le gritó un chico desde la calle hacia su ventana, al asomarse, notó al cuarteto de amigos afuera – ¡vamos, date prisa!

\- L-Lo siento, es que e-estoy castigado – dijo antes de esconderse debajo del marco de la ventana y, sentado en el suelo, abrazó sus rodillas.

\- Les dije que no vendría, vámonos, encontraremos a alguien más útil que este marica – pudo escuchar el comentario de Cartman siendo apoyado por sus amigos antes de marcharse de su jardín.

\- ¡Butters! – abrió la puerta su padre con el ceño fruncido – ¿qué te he dicho de asomarte a la ventana cuando estas castigado?

\- Q-Que no puedo hacerlo – murmuró bajando la mirada a sus pies y apretando sus rodillas aún más contra su cuerpo.

\- ¿Entonces qué haces ahí? – se acercó a cerrar la ventana y las cortinas antes de tomarlo por el brazo y alejarlo – ¡ponte a estudiar y deja perder el tiempo!

\- Si señor – Susurró suavemente, obedeciendo al acto.

* * *

 **Junio** **(lunes)**

Salió como cada mañana a regar el jardín, estaba somnoliento pues acababa de amanecer y el hacer sus deberes nocturnos no le dejaba descansar las 8 a 10 horas que debiese dormir un chico de su edad.

Miró la calle de un lado a otro en silencio, estaba vacía, pero no era nada nuevo para él, todos sus amigos debían aun estar en cama durmiendo, después de todo eran vacaciones, sin embargo, él estaba castigado y debía realizar tareas caseras diariamente, entre ellas salir al jardín temprano por la mañana y regar todas las plantas de su madre, cortar el césped si hacía falta y después quitar la maleza, más tarde, al acabar con las labores de jardinería, limpiaba su cuarto, ayudaba con las compras y debía organizar la alacena, esta última actividad era la que más nervioso le ponía.

Era usual que su madre no estuviese en casa en la tarde/noche, y generalmente se quedaban su padre y él a solas. Este solía ser bastante estricto con la organización de las comidas, aumentando su exigencia cuando se encontraban solos, como en ese momento, porque su enfado podía llegar a tal extremo que más de una vez se había ganado un par de golpes. A causa de estos castigos, cada vez que estaba en la cocina ordenando, sus manos temblaban, apretaba sus labios con fuerza, deseaba acabar pronto y de forma correcta para ir a su cuarto a estudiar.

Por suerte para el pequeño Stotch, la situación había acabado bien y estudiaba tranquilo, hasta que su padre entró y se acomodó tras él para observarlo en completo silencio, uno que lo hacía desear desaparecer, sintiendo su respiración más pesada a cada inspiración. De pronto, la mano del mayor se posó sobre su hombro y él tan solo cerró los ojos con fuerza imaginando que su padre le propinaría una nueva paliza.

Los sucesos siguientes al atardecer fueron escabrosos, el mayor de los Stotch tomó a su propio hijo, lo recostó en la cama y al más mínimo quejido de parte del pequeño, lo golpeaba en la boca. Para Stephen, ese sería el día en que su hijo se convertiría en hombre, a la edad de ocho años.

* * *

 **Septiembre** **(jueves)**

El pequeño rubio corría de prisa a casa, estaba castigado gracias a una tontería que sus amigos habían hecho y por la cual él terminó pagando los platos rotos, aun así, había desobedecido a sus padres dejándose influenciar por Cartman, quien, en un burdo intento para ganar dinero involucró a Butters en el proyecto el que, a pesar de su esfuerzo, no pudo lograr el objetivo de su obeso amigo.

Logró divisar su casa y a Eric saliendo de ella a la distancia. Su amigo mantuvo su semblante tranquilo y Butters esbozó una sonrisa de alivio al notar que sus padres no habían llegado:

\- E-Eric, muchas gracias por cubrirme – le habló al castaño sonriendo ampliamente – debió ser difícil para ti – comentó, pues sus padres tenían la manía de llamar cada una hora cuando estos estaban en el trabajo, de esta forma se aseguraban de que el chico estuviera en casa cumpliendo el castigo acordado.

\- Ah, sí, no fue difícil, solo fingí un poco tu voz marica y ellos se la creyeron, fue pan comido – habló sin poder disimular una sonrisa.

\- M-Muy bien, entonces iré adentro antes que regresen, nos vemos – se despidió de su amigo y entró.

Al instante notó el desorden que este había dejado, entonces mientras ordenaba el desastre de Eric, sus padres llegaron furiosos, gritándole sobre las groserías que había dicho y la falta de respeto que había tenido con ellos.

No pasó mucho para que el primer golpe llegara, directamente a su boca, luego estos pasaron a transformarse en tirones de orejas y finalmente en nalgadas.

Terminó encerrado en su cuarto, lloraba, porque no comprendía lo que estaba ocurriendo, hasta que notó a su amigo fuera de su casa, soltando carcajadas estruendosas. Sin duda había sido cosa de Cartman, nuevamente había pagado por culpa de otro, eso le dolía, se cubrió con la almohada la cabeza y lloró más fuerte, siempre era igual, solo sería al que constantemente tomaban del pelo.

* * *

 **Octubre** **(martes)**

Estaba en la escuela, ya era hora del almuerzo, su mente divagaba sobre cómo les diría a sus padres que obtuvo una baja calificación en un trabajo en equipo a causa de Eric Cartman, quien insistió en exponer un tema que causó polémica. El tema en cuestión desencadenó un enfrentamiento entre algunos estudiantes, el que terminó en agresiones físicas por parte de los involucrados. Las represalias para la situación, fue la reprobación del examen para todos los expositores.

Pasó por la barra del comedor y dejó que la señora le sirviera lo que parecía ser comida. Su mirada estaba fija en el suelo, pensar en la reacción de sus padres lo aterraba de tal manera que no notó que su bandeja chocó con un chico de grado mayor, el contenido cayó al suelo derramándose por todas partes y de paso ensuciando a ambos.

\- O-Oh, yo lo siento tanto – murmuró el chico mientras se agachaba a recoger la comida del suelo, sin embargo, el brazo del mayor le detuvo y le alzó nuevamente para toparse de frente con los ojos del muchacho molesto.

\- ¿Acaso crees que una disculpa será suficiente? – cuestionó con una mirada llena de ira – pedazo de mierda, esta me la voy a cobrar – dijo antes de darle un puñetazo en el estómago.

Butters no pudo reaccionar hasta el momento en que sintió que el aire abandonaba su cuerpo de golpe, entonces se tomó el estómago e intentó no vomitar. Cuando el aire regresaba sintió otro puño estrellarse contra él, esta vez en su mejilla dejándolo en el suelo, apenas y podía entender lo que estaba pasando, solo oía risas, gritos y murmullos, pero nadie le ayudaba, todos eran espectadores, disfrutando del triste encuentro y hasta realizando grabaciones con el móvil. El rubio estaba paralizado del miedo, seguro que los golpes no acabarían, por suerte los profesores que se acercaron producto de la conmoción detuvieron la pelea y llevaron al chico con el director mientras el muchacho menor era dirigido a la enfermería por Kyle y Kenny quienes se acercaron apenas todo se calmó.

\- Vaya paliza que te dieron – comentó Kyle en un susurro preocupado.

\- Shh, Kyle, no es momento para hacer esos comentarios – dijo Kenny con la boca cubierta producto de su abrigo. – Hey, amigo, ¿estás bien? – preguntó y miró a Butters atentamente, este solo negó suavemente y apretó los labios.

\- C-Cuando mis p-padres se enteren van a castigarme – habló asustado y apretó los ojos con fuerza.

Ambos chicos intercambiaron miradas entre ellos en silencio e intentaron tranquilizarlo, sin embargo, nada de lo que dijeron le calmó. Lo dejaron en la enfermería y ellos regresaron a sus labores.

La enfermera avisó lo ocurrido a sus padres, por lo que Stephen fue por él y después de una breve charla con la directora se lo llevó a casa.

Lo que siguió fue un regaño exagerado por provocar una pelea, su padre lo arrastró hasta su habitación mientras escuchaba los comentarios de su progenitor sobre ser un hombre.

Habían sido cuatro años de constantes abusos de parte de Stephen a su hijo, y Butters cada vez se acostumbraba más a ceder, a no reprochar y acatar cada sucia fantasía de aquel hombre que le infringía tanto terror.

* * *

 **Julio** **(domingo)**

Butters se encontraba con su padre en la entrada de su casa despidiendo a Linda, quien debía viajar para cuidar de su suegra la que estaba gravemente enferma, y como Stephen debía trabajar, se ofreció a cuidar al muchacho de quince años, ya que este se había negado a acompañar a su madre con la excusa de preparar su viaje para el campamento de verano.

\- D-Dale mis saludos a la abuela – tartamudeo el chico y esbozó una sonrisa desanimada.

La mujer asintió, se despidió de ambos y subió al taxi antes de perderse de vista al virar en una esquina. El silencio entre padre e hijo incomodó al menor, odiaba estar a solas con él, le llenaba de miedo por dentro, en esas situaciones el pequeño Stotch solía tartamudear mucho más, comenzaba a temblar, expresando corporalmente las sensaciones que su padre le provocaba.

\- Bueno hijo, tal parece que seremos solos tú y yo – comentó el adulto acariciando los cabellos del chico y hablando en un tono animado – ¿Qué te parece si vamos a ver alguna película juntos?, aprovechemos que mamá no está y veamos películas para hombres, ¿de acuerdo?

El menor solo asintió, aunque se hubiera negado el mayor le habría obligado a aceptar diciendo que no podía desobedecer una orden, por lo que prefería evitar su enfado y acceder a cada petición que este tuviera. Fueron a la sala, el rubio se acomodó en el sofá, su padre mientras tanto cerró las cortinas y fue al sótano, no tardó mucho en regresar con un DVD en las manos y lo colocó en el reproductor antes de acomodarse junto al muchacho y rodearlo por los hombros con su brazo.

Las imágenes en el televisor lo mostraban desnudo al principio, masturbándose, luego, siendo acariciado por su padre, tocado, golpeado, para Butters ya no había diferencia entre una cosa y la otra, ambas dolían.

La mano de Stephen bajó poco a poco por su espalda, luego lo rodeó por la cintura, y besó su cuello. Al principio, los movimientos de su padre le quitaban la respiración, luego, al notar sus acciones y hacerse nuevamente consciente de que la pesadilla era real, se dejaba hacer y deshacer por las vejaciones que su padre provocaba en él.

Stephen se posicionó sobre él, besó su cuello nuevamente, sus labios, lengua con lengua, el mayor comenzaba a arder. Sus manos se colaron por la playera del chico hasta llegar a sus pezones, los acarició, los apretó y posteriormente los lamió ejerciendo constantemente presión entre su muslo y la entrepierna de su hijo.

\- Eres mío Butters, que no se te olvide – Susurró acariciando una leve marca en su muñeca, marca que Stephen le había dejado años atrás al atarlo.

* * *

 **Julio** **(lunes) – Primer día de campamento**

Aquellas palabras del señor Carter no pudieron dejar de resonar en su cabeza, a su novio Bradley le habían enviado a otro lugar por su causa, para ser específico, a un campamento para "corregir su comportamiento homosexual" y ahora no le volvería a ver jamás. Le dio las gracias a su instructor y se apartó en silencio de este, tomó su mochila y se dirigió a otro punto del campamento, confundido, recargó su espalda en uno de los árboles y se sentó en el suelo tomando sus rodillas para ocultar su rostro entre ellas, y comenzó a llorar casi al instante, culpándose por aquello, recordando que en el último mail que había recibido de Bradley le hablaba de la posibilidad de contarle a sus padres de la relación que tenían. Sin dudas este lo había hecho, y ahora estaba seguro que no había resultado en nada bueno. _"Todo fue por mi culpa, fui un chico demasiado egoísta, si yo no lo hubiera besado, él no se habría confundido. Soy tan estúpido"_

Su cuerpo dolía, no solo por todo el tiempo que había estado sentado llorando, también porque aún no se recuperaba del agobiante fin de semana a solas con su padre. Esperaba que con su viaje al campamento lo sucedido en casa fuera olvidado, independientemente de las punzadas que sentía de vez en cuando, pero las cosas habían comenzado mal, y ahora debería seguir el resto del verano con la culpa en su conciencia.

Finalmente decidió ponerse en pie y regresar con los demás en cuanto escuchó los megáfonos, serian asignados a sus cabañas y ahora también debía desempeñar el papel de guía para los más jóvenes, escuchó las instrucciones y dio un paso al frente cuando todos los guías fueron llamados por sus nombres, luego se les entregó una hoja donde indicaba el nombre de la cabaña que les tocaba y su ubicación, además del compañero que tendrían y la lista adjunta de todos los jóvenes a su cargo.

Butters miró la hoja y notó que el guía que tendría de compañero no era otro que Stan Marsh, de inmediato alzó la mirada y vio al susodicho acercarse a él, no parecía feliz, seguramente porque esperaba que su compañero fuera su mejor amigo.

\- Bueno Butters, parece que estamos juntos, vamos a reunir a todos para ir a dejar el equipaje a la cabaña – comentó tomando el puente de su nariz y suspirando con frustración.

\- P-Parece que no estás f-feliz de ser mi compañero – comentó con un deje de tristeza en su voz, cosa que el joven Marsh notó.

\- No te lo tomes a mal, es solo que esperaba ser compañero de Kyle, él suele ser muy organizado y siempre trabajamos bien en equipo.

\- Oh, ya veo, ¿y q-quien será su compañero? – buscó al pelirrojo con la mirada hasta encontrarle un poco más apartado con el ceño notoriamente fruncido discutiendo con Eric.

\- Cartman – habló soltando un pesado suspiro – la tendrá bastante difícil, ya sabes como suelen terminar la mayoría del tiempo discutiendo, si es que no llegan a los golpes.

\- E-Estoy s-seguro que podrán hacer algo – esbozó una sonrisa y miró a su compañero – yo también me esforzaré para que ganemos las competencias con nuestro grupo – habló ahora más animado.

* * *

 **Agosto** **(miércoles) – Decimo día de campamento**

Christopher Carter, su instructor en el campamento, el hombre que consideraba un padre y al que siempre recurría cuando se sentía solo lo tenía contra la cama de una vieja cabaña, con la camiseta arriba y desnudo desde la cintura para abajo, su rostro estaba presionado contra una vieja y maloliente almohada mientras sentía las fuertes embestidas en su interior. Su costado dolía, porque el hombre había dejado tres pequeñas marcas de cigarrillo en su piel, y vaya que dolían, todo porque se había resistido a sus caricias, a sus palabras llenas de perversión y a su aliento alcoholizado.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, los sollozos no cesaban, deseaba desaparecer de aquel lugar, o despertar en su cama y que todo fuera un mal sueño, lo deseaba, lo deseaba demasiado, apretó los labios mordiéndolos con fuerza, recordando que todo era muy similar a lo que hacía su padre. Debía forzarse a desearlo, quizá así todo sucedería más rápido. _"Me lo merezco, me lo merezco, me lo merezco" "Yo lo provoque, yo lo provoque"_

* * *

 **Agosto** **(jueves) – Undécimo día de campamento**

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que sintió fue el dolor en su espalda baja y el ardor de las quemaduras de cigarros, luego apretó los ojos, no quería que su mente comenzara a divagar en lo sucedido la noche anterior. Miró a su costado y notó al hombre dormido dándole la espalda, se levantó intentando no hacer ruido, cosa que no funcionó, la cama crujió y este le tomó del brazo para recostarlo de nuevo, Butters de inmediato comenzó a forcejear, sabía que no había acabado, pero no quería más, fue mientras este besaba su cuello que escuchó desde el exterior voces acercándose, las ramas crujían y las hojas del suelo se movían, el instructor también se percató de ello y alzó la mirada, justo en el momento en que los chicos veían al interior desde la ventana, los habían descubierto, a ambos desnudos.

Stotch paseó la mirada por los chicos, con ellos iba Eric, que igualmente parecía incapaz de moverse como el resto, sus miradas se habían cruzado unos segundos antes de que el castaño tomara distancia arrastrando a los chicos lejos de ahí. Carter al percatarse de ello se colocó los pantalones y camiseta a toda prisa y salió tras el grupo soltando maldiciones, fue ese el momento que Butters aprovechó para igualmente vestirse y escapar de ese lugar, lejos de todo.

Ya no podía más, no podía cargar con tanto dolor en su interior, no quería saber más de nadie, quería acabar con todo, hasta su respiración era pesada, se sentía ahogado. Caminó descalzo por uno de los senderos en dirección al rio, ahí avanzó hasta la orilla de una roca y miró el agua en silencio, escuchando el sonido del viento, del agua y de sus sollozos, dio un paso al frente sin una pizca de duda y su cuerpo calló al rio. La corriente comenzó a arrastrarlo, y él tan solo cerró los ojos, esperando desaparecer al fin.


	15. Capítulo 15

Cerró el diario con esa página y miró al trio, todos tenían la vista clavada al suelo, en silencio, ahora sabían que lo sucedido en el río había sido un intento de escape, esas hojas habían confirmado lo que descubrieron en el sótano, que esas marcas en las muñecas y su espalda eran recordatorios constantes de lo que sufría en silencio por años, que siempre había estado solo, y que ellos no merecían llamarse sus amigos.

\- No se atrevan a culparse – habló Eric poniéndose en pie para ir por su abrigo y comenzar a ponérselo – él también es culpable, decidió callarse y se escuda en eso para justificar sus acciones, no me voy a tragar esa mierda, lo haré pagar, está decidido – y sin decir más salió del departamento dando un portazo.

Kenny miró por el ventanal al exterior, aun llovía, aunque no con la misma fuerza que antes, una clara señal que el agua poco a poco se iba trasformando en nieve, todo se cubriría de blanco y el frio aumentaría considerablemente.

\- ¿Estás preocupado por Butters? – preguntó Kyle en un susurro mirando la expresión perdida del rubio.

\- Dime Kyle, ¿es posible amar a alguien aun sabiendo que es probable que estuviera mintiendo? – dejó escapar en un hilo de voz.

\- Lo importante es lo que tú sientas, si crees que es una mentira, entonces lo mejor es superarlo, pero si no es así, amigo, eres el más afectado, aunque Cartman crea lo contrario, por eso, la decisión respecto a que haremos con él te pertenece – Kyle puso una mano sobre su espalda y dio pequeños golpes en esta.

\- Kyle y yo te apoyaremos, y no dejaremos que ese idiota haga lo que le venga en gana – comentó Stan.

Después de esa charla se retiraron a descansar un poco, comer y cambiarse de ropa, lo que seguía era esperar al primer paso para poner en marcha el plan de captura.

Al día siguiente Kenny se vio solo luego que su hermana fuera a trabajar, ya que por la tormenta la universidad había cerrado. En ese lugar silencioso parecía que veía la figura del rubio moverse de un lado a otro, sus oídos e incluso su nariz le habían tomado el pelo más de una vez haciéndole creer que estaba ahí. _"¿Qué debería hacer?"_

El rubio soltó un suspiro y frunció el ceño, sacó el móvil y marcó a Stotch, pero estaba apagado, quizá se hubiera deshecho del aparato, opto por su segunda opción, enviarle un correo, esperaba que aún lo estuviera usando.

 **Para: Leopold Stotch**

 **Asunto: Necesitamos hablar**

 **Leo, oye, las cosas no pueden acabar de este modo, sé que este no eres tú, por favor, reunámonos, tu pon el lugar y las condiciones, hablemos, necesito verte.**

 **Esperaré tu respuesta.**

 **Kenneth.**

Febrero comenzó sin respuesta, la nieve era parte del paisaje del pueblo, todos estaban nuevamente reunidos en el café hablando de nuevas estrategias, Craig y Tweek que preguntaron por la ausencia de Leopold se terminaron enterando de lo ocurrido, lo que desembocó una pelea en el local, por una parte, Craig intentaba golpear a Eric por lo que le había hecho al muchacho, él estaba convencido de que el castaño no sentía un atisbo de culpa por sus acciones, y que su idea de vengarse solo provocaría cosas peores. Y por otra parte Tweek intentaba asimilar lo que había sucedido con su amigo años atrás, él conocía muy bien lo que era querer decir algo y tener miedo al rechazo, a que te catalogaran de mentiroso o loco, no justificaba para nada sus acciones, pero no apoyaba en nada a Cartman con que Leopold debía haber hablado, porque algo así de grande, cuando los causantes son personas tan cercanas no es fácil de decir.

La pelea fue interrumpida con la llegada de Testaburger, se sentó y pidió la atención de todos, al comienzo no lo logró, entonces golpeó la mesa y alzando la voz consiguió que los presentes tomaran su lugar, gracias a Stan ella se había mantenido al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos, por lo que se apresuró a volver para evitar que Eric, sobre todo, hiciera alguna estupidez.

\- Escuchen, hablé con un profesor, un reconocido Psiquiatra en la universidad de Nueva York y le conté del caso de Butters.

\- ¿Qué? ¿le hablaste de lo enfermo que está? – dejó salir Cartman, entonces se ganó un codazo de parte de Kyle y la mirada furiosa del resto – mierda.

\- ¿Butters tiene algún problema? – preguntó Tweek paseando la mirada por los presentes, de la misma forma Craig esperaba respuesta en el rostro de Kenny, este asintió, mas no dijo nada.

\- Creo que todos aquí notamos que él siempre tuvo comportamientos extraños, desde su forma de actuar hasta como vestía en ocasiones – mencionó Wendy y todos asintieron – bueno, mi profesor dijo que de ser cierto lo que le conté es probable que Butters tenga TID

\- ¿Qué es TID? – preguntó Stan con confusión.

\- ¿Hablas de las múltiples personalidades? – comentó Tweek, apretando la taza de café en sus manos, la azabache asintió y preguntó si conocía de esa enfermedad – cuando iba a las sesiones con mi terapeuta conocí a un chico que lo padecía. Es bastante extraño.

\- Entonces, ¿es eso realmente lo que pasa? – habló Kyle – si Butters tiene esa enfermedad, aunque la policía lo atrape, entonces podría librarse de la ejecución – ante esas últimas palabras todos lo miraron con los ojos abiertos, nadie hasta ese momento había pensado en aquello. De ser juzgado, era probable que fuera condenado a la pena capital.

La charla en el lugar continuó, Kenneth escuchaba en silencio todo, no era capaz de pensar en nada mas desde que había escuchado el comentario de Broflovski, ahora empezaba a sentirse desesperado, necesitaba ver a Leopold, necesitaba verlo y luego, luego ¿qué? ¿qué haría?, el día que lo apuñaló habló de que todo acabaría pronto, también en la grabación hablaba de eso. _"¿Qué tienes planeado Stotch?"_

Sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos por la vibración del móvil, revisó el aparato y miró con sorpresa su contenido, acababa de recibir un correo, su dedo tembloroso deslizó la bandeja de entrada y abrió el mensaje:

 **Necesitamos hablar**

 **Kenneth McCormick** **25 ene.** **(hace 7 dias)**

 **Leo, oye, las cosas no pueden acabar de este modo, sé que este no eres tú, po…**

 **Leopold Stotch** **(hace 2 minutos)**

 **Para mí**

 **Veámonos en el lago Stark a media noche, ven solo.**

El rubio apretó el móvil en sus manos y lo guardó luego de unos minutos, esa noche lo volvería a ver, debía entregarlo con la policía, eso lo tenía claro, pero ahora lo que más le interesaba era saber que estaba bien y estrecharlo entre sus brazos, y con algo de suerte, besar sus labios, como los ansiaba, como lo extrañaba.

Cartman no quedó ajeno a la acción de su amigo y esbozó una sonrisa, estaba seguro que había mordido el anzuelo, ahora solo restaba esperar.

\- Bueno, bueno, esto me está aburriendo, yo me largo a casa, tengo hambre y hace frio, avísenme si hay novedad, ese marica no puede gozar de su libertad más tiempo – se levantó y abandonó el local para perderse por la acera.

\- Kenny, estabas mirando el celular ¿verdad? – comentó Kyle.

Los tres amigos caminaban por la acera en silencio, se habían despedido de la pareja y Wendy hace varios minutos y ahora veían el anaranjado y rojizo del cielo del atardecer. El rubio no sabía cómo responder a la pregunta de su amigo pelirrojo, pero optó por ser sincero, después de todo estaba seguro que ellos guardarían el secreto.

\- Si, hace días le envié un correo y lo respondió, nos reuniremos – esbozó una sonrisa apagada, a medida que las horas transcurrían un sentimiento de miedo se hacía presente con más fuerza.

\- Iremos contigo – comentó Kyle, pero Marsh tomó su brazo y negó.

\- Ellos querrán estar a solas, si él nos ve pensará que Kenny le tendió una trampa y si escapa entonces será aún más difícil dar con su paradero.

Broflovski miró a ambos y asintió, lo que Stanley decía era cierto, debía ser paciente, Kenneth haría lo correcto en el momento adecuado. Se despidieron al llegar a una esquina y se marcharon. Kenny estando solo se puso a dar vueltas por la ciudad y cuando se acercó la hora fue al lugar de encuentro.

\- Esta vez has sido bastante puntual McCormick.

Escuchó aquel tono de voz y volteó a ver a la persona a su espalda, ahí, luciendo un abrigo verde con la capucha puesta estaba Leopold, se acercó a este y lo estrechó entre sus brazos. Pudo sentir como el más bajo soltó un suspiro y se aferró a su espalda, con la misma necesidad que él lo abrazaba. Aun lo amaba, no podía mentirse, sin embargo, había ido por respuestas y las tendría, aunque eso significara cortar con ese momento.

\- ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Preguntó en un hilo de voz, hubo un largo silencio entre ambos antes de que Stotch se apartara de su cuerpo y lo mirara a los ojos, Kenny pudo percatarse de algo estremecedor en aquel momento, esa persona estaba serena, tranquila, sin un rastro de miedo o arrepentimiento en sus ojos.

\- Porque lo merecían – respondió con simpleza, Kenneth apretó los labios y frunció el ceño.

\- ¡¿No te das cuenta que pueden condenarte a muerte por lo que has hecho?! – tomó sus hombros y lo sacudió.

\- Lo sé perfectamente, por ese motivo te cité aquí, amor.

Estaba completamente anonadado, definitivamente Leopold planeaba algo, su mirada se había desviado a algo a sus espadas y una sonrisa surcó sus labios, pronto giró para ver en la misma dirección del más bajo y se encontró con un arma apuntando a ambos sostenida por Eric Cartman, que mostraba una expresión furibunda. Stotch avanzó hacia el castaño con paso firme, Kenny intentó detenerlo, pero este apartó el brazo cuando quiso tomarlo.

El miedo en su interior apareció como una oleada, las palabras de su novio resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza, todo iba a acabar pronto.

\- ¿Quieres oír la última estrofa? – escuchó la voz del de ojos grisáceos, Kenny no fue capaz de articular palabra y aunque Leo no lo vio este de igual forma asintió.

 **13 horses swimming in the sea**

 **Soon they will be gone forever**

 **And while they swim,**

 **One thing still remains**

 **And that's the hope that never dies**

 **It never dies**

 **It never dies**

Cartman sostuvo el arma con firmeza entre sus manos, su mirada estaba clavada en el rubio, este cada vez acortaba más la distancia.

Había esperado por ese momento desde que despertó en el hospital y cuando le habló de lo que planeaba a Kyle para atraparlo este le comentó que Kenny y Leopold mantenían una relación, por lo que seguramente hacerle daño no era lo correcto, primero, porque lo que ellos debían hacer era entregarlo a la policía como estos habían solicitado cuando les asignaron la investigación, segundo, y más importante, era por su amigo Kenny, si él llegaba a enterarse que iba a vengarse de esa forma probablemente se habría interpuesto.

Lo que no sabía Broflovski era que aquella información fue de mucha utilidad en lo que pretendía, si el mismo no servía como un señuelo fiable, entonces McCormick sería perfecto, estaba seguro que se contactarían en algún momento, y había dado justo en el clavo cuando vio su reacción en el café. Solo le hizo falta seguirlo para que el mismo rubio lo llevara con él.

\- No fuiste capaz de acabar conmigo esa noche, grave error, yo no tendré piedad contigo – Eric sonrió de forma torcida.

\- No. Hay dos razones por las que no te maté, la primera es porque esa tonta no me lo permite, y la segunda, es la razón por la que estás aquí ahora, tú te quedarás solo Eric, con la culpa sobre tu espalda, y yo, yo me los llevaré a todos al infierno – se detuvo a un par de metros y separó los brazos. - ¡Adelante hijo de puta! ¡Termina con todo esto!

Cartman soltó un gruñido y presionó del gatillo, Kenny dio un grito y corrió hacia el cuerpo de Leopold que caía al suelo. Eric Cartman forcejeaba con alguien por el arma, al principio no sabía de quien se trataba, hasta que un segundo disparo de escuchó y el desconocido cayó al suelo tomando su pierna, entonces reconoció la cabellera rojiza de Kyle. Estaba a punto de hacer un tercer disparo contra su objetivo, pero McCormick ya estaba en medio de la línea de tiro, luego otros brazos le arrebataron el arma y la policía se hizo presente.

\- ¡Kyle! Kyle, oh mierda, dime que estás bien – Stan corrió hacia el pelirrojo y lo revisó, al comienzo entró en pánico cuando vio la sangre, pero este le tranquilizó diciendo que solo era un rasguño. Stanley lo abrazó con fuerza, intentando no lastimarlo – no sabes el miedo que tuve de perderte – susurro con voz temblorosa.

\- Tranquilo, ya está todo bien – respondió y miro en dirección al par de rubios.

McCormick presionaba la herida de bala en el hombro del más bajo, y le hablaba para mantenerlo despierto, Cartman era escoltado por la policía para tomarle declaración y los paramédicos se acercaron a los heridos, Kenny quería ir con Leopold en la ambulancia, pero la policía se lo impidió, puesto que a partir de aquel momento Stotch estaba bajo arresto. No pudo hacer más que ver como los vehículos se marchaban con ambos al hospital.

\- ¿Cómo lo supieron? – preguntó en un susurro a Stan que se le acercó para posar su mano en su hombro.

\- Kyle me habló de los planes de Cartman, me dijo que en el hospital le contó lo que quería hacer y que pretendía utilizarse de señuelo para dar con Butters, pero supongo que luego que se enteró de tu relación con él optó por ti como carnada – suspiró con cansancio – Kyle hoy se percató de su actitud cuando se marchó de la cafetería. Sus sospechas se confirmaron cuando nos hablaste de la reunión, pero acordamos ser cautelosos, Disculpa, te seguimos.

\- No, Stan, gracias, sin ustedes esto habría tenido consecuencias fatales, salvaron su vida, les debo una – McCormick esbozó una sonrisa.

Ambos amigos caminaron en silencio, bajo el manto frio de la noche. Stan había adquirido hace unos días un vehículo usado, por lo que subieron a él y se dirigieron al hospital.


	16. Capítulo 16

14 de febrero, una fecha que muchas parejas usan para declararse amor, para tener citas o pasar el tiempo juntas, ese día el quinteto se encontraba mirando por una ventana la sala de interrogatorios, en su interior había un oficial de policía sentado frente a Stotch, este último se mantenía esposado a una barra metálica anclada a la mesa, de esa forma se aseguraban que no ocultara nada entre sus manos y sus movimientos fueran limitados, junto al uniformado, y por petición de los chicos estaba el ex profesor de Wendy, que había aceptado escuchar al menor para aclarar sus dudas en persona, después de todo, un caso de TID no era nada común, aún más, si se trataba de un asesino serial.

\- Leopold Stotch, soy el oficial Williams y este hombre a mi lado es el doctor Joshua Smith, por petición de tus amigos se le concedió el permiso de presenciar el interrogatorio y así realizar una evaluación de tu estado de salud.

El hombre mencionado, de pelo ya canoso saludo con voz amable al muchacho y del interior de su bolso extrajo una grabadora, la encendió y dejó sobre la mesa.

\- Espero no te moleste, es para consultar dudas en caso que haga falta.

\- No hay problema Doctor.

Leopold miró sus manos y jugueteó con los dedos, aún estaba con el dolor palpitante de la herida de bala en su hombro, y estar con las manos esposadas sobre la mesa no resultaba cómodo, además de ello estaba cansado pues había dormido fatal y estaban esas lagunas mentales, su ultimo recuerdo tenía que ver con Kenny, con su rostro furioso y el golpe que le dio, luego no había nada más hasta que despertó en el hospital y se encontró custodiado por dos oficiales, no podía tener visitas por lo que no sabía nada del resto ni de lo que ocurría hasta que un fiscal le puso al tanto de las acusaciones.

\- Muy bien, vamos a comenzar – dijo el oficial revisando su expediente, uno completamente en blanco, luego revisó una segunda carpeta, con todo el historial de las víctimas, las circunstancias de su muerte, fotos de cada uno y los objetos que portaban en aquel momento, incluidas las tarjetas. – ¿Realmente un chico como tú, que jamás ha roto la ley puede cometer estos actos tan repudiables? – el semblante del hombre se endureció y le acomodó todas las fotografías sobre la mesa – ¿Cuáles fueron tus motivos para acabar con estas personas?

\- Yo no hice nada de eso señor oficial, están confundidos, si les pregunta a mis amigos ellos… – sus palabras se vieron interrumpidas por el hombre que golpeó la mesa con la palma.

\- Ellos fueron los que te entregaron como el autor de los crímenes, ¡no es necesario que finjas no saber nada Stotch! – el hombre alzó la voz y Leopold cerró los ojos con fuerza, comenzaba a sentir miedo. Ninguno de los muchachos había intentado contactarse con él, ni siquiera Kenny, eso le dolía.

\- Mira esas fotografías, mira sus rostros, ¿qué te hicieron para que acabaras con sus vidas tan jóvenes? Vamos, confiesa, Eric Cartman ya declaró, dijo que tú fuiste quien mató al chico en el callejón, no tienes escapatoria.

El hombre acercó una copia de la declaración del castaño a Stotch, este ojeó la hoja y distinguió la firma al final. El oficial iba a retirar el trozo de papel, pero la mano esposada retuvo la hoja cerca.

\- ¿Eric ya despertó? Oh, estoy tan aliviada, no sabe lo preocupada que estaba por él, por un momento pensé que ese idiota le quitaría la vida, ¿sabe lo difícil que fue ponerlo a salvo?, realmente lo odia – dijo en tono suave y esbozando una sonrisa.

El oficial miró confundido al psiquiatra a su lado y este le indicó que continuara con la charla mientras él tomaba apuntes.

Del otro lado del espejo en la sala contigua a la de interrogatorios los presentes escuchaban cada cosa que charlaban y al ver el cambio de actitud del chico se miraron confundidos.

\- ¿Qué mierda? – Cartman alzó una ceja y clavó la mirada en Kenneth, este se mantenía de brazos cruzados sin apartar la vista del rubio.

\- Acaba de referirse a sí mismo como una mujer – comentó Stan a Kyle y Wendy, estos solo asintieron y le indicaron al tiempo que guardara silencio.

\- Marjorine – comentó en un susurro, podía reconocer ese tono de voz y esa sonrisa seductora en el rostro.

El doctor habló algunas cosas con el oficial en voz baja y este asintió, entonces el hombre dejó su cuaderno y lapicero sobre la mesa para apoyar sus brazos sobre esta.

\- ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre? – habló con tono amable y sonriendo cordial, había notado el cambio en el tono de voz, y por supuesto el auto referirse como alguien del sexo opuesto no pasó desapercibido. – Yo soy el doctor Smith.

\- Oh, es un gusto señor doctor, yo soy Marjorine, es un verdadero placer hablar con usted – miró sus manos e hizo un pequeño puchero – ¿es posible que me suelten? el hombro me duele mucho y es incómodo.

\- Lo siento, pero no es posible – negó el oficial y esta solo soltó un suspiro de resignación.

\- Marjorine, ¿podrías hablarme de ti? ¿Cómo fue que te hiciste presente en Leopold?, también, ¿sabes si hay más como tú ahí dentro? – preguntó con verdadera curiosidad el hombre canoso.

Del otro lado del espejo McCormick apretó los puños y dejó escapar un: "son tres" que no pasó desapercibido para ninguno de los presentes, sin embargo, decidieron no hacer comentarios.

\- Doctor, si le hablo de mí en este lugar se haría eterno y de verdad esto es incómodo, ¿le parece si lo dejamos para un momento privado? – comentó y guiñó un ojo al hombre – claro que hay más de nosotros, somos tres, están el pequeño y adorable Butters y ese sujeto que intentó matar a mi Eric, no conozco su nombre, aunque nacimos casi a la vez él suele ser muy misterioso respecto a sus cosas, no nos agradamos y no hablamos más que para discutir. – Dejó escapar un suspiro sonoro. – El día en que me hice presente en realidad no es muy agradable ¿sabe? Fue durante el campamento de verano, Butters era abusado constantemente por su padre, pero él se acostumbró a ello, quería una figura paterna, entonces conoció al instructor Carter, se apegó a él con el sentimiento de un hijo a un padre que lo cuidaba y aconsejaba, lo que añoraba desde hace tiempo, sin embargo, ese mal hombre le hizo lo mismo que Stephen hacía en casa. Butters comenzó a forzarse a que lo mejor era desearlo, pero fue demasiado para él, así que decidí tomar su lugar – se removió en el asiento e hizo una mueca de dolor cuando su hombro palpitó – ese hombre apestaba a alcohol, pero fuera de eso no estuvo tan mal, aunque si hubiera sido más delicado creo que sería un buen recuerdo, quien sabe.

El hombre desvió la mirada al espejo de la sala, en silencio, del otro lado Stan y Kyle intentaban detener a Kenny, este había recordado el momento que Marjorine le habló de sus sentimientos por Cartman y de como este se había aprovechado. No era exactamente eso lo que le había sacado de sus casillas precisamente, más bien fueron los comentarios degradantes que soltaba el castaño respecto al rubio y la gota que derramó el vaso fue cuando lo trató de "puta", simplemente no podía tolerarlo. Por suerte para Eric, Kyle y Stan lograron calmarlo, Wendy se aseguró que Cartman quedara el extremo derecho de la sala junto a ella y Kenneth al costado izquierdo a un lado de la puerta de salida, en caso que comenzara otra pelea.

\- ¿Puedes hablarme de Butters? ¿Y de cómo estás al tanto de lo que hacen los demás? – Marjorine se quedó en silencio unos segundos pensativa y luego asintió.

\- Butters es un chico tímido, pero si es amable con él puede hablar cuando se presente. Suele escribir en un diario, de esa forma me enteré de lo que le ocurrió. A veces, contesto sus cosas cuando está demasiado preocupado. Respecto al otro, ese amargado, a él le saco dinero de su cuenta bancaria para ir de compras, es divertido cuando se molesta al consultar el estado de cuenta. Es así, con Butters interactuó a través del diario, y con ese otro sujeto solo son peleas.

El psiquiatra estaba dispuesto a continuar con su charla, pero Williams se puso en pie y tomó a Leopold del cuello de la ropa para alzarlo. El jalón hizo que un dolor agudo se extendiera por su cuerpo, a causa de sus brazos esposados y su hombro aun delicado, provocando un grito de dolor alertando al doctor.

\- ¡Oficial, no puede hacer eso con el muchacho! – se levantó e intento que lo soltara sin éxito.

\- ¡Ya basta de tonterías! Confiesa de una vez por todas que estás fingiendo solo para disminuir tu castigo, ¡acéptalo! – gruñó con furia.

Stotch comenzó a hiperventilar y su cuerpo temblaba con fuerza, su mirada estaba fija en el rostro enfurecido del uniformado incapaz de articular palabra, el doctor insistió en que le soltara, pero le resultaba difícil hasta que McCormick entró de golpe a la sala para separarlos.

\- Tú no puedes estar aquí, ¡¿quién te dejó entrar?!

\- Hijo de puta, esto no es un interrogatorio, no te atrevas a ponerle una mano encima de nuevo – Kenneth afiló la mirada contra el hombre y habló en un gruñido.

\- Me portaré bien, me portaré bien, n-no me castigues papá, seré un buen chico, ha-haré lo que me pidas – el muchacho se encogió en la silla y comenzó a murmurar aquellas palabras una y otra vez – lo siento, lo siento, s-seré un buen chico.

Kenny lo observó, esa figura derrumbándose frente a él, a la que se había prometido proteger sollozaba, estaba aterrada y no podía detener su dolor, se sentía impotente, deseaba sacarlo de allí y llevarlo a algún otro sitio, quizás Hawaii, como habían hecho de niños, cuando aún todo era solo inocencia infantil, cuando se dio cuenta que ese chico realmente sentía agrado hacia su persona _"y yo me negaba a ser su amigo"_ se recriminó. Pero no podía, aun con toda la desesperación que cargaba dentro abandonó la sala cuando otro policía se lo pidió, volvió a la habitación contigua con sus compañeros y solo recibió muestras de apoyó sobre su espada que en ese momento no servían de nada, pero de todas formas agradeció con una sonrisa débil.

Joshua consiguió que el oficial soltara las esposas de la mesa, de esta forma el rubio logró beber el vaso con agua que le habían llevado. Se dieron unos cuantos minutos para que este se tranquilizara antes de tomar asiento y volver a la plática.

\- ¿Butters es tu nombre? – habló Smith con tacto, Marjorine ya le había advertido de la personalidad retraída de este y con lo sucedido debía ser cuidadoso en el tono y palabras que usaba – dime, ¿Qué edad tienes?

\- Así m-me llaman todos en la escuela y e-en casa, tengo 15 años – el rubio dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y comenzó a jugar con sus nudillos de manera nerviosa – s-señor, ¿p-por qué estoy aquí?

\- Dime Butters, ¿Cómo te va en la escuela? – habló nuevamente, desviando así la pregunta del menor. – ¿Eres aplicado? – el chico asintió y sonrió tímido.

\- Siempre estudio m-mucho para que mi mamá se sienta orgullosa de mi, a-aunque ahora ella a no está aquí.

\- ¿Qué pasó con ella? – el oficial dejó escapar esa pregunta sin darse cuenta.

\- Ella murió hace tiempo – Stotch bajó las manos para esconderlas entre sus piernas.

\- ¿Y tú papá? Stephen creo que se llamaba ¿no? – Williams volvió a preguntar, pudo sentir la mirada de enfado del mayor sobre él.

\- No quiero hablar de eso – negó con rapidez y desvió la mirada a la puerta de salida – m-me quiero ir a casa.

\- No te irás hasta que respondas – murmuró con fastidió, Butters volvió a negar y se puso en pie para intentar ir a la puerta, sin embargo, el oficial fue más rápido y lo empujó contra la silla – no vas a ningún sitio mocoso.

\- No vuelvas a llamarme así – se levantó nuevamente, esta vez su voz sonaba más grave, su pie derecho se posicionó entre las piernas de Williams y sus manos empujaron su cuerpo para que este cayera al suelo – y no te atrevas a ponerle nuevamente una mano encima a Leo o a Butters, ¿entendido?

McCormick abrió los ojos con sorpresa y se apoyó en el vidrio, ¿había escuchado bien? La persona al otro lado no era Leo, tampoco Butters o Marjorine.

\- Ahora lo entiendo, fue un pequeño truco que Marjorine utilizó para engañarnos – comentó Wendy, los amigos la miraron intentando comprender sus palabras, pero solo Kyle puso continuar con estas.

\- Lo que intenta decir es que desde un comienzo las tres personalidades a las que se refería no incluían a Leopold, esto puede ser porque ella desconoce su existencia o porque encubría a esta personalidad.

\- Entonces, eso quiere decir que son cuatro, ¿no? – comentó Stan tomándose el puente de la nariz.

\- El hijo de puta es astuto – Cartman dejó salir una carcajada, apoyó su espalda contra el muro mientras mantenía los brazos cruzados.

Stotch caminó hacia el espejo y sonrió, tenía perfectamente claro que del otro lado estaba siendo observado, seguramente por sus viejos compañeros de escuela, aunque no le importaba si había alguien ahí a quien deseaba ver.

\- Hey McCormick, ¿por qué no vienes a escuchar lo que tengo que decir? Seguro te resultará interesante saber porque hice lo que hice, ¿Eric está ahí? También es bienvenido – dio media vuelta y volvió a su asiento esta vez apoyando las piernas sobre la mesa.

El oficial de policía se paró frente a él para recriminarle lo que había hecho, pero solo consiguió que el menor soltara una carcajada, luego con total desdén le dijo comentarios como: "ni siquiera haces un buen trabajo" "¿estás nervioso o ansioso?" "estoy seguro que es la primera vez que te enfrentas a un asesino, ¿tienes miedo?". Aquellas palabras lograron que el hombre apretara los puños con fuerza y abandonara la sala unos minutos, los mismos que permitieron a Kenny entrar al lugar, luego Williams regresó y se sentó frente a este.

\- No quiero que mantengan contacto, con esa condición puedes permanecer aquí Kenneth, ¿entendido? – este no emitió palabra y solo asintió. – Bien, hace un momento admitiste que fuiste tú el autor de los asesinatos – el rubio tan solo amplio la sonrisa – cuéntanos, como sucedió, como mataste a cada uno de ellos.

\- De acuerdo, será largo, así que debería pedir café, no vaya a ser que se duerma señor oficial – murmuró y sus ojos se desviaron al rostro de Kenny, sus miradas se cruzaron y la sonrisa en su rostro pareció tornarse más dulce, entonces desvió el rostro a otro lugar – muy bien, preste mucha atención a partir de ahora:

 _Ian, a ese chiquillo lo encontré en una fiesta, nos pusimos a charlar de unas cuantas cosas, me hablaba de lo maravilloso que era tener su propio vehículo y yo solo finí estar interesado en lo que parloteaba, el alcohol ya se le había subido a la cabeza así que cuando le pedí que me enseñara que tipo de automóvil tenía no se negó. Fuimos hasta donde lo había estacionado, era de madrugada y con la tormenta de nieve todo estaba desierto, así que nadie se percató de nuestra presencia y aunque hubiera sido así no tenían como saber quiénes éramos, le regalé dinero para unos cuantos tragos y lo metí a su bolsillo junto a la tarjeta, supongo que se le cayó cuando sacó el dinero. Le comenté de un lugar en dirección a Aspen donde se celebraría una fiesta y él se interesó por ir, solo le dije que ruta seguir y el clima y su estado hicieron el resto, fue pan comido._

 _Con Jack fue simple, me enteré que la culpa lo tenía desesperado, así que solo hizo falta comentarle que un amigo policía lo vería en el callejón ese día para prestarle ayuda, le dije que él lo aconsejaría y le diría que hacer. Esa noche nos reunimos, pero el idiota abrió la boca, ya que Cartman estaba en ese lugar también intentando convencerle de mantenerse callado, me vi obligado a dispararle a ambos, pero la tonta de Marjorine desvió la puntería, ahí me di cuenta que no podría deshacerme de él. Dejé la tarjeta sobre el cuerpo de Jack y le hablé a Eric antes de retirarme, ¿Cómo fue? Ah, sí. "Tú debes aguantar hasta el final, me serás de mucha ayuda."_

 _Rebbecca, la querida Red, ella estaba tan interesada en Carter, que cuando lo vio salir tras los chicos y luego observó que también Butters abandonó esa cabaña no dudó en comenzar a atormentarlo por sus celos, Wendy me dijo que la convenció de aclarar sus dudas con los chicos, entonces Gabriel en vez de decirle la verdad acrecentó su ira diciendo que ellos tenían una especie de relación retorcida. Cuando regresé al pueblo la contacté, fingí que el culpable había sido yo y que esa noche Christopher Carter había fantaseado con ella, por supuesto eso la alentó a seguir hablando conmigo, entonces le prometí entregarle su dirección y número para que lo contactara, pero solo la drogue con somníferos y la empujé de un bote al lago, en su estado fue sencillo que se ahogara sin poder siquiera intentar salir. Me aseguré que la tarjeta no se dañara poniéndola en una bolsa hermética antes de meterla a su bolsillo._

Wendy cubrió su boca y tuvo que sentarse en una silla para no caer cuando sintió sus piernas temblar.

 _Rogers, ese pobre tipo, ya estaba destruido cuando lo encontré. Fue una coincidencia afortunada, Marjorine lo conoció en uno de esos estúpidos bares allá en Denver, al parecer le dio regalos e invito algunos tragos, tuvo que ser bien fácil de manejar para que ella guardara el contacto en su teléfono. Como no nos llevamos bien ella esconde su propio móvil, un día lo olvido sobre la mesa y vi las fotos, reconocí enseguida su nombre, por lo que luego de rastrearlo por las redes sociales lo contacté con un teléfono robado, del que me deshice más adelante. Jacob se reunió conmigo pensando que era ella y me contó todo lo que le ocurría, sus problemas y su miedo con los asesinatos, me dijo que quería olvidar todo eso, que no podía dejar de pensar en lo que habían hecho. Le prometí que me aseguraría que nada le ocurriera si me daba información del resto. Le dije quién era, él se asustó al principio, pero lo disuadí en que si me ayudaba yo perdonaría su vida, una vez obtuve la información que quería le metí en la cabeza que el único modo de escapar de mi era firmando una carta, solo bastó que la leyera y encontrara la tarjeta para que entendiera a que me refería, la firmó y se marchó, pobre sujeto, ya saben cómo acabó todo con el pobre Rogers, las drogas hicieron el trabajo de llevarlo a la desesperación y tomar la decisión de colgarse._

 _Las chicas, oh las chicas, ellas soltaron veneno contra Butters desde que Red les habló de lo sucedido, a Marjorine le hacían la vida imposible y a Leo se encargaban de instar a chicos mayores para que lo acosaran, toda la escuela hablaba de él por su culpa, por eso murieron de la misma forma, llenas de veneno. La botella de vino que les serví aquella noche estaba alterada, en unas cuantas horas hizo lo suyo, Wendy en un comienzo también estaría incluida, pero como la chica mostró estar realmente arrepentida y en realidad nunca hizo nada contra Leo más que callarse la descarté. Las tarjetas de ellas estaban bajo sus copas, así que no las vieron hasta que bebieron del vino, creo que las pobres se asustaron tanto que se marcharon a casa creyendo que estarían a salvo, es una lástima que no dijeran nada de las tarjetas, quizá me habrían atrapado entonces, aunque para ellas ya era tarde._

Testaburger cubrió su rostro y comenzó a llorar, revivir aquel episodio era tremendamente doloroso, aun mas cuando escuchaba a Stotch decirlo con tal calma en la voz, incluso llegó a comprender el deseo de venganza que tenía Cartman en su contra, miró de reojo al castaño entre sollozos y este se mordía los labios realmente enfurecido.

 _Gabriel era tan ambicioso como Cartman, solía extorsionarme en la escuela para no seguir esparciendo rumores, fue por él hablando con Tyler que me enteré de todo, del trato que tenían con Carter por mantener silencio y la forma en que sacaban provecho de eso. Como ya sabía dónde vivía me hice pasar por un cliente para su "negocio" y fui a visitarlo, él muy idiota no me reconoció, fue por su café diario y yo aproveché el momento para alterar la fuente de poder de una de sus computadoras, dejé la tarjeta y me marché, solo bastó que ocupara el aparato para que provocara la explosión y se quemara todo, maldito enfermo, seguro él y Stephen se habrían llevado de maravilla._

 _Con Tyler fue algo complicado, el maldito era una rata astuta, se escondía constantemente, por lo que haberlo encontrado por mi cuenta habría sido imposible, para mi suerte los muchachos lo encontraron, así que debía aprovechar esa oportunidad, ingresé al correo de Stan para obtener su email y le envié un mensaje. Stan, si me estás escuchando, deberías ser más cuidadoso con tus contraseñas. Como decía, lo convencí de que si hacía lo que le pedía obtendría una buena suma la que, por supuesto aceptó, en su condición todo le era de ayuda, le entregué el arma que usó ese día y le dije a quién tomara de rehén, le indiqué que lo llevara a la azotea y recibiría su pago. No esperaba que el idiota me reconociera en ese lugar, se puso tan nervioso que cuando los demás llegaron te disparó Kenneth, ese idiota solo debía huir, pretendía deshacerme de él después, pero con lo sucedido allí perdí el control y termine empujándole al vacía. Debería estar agradecido, no salió como esperaba, pero quede libre de sospechas._

 _Finalmente llegamos al queridísimo instructor Christopher Carter, un hombre ya mayor, casado y con un bebé, si su esposa supiera la clase de enfermo que tenía por marido. La muerte de ese sujeto en realidad no fue planeada, pero soy bueno improvisando, cuando Leopold se dirigía a Utah, McCormick le dijo donde vivía, en ese instante estaba a una hora de distancia, así que vi la oportunidad perfecta, me dirigí a su residencia y esperé a que saliera, no tardó mucho, lo dejé inconsciente y subí al vehículo, si lo revisan quizás encuentren algo, con todo lo que pasó después no tuve tiempo a limpiarlo. Encontré la casa abandonada mientras buscaba un buen lugar, lo arrastré ahí y me desquité con él, no daré detalles porque las fotografías hablan por sí mismas, solo diré que nunca había oído a alguien suplicar tanto antes, oh, sí, alguien debió suplicar tanto como él, Butters, ¡estoy seguro que él suplico y suplico!_

El rubio golpeó la mesa con furia, la sala estaba en silencio, el oficial de policía tragó en seco y tomó el café que llevaron durante la declaración, dio un gran sorbo y depositó la taza sobre la mesa. El Psiquiatra detuvo la grabadora un momento y se refregó los ojos con cansancio. Kenny se acercó al muchacho y colocó una mano sobre su hombro, no entendía la razón de por qué lo hacía, pero conocía esa cara de frustración en su rostro y necesitaba que se calmara. El oficial quiso separarlo, pero Smith no se lo permitió.

\- En este momento está alterado, si hace algo solo va a empeorar su estado – el hombre mayor miró a Kenny y este agradeció con un gesto.

\- Oye Leo, um, no sé cómo llamarte – soltó un suspiro, estaba tan confundido aún con todo que su mente no le dejaba pensar con claridad – en las estrofas que enviabas hablabas de trece caballos, tú estabas incluido, pero la primera víctima, Jones, tenía una tarjeta que decía **"second horse"**

\- Eso es cierto, no nos habíamos percatado de ello – dijo Kyle mirando a Stan, este acompañaba a la azabache para que se mantuviera tranquila, entonces el pelirrojo se quedó en silencio y regresó la vista a su amigo del otro lado.

\- El primer caballo fue Stephen, como todos los años yo me encargué de la decoración navideña, pero ese día fue diferente, me percaté que ese imbécil pretendía seguir con sus sucias fantasías cuando encontré algunas cosas en su habitación así que alteré una de las luces, ya en la tienda le pedí que las encendiera, estas provocaron un corte por el daño en los cables y el incendio se expandió rápido.

\- Marjorine dijo que no tenías nombre, ¿es cierto? – Joshua Smith preguntó cuando vio que el oficial se acercaba para seguramente llevarlo a la celda.

\- No tengo, pero Kenny conoce uno que seguramente me queda perfecto, después de todo, soy el villano de la historia. – Le dirigió una última mirada al más alto que al escucharle abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

\- Caos – su cuerpo tembló y debió apoyarse de la mesa. Un pequeño roce en su mano le hizo alzar la mirada y sintió como se posaron unos labios sobre la comisura de los propios.

\- Adiós, amor.

Williams desapareció tras la puerta con el acusado, se reunió con otro policía y lo llevaron al calabozo a la espera de su traslado a la prisión. McCormick se sentó en la silla y se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, la acción de Stotch le había traído recuerdos de su último año de escuela, específicamente, el día en que Leopold se marchó del pueblo. _"En ese entonces era él, siempre fue él"_


	17. Capítulo 17

Chaos

Su puño se estrelló contra el rostro de un chico con furia, luego se le subió encima y continuó propinando golpes en su rostro y cuerpo, pronto todos en la escuela les rodeaban y gritaban para animar las cosas, o mirar sorprendidos al joven protagonista de tal escena, uno que siempre se mostró tranquilo y amable, rozando la inocencia en muchas ocasiones.

\- Leo, Leo, tranquilo amigo, te meterás en problemas – Kenneth McCormick, quien se acercó a observar la conmoción con sus amigos, lo tomó por la cintura y lo apartó del otro chico, de igual forma hicieron con el atacado para apartarlos y calmar todo antes que llegaran los adultos.

\- ¡Me tienen cansado! ¡¿Acaso creen que pueden correr rumores por la escuela acerca de mi a diestra y siniestra sin consecuencias?! – habló el chico en cuanto las cosas se calmaron.

Todos estaban atrás del gimnasio hablando de lo sucedido hasta que las clases comenzaron, entonces cada quien se marchó a su propio salón, a excepción de Kenny, quien se quedó haciéndole compañía a Stotch, por suerte la situación no había pasado a mayores, aunque el mal humor del adolescente no había desaparecido.

\- Oye Leo, realmente le diste una buena paliza – comentó divertido – aunque deberías ser cuidadoso, ya sabes que tu padre es un dolor de culo a veces y una suspensión por una pelea no creo que le cause gracia – habló esta vez usando un tono más serio.

\- Ah, que se joda mi padre, y que se jodan todos en la escuela, excepto tú, eres el único sujeto aquí que vale la pena – comentó y esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado mientras observaba a su compañero.

\- Oh, vaya, ¿eso es alguna clase de alago? – soltó antes de meter la mano a uno de sus bolsillos y sacar un paquete de cigarrillos, tomó uno y pronto lo encendió

\- No es ningún alago, es la verdad, eres el único que nunca me ha juzgado – alzó una ceja y miró con gesto de desagrado a Kenny – oye, deja esa mierda de cigarro a un lado cuando hablemos, huele fatal – estiró la mano y le quitó el objeto para apagarlo y romperlo.

\- Ah maldita sea, tu humor sí que es una mierda – llevó su mano a su frente y se recargó contra el muro del gimnasio soltando una carcajada.

El otro muchacho solo se cruzó de brazos y observó de reojo a su amigo de abrigo naranja, aunque su molestia con todo no desaparecía podía mantenerse más tranquilo cuando Kenny estaba a su lado, no lo entendía del todo, pero su presencia siempre le ayudaba a mantener la cabeza fría.

\- Por cierto, ¿cómo has estado desde lo de tu madre? – preguntó su amigo con un tono más serio y enfocando su mirada en el rostro del otro.

\- No vamos a hablar de eso, es demasiado reciente, aunque nadie lo menciona, me sorprende como toman las cosas en este pueblo – comentó mientras sus dedos masajeaban sus sienes – de todas formas, gracias por preocuparte Kenneth.

Ambos chicos solían llevarse bien, cuando se encontraban a solas tenían charlas más serias acerca de sus problemas, más interesantes que las tonterías que solían hablar en presencia de los otros, además, cuando todos estaban reunidos de alguna forma u otra Stotch terminaba siendo apartado.

\- No hay de que – colocó una de sus manos sobre el hombro del rubio – para esto están los amigos.

\- Vaya, eres el único que se atreve a considerarse mi amigo abiertamente – esbozó una sonrisa amplia – bueno, volveré a las clases, nos vemos – se apartó del muchacho despidiéndose con la mano, a lo que este hizo igual.

Las siguientes semanas parecieron transcurrir con normalidad, no había nada de lo que preocuparse, o al menos eso creía, pues un chico mayor, desertor dos años seguidos, le tomó por sorpresa en el baño, tenía una sonrisa de triunfo en el rostro y comenzó a hablarle acerca de lo asqueroso que era y que le contaría a toda la escuela como se había acostado con su instructor durante el campamento de verano. Stotch pareció sorprendido y confundido al comienzo, luego aquellas sensaciones fueron cambiadas por ira al sentir como le golpeaba y le quitaba su dinero, dejándole en el suelo.

Estaba furioso, no había tenido tiempo de reaccionar y se sentía humillado, se limpió la cara y las manos y salió rumbo a su clase con el ceño fruncido, ignorando los saludos de quienes le conocían.

\- Hey, Leo, ¿estás bien? – preguntó McCormick cuando le notó callado en la clase.

\- Un idiota me quitó el dinero del almuerzo en el baño – dijo apretando los labios – solo espera a que lo encuentre.

\- Oye, no te metas en más problemas, si quieres yo lo soluciono – dijo su amigo y acto seguido acaricio su hombro, aquello causó en el más bajo una sensación de tranquilidad y no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Gracias Ken, ahora deja de distraerme y presta atención a la clase, idiota – dijo regalándole una mirada más relajada para calmar a su amigo, este asintió y llevó la atención a la pizarra.

Al llegar la hora de almuerzo el muchacho se puso en pie y a toda prisa salió del salón rumbo a su casillero, lo abrió y sacó un pequeño diario de su interior, se fue rumbo a la biblioteca y comenzó a leer lo que había en este, en específico las hojas que hablaban de su campamento de verano, en especial, lo ocurrido con su instructor y el accidente del rio antes de ser enviado de regreso a casa. No podía evitar sentirse furioso, se suponía que esos hechos quedaran en el olvido, pero no, ahora un chico totalmente ajeno a los hechos le estaba amenazando y seguramente era el mismo que había estado difundiendo rumores de él, eso lo tenía cabreado, debía pensar en cómo encargarse de él antes que Kenny se involucrara, o aun peor, que toda la escuela se enterara.

 _¿Quién se lo habrá dicho?, también debo asegurarme que me lo diga._ Pensó y cerró el diario, soltó un suspiro y entrelazó sus dedos sobre la cubierta de este apretando con fuerza las manos, a cada segundo se sentía más frustrado, no podía seguir con su estúpida vida sin que algo malo se sumara a ella a cada momento, cerró los ojos y entonces una imagen fugazmente pasó por su cabeza, aquella de su amigo sonriendo amable, junto a la sensación cálida de su mano al posarse en su hombro cada vez que intentaba calmarlo, fue recordando aquello que una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, de pronto se encontraba pensando en sus ojos y en el tono de su voz, sus recuerdos se paseaban por cada una de las expresiones del rubio y una en especial le hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, una donde recordaba los movimientos de sus labios.

\- No, pero, ¿qué pasa conmigo? – se dijo frunciendo el ceño y sacudiendo su cabeza suave de un lado a otro para esfumar aquellos pensamientos de su cabeza – no debo pensar esas tonterías.

Puso el diario de vuelta en el casillero y fue hasta el comedor por su almuerzo, entonces antes de entrar lo recordó, no podía comer nada si no tenía dinero, chasqueó la lengua y camino directamente a la mesa de sus compañeros, se sentó en el único lugar vacío que había y les escuchó charlar, para cuando estaban acabando le preguntaron al chico el por qué no comía, a lo que este respondió con simpleza que no tenía hambre, Kenny por supuesto sabía que solo estaba mintiendo y le ofreció algo de su comida, pero Stotch se negó amablemente a su ofrecimiento. Frunció más el ceño, su mirada se paseó discretamente por todas las charolas, aunque casi habían terminado podía deducir que había comido cada uno, y por supuesto, era mucho más de lo que su amigo tenia, sin embargo, fue el único que se había preocupado de compartir con él.

\- No son más que unos hipócritas – comentó apretando los puños y levantándose de la mesa para marcharse, aun no entendía por qué a pesar de saber cómo eran continuaba reuniéndose con ellos.

Todos se quedaron observando la espalda del adolescente, totalmente extrañados de su forma de actuar.

\- ¿Y ahora qué le pasa? – preguntó Stan a sus amigos, pero éstos solo negaron o alzaron los hombros dando a entender que estaban igual o más confundidos que él.

\- Butters siempre ha sido un bicho raro, quizá solo tiene demasiada arena en su vagina, no lo tomen en cuenta – comentó Cartman sin dejar de comer y en tono tranquilo.

Las clases continuaron normalmente el resto de la tarde, luego de terminar el menor se fue a casa y subió directamente a su habitación para dejar las cosas, luego fue a la cocina y sacó de la nevera algunas cosas, debía preparar la cena ya que su padre llegaba tarde. No era algo que le gustase, pero tampoco quería pasársela comiendo comida preparada, miró sus manos y los ingredientes, él no sabía cocinar era inútil perder el tiempo allí.

Salió de la cocina, primero haría sus deberes, luego pensaría si haría la cena o compraría más comida preparada, todo dependía de su humor, así que regresó a su cuarto y puso manos a la obra, una vez acabó se recostó en la cama y cerró los ojos.

La cena con su padre fue tranquila, apenas y cruzaron palabras, después de acabar procuró recoger todo y dejar limpio. Mientras lavaba las cosas el mayor se acercó y le abrazó por la cintura, sin embargo, Stotch se encargó de apartarlo dándole un fuerte codazo, en respuesta se llevó un jalón de cabello y un golpe en el suelo, un precio que estaba dispuesto a pagar a cambio de quitarse sus manos de encima.

A la mañana siguiente se levantó temprano, se guardó sobras de la cena anterior para llevar a la hora de almuerzo y dinero, desayunó tranquilo ya que su padre se había marchado temprano lo que le dio el tiempo para relajarse, luego salió, no quería ir en el autobús así que comenzó a caminar por la acera, a pesar de ser verano las calles aún tenían rastros de nieve, motivo por el que los abrigos eran un accesorio de todo el año. Luego de una larga caminata llegó a la escuela, fue directo a los casilleros y colgó la mochila en ella, sacó los libros que necesitaba y se apartó para cerrar la puerta, al poco tiempo sus compañeros llegaron, la primera clase era de historia, más tarde llegó el receso y luego la siguiente clase que fue tan tediosa como la primera, el profesor solía hablar bajo y en tono lento, lo que provocaba que muchos comenzaran a quedarse dormidos.

Al llegar la hora del almuerzo se sentó con sus amigos y le dio los restos de la cena a Kenneth, este le preguntó por qué lo hacía y el rubio solo contestó que estaba cansado de verlo comer sándwiches y tomar leche, por supuesto su amigo de abrigo naranja no se negó a recibir el almuerzo, después de todo se veía delicioso. Stotch al verse complacido fue a comprar su comida y mientras esperaba en la fila alguien le hizo voltear abruptamente, de inmediato reconoció al muchacho del día anterior tras él.

\- ¿Oye, que haces con mi dinero para el almuerzo? – lo tomó del cuello del abrigo y lo alzó un poco.

\- No habrá dinero, ayer me tomaste por sorpresa, pero esta vez no me dejaré intimidar – habló en tono firme y con molestia, lo que provocó que terminara recibiendo un golpe que lo llevó de bruces al suelo.

Nuevamente todos sus compañeros estaban reunidos alrededor viendo la pelea, pero esta vez no estuvo solo, McCormick se involucró para intentar ayudarlo, pero el sujeto era bastante fuerte, le propino unos buenos golpes a ambos y pareció desquitarse con Kenny, pues le dio un golpe en el rostro que le rompió el labio y le hizo sangrar la nariz.

Esa acción fue suficiente para el rubio, con la ira acumulada en su interior tomó un par de charolas metálicas de la línea y dio un golpe en la parte trasera de la cabeza del joven mayor, luego volvió a alzar las manos y justo cuando este se volteó a golpearlo bajó las bajo con fuerza para acertar otro golpe sobre su rostro. Todo estaba en silencio, el muchacho yacía desplomado contra el suelo quejándose apenas.

\- ¡Hijo de puta! – gruñó con tono agitado. Si, le molestaba todo el asunto de los rumores y las amenazas, que intentara sacarle dinero y que le insultara, pero que golpeara a la única persona que consideraba su amigo, a quien le había defendido. Por alguna razón aquello le había sacado de sus casillas completamente.

\- L-Leo, tranquilo, no me pasó nada grave – dijo tomando sus manos cuando notó que estaba dispuesto a darle otro golpe. Este miró a los ojos de Kenny y en silencio dejó caer las charolas al suelo, iba a preguntarle si estaba bien, pero los adultos llegaron y al preguntar qué pasaba se llevaron a ambos a la dirección, mientras el afectado fue llevado a enfermería.

La dirección estaba en silencio, en el interior estaban ambos estudiantes con sus padres, el consejero y el director. Stephen se había dedicado a reprender a su hijo en cuanto llegó y eso estaba incomodando a los presentes, finalmente cuando se preguntó quién había comenzado la pelea el silencio se hizo presente de nuevo y fue el sonido de la mano de Stotch sobre la mejilla de su hijo todo lo que se escuchó en la habitación.

\- ¡Responde cuando se te habla señorito! – gruñó el hombre que ya había perdido la paciencia, sin embargo, el chico solo respondió frunciendo el ceño sin emitir palabra alguna.

\- Señor Stotch, le ruego se abstenga de agredir a su hijo, eso no es aceptable bajo ninguna circunstancia, y si no está de acuerdo le pediré entonces que se marche – habló el hombre con tono serio. – Ahora bien, Leopold, me gustaría que me hablaras de lo sucedido en la cafetería.

\- Fue mi culpa – habló Kenneth, quien hasta el momento se había mantenido al margen – el idiota ayer le quito el dinero a mi amigo y eso me encabronó, como hoy lo vi molestándole de nuevo entonces lo golpeé, pero el imbécil era más fuerte así que me pateo en el suelo, Leo solo intentó defenderme – dijo de forma tranquila.

\- ¿Es cierto que ese chico te estaba molestando? – preguntó el consejero en tono suave, al joven y este asintió.

\- Bien, en vista de las circunstancias puedo considerar un castigo menos severo para ambos, pero eso no quiere decir que toleraré que en esta escuela haya actos de este calibre, si alguien te está molestando Stotch, entonces vienes y hablas conmigo, no quiero enterarme que estén participando en peleas. Será una semana de suspensión para cada uno, y al regresar a clase una semana más de detención, espero que aprendan su lección.

Ambos estudiantes se fueron a casa sin intercambiar palabras, por supuesto que en cuanto padre e hijo cruzaron el umbral de la puerta el primero comenzó a regañar a su hijo y le envió a la habitación sin cenar, un costo pequeño para lo que podría haber hecho, suponía que se debía a que ya estaba suficientemente golpeado como para que le lastimaran más, o tal vez porque el hombre ya había asumido que no se dejaría golpear, sea como fuere, el rubio estaba agradecido de estar solo en su cuarto.

Al día siguiente durante el desayuno su padre le hizo saber la decisión que había tomado luego de lo sucedido, le habló de un nuevo puesto que le habían ofrecido hace un par de días y que había finalmente aceptado, el trabajo en si significaban mayores ingresos y por supuesto no lo rechazó, le dijo que era en otra ciudad así que se mudarían en un par de días y que tenía que comenzar a empacar sus cosas. El menor por supuesto replicó, pero en respuesta su padre golpeó la mesa y le habló molesto.

\- No tienes derecho a rechistar jovencito, mucho menos luego de lo que hiciste ayer, así que hazte a la idea – le dijo en tono seco y ahí murió la conversación, su hijo tan solo se puso en pie y se fue a su cuarto dando un fuerte portazo, obviamente se aseguró de colocar el seguro en la puerta, ya que su acción era sinónimo de otra reprimenda y no tenía ánimos de aguantarlo de nuevo.

A los dos días y como había dicho su padre se encontraba cargando las ultimas cosas en el camión, luego cerraron las cortinas y este partió, su padre se subió al vehículo y Stotch se dispuso a caminar hacia este para subir, pero un grito le detuvo, una voz familiar que le llamaba, paró en seco sus pasos y se giró a observar a la persona que se acercaba ya cansado de correr.

\- ¿Kenneth? ¿qué estás haciendo aquí? – dijo con sorpresa en su voz, se suponía que muy pocas personas estaban al tanto de su marcha y ninguna de ellas eran sus compañeros.

\- Cartman nos lo dijo hace un momento en el parque, los chicos me enviaron a confirmar si era cierto – dijo aun recuperando el aliento - ¿por qué no me lo contaste?

\- Apenas me enteré hace un par de días, y bueno, ya sabes que cuando me castigan no puedo salir de casa – dijo alzando los hombros para quitarle peso al asunto. – De todas formas, a nadie le importa si me largo o no.

\- ¡A mí me importa! – gruñó el de abrigo naranja – se supone que somos amigos ¿no?

\- Si, se supone – dijo soltando un suave suspiro, no podía evitar sentir cierta sensación agradable en su pecho, entonces se acercó al más alto y le abrazó depositando un beso en su mejilla, casi rozando la comisura de sus labios – gracias… gracias por ser mi amigo Kenneth McCormick, nos volveremos a ver.

Dicho lo último se apartó y le regaló una sonrisa antes de encaminarse al automóvil, subir en este y comenzar a alejarse lentamente, podía ver como la figura del chico se hacía más pequeña a través del espejo lateral del copiloto, fue la primera vez que sintió que aquella opresión en el pecho la causaba la persona que ya no volvería a ver, y que ese sentimiento era más importante de lo que hubiera deseado.


	18. Capítulo 18

El día del juicio llegó más pronto de lo que Kenny hubiera esperado, Kyle se encargó de la defensa de Leopold, aunque a esas alturas lo único que podía hacer por él era evitar la condena a muerte. ¿El motivo? Las pericias psicológicas al acusado arrojaron que se encontraba totalmente sano y que la teoría de que poseía TID no se debía a otra cosa que una estrategia para declararlo inimputable, por supuesto el pelirrojo entregó las grabaciones y anotaciones del doctor Smith, más su declaración como pruebas, pero fueron desestimadas ya que el hombre era conocido de uno de los amigos de Stotch y aquello conllevaba a que las pruebas podrían resultar fraudulentas.

\- En vista de las pruebas presentadas, que el acusado ha confesado sus crímenes y se ha declarado culpable, el jurado ha llegado al siguiente veredicto – el juez miró en silencio a los presentes antes de continuar leyendo – Leopold Stotch, por el asesinato de Ian Jones de 16 años de edad, Jack Lee de 18, Rebbecca, Heidi Turner, Barbara Stevens, Nelly, Nichole Daniels de 24 años, Gabriel Torres de 20, Tyler Cook de 17 y Christopher Carter de 37 años se le encuentra culpable de los cargos de homicidio en primer grado, también se le encuentra culpable del cargo de homicidio involuntario por inducción al suicidio sobre la persona Jacob Rogers de 20 años y finalmente se le encuentra culpable por el cargo de parricidio sobre la persona Stephen Stotch – Kyle se iba a poner en pie para protestar pero el rubio a su lado le sostuvo el brazo y negó cuando se giró a verle. El pelirrojo apretó los labios y los puños para seguir escuchando, el juez continuó hablando hasta que llegó el momento de escuchar el final – por todos estos cargos se aplicará condena máxima, la pena de muerte por inyección letal, sentencia que se hará efectiva el día 25 de marzo del presente año a las 18:00 horas – el juez golpeó con el martillo y comenzó a reunir los papeles.

Lo policías se acercaron al acusado para retirarlo del lugar, pues muchos de los presentes comenzaron a hacer escándalo, desde los familiares de las víctimas que celebraban la decisión hasta los más cercanos a Leopold reclamando la injusticia. Todos sus amigos desde que se habían enterado de lo sucedido se pusieron al corriente de su estado de salud, y apoyaron la idea de que el muchacho siempre tuvo algo extraño, no era simplemente un asesino despiadado como los medios lo hicieron lucir.

\- ¡Mierda! Kyle haz algo, ¡no puede terminar así! – Kenny con terror en el rostro se acercó a su amigo para tomarlo de los hombros y sacudirlo.

\- Amigo, ahora no puedo hacer nada, solo resta presentar una petición de indulto antes que llegue el 25 de marzo, pero para eso debemos probar que la pericia psicológica es errada – Kyle le observó sintiendo los ojos escocerle.

\- Kenny – el susodicho observó tras la espada de Broflovski y encontró la mirada tranquila de Leopold, este sonreía – déjalo, aunque las cosas sean como me contaron, el culpable sigo siendo yo, aunque me declaren inimputable el pueblo no me dejaría en paz, ni siquiera tengo el valor de verte a la cara ahora. Yo estoy bien así – comenzó a caminar a la salida con quienes lo escoltaban y miró hacia atrás para ver por última vez el rostro de quien fue su pareja – perdonen por todo el dolor que les causé, Kenneth, gracias por amarme.

El rubio desapareció tras la puerta y los asistentes se retiraron uno a uno, en el lugar solo quedaron Wendy, Stan, Kyle y Kenny, estaban hablando de lo que podrían hacer cuando la voz de Craig los interrumpió, este se acercó arrastrando a Cartman con ayuda de Tweek, ambos lucían un semblante molesto. Al preguntarle qué estaba pasando estos dijeron que hace días vieron a Eric reunido de forma sospechosa con un hombre, que casualmente había sido el perito que declaró que Stotch se encontraba completamente sano.

Ante las insistentes preguntas del grupo para que dijera si era cierto Wendy alzó la voz con desesperación y admitió que efectivamente ese hombre era el mismo, a pesar que Cartman le insistía en que cerrara la boca esta confesó que lo había apoyado para pagarle al perito y de esa forma negara que el rubio tenía alguna enfermedad, sin embargo, todo eso la tenía bajo tanta presión que ya no podía cargar con ello.

Con esta nueva información Kyle presentó una primera solicitud de indulto, pero fue rechazada debido a que el perito negaba su participación, la segunda petición también fue rechazada, pese a que Wendy aceptó haberse involucrado en aquel sucio trato.

La tercera solicitud fue presentada el 21 de marzo, Wendy consiguió la confesión de Cartman y el perito además del depósito de dinero que se le hizo a su cuenta luego del juicio.

El día 25 de marzo llegó sin respuesta de la solicitud, Craig, Tweek y Kenny estaban en el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la ejecución, Kyle y Stan se encontraban en otro sitio hablando con el gobernador intentando exponer la situación con nerviosismo.

El clima era frío, a pesar que la primavera llevaba unos días de haber iniciado parecía que el invierno se negaba a dar marcha atrás, las flores apenas se estaban abriendo y las nubes cubrían todo rastro de sol que quisiera acariciar a tierra.

Leopold miro al exterior por la pequeña ventana de su celda, el cielo era gris oscuro, el aire estaba frio, el silencio como siempre, desde que lo trasladaron a ese corredor, reinaba.

Creía que si cerraba los ojos un momento podría escuchar hasta las respiraciones de los pocos hombres que compartían el mismo destino que él, contando los días interminables hasta que llegara la hora de cada uno.

Miró los dedos de sus manos y comenzó a contar las noches que llevaba ahí. Tan solitarias, tan lúgubres, tan vacías.

Stotch pensaba que si no llegaba pronto el momento de la ejecución el aislamiento del lugar terminaría por matar la poca cordura que tuvieras. Prueba de ello, era un hombre que tenía más de un año en ese lugar, esperando el momento que parecía no vendría jamás.

Gritaba, lloraba, suplicaba.

Las primeras noches no pudo dormir, la voz que aquel reo lo despertaba contantemente.

El miedo lo mantenía despierto.

Luego se dio cuenta que lo único útil era concentrarse en sus memorias, en sus anhelos, en lo que no olvidaría jamás.

Cuando terminó de sacar cálculos soltó una risa suave y apretó los puños.

\- Ya fue 22 de marzo, debí preparar su regalo con anticipación.

Subió las rodillas a la cama y las apretó contra su cuerpo con fuerza, observó la punta de sus zapatos y suspiró.

\- 22 de marzo fue hace tres días, eso quiere decir que hoy es mi día. – Escondió el rostro entre las rodillas e intentó contener las lágrimas – no tengas miedo, no tengas miedo, eso es mejor que tener una espera eterna.

Dejó que su cuerpo cayera de costado sobre la cama y regresó la vista al pequeño trozo de libertad que le brindaba la ventana. Solo podía esperar, lo que llevaba haciendo hace semanas. Pero con cada minuto su ritmo cardiaco se aceleraba, en ocasiones hasta sentía que el aire hacía falta.

" _¿Dolerá?"_

Dejó escapar esa pregunta en su mente y negó con rapidez.

" _¿Cuantas personas me estarán observando?"_

Se cubrió los oídos como si aquella acción acallara sus propios pensamientos. Los latidos de su corazón se aceleraron.

El tiempo transcurría lento. Como si se burlara del miedo que sentía, como si le recalcara a cada tic tac que su mente imaginaba que pronto pagaría por esos crímenes que ni siquiera recordaba.

" _Todos lo que están aquí ¿sentirán el mismo terror?"_

Volvió a cuestionar.

Se mordió los labios, tal vez aquel dolor en la piel ayudaría a calmar su mente del miedo que el mismo se infundía. No quería pensar, no quería silencio, temía a la muerte y a lo que le esperara tras de ella, fuera lo que fuera.

\- No quiero morir. – Abrió los labios para dejar escapar esas palabras que desde el juicio se había negado a soltar. Que se había negado a admitir.

A las 17 horas, comenzó a prepararse la sala donde se aplicaría la inyección, en el conocido pasillo de la muerte.

Cuando el reloj marcó las 17:30 horas Leopold era escoltado por un oficial y un padre en dirección a su destino final.

\- ¿Tienes algo que quieras decir hijo mío? – preguntó el padre a Stotch que mirada el suelo mientras caminaban.

\- Si padre, solo pido que la persona que amo sea capaz de perdonarme, porque es a lo único que temo ahora.

El pasillo era oscuro y cuando el oficial abrió la puerta al final del corredor la luz que entró de golpe cegó sus ojos, el miedo reapareció con la misma intensidad que aquel resplandor blanquecino y su cuerpo se sintió más pesado.

En ese momento una sola imagen se hizo presente en su mente, un par de ojos azules que lo observaban con verdadero amor, la sensación del tacto conocido sobre su piel y la voz del rubio que susurraba a su oído, el miedo que sentía hasta entonces comenzó a desaparecer, su ritmo cardiaco bajó y su respiración se relajó, miró al sacerdote a su lado y luego al oficial, respiró profundo y entró a la sala.

Lo último que se escuchó por aquel corredor fue el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse antes que todo volviera a oscurecerse.


	19. Especial 1 - Campamento

**Julio (lunes) – Primer día de campamento**

Leopold podía ver al fin la entrada al campamento, se sentía emocionado al igual que todos los chicos que se saludaban entre ellos y corrían de un lado a otro para buscar a sus compañeros de cabaña o a los viejos amigos que reencontrarían en aquel lugar.

Bajó del autobús que había tomado un par de horas atrás afuera de la escuela y que se encargaba siempre de llevarlos, ese año solo habían asistido algunos de sus compañeros de clase, entre ellos Cartman, Kyle y Stan, desgraciadamente para él, Kenny había desistidos de ir con ellos por varios motivos, entre ellos el no tener dinero suficiente para costearlo, cosa que al joven Stotch le había desanimado, puesto que justamente el rubio era con quien mejor había aprendido a llevarse.

Cerro los ojos y dejó que sus pulmones se llenaran del aroma a pino del bosque, y que sus oídos le envolvieran en ese ambiente lleno de risas y aves cantando por doquier, él, amaba cada día que pasaba allí, desde el momento que sus pies tocaban la tierra hasta la despedida antes de marchar, luego todo se volvía deprimente, porque sabía que al llegar a casa todo sería solo trabajos y estudio.

Había algo especial en ese año respecto a los otros, y era que volvería a ver Bradley, un chico que había conocido años atrás, siempre se reencontraban en la entrada y no volvían a separarse hasta que llegaba el momento de despedirse, era tanto el apego que tenían que no les tomó mucho tiempo volverse los mejores amigos, podían hablar de sus secretos abiertamente sin miedo a ser juzgados, seguros que lo que dijeran quedaría entre ellos, y aquello se fue fortaleciendo hasta el punto en que de manera totalmente natural ambos se besaron.

Fue una tarde en la que estaban libres de actividades y se apartaron un poco para charlar, los chicos se sentaron uno junto al otro y se tomaron de las manos, primero de manera tímida, luego, al asegurarse que aquello no resultaba incómodo para ninguno simplemente apretaron el agarre, después Leopold se acercó poco a poco a los labios de Bradley y poso los propios en un beso corto, lleno de inocencia. Al recordarlo Leo no pudo más que esbozar una sonrisa, su corazón se había acelerado, estaba realmente nervioso y ansioso, porque se volverían a ver, pero esta vez como novios, como habían acordado al decirse adiós.

Tomó su mochila y se la colgó al hombro, avanzo unos cuantos metros hasta donde estaban reunidos los instructores y miró a su alrededor, no podía divisar a Bradley por ningún lugar, entonces optó por hacer lo obvio y preguntar a los adultos, ellos tendrían los registros de todos los recién llegados, y si su novio ya estaba ahí entonces lo sabría. Dejó la mochila a un lado y sonrió al reconocer al señor Carter entre los presentes, el hombre siempre estaba dispuesto a ayúdalo cuando tenía dificultades, también le daba consejos y le animaba si por algún motivo se deprimía, era justo como un padre.

\- Señor Carter, buenos días – le saludó alzando la mano – este año también han venido muchas personas ¿verdad?

\- Oh, Leopold, que agradable es tenerte este año también aquí – dijo el hombre que casi de inmediato posó su mano en el hombro derecho del adolescente luego de reconocerlo.

\- Bueno, no me lo perdería por nada – soltó una suave risa al hablar, entonces su vista se paseó nuevamente por los alrededores – disculpe, ¿sabe si Bradley ya ha llegado? Desde hace un rato le estoy buscando y no le veo, me preguntaba si quizá estaba en otro lugar – murmuró antes de posar sus ojos sobre el rostro del mayor.

\- Oh, Bradley, tu amigo ¿verdad? – comento y le hizo una seña para que esperara, se acercó a su compañera e intercambiaron un par de palabras antes que esta revisara el registro y negara luego de unos minutos de revisarlo, después volvieron a conversar entre ellos hasta que volvió con el muchacho – lo siento mucho Leo, tu amigo Bradley no volverá a este campamento de nuevo.

\- ¿Qué? Y ¿por qué? – preguntó con preocupación – ¿acaso le ocurrió algo malo? – cuestionó nuevamente, comenzaba a sentirse nervioso, Bradley le había prometido que se verían nuevamente ese año, y ahora resultaba con que no volvería.

\- No, tranquilo, no le ha pasado nada malo, es solo que sus padres le comenzarán a enviar a un campamento diferente – dijo eso ultimo frunciendo levemente el ceño.

\- ¿Uno diferente? ¿qué campamento? – alzó una ceja al hablar, estaba confundido, no entendía por qué sus padres le enviarían a un lugar diferente.

\- Bueno, Laila me dijo que Bradley iría al Camp New Grace a partir de este año – soltó un suspiro y posó su mano sobre los cabellos rubios de Leopold.

\- ¿Es malo eso? – preguntó notando que algo no estaba bien, se había enviado correos con Bradley siempre que tenían la oportunidad, pero nunca le había mencionado nada de lo que estaba enterándose ahora – ¿Qué clase de campamento es ese señor Carter?

\- Es un campamento religioso Leo – dijo en tono serio – uno donde se dedican a corregir comportamientos que consideran inapropiados en los jóvenes, en pocas palabras es un campamento para corregir el comportamiento homosexual.

Aquellas palabras del señor Carter no pudieron dejar de resonar en su cabeza, a su novio Bradley le habían enviado a otro lugar por su causa, para ser específico, a un campamento para "corregir su comportamiento homosexual" y ahora no le volvería a ver jamás. Le dio las gracias a su instructor y se apartó en silencio de este, tomó su mochila y se dirigió a otro punto del campamento, confundido, recargó su espalda en uno de los árboles y se sentó en el suelo tomando sus rodillas para ocultar su rostro entre ellas, y comenzó a llorar casi al instante, culpándose por aquello, recordando que en el último mail que había recibido de Bradley le hablaba de la posibilidad de contarle a sus padres de la relación que tenían. Sin dudas este lo había hecho, y ahora estaba seguro que no había resultado en nada bueno. _"Todo fue por mi culpa, fui un chico demasiado egoísta, si yo no lo hubiera besado, él no se habría confundido. Soy tan estúpido"_

Su cuerpo dolía, no solo por todo el tiempo que había estado sentado llorando, también porque aún no se recuperaba del agobiante fin de semana a solas con su padre. Esperaba que con su viaje al campamento lo sucedido en casa fuera olvidado, independientemente de las punzadas que sentía de vez en cuando, pero las cosas habían comenzado mal, y ahora debería seguir el resto del verano con la culpa en su conciencia.

Finalmente decidió ponerse en pie y regresar con los demás en cuanto escuchó los megáfonos, serian asignados a sus cabañas y ahora también debía desempeñar el papel de guía para los más jóvenes, escuchó las instrucciones y dio un paso al frente cuando todos los guías fueron llamados por sus nombres, luego se les entregó una hoja donde indicaba el nombre de la cabaña que les tocaba y su ubicación, además del compañero que tendrían y la lista adjunta de todos los jóvenes a su cargo.

Butters miró la hoja y notó que el guía que tendría de compañero no era otro que Stan Marsh, de inmediato alzó la mirada y vio al susodicho acercarse a él, no parecía feliz, seguramente porque esperaba que su compañero fuera su mejor amigo.

\- Bueno Butters, parece que estamos juntos, vamos a reunir a todos para ir a dejar el equipaje a la cabaña – comentó tomando el puente de su nariz y suspirando con frustración.

\- P-Parece que no estás f-feliz de ser mi compañero – comentó con un deje de tristeza en su voz, cosa que el joven Marsh notó.

\- No te lo tomes a mal, es solo que esperaba ser compañero de Kyle, él suele ser muy organizado y siempre trabajamos bien en equipo.

\- Oh, ya veo, ¿y q-quien será su compañero? – buscó al pelirrojo con la mirada hasta encontrarle un poco más apartado con el ceño notoriamente fruncido discutiendo con Eric.

\- Cartman – habló soltando un pesado suspiro – la tendrá bastante difícil, ya sabes como suelen terminar la mayoría del tiempo discutiendo, si es que no llegan a los golpes.

\- E-Estoy s-seguro que podrán hacer algo – esbozó una sonrisa y miró a su compañero – yo también me esforzaré para que ganemos las competencias con nuestro grupo – habló ahora más animado.

Stan tan solo alzó los hombros en respuesta al comentario de su amigo y comenzó a llamar a cada uno en la lista, en cuanto todos se reunieron caminó con el grupo a las cabañas, mientras Stotch se quedó atrás pensativo, con la vista fija en los árboles, silencioso, eso, hasta que se dio cuenta que se quedaba atrás y miró a su alrededor confundido, luego llevó su mirada a la hoja que aún tenía en las manos, la leyó por completo y buscó a su compañero, en cuanto le localizó se apresuró a alcanzarlos. No era la primera vez que le ocurría, solía perder la noción del tiempo a menudo, pero intentaba no pensar demasiado en ello, ya tenía suficiente con haberse enterado de lo de Bradley, no dejaría que su verano en el campamento se volviera un triste recuerdo.

La cabaña era amplia, con camarotes suficientes para cada miembro, incluidos Stanley y él, quienes poseían camas individuales cerca de la entrada y a cada extremo de la casa, dejó su mochila sobre la cama de la izquierda y se sentó con cansancio, le habría gustado dormir en ese mismo instante, pero con su nuevo papel de guía tendría poco tiempo para eso. Optó por soltar un fuerte suspiro y esbozar una sonrisa, lo primero por hacer sería presentarse antes los chicos, procurar crear un espacio de confianza y lograr que todos se diviertan lo máximo posible.

\- Buenos días a todos – habló con tono alto para que le prestaran atención, de inmediato Stan entendió lo que haría su compañero, por lo que se posicionó a su lado sonriendo cortésmente. – Mi nombre es Leopold Stotch, y la persona a mi lado es Stanley Marsh, ambos seremos sus guías por lo que dure el campamento, esperamos que todos logremos llevarnos bien y si tienen problemas o preguntas no duden en acercarse, le ayudaremos en lo que sea posible.

\- Como dijo mi compañero estamos aquí para resolver sus dudas – habló con total calma – ahora, respecto a las actividades – volvió a sonreír – el primer día es totalmente libre, pueden acomodar sus cosas, descansar o dar paseos dentro del recinto, cuando llegue la hora de la comida será anunciado por los altoparlantes, procuren ser puntuales e ir al comedor, si se les pasa no podrán comer hasta que sea anunciado nuevamente.

\- También tienen permitidas las golosinas, pero si dejan sucia la cabaña o los alrededores entonces todos serán castigados y sus dulces serán confiscados hasta el último día, así que sean responsables. Eso es todo por ahora, pueden divertirse cuanto gusten, nos vemos en el almuerzo – dio por finalizada la charla y cada quien se dedicó a lo suyo.

Por la tarde hubo una reunión general, donde estaban reunidos los instructores y todos los guías, a cada quien se le entregó una polera con el nombre del campamento, gorros y silbatos, además de un cronograma con las actividades y sus reglas, se hizo una charla de sus obligaciones y deberes con los asistentes, con sus instructores y con ellos mismo, finalmente les recordaron las reglas de convivencia y que se preocuparan de recalcarlas si era necesario con los chicos a su cargo y por sobre todo, les desearon mucha suerte.

 **Julio – Segundo, tercer y cuarto día de campamento**

Esos días fueron relajados, se hicieron caminatas por los diferentes senderos de la reserva, algunos talleres para aprender nuevas habilidades, paseos de canoas donde los muchachos trabajaron en equipo, juegos en el lago y las infaltables historias alrededor de una fogata. Todo era una experiencia que Leopold conocía muy bien, pero que de todas formas disfrutaba como si fuera la primera, entre estas y su favorita estaba los momentos de charlas que tenía con el instructor Carter, ese hombre siempre tenía buenos consejos que darle, escuchaba sus problemas con atención y apreciaba conocer más de sus experiencias cuando era un adolecente, sentía que al enterarse de sus propias vivencias él podría lograr ser un mejor guía para su grupo, por eso siempre que tenía la oportunidad charlaban hasta que era tarde.

 **Julio – Quinto, sexto y séptimo día de campamento**

Los últimos días de esa semana se anunció la competencia anual por equipos, cada cabaña tendría su horario para entrenar y así conocer los circuitos y las reglas de los juegos. Ese año los desafíos consistían en una carrera por el lago de 400 metros, también una carrera con relevos en cayac dando tres vueltas a una boya ubicada a 200 metros al interior.

En las competencias en tierra tenían una carrera de ascenso hasta un mirador, sortear una carrera de obstáculos por el campamento y finalmente un concurso de música, en el que cada equipo debería componer una canción. El grupo que consiguiera obtener más victorias obtendría entradas para una nueva película próxima a estrenarse.

Julio – (lunes) Octavo día de campamento

Las pruebas se llevaron a cabo en la mañana y parte de la tarde, dando un espacio al medio día para que los muchachos recuperaran energías, comieran y planearan nuevas estrategias.

La primera competencia fue la carrera con relevos en cayac, una bastante peleada entre el grupo de Kyle y Cartman contra el de Stan y Leopold, la razón, ambos tenían un compañero que suponía una desventaja, por un lado, Cartman que a esa edad ya había perdido unos cuantos kilos no lograba seguir el ritmo del pelirrojo, y por el otro lado estaba Stan, que veía con notoria desesperación como Stotch perdía las fuerzas en sus brazos, no por algo el rubio siempre había sido malo en los deportes. Como resultado la victoria se la llevó el equipo de la cabaña Ciprés, que era liderada por Wendy y Bebe. Y los cuatro muchachos acabaron en tercer y cuarto lugar de un grupo de 6 equipos.

Para la hora de almuerzo Marsh consulto de que iba a siguiente actividad.

\- Ahora sigue la carrera de ascenso al mirador – comentó Stanley mirando el cronograma, ¿Creen que podrían seguirme el ritmo? – preguntó el azabache mirando a su compañero y al resto de los muchachos, todos asintieron como respuesta.

\- No te preocupes, si se trata de eso estamos en ventaja, Kyle tendrá dificultades para lograr que Eric le siga el paso y las chicas no tienen tan buena resistencia, lo que más me preocupa eres tu Stan – el nombrado miró a Stotch y alzó una ceja – sí, ya sabes, por tu asma.

\- Deja de preocuparte por eso amigo, lo tengo controlado, no tengo problemas con el asma desde cuarto grado.

Leo sonrió y continuaron comiendo, luego de ello prepararon su equipo y se reunieron en la línea de partida.

Las reglas fueron sencillas, debían seguir el sendero sin desviarse, para ello, el camino estaba dividido en seis tramos, cuando llegaran a cada uno dejarían una bandera que indicaría que seguían el camino sin contratiempos, al llegar al mirador unos instructores daría el aviso a la línea de meta para que su tiempo fuera registrado, el grupo que completara el ascenso en menos tiempo ganaba la competencia.

La victoria la obtuvo la cabaña a la que pertenecían Stotch y Marsh, Kyle llegó en quinto lugar por culpa de Cartman, al que a mitad de camino debieron ayudar. El segundo lugar fue para la cabaña Nogales que pertenecía a Heidi y Red, el tercer lugar lo obtuvo la cabaña Pinos perteneciente a Token y Clyde, muy de cerca en el cuarto lugar llegó la cabaña Alerces perteneciente a Nichole y Nelly y finalmente el último lugar se lo llevó Wendy y Bebe quien se torció el tobillo al tropezar con un tronco.

Por la tarde/noche, antes de ir a dormir Leopold se encargó de componer una canción con ayuda de Stanley, no resultó tan complicado como pensaban pues ambos tuvieron buenas ideas y sorprendentemente lograron complementarlas con facilidad.

 **Agosto (martes) – Noveno día de campamento**

A la mañana siguiente se dio comienzo a la carrera de 400 metros por el lago, esta se hizo en botes donde todo el equipo debía trabajar junto. Los primeros en quedarse atrás fueron el pelirrojo y su compañero, pues a mitad de recorrido comenzaron una discusión por el liderazgo y acabó con Cartman cayendo al agua. El primer lugar se lo llevaron Token y Clyde que al parecer funcionaron bastante bien para lograr un ritmo que hizo que tomaran la delantera por amplio margen. El segundo lugar fue para Álamos, el grupo de Marsh. El resto fueron Ciprés, Nogales, Alerces y finalmente Robles.

Durante el descanso Stotch le entregó a cada muchacho una hoja con la copia de la canción que presentarían al día siguiente, ensayaron antes y después de la comida, la letra era sencilla y fácil de memorizar por lo que para el comienzo del cuarto desafío ya tenían grandes avances, solo faltaban unos detalles en la coordinación y tendrían todo listo.

La competencia de obstáculos terminó como Stanley pensaba, no en último lugar, pero sí de terceros, en cambio su mejor amigo nuevamente había terminado de los últimos lugares, aun cuando el equipo de Wendy tenia a Bebe lesionada y esta debió repetir el circuito para cubrir ese vacío.

Para ese entonces Cartman y Kyle comenzaron una nueva discusión, ahora centrada en quien era el culpable, Eric como siempre evadía su responsabilidad y Broflovski intentaba hacerle ver que el único responsable era él. Sin duda, algo de nunca acabar entre ellos.

Esa noche todos se fueron a la cama temprano, al día siguiente sería el último reto, y tenían plena confianza en que se llevarían la victoria, sin embargo resolvieron practicar temprano para que por la tarde, momento donde se llevaría a cabo el desafío, todos estuvieran más relajados.

 **Agosto (miércoles) – Décimo día de campamento**

Por la mañana todos los equipos ensayaron en diferentes lugares para evitar que supieran de antemano que presentarían. Luego Leopold salió a dar una vuelta por el lugar, pudo divisar a Red y Nelly charlando y soltando risas, cuando se acercó a ellas para saludarlas se enteró que parte de la conversación trataba de una persona del campamento que a Rebbecca le gustaba. Sin embargo, cuando lo vieron cambiaron de tema y se alejaron de él para que no continuara escuchando.

Fue más tarde a orillas del lago para lanzar unas piedras, no quería admitirlo, pero se sentía bastante nervioso.

\- ¿Asustado? – preguntó una voz a su espalda, al voltearse para ver de quien se trataba pudo distinguir a su instructor acercarse con una sonrisa en el rostro.

\- Sí, estoy bastante nervioso, confío en que la canción es buena, pero me preocupa que algo salga mal – comentó y se sentó en la arena mirando como en la orilla el agua avanzaba y retrocedía constantemente.

\- Lo harás muy bien, tienes una voz muy dulce y seguro la letra está fantástica – el hombre se sentó a su lado y posó una mano sobre su pierna.

Leopold se estremeció un poco, la sensación que le provocaba aquel contacto no era muy agradable.

\- ¿Te parece si hacemos un trato? – el rubio le miró de reojo, Carter apartó la mano y esta vez acarició sus cabellos – si ganas prometo que te daré un regalo especial, también te llevaré a un lugar fabuloso, ¿Qué dices?

\- ¿Lo dice en serio? – el hombre asintió y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios, Leopold se puso en pie y habló con tono animado – prometo dar lo mejor.

\- Así se habla – Christopher también se levantó y ambos regresaron con el resto, la competencia de música estaba a punto de dar inicio.

La presentación de canto fue divertida, todas las canciones tenían letras bastante interesantes, también la forma en que la entonaban llamaba la atención, pero sin duda alguna las que se pelearon el primer lugar fueron la canción del equipo de Kyle y la de Marsh, ambas se llevaron los aplausos del público desde el comienzo. Por eso la decisión de quien se llevaba la victoria fue difícil y tomó un tiempo que a los chicos se le hacía eterno.

\- Bueno, ya tenemos la decisión, todos los instructores aquí presentes queremos felicitarlos por sus presentaciones, las letras fueron increíbles muchachos. – Hablo Laila White, una de las instructoras del campamento. Una mujer joven y se apariencia amable. – Bien, sin que perdamos más tiempo daremos los primeros lugares – la mujer amplió su sonrisa y leyó la hoja en sus manos – el tercer lugar es para la cabaña perteneciente a Ciprés, el segundo lugar es para los Robles y el primer lugar, pertenece a los Álamos, felicidades nuevamente a todos, en una hora más llevaremos a todos al lugar donde les preparamos una fiesta para celebrar el fin de las competencias y a los ganadores al lugar donde se le se les hará entrega de sus entradas.

Leopold y Stan se acercaron a sus amigos reunidos mientras hablaban de lo bien que la habían pasado, Stotch especialmente se acercó a Cartman para felicitarlo por la canción, pero este solo descargó su rabia con él por la frustración que sentía al no haber ganado ningún reto, al final, luego de soltar un montón de palabras contra el rubio le dio un empujón y gruñó.

\- Deja de molestarme marica de mierda, no me interesan tus felicitaciones, seguramente le lamiste las bolas a ese hombre para que te diera su voto, ahora déjame en paz y lárgate Butters.

El chico nombrado bajó la mirada y se alejó del grupo, todos vieron lo que había sucedido, e incluso creyó escuchar como los mejores amigos regañaban a Eric por lo que había dicho, mas nadie hizo algo por impedir que se fuera.

Caminó pateando piedras hacia el lago, el lugar estaba desierto ya que todos caminaron a los comedores para celebrar la fiesta, pensaba que en ese lugar podría estar solo pero luego se quedarse allí un par de horas divisó como Carter se acercaba caminando por la orilla.

\- Señor Carter, pensé que estaría en la fiesta – comentó Leopold y esbozo una sonrisa.

\- ¿Olvidaste lo que prometiste por la tarde? – el hombre se acercó y pasó su brazo pro sobre los hombros del menor – ven, vamos para que recibas tu regalo.

Ambos caminaron al interior del bosque, fue una caminata de unos 15 minutos antes de encontrar una vieja cabaña abandonada, Carter le instó a entrar y en el interior pudo ver algunas velas encendidas y escuchó una suave melodía, la puerta tras de sí se cerró y sintió como un par de brazos rodeaban su cintura, su cuerpo se tensó de inmediato, sus ojos se abrieron de golpe cuando sintió la respiración del adulto en su oreja, fue en ese momento que se percató del fuerte olor a alcohol y cigarrillo que tenía este.

Quiso apartarse, pero el instructor solo comenzó a besar su cuello mientras le empujaba con su cuerpo al interior de una habitación. Ahí le recostó en la cama y se posicionó sobre él.

Christopher Carter, su instructor en el campamento, el hombre que consideraba un padre y al que siempre recurría cuando se sentía solo lo tenía contra la cama de una vieja cabaña, con la camiseta arriba y desnudo desde la cintura para abajo, su rostro estaba presionado contra una vieja y maloliente almohada mientras sentía las fuertes embestidas en su interior. Su costado dolía, porque el hombre había dejado tres pequeñas marcas de cigarrillo en su piel, y vaya que dolían, todo porque se había resistido a sus caricias, a sus palabras llenas de perversión y a su aliento alcoholizado.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza, los sollozos no cesaban, deseaba desaparecer de aquel lugar, o despertar en su cama y que todo fuera un mal sueño, lo deseaba, lo deseaba demasiado, apretó los labios mordiéndolos con fuerza, recordando que todo era muy similar a lo que hacía su padre. Debía forzarse a desearlo, quizá así todo sucedería más rápido. _"Me lo merezco, me lo merezco, me lo merezco" "Yo lo provoque, yo lo provoque"_

En sus labios se formó una sonrisa y movió su cuerpo para seguir el ritmo de cada estocada que el hombre proporcionaba, dejo escapar algunos jadeos que solo excitaron al mayor que poco a poco comenzó a temblar.

\- Te gusta esto ¿verdad Carter? ¿era lo que deseabas? – dijo con la respiración entrecortada.

\- Sí, sabía que eres un chico sucio, Leo, mi adorado Leo, no sabes cuánto tiempo espere por este momento – el hombre soltó un gruñido y dejó salir su semen en la espalda del muchacho. Este se dejó caer en la cama intentando regular la respiración.

\- Dime Marjorine. – Dejó salir en un susurro y cerró los ojos, sin darse cuenta se había quedado dormido.

 **Agosto (jueves) – Undécimo día de campamento**

Abrió los ojos y lo primero que sintió fue el dolor en su espalda baja y el ardor de las quemaduras de cigarros, luego apretó los ojos, no quería que su mente comenzara a divagar en lo sucedido la noche anterior. Miró a su costado y notó al hombre dormido dándole la espalda, se levantó intentando no hacer ruido, cosa que no funcionó, la cama crujió y este le tomó del brazo para recostarlo de nuevo, Butters de inmediato comenzó a forcejear, sabía que no había acabado, pero no quería más, fue mientras este besaba su cuello que escuchó desde el exterior voces acercándose, las ramas crujían y las hojas del suelo se movían, el instructor también se percató de ello y alzó la mirada, justo en el momento en que los chicos veían al interior desde la ventana, los habían descubierto, a ambos desnudos.

Stotch paseó la mirada por los chicos, con ellos iba Eric, que igualmente parecía incapaz de moverse como el resto, sus miradas se habían cruzado unos segundos antes de que el castaño tomara distancia arrastrando a los chicos lejos de ahí. Carter al percatarse de ello se colocó los pantalones y camiseta a toda prisa y salió tras el grupo soltando maldiciones, fue ese el momento que Butters aprovechó para igualmente vestirse y escapar de ese lugar, lejos de todo.

Ya no podía más, no podía cargar con tanto dolor en su interior, no quería saber más de nadie, quería acabar con todo, hasta su respiración era pesada, se sentía ahogado. Caminó descalzo por uno de los senderos en dirección al rio, ahí avanzó hasta la orilla de una roca y miró el agua en silencio, escuchando el sonido del viento, del agua y de sus sollozos, dio un paso al frente sin una pizca de duda y su cuerpo calló al rio. La corriente comenzó a arrastrarlo, y él tan solo cerró los ojos, esperando desaparecer al fin.

Cuando recuperó la conciencia se encontró con los rostros de Kyle y Stan bastante asustados, ambos chicos estaban empapados al igual que él.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – se sentó sintiéndose algo mareado, miró a su alrededor y noto que estaban en la enfermería del campamento – ¿Kyle?

\- Mierda Butters, nos asustaste, ¿es que no te acuerdas? – dijo Marsh – caíste al río, Kyle debió lanzarse por ti y yo le ayudé a sacarte del agua.

Stan fue por los adultos una vez el rubio y su amigo estaban fuera del agua, luego de unos minutos regresó con Cameron Ross, uno de los instructores más antiguos, este cargó a Leopold hasta la enfermería donde se le atendió, por suerte no tenía nada grave.

\- L-Lo siento, no me acuerdo, uh, quizás me tropecé.

\- Debe ser porque estuviste inconsciente unos minutos – intervino el pelirrojo.

Por la tarde el joven regresó a sus labores, aunque con la advertencia de que no debía sobre esforzarse. Pensaba que todo estaría bien después del accidente, sin embargo, algunas cosas cambiaron, Cartman no le dirigía la palabra, los chicos del grupo del castaño no dejaban de observarlo y las chicas le insultaban cada vez que tenían la oportunidad. La presión fue tal que al par de días habló con los adultos para regresar a casa.

En silencio subió al vehículo de su padre que fue a retirarlo, por la ventana trasera observó como aquel lugar al que antes disfrutaba tanto ir se convertía en uno de los sitios que quisiera sacar de sus recuerdos.

Sin embargo, Leopold no esperaba que aquel lugar hubiera dejado una herida aún más profunda de lo que imaginaba en su interior, una que lo llevaría por un camino repleto de espinas.

* * *

¡Bien!

He aquí el primer especial.

Nos vemos en el siguiente.

Blauen-Mond


	20. Especial 2 - Stan y Kyle (Parte 1)

**Parte 1**

La relación entre ambos amigos fue buena desde siempre, claro, con sus altos y bajos como en cualquier amistad, pero nada lo suficientemente fuerte como para ser destruida, al menos eso pensaba Kyle Broflovski.

Ya cruzando la adolescencia habían adquirido muchas costumbres juntos, una de ellas y que cumplían todos los meses era ir a alojar el fin de semana a la casa del otro cuando sus padres salían juntos a divertirse. Pasaban casi toda la noche leyendo historietas, viendo películas o jugando en línea, aprovechaban la soledad del lugar para comer chatarra y hablar libremente de mujeres o sucesos de la escuela.

Cuando ambos estaban cansados Stan se iba a dormir y Kyle se acomodaba en un saco sobre el suelo, pero la mayoría de las veces Broflovski se recostaba al lado del azabache una vez el sueño le ganaba, entonces Marsh sin pensarlo demasiado se acurrucaba junto a él.

\- Si, compartir la cama era una cosa en la que ambos estaban tan acostumbrados que les resultaba imposible pensar que podría ser hasta extraño.

\- ¿Stan? – habló el pelirrojo, el movimiento de la cama le había despertado, por lo que se giró de costado para observar aun adormilado a su amigo.

\- Oh, disculpa, no quería despertarte, ¿pasa algo? – imitando las acciones de su amigo, Marsh se acomodó para ver su rostro cansado.

En todos esos años juntos, a Stanley siempre le habían fascinado los ojos del pelirrojo, sentía que cuando los miraba directamente se perdía en ellos, en ese hermoso verde que le transportaba a un bosque frondoso. Incluso en medio de esa fascinación, su mente inventaba historias de ellos juntos, donde realmente el judío era un rey y él su caballero, tal como jugaban de niños.

\- ¡Stan! Te hice una pregunta – la voz de Broflovski lo sacó de su ensimismamiento y soltó una carcajada.

\- Disculpa Kyle, me perdí en tus ojos de nuevo – comentó con total naturalidad – ¿qué me decías?

\- Amigo, ¿sabes lo marica que sonó eso? – alzó una ceja y frunció leve el ceño – te preguntaba si seguirías a Wendy a la universidad de Nueva York.

\- No, claro que no, está muy alejado, además las cosas con Wendy no van bien desde hace un tiempo – suspiró y se giró para mirar el techo – tengo mis opciones, pero aun no me decido.

\- ¿Las tienes? ¿A dónde vas a aplicar? – Kyle pregunto tallando sus ojos, el sueño volvía a hacerse presente.

\- Bueno, está la Estatal de Colorado, o quizá aplique a la California-Davis, ¿tú que piensas? – miró de reojo al joven, este ya tenía sus ojos cerrados.

\- Ambas son buenas opciones, pero si eliges California entonces estaríamos muy cerca – dijo sin más.

\- Es cierto, irás a Stanford – comentó esbozando una sonrisa – podríamos pasar algunos fines de semana juntos, ¿no crees? – preguntó, pero no hubo respuesta – ¿Kyle? – observó al nombrado y se percató que ya estaba completamente dormido. – Vaya. Que descanses amigo.

El último año de escuela, resultó tan extraño como todo lo que rodeaba a ese pueblo, por una parte, estaba el comportamiento de su compañero Butters, el chico un día comenzó a ir a la escuela vestido de mujer haciéndose llamar Marjorine y al siguiente parecía que cualquier cosa que le dijeras lo haría abalanzarse sobre ti para golpearte.

Todos en la escuela comenzaron a evitarlo lo más que podían, incluida la pareja de mejores amigos, Kenny en cambio era el único al que soportaba y se preocupaba por él. Esto lo había demostrado un día en que el chico comenzó a pelear con un tipo mayor, seguramente un desertor de otra clase y Kenny interfirió en el encuentro, como resultado termino con algunos golpes, aunque la peor parte se la llevó el sujeto mayor, al que Leopold golpeo con un par de charolas metálicas en dos ocasiones.

\- Oye Kenny, ¿estás bien? Supe que los suspendieron a ambos por la pelea – Kyle habló mientras caminaban en dirección a casa.

\- Sí, no es nada, he pasado por cosas peores – dejó salir, sus amigos se miraron de reojo, pero no emitieron comentario alguno.

Decidieron desviar el tema a cosas triviales, y cuando pasaron cerca del parque fueron interrumpidos por Wendy, la muchacha se acercó al cuarteto y pidió a Marsh hablar con él a solas, este acepto y se apartaron a un sitio más privado.

\- Van a terminar – comentó Eric mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa.

\- Si, seguro es eso – le secundó McCormick con total calma.

\- ¿Será definitivo ahora? – el pelirrojo habló mientras cruzaba los brazos, si la pareja terminaba la relación probablemente él tendría que escuchar a su amigo quejarse o simplemente lo ignoraría y se la pasaría encerrado en su habitación – mierda, que molesto – gruñó y su ceño se arrugó.

\- ¿Por qué no te declaras ya judío? Estoy hasta las bolas de ver cómo te quejas cada vez que regresan – Cartman caminó hacia una de las bancas y se sentó en ella.

\- Cierra la boca, no tienes idea de lo que hablas – Broflovski se giró a ver la figura del castaño mientras de sus labios dejaba escapar un bufido.

\- Kyle amigo, esta vez apoyo a Cartman, si ellos terminan es la oportunidad perfecta, además, todos irán a diferentes universidades seguro ya no regresan, vamos, no querrás que acabe el año así. – Dijo Kenny con voz tranquila y tomó posición en la banca junto a Eric.

El pelirrojo dejó caer los brazos a un costado de su cuerpo y soltó un suspiro, sus amigos tenían razón. Sus sentimientos cada vez se hacían más difíciles de llevar, tanto así que ellos se habían percatado y no iba a tomar mucho más tiempo que el resto e incluso el mismo Stan lo notaran. Pero era difícil, confesarle a tu mejor amigo que tienes sentimientos por él era arriesgarse a muchas cosas, perder la amistad, que te rechazara, que te odiara o le dieras asco. Sin embargo, si continuaba cargando con ello no podría comenzar una vida universitaria con calma, lo mejor era sacarlo ya, al menos tendría un peso menos.

Si, está bien, lo haré – se pasó la mano por el rostro con resinación – solo necesito encontrar el momento adecuado.

\- Stanley volvió a los pocos minutos con el rostro serio y se acercó a los muchachos, todos clavaron su mirada en él esperando que les dijera algo que ya sabían.

\- Si, terminamos – comentó con calma – decidimos que era lo mejor, con la universidad y la distancia mantener la relación era imposible, además parece que ella está interesada por alguien más y yo… – se metió las manos a los bolsillos y alzó los hombros – le dije que hace algún tiempo me di cuenta que del amor que le tenía solo quedaba cariño.

\- ¿Y ella lo tomó bien? – preguntó su mejor amigo con los ojos abiertos, incapaz de esconder su sorpresa.

\- Fue difícil para ambos, no lo niego, después de todo son muchos años juntos, pero ya se acabó, cada uno tiene su propio camino, ahora solo seremos amigos – sonrió.

\- Felicidades Stanley, veo que al fin maduraste – comentó Kenny golpeando su espalda.

Todos los muchachos sonrieron y continuaron el camino, poco a poco el grupo se fue reduciendo hasta que quedaron los mejores amigos, cada uno se paró frente a la puerta de su casa y de dedicaron una última mirada antes de entrar a la propia.

Días después, mientras jugaban en las canchas del parque, Cartman les contó que Butters se mudaría, los muchachos por supuesto no le creyeron, mientras Tweek y su novio no prestaron atención ya que estaban ocupados en una nueva discusión de pareja. Esa era la situación de sus amigos desde hace un tiempo, reñían por cualquier cosa, o eso pensaba el resto.

La relación con el muchacho se había reducido, sin embargo, en vista que el castaño insistía en que era cierto decidieron enviar a Kenny a averiguar. El rubio en un principio se negó, aludiendo a que debía ser error de Eric y porque el encuentro de baloncesto estaba entretenido, pero acabó cediendo ante la petición de sus amigos por saciar esa curiosidad.

\- De acuerdo, ya regreso – comentó soltando un suspiro y se marchó.

El resto de los chicos continúo jugando. Era de mañana aún, pero el clima estaba tan agradable que todos al parecer tuvieron la misma idea de distraerse en el parque, de esa forma fue que comenzaron el encuentro, uno que terminó con la victoria de Token y sus amigos.

\- Oh, Kyle, mira, ahí viene Kenny – dijo Marsh apuntando a su amigo de abrigo naranja que se acercaba mirando al suelo y casi arrastrando los pies – ¿habrá pasado algo?

\- No tengo la menor idea amigo – comentó el pelirrojo.

En cuanto el rubio estuvo cerca de sus amigos Broflovski le preguntó que ocurría y si era cierto lo que Cartman había contado, pero McCormick solo contestó con un ligero "si" a ambas preguntas y se sentó sin prestarle atención a ninguno de ellos. Los jóvenes sabían que cuando su amigo estaba perdido en sus pensamientos era inútil insistir, pues pasaba de ellos, así que decidieron dejarlo solo un momento, ya tendrían otra oportunidad de preguntarle que sucedía.

La oportunidad que esperaban se dio cuando regresó a clase, durante el receso y cuando Eric Cartman no estaba con ellos. F ue en ese momento que le consultaron de lo que había pasado, pero Kenny simplemente decidió que no hablaría del tema, solo les contó que efectivamente Stotch se había mudado y que probablemente no se volverían a ver.

\- Kenny parecía muy pensativo en el descanso, ¿crees que haya pasado algo más ese día? – comentó el azabache cuando regresaban a casa.

\- Seguramente fue así, pero no lo dirá – comentó con la vista en el camino.

\- Quizá solo este deprimido porque Butters se marchó, ya sabes, se habían vuelto bastante unidos estos años. Aunque no me imagino a Kenny afectado de esa forma por él. – Soltó una risa suave.

\- Stan, si yo me marchara un día sin decirte nada y de un momento a otro, ¿acaso eso no te afectaría? – el pelirrojo comentó deteniendo sus pasos y clavando la mirada en su amigo.

\- ¡Por supuesto que si Kyle! – contestó Marsh frunciendo el ceño – ¿o acaso olvidas lo que tuve que hacer para que regresaras cuando éramos niños? Se armó un gran lío con eso de los híbridos.

\- Si, lo recuerdo – el adolecente sonrió y suspiró – solo quiero que entiendas de cierta forma lo que siente Kenny, además, Stan, este es el último año que vamos a compartir juntos, luego solo nos veremos en vacaciones – Broflovski bajó la mirada, pero pronto sintió los brazos de su amigo rodearle por los hombros y acercarlo para que su frente se apoyara en su pecho.

\- Yo también te echaré de menos, me harás mucha falta en la universidad, pero prometo que el fin de semana me esforzaré por visitarte, así que haz lo mismo ¿sí?

El pelirrojo asintió, eso quería decir que Stan se había decidido por California y eso le agitaba el pecho, ambos podrían conversar en sus tiempos libres y visitarse los fines de semana, su ritmo cardiaco se aceleró y sentía hasta las orejas calentarse, sin embargo, esa ansiedad se vio disminuida cuando cayó en cuenta de algo, todo lo que veía agradable en el futuro podría verse opacado por su confesión, si las cosas salían mal ¿entonces qué sucedería?

\- Stan, hay algo que necesito decirte antes que tomes cualquier decisión – Kyle alzó la mirada y vio directo a los ojos llenos de confusión del azabache.

\- ¿Qué pasa? De pronto te has puesto muy serio, ¿es algo malo? – Broflovski negó.

Estaba a punto de confesarse cuando la madre de Stan se acercó a ambos con unas bolsas de compras a cuestas, le pidió ayuda a su hijo para cargar estas al interior de la casa, ya que el vehículo había sufrido un desperfecto y estaba con el mecánico. Marsh obedeció, ambos ayudaron y una vez dentro, Kyle procuro dejar todo en la cocina ordenado y despedirse de su amigo, ya encontraría un mejor momento.

El día de la graduación finalmente esa oportunidad se dio, el pelirrojo arrastró a Stanley hasta uno de los pasillos de la vieja escuela desierta, pues todos estaban en el gimnasio y exterior del edificio. En ese lugar se armó de valor y confesó sus sentimientos, pero lo único que pudo observar en el rostro del azabache fue sorpresa.

\- Yo, necesito tiempo Kyle, dame tiempo para darte una respuesta, ¿sí? – Marsh habló en un tono bajo antes de comenzar a alejarse, sin embargo, la voz de Broflovski llamándole le detuvo sin voltear a verle.

\- ¡Stan!, solo respóndeme algo, tú, ¿me odias? No dejaremos de ser amigos por esto, ¿verdad? – preguntó con el miedo llenándole por dentro.

\- No Kyle, quédate tranquilo, aun eres mi mejor amigo, no podría odiarte – dijo en tono suave – nos vemos después.

Broflovski lo observó marchar sintiendo un gran alivio, Stanley no le odiaba, le había dicho que aun serían amigos y que le daría una respuesta. Algo en su interior le decía que quizá podrían intentar algo, solo restaba esperar por ello. Desgraciadamente ese suceso jamás llegó.

Kyle comenzó la universidad, continuó viéndose y charlando con su mejor amigo, pero nunca hablaron de aquella tarde y cada vez que el pelirrojo intentaba sacar el tema, este mismo se desviaba. Era obvio que Marsh no podía afrontar los sentimientos de su amigo, ello le lastimaba, y pretendía no demostrarlo. Desde ese hecho la situación cambió.

Los años en la universidad fueron transcurriendo, Broflovski decidió hacer lo que en ese momento era mejor, dar vuelta la página, ignorar sus propios sentimientos y cubrirlos con estudios y nuevos amigos, entre ellos un chico de otra facultad con el que entabló muy buena amistad, hasta el punto que al poco tiempo de graduarse comenzaron una relación seria. Ambos se comprendían, se entendían y complementaban.

Cuando regresó a South Park y se reencontró con sus viejos amigos se dio cuenta de la cruda realidad, sus sentimientos por Stan seguían igual de intensos, cada uno de sus sentidos lo recordaban a la perfección, desde su aroma, su voz, su tacto y su calor, era un poco incómodo, nunca le mencionó al azabache de su relación amorosa, los únicos enterados eran Kenny y Cartman, pero este último estaba hospitalizado. Su novio también estaba al tanto de los sentimientos que guardaba por su mejor amigo, pues desde el comienzo decidieron ser sinceros el uno con el otro.

Cuando Stanley se enteró accidentalmente de su relación a causa del comentario de Butters las cosas se volvieron tensas, este le reclamó el haberle ocultado algo tan importante y el pelirrojo se disculpó por ello, sentía que Marsh tenía razón, siendo su mejor amigo debía habérselo dicho mucho antes. Sabía que a pesar de todo lo ocurrido este se había esforzado por mantener la amistad y de cierta forma no lo estaba apreciando.

\- Tienes razón Stan, debí contártelo, ¿me disculpas?

\- Solo si prometes no ocultarme nada más, vamos, somos mejores amigos, confía un poco más en mí.

Kyle asintió, sintiendo por primera vez como aquellas palabras se clavaban en su pecho como espinas, nunca antes "mejores amigos" habían sido unas palabras tan desagradables a sus oídos.

La fiesta de año nuevo llegó, como había prometido, Stan fue con Wendy luego de terminar con la celebración que ambas familias de los muchachos habían organizado, el lugar estaba esplendido y no pudieron ocultar su fascinación por la decoración. Buscaron entre la multitud la mesa con su grupo y se acercaron animados, al menos Marsh lo estaba hasta que divisó una figura desconocida junto a Kyle. _"Mierda, es su novio"._

Ya cerca saludo a todos, charló un poco con el sujeto, se enteró que había estudiado finanzas y que pertenecía a una clase social al nivel de Token, fue bastante amable, pero algo en su mirada hacia él le hizo sentir incómodo. Fue en el momento en que le contó que había estudiado medicina veterinaria y que su amigo Kenny era solo un mecánico que sintió que observaba de manera despectiva en ambos. Le molestaba, odiaba a ese sujeto, podía distinguir esas sutiles muecas de burla cuando charlaban, al comienzo pensó que eran su imaginación, pero en un momento el rubio le hizo el mismo comentario. _"Si Kenny lo notó, entonces si nos está mirando en menos, hijo de puta"_

Si decía que no estaba ofendido, entonces estaría mintiendo, pero había algo más, una sensación de desagrado hacia esa persona iba creciendo en su interior, no solo por como los observaba, también tenía que ver con su mejor amigo. No entendía como Kyle podía estar con alguien así, él precisamente, que siempre se esmeraba por evitar juicios sobre las personas basados en su clase social, religión, raza o ese montón de cosas.

\- Stan, ¿te sientes bien? – el pelirrojo preguntó cuándo notó que el chico ya comenzaba a tambalearse a causa del alcohol.

Ambos amigos se habían quedado a solas un momento ya que Leopold y Kenny se habían perdido entre las personas, Wendy se marchó con sus amigas pues estas se sentían un poco mal y el novio de Broflovski salió a fumar.

\- Creo que se me pasó un poco la mano, iré al baño a lavarme la cara, necesito despejarme un poco – comentó dando zancadas entre las personas.

\- Cielos, vas a caerte en cualquier momento – dijo Kyle siguiéndole los pasos.

En el baño el azabache se apresuró a entrar en uno de los cubículos para eliminar parte del contenido de su estómago, de esa forma se sintió más aliviado, luego se acercó a los lavabos y enjuago su boca y lavó su rostro. Al alzar la mirada pudo ver a través del reflejo la figura de su amigo observándolo. Las ropas que llevaba el pelirrojo lo hacían ver realmente atractivo, maduro, o quizás era él quien aún se vestía como alguien que no lucía para nada serio.

\- Dime, que viste en ese idiota – susurró suavemente mientras se giraba para ver de frente a su acompañante.

\- ¿Qué? No escuche lo que dijiste – preguntó Kyle y se acercó para oir mejor.

Stan lo tomó de los brazos en cuanto le tuvo cerca y le empujó al interior de uno de los cubículos, cerró la puerta tras de sí y atacó sus labios cual fiera hambrienta. Estaba borracho, quizá por eso había tenido el valor suficiente para probar aquellos labios que hace años había deseado y que por miedo se había negado a intentar siquiera rozar. Se sentían jodidamente bien, tanto que ni siquiera el ruido ambiental existía, y lo mejor de todo era que su amigo había correspondido. El aire pronto les hizo falta y se separaron en silencio, mirándose a los ojos mientras controlaban la respiración agitada.

\- Stan…

Kyle pretendía decir algo, pero Marsh fue más rápido y volvió a unir sus labios en otro beso intenso, pretendía que fuera aún más largo que el anterior y de esa forma disfrutarlo más, pero sus planes se interrumpieron cuando la puerta del baño se abrió de golpe.

\- ¿Kyle?, tampoco está aquí, mierda, ¿dónde se metió?

La puerta se cerró y los chicos al interior del cubículo se separaron, habían vuelto a la realidad. Broflovski abandonó el lugar donde se encontraban y fue directo a la puerta de salida, el azabache quiso detenerle, pero este solo murmuró un "debo marcharme"

Después de aquel encuentro no volvieron a dirigirse la palabra hasta la mañana siguiente. Tenía una fuerte resaca producto del alcohol ingerido la noche anterior y el móvil sonando empeoraba su dolor de cabeza. Estiró la mano hacia el velador junto a la cama y buscó el aparato, deslizó el dedo por la pantalla para contestar sin fijarse quien era. La voz de Wendy se escuchó del otro lado, temblorosa, con pequeños sollozos intentaba hablar sin romper en llanto. Marsh se sentó y mientras la escuchaba salía de la cama vistiéndose con dificultad sosteniendo el móvil entre su oreja y hombro, una vez la llamada terminó abandonó la casa.

Hace tiempo su familia había tomado rumbos diferentes, sus padres se divorciaron definitivamente y cada quien tenía su propia vida. Shelly, su hermana mayor, vivía en otra ciudad con un esposo y un hijo en camino, por lo que la residencia Marsh ahora era suya.

Corrió a la parada del autobús y subió al vehículo antes que abandonara el lugar, se bajó unas calles más allá y avanzó con prisa al edificio de departamentos donde vivía su amigo. Mientras subía las escaleras llamó a Kyle y le contó lo ocurrido con las amigas de la chica, no le dio muchos detalles y cortó la llamada antes que el pelirrojo comenzara a hacer peguntas. Una vez frente a la puerta comenzó a golpear con insistencia, un par de minutos después, a su parecer eternos, abrió Karen.

\- ¡Karen! ¿Dónde está Kenny? – entró al lugar y miró en la sala en busca de su amigo, pero el sitio estaba vacío.

\- Él está en su habitación – dijo la muchacha confundida siguiendo los pasos del azabache, este al oírla se dirigió al lugar – ¡no! ¡espera! – pero fue demasiado tarde, Stan abrió y entró sin escucharla.

\- ¡Kenny!, Wendy acaba de llam… – se quedó en silencio ante lo que sus ojos veían.

" _Mierda, debí tocar antes"_

Hace tiempo que él y Kyle habían hablado de aquello, desde la escuela ambos rubios se llevaban bastante bien, pero verlo concretarse de esa forma tan explícita era otra cosa. Una imagen que se quedaría con él un largo, largo tiempo.

Luego de contarles lo que ocurría los tres fueron con Wendy y hablaron con ella, le hicieron compañía y esperaron por el resultado de los análisis el resto de la semana.

De camino a reunirse con sus amigos a casa de los Stotch, el lugar acondicionado para realizar su investigación, se encontró con Testaburger, la chica le pregunto a donde se dirigía y caminó con él. Stan intentó sonar desinteresado cuando le mencionó que iría con ellos, pero la muchacha se percató de inmediato de su nerviosismo.

\- Stan, quiero encontrar al responsable, ¿me ayudas? – dijo de pronto, el nombrado detuvo sus pasos y miro a su compañera con preocupación.

\- Wendy, es demasiado peligroso – mencionó frunciendo el ceño.

Su amiga continuó insistiendo con el asunto, diciendo que no se detendría con ello aun si estaba sola, por ese motivo Stanley decidió contarle de la investigación y llevarla con él a casa del rubio. Bajaron al sótano y se encontró con el rostro sorprendido de todos. Debió explicar los motivos por los que había llegado en compañía de la muchacha y parecieron entender, a excepción de Kyle, él continuaba molesto con la presencia de su amiga, aún más cuando esta declaró que se les uniría.

\- Ven un momento – el pelirrojo lo jaló llevándole escaleras arriba hasta la sala, luego soltó un suspiro y se cruzó de brazos dejando ver su ceño fruncido. – ¿En qué diablos estabas pensando Stan? ¿Traer a Wendy aquí? ¿Es en serio?

\- Oh, vamos, ya les expliqué a todos por qué lo hice – dijo frunciendo también el entrecejo – no entiendo que es lo que te molesta tanto. Viejo, no podía dejar que ella actuara por su cuenta, puede ser peligroso. ¿En serio debo explicarlo de nuevo?

\- No se trata de eso Stanley, ¿pero no crees que debiste consultarlo antes con nosotros? Especialmente con Kenny, ¿qué pasa si ella descubre que nosotros lo ayudamos con la policía o que es Mysterion? Lo meterás en problemas.

\- Aunque ella se enterara no creo que sea tan imprudente, te estás preocupando demasiado.

\- ¡Eres un imbécil! Me preocupo porque Kenny es mi amigo y este es un gran secreto, y si él está en problemas nosotros también seremos arrastrados, ¿cómo es que no te das cuenta de que Wendy puede ser un dolor en el culo? Si ella no es cuidadosa todos estaremos expuestos – se pasó las manos por el rostro con frustración.

\- Kyle, ¿es eso realmente lo que te molesta? – Broflovski miró nuevamente al rostro de su amigo confundido – ¿no será que estás celoso porque Wendy y yo estaremos más tiempo juntos y ella es mi ex novia? – alzó una ceja luego de hacer su pregunta y esbozó una sonrisa, no quería decir aquello, pero la actitud de su amigo no hacía más que acrecentar esa duda hasta que la dejó salir.

\- No puedo creerlo – gruño y tomó su abrigo colgado tras la puerta para ponérselo.

\- Kyle, Kyle, era solo una broma, no te lo tomes en serio. – Habló Marsh al notar que su comentario había empeorado todo – vamos, no te vayas, no volveré a decir aquello – tomó de su mano, pero este la apartó con furia.

\- Tú hablas ligeramente de mis sentimientos como si fuera algo sin importancia, ¿sabes lo mucho que me dolía verte deprimiéndote por ella cada vez que cortaban? Me tomó mucho tiempo superar eso Marsh, pero tú no lo entiendes. Ahora bromeas con algo así, ¿qué te crees? No todo se trata siempre de ti Stan. – soltó con tono ronco y abandonó la casa dando un portazo.

El azabache miró hacia la puerta en silencio, estático en su lugar, su ceño se frunció, no porque estuviera molesto con el pelirrojo, más bien estaba enfadado consigo mismo, por ser tan estúpido de decir algo así, algo que sabía había lastimado al otro, tocó una herida en su amigo que creía cerrada. Una que se quedaría ahí por siempre, todo a causa de su cobardía.

Volvió al sótano en silencio y se sentó en una de las sillas, podía sentir las miradas de los presentes sobre él, aún más intensas cuando se percataron que Kyle no regresó, sin embargo, él no prestó atención, solo les escuchaba charlar a la distancia, absorto en sus pensamientos, fue así hasta que Kenny se le acercó, alzó la mirada y noto que ambos estaban solos, el rubio preguntó qué había ocurrido y este se negó a responder, pero ante su insistencia terminó contándole todo.

\- Kyle me pregunto por qué motivo había traído a Wendy sin consultarlo antes con ustedes, que se suponía era un secreto y si ella no era cuidadosa tú especialmente quedarías expuesto como Mysterion. – Suspiró – le expliqué nuevamente que no podía dejar que ella se arriesgara sola y que por eso la uní al equipo, pero él seguía molesto. Luego bromee preguntándole si no sería alguna clase de celos porque ella era mi exnovia y bueno, comenzamos a discutir, me dijo algo así como: "No todo se trata siempre de ti Stan" y tan solo se marchó.

\- Lo siento viejo, pero Kyle tiene razón, no me molesta que ella se uniera al equipo, estoy seguro que será de mucha ayuda, pero haber tomado la decisión solo no fue lo correcto – habló Kenneth con calma – sin embargo, ya está hecho, no hay vuelta atrás. Lo importante aquí es otra cosa.

\- ¿Qué cosa? – Stanley miró el rostro de su amigo lleno de confusión.

Sé que desde que te enteraste de lo del novio de Kyle has estado extraño, en la fiesta de año nuevo se te notaba en el rostro la molestia cuando lo conociste, ¿por qué no admites de una vez que estás enamorado de él?, vamos, se te confesó hace años y nunca le diste una respuesta. Él se cansó de esperar y buscó una nueva vida con otra persona, y tú ahora estás celoso de eso, ¿vas a seguir así? Siendo un cobarde, ¿sin decirle que sentías lo mismo?

Marsh pretendía responder a los cuestionamientos de su amigo, pero se vio obligado a callar ya que Butters regresó con ellos luego de haber acompañado a Wendy hasta la salida. No es como si no quisiera que él se enterara de algo, estaba al tanto que Kenny ya le habría comentado algunas cosas, pero no estaba seguro de nada como para hablar abiertamente del asunto. Lo mejor que se le ocurrió hacer fue desviar el tema y entonces a su mente vino lo de la mañana.

\- Así que ustedes ¿están saliendo? – Stan hizo aquella pregunta esbozando una sonrisa. Ambos rubios se miraron entre ellos y sonrieron.

\- Desde anoche, oficialmente Leo es mi pareja, ¿verdad? – contestó tomando la mano del joven para sentarlo sobre sus piernas.

\- Si, siento si lo de esta mañana te hizo sentir extraño – habló Leopold – espero no te moleste.

\- Oh, no, tranquilo Butters, me alegro por ustedes. La verdad yo debería disculparme, entré sin llamar antes – comentó soltando una risa nerviosa.

Ambos le dijeron que no se preocupara por eso y continuaron hablando, luego cuando la noche cayó cada quien se fue a su hogar. Stan llegó pensativo a su casa, repasando la discusión con su mejor amigo, quería hablar con él, disculparse y lo más importante, ser sincero con el pelirrojo y consigo mismo, porque el guardaba sentimientos por este, debía admitirlo al fin, aun si eso significaba terminar con su amistad.

El miércoles por la tarde de la siguiente semana se volvieron a reunir, Kyle seguía enfadado y lo hizo notar ignorando a Marsh cada vez que intentaba hablarle. Luego en un momento tuvo su oportunidad, luego que Wendy abriera un correo electrónico y escucharan el trozo de una canción con un mensaje algo aterrador, esto provocó tensión en todos, la muchacha se sintió tan impactada por el audio que decidió marcharse. Stan sabía la razón, no hace mucho sus amigas habían sido asesinadas y ahora oía el audio del asesino, esto debía afectarle a tal punto que se fue a casa, luego estaban Kenny y Butters, este último era el protagonista del mensaje, ya que iba dirigido a él, por lo que McCormick lo llevó a la sala para que bebiera un poco de agua y así se calmara.

Por un momento lo dudó, pero si no lo hacía en ese instante entonces no tendría otra oportunidad, se acercó a este y le detuvo tomando su mano antes que siguiera a la pareja escaleras arriba.

\- Kyle, ¿tienes un minuto? Necesito hablar contigo – comentó. El pelirrojo apartó la mano y se giró frunciendo el entrecejo, se apartó de la escalera y se acercó a la mesa soltando un suspiro.

\- Bien Stan, es mejor que aclaremos esto. Es incómodo estar peleados en medio de una investigación. ¿Qué quieres decirme? – preguntó suavizando la mirada.

\- Bueno, en primer lugar, decirte que lo siento – se acercó a Broflovski con cautela, no quería ponerlo a la defensiva.

\- ¿Y lo segundo? – alzó una ceja cruzando los brazos y recargándose sobre la mesa.

\- Kyle, sé que ya es tarde, pero quiero darte una respuesta a lo que me dijiste años atrás, la verdad es que estaba asustado, cuando me hablaste de tus sentimientos. Me entró pánico – llevó una mano a su nuca con nerviosismo.

\- ¿Pánico? Pero, ¿de qué? – separó los brazos y los apoyó al borde de la mesa, como si necesitara sostenerse de esta.

\- Miedo a no ser suficiente para ti, digo, tú siempre has sido brillante, fuiste a una excelente universidad y tienes una buena carrera, en cambio yo no tengo nada especial.

\- Stan, eres mi mejor amigo, ¿crees que no sé todo eso?, pero, aunque a veces las cosas se te subían a la cabeza o pareciera que buscabas llamar la atención a mí me gustabas y estaba dispuesto a aceptarte así – comentó dejando que sus labios se curvaran en una sonrisa.

Stanley observó el rostro de su amigo, esa sonrisa, esa mirada sincera, ese suave brillo en sus ojos, todo en él era demasiado tentador. Sin darse cuenta acarició su mejilla, acto que sobresaltó a Kyle, luego, sin previo aviso el azabache se acercó, sin embargo, la reacción de Broflovski impidió que la distancia disminuyera más. Acto seguido, el pelirrojo posó una mano sobre el pecho de Marsh para detenerlo.

\- No. Yo estoy saliendo con alguien y no voy a cometer la misma estupidez dos veces – comentó en tono serio.

\- ¿Dos veces? ¿a qué te refieres con eso? – preguntó confundido. El semblante de su amigo pasó de estar serio a fruncir el entrecejo – ¿dije algo malo?

\- ¡No lo puedo creer! ¿tan borracho estabas que ni lo recuerdas? ¡maldición Stan, eres un hijo de puta! – se revolvió los cabellos con frustración – ¿sabes qué? No importa, regresaré a Denver, Andrew debe estar esperándome y tengo que contarle que me tomaré unas vacaciones.

\- Oye, no, espera, ¿ya nos besamos antes? ¿Por eso estás tan molesto? – habló sin evitar sonreír de forma amplia – ¿te gustó?

\- ¿Qué? ¿es en serio? Te estoy diciendo que… – se interrumpió en sus palabras – ya no importa, tengo novio y tú estás actuando como un cretino – respiró profundo y luego expulsó el aire con fuerza – iré a ver cómo sigue Butters – pretendía avanzar hacia la escalera, pero la mano de su acompañante le detuvo.

\- Estás asustado, ¿no es así? – Kyle se giró a observarlo con una expresión confundida y Stan volvió a sonreír. – Te conozco tanto, que sé que tú en estos momentos también deseas besarme, por eso huyes.

Aquellas palabras fueron las últimas que Broflovski se permitió escuchar antes de plantar un puñetazo en la mejilla del que hasta ese momento pensaba era su mejor amigo.

\- Yo ya di vuelta la página, no quieras pasarte de listo. El cobarde aquí fuiste tú, ahora no pretendas que las cosas cambien solo porque decidiste darme una respuesta. Es demasiado tarde.

Una vez soltó aquellas palabras llenas de cólera, subió a reunirse con la pareja que descansaba a su parecer, acaramelados en el viejo sofá de la sala. Su rostro lo sentía caliente, seguramente enrojecido por la rabia y otro sentimiento en su interior, uno en el que no quería indagar, su pulso seguía acelerado, pero se obligó a mantener la calma cuando sintió la mirada de Kenny sobre él, por suerte pareció entender la situación ya que no dijo palabra alguna.

\- Mierda, solo la cague más – se dijo llevando la mano a una de sus mejillas, esta tenía un tono ligeramente enrojecido.

El azabache cerró los ojos soltando un suspiro, se recargó más contra la silla, terminando de espaldas contra el suelo. Soltó un quejido de dolor y abrió los ojos con fastidio, su mirada se clavó en un sector del sótano que llamó su atención, se giró para ponerse en pie y se acercó a aquel punto arrastrando la silla con él. La colocó pegada al muro subiendo en ella para tomar la rejilla del conducto de ventilación para confirmar lo que antes había visto. Dejó el artículo sobre unas cajas metiendo las manos en el interior, había un paquete de color negro lleno de telas de araña y polvo, lo atrajo hacia sí y bajó con el de la silla, lo acomodó sobre la mesa tratando de limpiarlo.

Sus amigos regresaron cuando estaba a punto de abrir la caja así que todos vieron lo que había en el interior. Grave error, ahora conservaría aquellas fotografías en su cabeza como un recuerdo de lo mierda que era la vida para algunos y eso lo había dejado anonadado, aunque no más que a Kyle. El pelirrojo había quedado tan afectado que en un momento no pudo contenerse más y acabó llorando. Stanley no soportaba verlo así, por lo que se acercó para abrazarlo y este por suerte pareció aceptar su apoyo. Luego de aquel descubrimiento y cuando todo se calmó cada quien regresó a su propio hogar.


	21. Especial 2 - Stan y Kyle (Parte 2)

**Parte 2**

La siguiente semana dedicaron el tiempo a rastrear dos cosas, Kyle y Wendy intentaron localizar la dirección desde donde había sido enviado el mail con el archivo de audio, aunque el pelirrojo creía que con ayuda de Leopold habría sido más sencillo, comprendía que su estado no era el mejor para ser de ayuda. Stan por su parte recibió la información de la policía de Gabriel Torres, uno de los muchachos pertenecientes al grupo del campamento y que al parecer estaba involucrado en todo el asunto de los asesinatos, o al menos el azabache esperaba tuviera más información. Mientras tanto, Kenny se había quedado a cargo del cuidado personal de su novio, ya que creía firmemente que era un objetivo del asesino, y dejarlo solo en ese momento resultaba peligroso.

Para la mala suerte de todos no habían encontrado nada, la dirección a la que había ido Marsh ya no pertenecía a la familia del muchacho desde hace años, y Kyle no logró encontrar nada en relación al correo electrónico.

Decidieron reunirse en el café de su viejo amigo Tweek para ponerse al corriente y relajarse un poco, fue en aquel lugar que, como caído del cielo la pareja a cargo les habló del sujeto que buscaban. Al parecer Craig y su novio lo veían constantemente por ahí, ya que este pasaba por café a diario para llevar a su pequeño negocio o directamente le hacían la entrega en la dirección donde trabajaba. Luego se enteraron que no encontrarían a Gabriel pues este hace días estaba hospitalizado por un accidente con una computadora que causó un incendio.

Kyle decidió ir al hospital a ver si conseguía información. Al comienzo le pidió a Wendy que lo acompañara, pero esta le dijo que debía hablar con McCormick de unas cosas y terminó saliendo de la cafetería con Stan.

El camino a dicho lugar fue silencioso, él seguía molesto con su amigo por lo sucedido en el sótano, aunque también aquella charla le había abierto los ojos a algo que creía desaparecido hace tiempo. Sus sentimientos por su mejor amigo habían resurgido, cual ave fénix entre las cenizas se encontraban latentes en su interior, algo que no podía pasar desapercibido en su actual relación, y es que desde año nuevo había tenido un par de discusiones con Andrew, todas ellas referente a su manera de referirse a sus amigos, un aspecto que desconocía de su novio.

" _No, no es así"_

Pensó. Si había notado aquel tono despectivo con el que se refería a algunas personas, pero las había ignorado porque realmente no le importaba, solo que ahora era diferente, pues Kenny y por supuesto Stan, eran sus amigos desde que tenía uso de razón, y escucharlo hablar mal de ellos no le agradó, los defendió a ambos y como Andrew ya conocía de los sentimientos de Broflovski por Marsh desvió el tema a eso. Ahora las cosas estaban tensas entre ellos, cada vez que durante sus charlas aparecía el nombre de su mejor amigo era motivo de discusiones entre ambos. Sinceramente se estaba cansando de eso.

Ya en el hospital consultaron en recepción y obtenido el piso y habitación fueron a verle, el muchacho estaba en muy malas condiciones, hablaron con él por poco tiempo, o eso intentaron ya que apenas podía articular palabra, solo logró asentir a algunas preguntas, murmurar un nombre, una dirección de correo y dar una pista del asesino antes de tener una crisis que acabó con su vida.

Ambos muchachos abandonaron la habitación y el hospital, volvieron al café y contaron lo sucedido al resto. Luego de ello comieron y bebieron lo que ordenaron y cada quien se retiró a su hogar.

Kyle miró su bandeja de entrada en el camino, antes de regresar al café había enviado un correo a Tyler Cook, el último chico con vida que quedaba del grupo del campamento, estaba nervioso y ansioso, realmente esperaba que el muchacho respondiera y quisiera contactarse con ellos antes que el asesino lo encontrara.

Fue un sábado por la mañana que el correo tenía una respuesta, Tyler había acordado reunirse con él en un lugar apartado, pero Kyle no iría solo, al comienzo pensó en pedirle ayuda a Kenny ya que no deseaba reunirse con Marsh, pero descartó la idea ya que este estaría al pendiente de Butters, Wendy también pasó por su mente, pero en caso de algún percance con el sujeto no tenía la confianza de lograr protegerla. Su única opción fue llamar a su mejor amigo, una vez reunidos fueron al encuentro de Cook.

Ya reunidos con Tyler se sorprendieron al saber que era apenas un adolecente, le convencieron de que hablara de lo que sabía y le condujeron rumbo a su lugar de investigación.

\- Stan, avisa al resto.

La reunión con el muchacho fue tranquila, les proporcionó suficiente información para encontrar al posible causante de todo, entonces cuando este quiso marcharse Leopold intentó detenerlo, lo que provocó una situación peligrosa en la que acabaron en la azotea de un edificio con Stotch como rehén, luego su amigo Kenny murió frente a ellos y Cook acabó con una herida de bala cayendo al vacío.

El día acabó con todos los muchachos prestando declaración en la estación de policía. En la salida, cuando el sol ya se había ocultado cada quién tomó rumbo a casa. Primero Tucker, que al parecer volvía a maldecir el hecho de involucrarse demasiado con ellos, luego le siguió Wendy que tenía un semblante bastante cansado.

\- No puedo creerlo Kenny, ustedes están saliendo y no has sido capaz de explicarle de tu condición a Butters – habló Kyle con los brazos cruzados.

\- Ya Kyle, es un asunto de ellos, ven, quiero hablar de algo importante contigo – Stan tomó el brazo del pelirrojo y se lo llevó a rastras aun con las protestas de este.

Ambos rubios observaron cuando el par de amigos se alejó antes de ellos mismos emprender rumbo hacía otro sitio.

\- Stan, ya basta, deja de jalar de mi brazo, puedo caminar contigo sin que me arrastres – habló con tono molesto.

\- Kyle – dijo el nombre del pelirrojo el tono serio luego de soltarle y detuvo sus pasos cuando llegaron a la plaza central del pueblo.

Broflovski lo observó en silencio, la expresión de Stan era seria, hasta parecía que sus ojos brillaran más de lo normal, como si quisiera echarse a llorar en cualquier momento.

\- Ya dime que es lo que quieres conversar, está helando y debo regresar a Denver con Andrew – murmuró bajando la mirada al suelo.

La verdad era que lo que menos deseaba en esos momentos era regresar, después de todas las discusiones con su pareja sentía que estar a su lado lejos de relajarlo le ponía aún más tenso que la investigación.

Stanley se le acercó, pues divisó la punta de sus zapatos frente a sus pies, posó su mano en su mentón y le instó a alzar la mirada. Podía ver sus ojos azules brillar con las luces de las calles, su rostro estaba tranquilo y en sus labios pudo encontrar una leve sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué es lo que te resulta tan gracioso? – afiló la mirada y buscó respuesta en la expresión contraria, pero, lo único que consiguió como respuesta fue un suspiro y los brazos de Marsh rodeando su cuerpo. – ¿Stan?

\- Ya no soporto esta situación, ya no soporto saber que compartes el techo con un tipo como ese. Kyle, ¿tú realmente puedes amar a un sujeto que desprecia a tus propios amigos?

El pelirrojo llevó su mirada al cielo cubierto de nubes, pequeñas ventanas se abrían entre ellas dejando ver las escasas estrellas de la noche. Sus brazos que permanecían descansando a los costados de su cuerpo subieron por la espalda de su mejor amigo para aferrarse con fuerza al abrigo que llevaba, estaba seguro que Stanley como su mejor amigo de toda la vida conocía la respuesta mejor que nadie.

\- Claro que no. No puedo amar a alguien que habla de mis amigos como si no fueran nada, pues yo mismo he visto como tú y Kenny han salido adelante con su propio esfuerzo. – Soltó un suspiro, el aliento del azabache se colaba por el cuello del abrigo golpeando con suavidad su piel – por eso no me gusta lo que está pasando.

\- ¿Entonces vas a dejarlo? – pregunto con tono grave, cerca de su oído.

\- Eso es asunto mío – contestó en un susurro. La voz tan cercana y el aliento en su oreja le provocaron escalofríos por todo el cuerpo, temblores que no logró disimular y causaron que Marsh soltara una risa corta. – ¡Hey! No te rías idiota – lo apartó con el ceño fruncido y le dio un corto jalón a su oreja – escúchame bien Marsh, independientemente de la decisión que tome mi posición contigo no cambia, si quieres algo conmigo primero tendrás que ganarte mi perdón.

\- Con eso me basta, al menos me dejaste una posibilidad en las manos – tomó su rostro y depositó un beso tierno en su frente, luego se apartó y acarició su mejilla – bueno, se hace tarde, volveré a casa, conduce con cuidado a Denver – le sonrió y caminó por la acera hasta perderse en una esquina.

Kyle se quedó un momento ahí, observando la figura de su mejor amigo desaparecer a la distancia, repasando lo sucedido, intentando comprender el comportamiento de este, buscando la razón de su mirada brillante y la sonrisa en sus labios. ¿Algo en sus acciones había causado aquello?

" _Solo fue un abrazo, un abrazo de amigos, nada especial"_

Caminó un poco más hasta el lugar donde estaba aparcado su vehículo, afuera de la antigua residencia Stotch, quitó la alarma y se sentó encendiendo el motor.

Tal vez fue algo que dije.

Dejó escapar al aire y pensó en las últimas palabras que le había dicho.

" _Independientemente de la decisión que tome mi posición contigo no cambia, si quieres algo conmigo primero tendrás que ganarte mi perdón."_

Abrió los ojos y repasó las últimas palabras.

" _Si quieres algo conmigo primero tendrás que ganarte mi perdón."_

" _Si quieres algo conmigo… primero tendrás que ganarte mi perdón."_

Y terminó por comprenderlo, acababa de darle esperanzas a Stan, sin siquiera percatarse de ello.

\- Mierda, pero si seré idiota – apoyó la frente en el volante y apretó los labios. – Le di esperanzas, ¿por qué le di esperanzas?

Habló en un tono apenas audible, incluso para él mismo. Su pulso estaba acelerado y podía sentir el fuerte calor que emanaba de sus mejillas. No pudo evitar apoyar la mano en su pecho y dejar que una tímida sonrisa escapara de sus labios.

\- Sí, soy un tonto.

Temprano el día lunes se reunió con Stan y Wendy en el sótano de la vieja casa de Butters, él revisaba unos documentos para un juicio, mientras tanto Wendy y Marsh contactaban algunas personas por computadora. El lugar estaba en completo silencio, solo era interrumpido por el intercambio de palabras de ambos azabaches, luego Wendy se giró a mirar a Kyle ansiosa.

\- ¡Kyle! Avisa a Kenny y Butters, encontramos a Christopher Carter.

Al pelirrojo le habría encantado viajar a Utah con sus amigos para escuchar lo que ese tipo Carter tenía para decir, pero tenía dos razones para no ir, la primera era el juicio que tendría el martes por la mañana, en el que daba apoyo a su padre por petición de este, y la segunda y más importante era su relación con Andrew, la cual se había roto definitivamente ese lunes por la noche. Luego de una nueva discusión entre ambos Kyle al fin le confesó que mantenía sentimientos hacia Stan, o más bien nuevos sentimientos habían surgido.

A Andrew le tomó gran parte de la disputa aceptar aquello, pero finalmente logró calmarse. El pelirrojo nunca le había mentido respecto a su mejor amigo, era uno de los motivos por los que odiaba a aquel sujeto, porque sabía que por mucho que lo intentara nunca lograría ocupar el lugar que ya tenía Marsh en su corazón. Con pesar y en relativos buenos términos aquella noche terminó su noviazgo, Broflovski pretendía empacar sus cosas en ese instante y volver a South Park, pero Andrew le convenció que lo hiciera al día siguiente luego de su juicio, de esa forma estaría descansado para presentarse.

El martes cerca del medio día Kyle salió del tribunal soltando un suspiro, todo había resultado bastante bien. Miró la hora en su reloj de muñeca y se aflojó la corbata para ir a su vehículo, estaba seguro que a esas alturas del día los muchachos ya habrían contactado con Carter, por lo que decidió que más tarde llamaría para saber cómo había resultado todo. Pretendía ir directo a Denver por sus cosas, ya que volvería a vivir con sus padres luego de dar por terminada la relación con su novio, pero una idea cruzó rápido por su cabeza, encendió el motor y condujo camino al hospital, llevaba algunos días sin visitar al castaño y creía que era momento de hacerlo. Al llegar saludó a la enfermera en el mesón de entrada y fue directo a la sala donde su amigo descansaba, entró y sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, Eric Cartman, el tipo que hace días aún permanecía inconsciente estaba sentado mirando a la entrada.

Kyle permaneció en su lugar incapaz de decir algo, incapaz de despegar sus ojos de la mirada de ese sujeto.

\- ¿Piensas quedarte como idiota en la entrada? – habló Eric con tono ronco.

Broflovski cerró la puerta tras de sí y se acercó a la cama para sentarse en la silla dispuesta junto a esta, finalmente podría hacer la pregunta más importante de todos esos meses desde que su amigo había recibido el disparo, sin embargo, Cartman habló primero.

\- Así que venias a verme con frecuencia – comentó esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado – quien hubiera pensado que el judío se preocupara tanto por mí, espero no vayas a confesarme tu amor ahora – alzó una ceja, esperaba que el pelirrojo respondiera a su provocación, pero este solo apretó los puños. Eric suspiró y desvió la mirada a la ventana – ¿Dónde están los demás?

\- Veo que lo ocurrido no afectó tu humor – habló y arrugó el entrecejo – ellos ahora mismo están en Utah con Wendy y Butters, hemos estado investigando los casos de asesinato desde que te atacaron.

\- Y de seguro no han logrado nada – soltó aquellas palabras como una afirmación – definitivamente sin mí son unos inútiles, nunca darán con él de esta forma, mierda, ese hijo de puta, se ha estado riendo de ustedes todo este tiempo – gruñó.

\- Cartman, tú sabes de quien se trata ¿verdad? – con aquella pregunta el castaño apretó los labios, apenas y llevaba poco más de un día despierto y de lo primero que se había preocupado era de informarse de los sucesos.

\- Escúchame atentamente Broflovski, ese imbécil me arrebató a Heidi y yo no me quedaré de brazos cruzados, voy a atraparlo y tú me ayudarás. Voy a decirte quien es, así que no puedes contarle a nadie más, ni siquiera a esos idiotas, ¿entendido?

Kyle sintió que su pulso se aceleraba, estaba a unas cuantas palabras de conocer el nombre del asesino que llevaban buscando por medio año, pero una sensación invadía su interior, por la forma de hablar de Eric el sujeto suponía un verdadero problema y cuando supo de quien se trababa lo entendió, ese sujeto realmente era astuto.

\- Es que simplemente no puedo comprenderlo, Butters no puede ser como dices, hemos compartido estos meses con él y nunca mostró una actitud violenta, si fuera así Kenny…

\- ¿Kenny? ¿qué tiene que ver él con lo que te dije del idiota de Butters? – tomó a Kyle de la corbata y lo acerco a su rostro para mirar a sus ojos con el entrecejo fruncido – dime judío, que más hizo ese marica.

\- Él y Butters están saliendo desde año nuevo, incluso Kenny lo tiene viviendo con él y Karen en su departamento, también estamos usando la vieja casa de los señores Stotch para la investigación – respondió apartándose del castaño para volver a su lugar en la silla – por eso, si fuera como dices, es imposible que él mismo se esté amenazando.

\- Oh vamos, ¿Cómo puedes ser tan ingenuo? Es más que obvio que todo eso lo tenía planeado, ¿acaso no has aprendido nada? Lo mejor es mantener a tus enemigos vigilados, ¿no?

\- Si él se unía a la investigación, entonces… – apretó las manos y miró sus puños, intentando procesar toda la información.

\- Es más fácil estar un paso adelante, incluso encontrar a quienes estuvieran escondidos, ¿no has dicho que ahora mismo está con el resto en Utah? Puedo apostarte todo lo que tengo a que a esta hora ese viejo de Carter está más que muerto.

El pelirrojo aun no lo podía creer del todo, imaginar que el rubio era capaz de hacer tales atrocidades no encajaba para nada con la imagen que tenían todos de él, pero tampoco había razón para que Cartman mintiera.

\- ¿Qué debería hacer? – se preguntó mientras guardaba ropa en las maletas y algunas otras cosas.

\- Deberías empezar por aceptar lo que sientes por ese tipo – comentó Andrew desde el marco de la puerta con algunas carpetas en mano.

\- Vamos, no vas a comenzar nuevamente con esa discusión – Broflovski soltó un suspiro pesado, luego se giró a verle.

\- Kyle, no voy a discutir contigo, pero si vas a dejarme porque aun sientes algo por él, entonces haz que valga la pena y díselo. Deja a un lado ese orgullo por un momento y sé sincero – dejó escapar antes de dar media vuelta y marcharse.

Una vez se vio nuevamente solo soltó una risa corta. Ni siquiera estaba pensando en su situación con Stan cuando dejó escapar esa pregunta al aire, pero aquello le ayudó bastante a orientarse. Había prometido a Cartman no decir nada a los demás respecto a su recuperación o lo que planeaba, pero nada dijo que hablar con Marsh acerca que una sospecha. Estaba seguro que si sabía usar las palabras adecuadas el azabache le daría un consejo y mantendría el secreto.

No le agradaba mucho la idea de regresar a casa de sus padres, pero mientras no tuviera un sitio en el que vivir podría quedarse en su vieja habitación. Acomodó todo en un rincón del cuarto y se recostó en la cama, las sábanas y el edredón estaban limpios, aun mantenían ese suave aroma a suavizante que tanto le gustaba a su madre.

\- Hermano, ¿puedo pasar? – Ike llamó a la puerta y cuando escuchó el permiso del mayor abrió – Kyle, entonces, ¿es cierto que volviste a casa porque terminaste con tu pareja?

\- Me estás viendo aquí – palmeó el lugar a su lado y el muchacho se recostó junto a su hermano – ¿Qué quieres saber pequeño curioso? – preguntó mirando de reojo al muchacho.

\- Bueno, pensé que estaban bien juntos. Me sorprendió enterarme que de pronto terminaban su relación – se giró de costado para ver en detalle el rostro de su hermano.

\- Ike, es complicado, comenzamos a discutir demasiado por algunas cosas, entre ellas el trato que tenía con mis amigos – murmuró, una suave vibración le hizo dar un brinco.

En el bolsillo de su pantalón llevaba su móvil, miró la pantalla y notó que tenía un mensaje de Stan, un corto "Vamos de regreso" se podía leer en este, sin notarlo una sonrisa se formó en su rostro.

\- Oh, ya veo que esas "cosas" tienen nombre y apellido – sonrió el canadiense entre dientes – Stan me agrada, deberías confesarte de nuevo. – Dejó escapar y se levantó de la cama antes de recibir un golpe del mayor.

El pelirrojo miró a su hermano pequeño abandonar la habitación aun soltando algunas risas. Se preguntaba cómo es que siempre le contaba sus cosas a pesar que lo terminaba molestando de alguna u otra forma. Quizás porque lo quería demasiado, y a pesar de sus bromas siempre le escuchaba sin afán de juzgarlo.

Luego de un par de días volvieron a South Park, todos estaban bastante cansados así que se fueron a sus casas, menos Marsh, el azabache había intentado contactar con Kyle, pero no logró comunicarse con él, solo llegando al pueblo recibió un mensaje de este diciendo que había vuelto con sus padres, por lo que se dirigió a ese lugar. Estaba ansioso por verle y contarle lo sucedido.

\- Ya veo, así que eso paso con Carter – comentó el pelirrojo, ambos estaban en el suelo con sus espaldas recargadas en la cama.

\- ¿Y cómo estuvieron las cosas aquí? Me preocupé cuando no logré contactarte – murmuró suave, su mano se posó con delicadeza sobre la contraria y este no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- Todo estuvo bien – comentó clavando la mirada en la punta de sus pies, luego su sonrisa se desvaneció al recordar todo lo que Cartman le había contado. No podía mencionar nada, ni siquiera a sus amigos – ¡oh sí!, debo buscar un lugar donde mudarme, viejo, no puedo quedarme en esta casa por siempre, me hacen sentir como un niño – apartó la mano y la llevó a su nuca.

\- Kyle, ¿estás seguro que todo está bien? Hace rato que te noto pensativo – Stanley preguntó dejando notar su preocupación en el tono de voz.

\- Tomate las cosas con calma Marsh, aun no te perdono del todo – comentó mientras le daba un puñetazo suave en su brazo.

El azabache soltó una carcajada y le devolvió el golpe, había olvidado la última vez que ambos pasaron tiempo juntos sin sentir tensión entre ellos.

\- A propósito, no vi ni a tus padres ni a Ike, ¿es que estás solo? – preguntó Stan mientras recibía una pequeña lata de cerveza que minutos atrás habían llevado a la habitación.

\- Mis padres fueron a pasar tiempo juntos y Ike fue con unos amigos – volvió a sentarse en el suelo junto a su amigo y abrió su cerveza para beber de ella – oye, Stan – habló de pronto, el ojiazul se volteó a verle – si yo te hablara de algunas cosas ¿me escucharías sin intentar indagar demás en el asunto?

\- Bueno, eso depende de que tan grave sea, pero mirando tu expresión y tomando en cuenta tu actitud hace un rato creo que no podré evitarlo – sonrió y bebió el contenido de la lata que tenía en las manos.

\- La verdad es que sospecho que Butters nos está mintiendo – soltó mirando el objeto que tenía entre sus manos, el lugar se había quedado en silencio por largos segundos, eternos para el pelirrojo.

\- A veces es muy raro, pero será que piensas que el responsable de todo ¿pueda ser él? – cuando se dio cuenta que ya se había bebido el líquido dejó la lata en el suelo y giró su cuerpo al completo en dirección de Broflovski.

Kyle dudó en responder, no quería insinuarle eso, pero Marsh lo conocía tan bien que pudo sacar conclusiones por su cuenta, por lo que decidió que lo mejor era contarle todo y rogar porque fuera discreto.

Stanley frunció el ceño con cada explicación de Kyle, no entendía como apoyaba semejante idea de Cartman, aún más, le molestaba el hecho que este despertara y lo mantuviera en un secreto.

\- ¡No podemos ocultarle esto a Kenny! Él merece saberlo más que nadie – recargó la cabeza en la cama y clavó la mirada en el techo de la habitación.

Entiende Stan, no es que apoye la locura que quiere hacer ese idiota, pero tampoco quiero provocar un problema entre mis amigos, si le contamos algo y resulta no ser cierto habremos destruido su relación.

\- ¿Entonces que propones? – le miró por el rabillo del ojo.

Observémoslos, si Cartman intenta algo entonces pondremos en aviso a Kenny, independientemente de si Butters es o no el asesino, a quienes debe rendir cuentas es a la policía ¿no?, por favor, solo mantén el secreto conmigo.

\- Ese es el Kyle que me gusta – rodeó la cintura de su amigo con un brazo y lo acerco para estampar un beso en sus labios sin previo aviso.

\- Bebiste de más, ¿verdad? – se apartó y habló en un tono suave, a pesar que había dicho que debía ganarse su confianza permitió aquel acto de contacto como algo que ansiaba hace tiempo.

\- Podemos culpar al alcohol si quieres – acarició su rostro y volvió a unir sus labios, recibiendo esta vez una dulce respuesta de parte de su amigo.

Por la mañana temprano Stan salió de la cama, Kyle aun dormía plácidamente a su lado, procuró cubrirlo mejor con las mantas y se colocó las zapatillas, habían pasado casi toda la noche hablándose y robándole uno que otro beso, que por suerte Kyle le permitió, luego, simplemente se durmieron. Miró la hora en el móvil, apenas eran las ocho, tenía tiempo suficiente para ir a casa, desayunar y darse un baño antes de volver al refugio de animales.

\- No te recordaba así de madrugador – comentó Kyle mientras refregaba sus ojos aun con sueño.

\- Debo ir a resolver un asunto al refugio, al perecer hay unos papeles extraviados y el encargado me pidió ayuda para buscarlos – se puso en pie y miró al chico en la cama – oye Kyle, ya sabes que en mi casa hay un par de cuartos demás, si no logras encontrar algo pronto y te sientes agobiado aquí siempre puedes mudarte conmigo, ya sabes, no te sientas comprometido, es, es algo de amigos, porque somos amigos, ¿verdad?

\- Siempre hemos sido amigos Stan, eso no ha cambiado. Te prometo que lo tomaré en consideración – se movió bajo las sábanas hasta salir de la cama – te acompañaré a la salida.

Ninguno dijo más nada, se despidieron en la puerta y Marsh caminó a casa, sacó la llave del bolsillo y se fue directo a dar un baño, luego de ello desayuno y tomó camino al refugio.

\- Estoy seguro que los papeles estaban por aquí – rebuscó en su escritorio y encontró los documento en una carpeta, justo en el cajón que mantenía con llave – ¡aquí están! – dijo triunfante y le dio los archivos al hombre – lamento mucho todo el asunto, debí dejarlos al alcance de la mano – se disculpó.

\- Tranquilo, lo importante es que ya los tenemos – habló el encargado con una sonrisa tranquila – por cierto, ¿Cuándo regresarás al refugio? Sé que pediste unas vacaciones, pero ya sabes, hace falta ayuda siempre.

\- Tenía pensado retornar todo a partir de la próxima semana si no le molesta.

\- ¿Y ya pudiste resolver los problemas que tenías?

\- La verdad es que no, pero ya no puedo darme el lujo de ausentarme más tiempo – respondió soltando un suspiro pesado.

El hombre asintió y le agradeció la ayuda antes de despedirse de Marsh, este abandonó el refugio y se dirigió a su vehículo. En el interior el sonido de notificación le hizo revisar el móvil encontrando un mensaje de Kenny, al leerlo su rostro palideció y de manera inmediata llamó a Kyle, no tomó mucho para que Broflovski respondiera la llamada y sin darle tiempo a decir algo habló alarmado.

\- ¡Tenías razón Kyle! Tú y ese hijo de puta de Cartman, Butters es el asesino, pasaré por ti ahora – mientras hablaba encendió el motor y se puso rumbo a la residencia del pelirrojo – iremos con Kenny.

En cuanto el joven abogado estuvo en el auto de su amigo le indicó que pasaran por Eric, por supuesto este no se mostró contento con la idea, pero no perdería el tiempo discutiendo.

Ya llegando al departamento llamaron a la puerta, pero nadie contestó, se miraron entre ellos y una vez más tocaron. Nuevamente nada. Eric entonces propuso a Stan que llamara al móvil de McCormick, este asintió y lo hizo, Kyle que estaba recargado en la puerta escuchó el móvil sonar del otro lado, entonces eso les puso en alerta, conocían bastante bien a su amigo y sabían que entre las cosas que nunca dejaba estaba el celular, pues con este mantenía comunicación con su hermana.

\- Esto es malo, Kenny jamás se dejaría el teléfono en casa, ¡Kenny! – golpeo la puerta Kyle ya nervioso.

\- ¿Le ocurrió algo a mi hermano? – la voz de Karen a sus espaldas los tensó.

La muchacha se movió entre los presentes y sacó la llave para abrir la puerta, todo estaba silencioso, avanzó por el pasillo y miró a la sala, no había nada fuera de lo común, luego llevó su atención a la cocina y ahí lo vio, el cuerpo de su hermano yacía en el suelo con la espalda pegada al mesón, un chuchillo de cocina se mantenía incrustado en su pecho y un charco de sangre se formaba aun con las escasas gotas que se escurrían por su ropa.

\- ¡Kenny! ¡Oh Dios mío! – cubrió su boca y se mantuvo paralizada observando la escena.

El trio de jóvenes se acercó apenas la oyeron para ver lo mismo que la menor. Cartman chasqueó la lengua y cruzó los brazos. Kyle se agachó junto al cuerpo y extrajo la hoja afilada del pecho del rubio, lo dejó a un lado y esperaron.

\- ¿Dónde está Leo? – la muchacha murmuró aquellas palabras y comenzó a buscar por el departamento, rogando que estuviera bien, sin embargo, no halló nada, ni siquiera estaban las cosas del muchacho, pues el armario estaba abierto y vacío. Un libro y una nota descansaban sobre la cama, los tomó entre sus manos y volvió con el trio de amigos. – Encontré esto en la habitación de mi hermano, las cosas de Leo no estaban.

Se mantuvieron junto a su cuerpo hasta que poco a poco el color en su piel volvió, luego la respiración se hizo notar con el movimiento de su pecho, todos parecieron contener el aliento cuando los párpados del rubio se abrieron. Soltó un quejido y se sentó acomodando mejor su cuerpo contra el mesón de la cocina, aun le tomaría un poco de tiempo recuperar la movilidad total, sin contar el dolor que sentía en cada extremidad.

\- Vaya, vaya, así que era cierto, te enamoraste de ese enfermo – Kenny abrió los ojos con sorpresa y miró a Eric Cartman de pie frente a él cruzado de brazos y con el ceño fruncido. – Y además lo dejas escapar.

\- Hermano, ¿de qué hablan? ¿pasó algo malo con Leo? – la muchacha preguntó realmente preocupada, haber llegado a casa y encontrar al trio de amigos llamando a su departamento con desesperación le asustó, aun mas al entrar y encontrarle en la cocina en ese estado.

\- Kenny, Karen encontró esto en tu habitación, Butters lo dejó para ti, parece que es un diario – comentó Kyle entregándole el libro y la nota al rubio.

El pelirrojo puso en las manos de su amigo ambos objetos, este leyó la nota en silencio antes de entregárselas para que también la leyeran, luego la hoja pasó a manos de Cartman y este una vez vio su contenido la arrugó y tiró al suelo, acto seguido ayudó a McCormick a ponerse en pie.

Todos se movieron a la sala y luego que Karen se fuera a su habitación comenzaron a planear sus siguientes movimientos, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo fue una discusión entre las ideas de Eric y la oposición de Kyle, también estaba el silencio de Kenny, uno que tenía una razón más que lógica. Stanley estaba seguro que se debía al shock, después de todo la persona a la que debían atrapar hasta hace poco era su pareja, la persona a la que aun amaba, porque estaba seguro que era así.

Por la tarde, cuando todos habían metido algo en sus estómagos retomaron la parte más importante de la reunión, la lectura de aquel diario que había frente a ellos, escucharon cada una de las palabras que Kenneth leía, sintiendo como la garganta se apretaba y el estómago se contraía. Todo parecía tan gris, tan solitario. A Stan se le hacía difícil concebir una infancia como esa, incluso pensaba que sus propias preocupaciones de niño y sus padres con sus problemas le habían dado algo más feliz de lo que Butters había vivido.

Luego de la lectura Cartman fue el primero en marcharse, alegando que no debían sentirse culpables por aquello, pues Leopold había guardado silencio, pero los tres amigos sabían perfectamente que el asunto era demasiado delicado y complicado para hablar de ello como si solo se tratase del clima.

Ya estando los tres solos Kyle notó como su amigo rubio desviaba la mirada a la ventana, en sus ojos podía notar la preocupación, la desesperación y el miedo.

\- ¿Estás preocupado por Butters? – preguntó Kyle en un susurro mirando la expresión perdida del rubio.

\- Dime Kyle, ¿es posible amar a alguien aun sabiendo que es probable que estuviera mintiendo? – dejó escapar en un hilo de voz.

\- Lo importante es lo que tú sientas, si crees que es una mentira, entonces lo mejor es superarlo, pero si no es así, amigo, eres el más afectado, aunque Cartman crea lo contrario, por eso, la decisión respecto a que haremos con él te pertenece – Kyle puso una mano sobre su espalda y dio pequeños golpes en esta.

\- Kyle y yo te apoyaremos, y no dejaremos que ese idiota haga lo que le venga en gana – comentó Stan.

Después de intentar levantarle el ánimo los mejores amigos se marcharon para descansar, no dijeron nada en el camino dentro del vehículo de Stanley, solo el sonido de la lluvia golpeteando el techo llenaba el silencio entre ambos. Era como si ninguno se atreviera siquiera a decir algo por miedo a terminar hablando lo sucedido entre ellos la noche anterior.

Finalmente, Marsh se detuvo frente a su casa y Kyle se despidió antes de avanzar los pocos metros que lo separaban de la residencia Broflovski.

\- Esto se puso incomodo – se dijo Stan entrando a su casa y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

No lo entendía del todo, por la mañana charlaron de lo más normal, pero ahora se había puesto tenso. Quizá la situación de su amigo no les permitía vivir con libertad la dicha que sentía al saberse correspondido de cierta forma por el pelirrojo, y conociendo a este como lo hacía estaba seguro que Kyle pensaba similar a él. Restregar aquello en cara de Kenny con lo que vivía sería como una puñalada, y él era su amigo, por eso sus conciencias les habían permitido mantenerse serenos. Y lo agradecía enormemente.

* * *

¡Había olvidado que en esta pagina estaba sin actualizar! D:


	22. Especial 2 - Stan y Kyle (Parte 3 R18)

**Parte 3**

Febrero comenzó frío, con el pueblo cubierto de nieve y dándole explicaciones a Craig y Tweek de la ausencia de Butters en el grupo y la presencia de Cartman. Luego que se enteraran al fin de todo se armó una pelea en la que Tucker parecía dispuesto a matar a golpes al castaño, por suerte para Stan, Wendy irrumpió en escena cual superhéroe.

Una vez la muchacha les explicó lo que había estado haciendo en Nueva York con su antiguo profesor, se centraron en hablar sobre sus sospechas, todos estaban de acuerdo mientras recordaban las actitudes de Leopold en que, sin duda alguna el sujeto tenía un serio problema de personalidad, ninguno se manejaba en el tema como lo hacía la azabache, pero entre más les explicaba lo que era el TID y le daba algunas señales más convencidos quedaban de que era eso.

Entre las conversaciones Kyle se percató de la actitud de McCormick con su móvil, al parecer era algo importante, porque no despegaba la vista de la pantalla, luego se dio cuenta que Cartman también observaba al rubio de reojo, lo que le provocó un nudo en la garganta. El castaño esbozó una sonrisa que Broflovski estaba seguro ni él mismo había notado, luego se puso en pie y tras decir que estaba aburrido y solo le avisaran si había alguna novedad se marchó.

Poco a poco todos los presentes también se fueron apartando, Craig y Tweek volvieron a sus labores en la cafetería, Wendy se fue a casa de sus padres y Kenny abandonó el local junto con él y Stan.

\- Kenny, estabas mirando el celular ¿verdad? – comentó Kyle.

Los tres caminaban en silencio por la acera, el cielo del atardecer daba un color anaranjado y rojizo al cielo nublado, Kenny se mantuvo callado unos segundos antes de soltar un suspiro.

Si, hace días le envié un correo y lo respondió, nos reuniremos – esbozó una sonrisa apagada, a medida que las horas transcurrían un sentimiento de miedo se - hacía presente con más fuerza.

\- Iremos contigo – comentó Kyle, pero Marsh tomó su brazo y negó.

\- Ellos querrán estar a solas, si él nos ve pensará que Kenny le tendió una trampa y si escapa entonces será aún más difícil dar con su paradero.

Broflovski miró a ambos y asintió, lo que Stanley decía era cierto, debía ser paciente, Kenneth haría lo correcto en el momento adecuado. Se despidieron al llegar a una esquina y se marcharon.

\- Kyle, te noto preocupado, ¿qué sucede? – Marsh detuvo sus pasos y los de su amigo para verle a la cara. – ¿En qué estás pensando?

\- Stan, estoy seguro que Cartman lo sabe – frunció el ceño y apretó los puños a los costados de su cuerpo.

\- ¿Qué es lo que sabe? – preguntó, pero después de meditarlo un poco pareció comprender a que se refería – no me digas que ira al lugar donde Kenny y Butters van a reunirse.

\- Estoy seguro, me di cuenta cuando nuestro amigo miraba su celular, seguramente fue cuando recibió el correo y Cartman también se percató de ello, debemos hacer algo.

\- Entonces sigámoslo, si algo pasa interferimos. Nos aseguraremos que el idiota de Cartman no haga nada estúpido.

Les tomó tiempo encontrar a su amigo, pero cerca de la hora de la reunión lo vieron ir en dirección al lago. Observaron los alrededores, pero no notaron al castaño, esperaban que no hiciera acto de presencia.

\- Llamé a la policía – dijo el azabache en un susurro.

\- Mierda Stan, ¿por qué hiciste eso? – le cuestionó el pelirrojo con el ceño fruncido.

\- Es lo mejor, si Cartman se presenta no podrán librarse fácilmente de él, en cambio si la policía viene al menos estará a salvo de sus garras.

\- Si, supongo que tienes razón, aunque a Kenny no le va a gustar esto.

\- Él lo entenderá, si es necesario yo mismo le explicaré.

Ya en el lago presenciaron cómo Kenneth y Leopold charlaban, comprobaron con sus propios ojos el deseo de su amigo por ver a su novio cuando le abrazó. Realmente esperaban que el encuentro entre ambos acabara bien, sin embargo, la figura de Eric en el lugar borro sus esperanzas.

Stotch se acercó a Cartman mientras cantaba la estrofa de una canción, una que ya conocían de antemano debido a las grabaciones, luego intercambiaron palabras duras, fue ahí que Stan observó con terror como Kyle se acercaba al castaño, este disparó contra Butters quien calló de inmediato al suelo, luego comenzó a forcejear con el pelirrojo, y mientras Marsh se acercaba a ayudar un segundo disparo se hizo oír, Broflovski cayó al suelo y cuando pretendía disparar por tercera vez logró arrebatar la pistola de sus manos. La policía llegó a los pocos segundos, y se hicieron cargo de él.

\- ¡Kyle! Kyle, oh mierda, dime que estás bien – Stan corrió hacia el pelirrojo y lo revisó, al comienzo entró en pánico cuando vio la sangre, pero este le tranquilizó diciendo que solo era un rasguño. Stanley lo abrazó con fuerza, intentando no lastimarlo – no sabes el miedo que tuve de perderte – susurro con voz temblorosa.

\- Tranquilo, ya está todo bien – respondió y miro en dirección al par de rubios.

Las ambulancias se llevaron a los heridos, Stan se acercó a Kenny y charlaron un poco antes de tomar rumbo al hospital. Ya en ese lugar el azabache observó con frustración como McCormick intentaba ver a Stotch sin éxito, pues se mantenía custodiado por la policía. Luego fue su turno para visitar al pelirrojo, este estaba sentado al borde de la camilla mientras le hacían las curaciones, una vez la enfermera acabó los dejó solos, entonces Stan se acercó y volvió a abrazarle.

\- Oye, ya te dije que no fue nada, no seas dramático – soltó una risa suave y acarició los cabellos de este antes que se apartara para observarlo con el ceño fruncido.

\- No Kyle, nada está bien, no sabes cuánto miedo tuve de pensar que podría perderte. Mierda, escucha. No me importa si te molestas, pero no quiero tomarlo con calma, yo te amo, y si algo nos va a separar será cualquier tontería, menos una estúpida bala.

Stan se perdió en esos ojos verdes nuevamente, el silencio entre ambos se hacía presente, pero esta vez no era incómodo, era un ambiente esperado, uno que solo les hacía ver al otro dentro de esa burbuja imaginaria que habían creado.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Ya somos adultos, no deberíamos seguir cuestionándonos por lo que sucedió en el pasado. Si continuamos con nuestra amistad a pesar de todo, no veo motivo por el que no podamos iniciar una relación ahora – Kyle acercó las manos al rostro de Stanley y acarició las mejillas de este con cariño.

\- ¿Entonces? ¿Serás mío a partir de ahora? – se acercó a su rostro y apoyó sus labios en los contrarios mientras preguntaba sin ocultar la emoción.

\- Una vez acabe todo esto Stan – cerro los ojos y lo besó con calma, un beso dulce que solo duró un par de segundos antes de apartarse. – No puedo permitirme esta dicha mientras mi amigo está tan devastado.

\- Lo sé. Yo tampoco me sentiría bien – sonrió y se apartó – vamos, te llevo a casa.

El interrogatorio se dio en una fecha que Kyle hubiera deseado pasar con Stan, pero bajo esas circunstancias apenas se habían permitido demostrar gestos de cariño entre ambos, sentían que cada vez que se tomaban las manos o besaban hacían algo incorrecto y por lo tanto la culpa los carcomía, incluso después de que el mismo Kenneth les hiciera notar que ya se había percatado del ambiente empalagoso entre ambos y que se alegraba por ellos.

Todo ese día se la pasaron en la sala contigua en donde mantenían a Stotch, observando sus acciones, escuchando sus palabras y reconociendo sus cambios de personalidad. Había momentos en lo Kenny quería matar a Cartman por sus comentarios y otros en los que iba al rescate de Leopold. Finalmente, en un momento este le llamó para que escuchara en primera persona su confesión de los crímenes y los detalles de cada asesinato. Cartman también había sido invitado, pero este simplemente se negó a participar de algo que catalogó como "un juego retorcido".

Luego del interrogatorio trasladaron al rubio a la prisión estatal de Colorado. Kenny lucía más devastado que antes, se mantuvo en silencio en todo momento sentado en una silla mirando sus pies, sin reaccionar a ningún comentario de sus amigos. Cartman se retiró y procuro llevar a Wendy a casa, Stan y Kyle se mantuvieron haciéndole compañía hasta que decidió marcharse. Estos se ofrecieron a llevarle, pero les dio a entender que deseaba estar solo por lo que tomaron rumbo en otra dirección.

\- Pobre Kenny, me siento realmente mal por él – suspiró Kyle desde el asiento del copiloto.

\- Si, fue demasiado para él en tan poco tiempo, no sé cómo ayudarlo – respondió Marsh mientras conducía a casa – Wendy también estaba bastante mal cuando Butters habló de sus amigas.

\- Si, te vi consolándola en la sala – comentó desviando la mirada al exterior.

\- Oh vamos, ¿no estarás celoso? – alzó una ceja, aunque no pudo evitar sonreír.

\- No, ya sé que es asunto del pasado, no seas tonto. Es solo que, recordé que durante la escuela verlos juntos si me dolía bastante, también el hecho que terminaran y regresaran constantemente me volvía loco – miró el rostro del azabache y sonrió – ahora me siento afortunado.

\- No, el afortunado soy yo, porque me diste una segunda oportunidad Kyle, y estoy dispuesto a demostrarte que no te arrepentirás.

Sin decir más Marsh condujo hasta su casa y una vez allí arrastró al pelirrojo al interior, cenaron y luego se distrajeron charlando de cosas banales mientras veían la televisión. Para cuando el reloj marcaba pasado de la medianoche, Kyle se levantó del sofá donde descansaba cómodamente con el azabache para ir por su abrigo, sin embargo, la mano de este le llevó de vuelta a su lugar.

\- Oh, vamos, ya es tarde – se removió, los brazos de Stan rodeaban su cintura y sus labios se paseaban por su cuello.

\- Quédate – murmuró antes de llegar a su boca y besarlo con deseo.

El pelirrojo respondió a sus labios cerrando los ojos y girando el cuerpo para rodear su cuello, la intensidad pronto aumento y sus lenguas se encontraron en la cavidad de Broflovski para moverse y chocar entre ellas. Stan no tardó en colar las manos bajo la ropa de su acompañante para acariciar su piel con la yema de los dedos, era suave y tenía una temperatura elevada, se sentía bastante agradable.

\- Tus manos están frías – habló Kyle sobre sus labios y comenzó a marcar un camino de besos desde la boca hasta el cuello del azabache.

Una vez en ese lugar se topó con el borde de la camisa que este llevaba, no perdió tiempo en poner sus manos sobre los botones para desabrochar uno a uno los ojales.

\- Lo lamento, creo que mis manos tienen problemas para tomar temperatura, aunque tu calor corporal ayuda bastante – sonrió y comenzó a alzar el sweater del pelirrojo, una vez se deshizo de la prenda solo quedó la camiseta cubriendo la piel que tanto deseaba recorrer.

Por su parte Broflovski desabrochó el ultimo ojal y posó la mano derecha sobre su abdomen para acercarse al borde del pantalón, su respiración era sonora, dejando entrever la excitación que a cada minuto aumentaba.

Alzó la vista y su mirada se encontró con los ojos azules de Marsh, eran brillantes, llenos de deseo, de ansiedad y de amor, no podían decirse palabra alguna, pues temían romper aquel ambiente tan cómodo, donde no sentían vergüenza alguna de las acciones que tomaban.

Stanley le quitó la camiseta y se acercó a besar su hombro, sintió el delicioso aroma de este, el perfume que llevaba mezclado con su olor corporal daban como resultado una mezcla cítrica y suave. Un perfume que había quedado grabado en su memoria desde que se volvieron a ver después de la universidad, cuando se dieron cuenta que habían dejado de ser muchachos. El aroma a madurez.

La camisa de Stan se deslizó por su espalda y brazos con ayuda de las manos de Kyle, para luego, terminar descansando sobre la alfombra. Ya ambos con el torso desnudo se acomodaron sobre el sofá, el pelirrojo apoyando la espalda sobre los cojines y permitiendo que su amante tomara posición entre sus piernas, provocando de esta forma un suave roce entre sus cuerpos que les robaba el aliento.

Los labios del azabache fueron directo a la nueva piel descubierta para dejar pequeñas marcas sobre esta, no le importaba, eran tonos rojizos que desaparecerían en algunas horas, Kyle lo disfrutaba, se lo decían sus pequeños jadeos y el movimiento de su cuerpo cuando sus labios besaban y apretaban.

Descendió, poco a poco hasta llegar a sus pantalones, en ese lugar no dudó en bajar la prenda junto a la ropa interior para hacerla a un lado. Observó su miembro y como si se tratara de un acto reflejo la lengua se paseó deseosa sobre sus labios.

\- Justo ahora pareces todo un pervertido – Kyle habló en un suspiro, pero su boca formó una sonrisa.

\- Puedo permitírmelo, solo estás tú observando, y no creo que te incomode.

\- Para nada – respondió con total calma en la voz y enredó los dedos de una de sus manos en las hebras de cabello negro.

El muchacho judío mentiría si no dijera que se sintió en el cielo cuando la boca caliente y húmeda de Stan atendió su miembro, pues apenas podía controlar los espasmos y suspiros que escapaban sin control de su interior. Por ese motivo cuando su pareja se apartó no pudo reprimir un pequeño puchero, este al notarlo soltó una suave risa y se acercó a besarlo. Coló el brazo izquierdo entre ambos para liberar su miembro, una vez hecho lo apego al del pelirrojo y apretó ambos para comenzar a moverse lentamente rozándolos.

Con ese acto la temperatura en la habitación comenzó a aumentar, el deseo por sentir más del otro se hacía más fuerte, cada contacto por mínimo que fuera les provocaba un cosquilleo delicioso, deseaban ir más rápido, pero a la vez querían que ese instante no terminara.

El momento en que Marsh decidió preparar la entrada de su novio se dio de forma natural, donde su mano se movió a aquella zona para acariciar el contorno y poco a poco introducir un dedo. Estaba seguro que Kyle se mantenía tan absorto en el placer que apenas había notado la molestia de la intromisión y cuando luego de unos minutos le fue pidiendo que introdujera más dedos a medida que se dilataba se sintió confiado en que todo iba perfectamente bien.

\- Kyle – habló en un jadeo suplicante – ¿crees que pueda?

\- Eso no lo preguntes, deberías darte cuenta por ti mismo – le regaño. Él también estaba ansioso, se sentía tan bien que creía no ser capaz de resistir mucho más. Algo que no se permitiría, al menos hasta ser capaz de llegar al último paso.

Un gemido apenas audible se asomó a sus labios cuando el azabache aparto la mano, y se quedó sin aliento en el momento que el miembro palpitante de este se deslizó hasta alcanzar el fondo. El vaivén no se hizo esperar, se aferraron el uno al otro como si su vida dependiera de ello, a ratos sus bocas se encontraron en movimientos desesperados, chocando sus alientos, dejando que el lugar se llenara de gemidos.

Sus pieles ardían, sus ojos se aguaban producto del calor, cada extremidad temblaba con más fuerza, el pelo estaba húmedo producto del sudor que les cubría. Pronto los músculos comenzaron a tensarse. El placer llegó a su punto más alto, y el primero en caer fue Kyle, que dejó salir su esencia entre ambos, luego le siguió Stan, que dio estocadas más fuertes y profundas hasta sentirse completamente saciado. El ritmo descendió rápidamente hasta que ya no tenía más fuerzas, abandonó la estreches de su pareja dando paso a que la esperma goteara sobre el sofá, se recostó sobre su regazo y recibió caricias en su cabeza, ambos recuperaban el aliento, luego irían a la cama a recuperar fuerzas y se preocuparían del orden por la mañana. Después de todo, ese sitio era de ambos. No tenían prisa.

El día del juicio fue un golpe duro para todos, a pesar que Kyle se había presentado como abogado de Butters y le había insistido en que podrían demostrar que su estado lo dejaba libre de la culpa, este insistió en declararse culpable, y lo peor llegó después, cuando el perito psicológico dijo que el rubio se encontraba perfectamente bien, por lo que podría ser juzgado como cualquiera. Aquellas palabras fueron suficientes para que el jurado lo encontrara culpable, siendo sentenciado a la pena capital.

Broflovski se sentía en un callejón sin salida, incluso después de decirle a Kenny que podrían presentar una solicitud de indulto para librar al muchacho de su destino, creía que tal vez era demasiado tarde. Por suerte para ellos Craig y Tweek como caídos del cielo les dieron una nueva oportunidad al contarles del encuentro de Cartman con el perito. Los chicos no dudaron en comenzar a presionar hasta que Wendy les confirmó los dichos.

Kyle comenzó una nueva batalla contra reloj. Presentó una primera solicitud de indulto, pero como el perito negó todos los dichos y no tenían pruebas simplemente la rechazaron. No se rindió, convenció a Wendy de dar su testimonio en la segunda ocasión, pero no fue suficiente. La tercera vez fue a solo cuatro días de la fecha de la ejecución, Wendy había conseguido una grabación con la confesión del castaño y el depósito de dinero que obtuvo del profesional por su mentira. No entendía que métodos usó la mujer para obtenerlos, y no quería pensar en ellos, sabía que esta era capaz de muchas cosas con tal de obtener lo que deseaba.

Estaba nervioso. El 25 de marzo por la mañana se mantenía observando la pantalla de su computadora, no había respuesta, actualizaba constantemente su correo, pero nada. Su ansiedad aumentó a tal punto que podía sentir como sus manos sudaban, quería ayudar, deseaba que la pesadilla de sus amigos acabara pronto, pero ya no estaba en sus manos, no, ahora todo dependía de un maldito correo que no llegaba. Su estómago comenzó a contraerse y no pudo evitar lanzar un grito de desesperación. Sus ojos se aguaron, se sentía impotente.

\- Vamos con el gobernador, no esperemos más, aún queda tiempo, estoy seguro que si nos apresuramos podrás hablar con él.

Stan le rodeo por la espalda, ambos habían comenzado a vivir juntos desde finales de febrero, aquello le había ayudado a mantener la cabeza centrada en su trabajo, sentía el apoyo de su pareja en todo momento, y sus ánimos le empujaron a no rendirse, pero ahora, tenía miedo de fallar, a él, a Kenny, a Butters y a sí mismo.

\- ¿Y si no lo logramos? – apretó las manos del contrario para intentar calmarse.

\- Lo lograremos – dijo con voz suave.

Ambos abandonaron la casa con prisas, se dirigieron a Denver y buscaron al gobernador, para la tarde aun no podían verle, al parecer este estaba en una reunión, hicieron llamadas, preguntaron y se movieron por la ciudad, mantenían a sus amigos informados de sus movimientos y se mantenían al tanto de lo que ocurría en la prisión, exactamente en la sala de ejecución.

Finalmente dieron con el hombre y luego de mucho insistir este les escuchó, revisó los archivos y se mantuvo en silencio.

\- Efectivamente, la solicitud de indulto fue aprobada, pero por un error de papeleo la respuesta iba a llegar mañana.

\- ¡Pero no podemos esperar a mañana! ¡La ejecución será a las seis! – exclamó Stanley.

\- Entonces tendremos que partir ahora mismo, solo espero no lleguemos demasiado tarde. – El hombre hizo un par de llamadas antes de subir al vehículo que lo llevaría a la prisión.

A poca distancia Stan y Kyle les seguían en su propio vehículo. El pelirrojo intentó avisar a los demás, pero con terror se dio cuenta que su teléfono se había quedado sin batería. Le pidió el aparato a Marsh, pero este lo dijo que se había quedado en casa.

\- Mierda, mierda, esto no puede estar pasando – dejó escapar Broflovski.

Cuando quedaban diez minutos para la hora indicada los muchachos entraron corriendo al lugar, el auto del gobernador ya estaba estacionado, pero no había rastros de él, todo estaba silencioso, se apresuraron a buscar al hombre y lo encontraron discutiendo con unos oficiales, este los observó y con un gesto les indicó el reloj de la pared.

Seis en punto.

Los ojos de Kyle se abrieron de golpe, Stan tomó su mano y lo jaló para ir con el resto, subieron las escaleras, casi estaban sin aliento cuando entraron a otra sala y vieron a Craig, Tweek y Kenny ahí. El rubio los observó, el silencio se hizo presente, Kenny soltó un fuerte jadeo y abandonó la sala.

Nadie dijo nada. No había palabras para ese momento, solo emociones, solo sus respiraciones agitadas y los cuerpos temblorosos.

 **2 años después…**

Kyle se mantenía observando el exterior en silencio, llovía desde hace horas, pero la intensidad poco a poco fue decreciendo. De pronto, algo caliente en su hombro le hizo mirar a su costado, Stan le hacía compañía con una leve sonrisa, llevaba en ambas manos una taza de chocolate caliente, una de la que estaba bebiendo y la otra para él. La tomó agradeciendo el gesto y se giró recargándose en el marco de la ventana.

\- ¿Qué te tiene tan pensativo? – preguntó Marsh mientras pasaba su brazo libre por la cintura de su acompañante.

\- Ya van dos años desde el día de la ejecución – comento mientras miraba el líquido caliente. – Me pregunto si Kenny estará bien.

\- Tranquilo, él siempre ha sido fuerte, estoy seguro que ha sabido sobrellevarlo, además, no está solo. Tiene a todos sus amigos.

\- Sí, es cierto. – Cerro los ojos un momento y recargó su cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

La lluvia se detuvo por completo, el cielo se comenzó a abrir poco a poco y los escasos rayos de sol tornaron el cielo de un rojo brillante. El ambiente era tranquilo, ambos charlaban de las anécdotas en su día de trabajo y reían de sus propias tonterías, nada les presionaba a salir de ahí, no había nadie que les hiciera abstenerse de las muestras de amor, ese lugar era de ambos, ese momento era de ellos.

Las tazas ya vacías reposaban sobre una mesita de café, la sala estaba desierta, no había rastros de sus dueños por el lugar, pero si suaves risas podían escucharse desde el segundo piso, risas que daban a entender que nada ni nadie podría arrebatarles ese instante.


	23. Extra - Kenny (Final)

Kenny

 _\- Se aplicará condena máxima, la pena de muerte por inyección letal, sentencia que se hará efectiva el día 25 de marzo del presente año a las 18:00 horas – el juez golpeó con el martillo y comenzó a reunir los papeles._

Un viento frio recorrió mi cuerpo, era la primera vez que una persona que amaba podría morir. Tardé unos segundos en reaccionar, hasta que me vi nuevamente en el juzgado, con desesperación busqué a mi amigo Kyle, que en ese momento era el abogado de Leo.

\- ¡Mierda! Kyle haz algo, ¡no puede terminar así! – lo miré con terror en el rostro y tomé sus hombros para sacudirlo.

\- Amigo, ahora no puedo hacer nada, solo resta presentar una petición de indulto antes que llegue el 25 de marzo, pero para eso debemos probar que la pericia psicológica es errada – Kyle me observó preocupado.

De pronto escuché la voz de Leopold, y sus palabras calaron profundo en mí. Al oír su última frase sentí el rostro caliente, pronto las lágrimas comenzaron a caer, iba a perderlo, y si la sentencia se cumplía entonces, aquella frase sería la última que me podría decir.

No recuerdo haber sentido tanto dolor.

En algún momento sentí algo parecido, un vacío, cuando Leo se mudó, supongo que en ese tiempo nos habíamos acercado más de lo normal, ahora sé que le gustaba desde entonces. Pude sobrevivir sin él todos estos años, incluso fue un shock para mí el encontrármelo en South Park, más aún cuando lo vi como una viuda rondando la habitación de Cartman y, aun así, a pesar de mi sorpresa, debo aceptar que me perdí en su silueta.

Nuestro segundo encuentro parecía ser más animoso, en una fiesta, ahora lucía más al Leo de la escuela media.

Al oír su historia tanto en el hospital como en la fiesta, no pude evitar sentir que era mi deber ofrecerle un techo por el tiempo que decidiera quedarse en South Park, al proponerle mi idea me sorprendió el hecho de que aceptara con cierta facilidad, pero de todas formas me alegro. Él aún me veía como un amigo.

Aquella noche durante la reunión me embriagué dejándome llevar por mis instintos carnales y acabé en el departamento de una chica.

El sonido de la ducha a la distancia me hizo despertar, revisé mi celular con pereza notando las múltiples llamadas y mensajes que Leopold me había dejado. Miré la hora.

\- ¡Mierda! – exclamé levantándome de inmediato.

Mientras me ponía los pantalones llamé a Leo para excusarme.

\- ¡Leo! Lo siento tanto, tuve un percance, pero ya estoy en camino – lo dije agitado – aún estás ahí, ¿verdad? Por favor, dime que aun estás ahí.

\- Si, aún sigo aquí – contestó en tono seco – date prisa – habló antes de cortar la llamada sin dejarme tiempo de decir algo más.

Apenas estuve listo abandoné el departamento sin siquiera despedirme de la mujer con la que había pasado la noche. Me apresuré a llegar al lugar de encuentro, una vez allí saqué el celular para llamar a Leopold cayendo en cuenta de la hora que era y pensando en que podría estar algo molesto, es probable que quisiera matarme. Caminé con el móvil en la mano divisándole a lo lejos, troté suavemente hacia él con una sonrisa, quizás de esa forma su molestia sería menor.

Me equivoqué.

Iba a disculparme por el atraso, pero ni siquiera dejó que lo saludara, haciéndome callar antes de que pudiera decir algo. Mi sonrisa se esfumó, lo seguí hasta su vehículo y entré cuando me indicó. Estaba impresionado, jamás pensé que a este sujeto le gustaran los autos de lujo, podía reconocer perfectamente el modelo, se trataba de un Audi R8 Coupe 2015 negro. Iba a pedirle conducir luego de alabar el vehículo, pero nuevamente apagó mis esperanzas incluso antes de que hablara.

Me conformé con ir como copiloto y observé las funciones que tenía, aún estaba maravillado, después recordé que le debía una disculpa así que tomé aire y me di el valor de hablar.

\- Oye Leo, en serio lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto tiempo – hablé arrepentido, sin embargo, no dijo nada, por lo que desvié la mirada a la ventana.

Ahora que lo pienso, estoy más que seguro que ese sujeto que manejaba a mi lado no era mi Leo, no, él habría escuchado mi disculpa y de forma amable las aceptaría regalándome una brillante sonrisa.

Que tonto. Era Caos.

El tiempo que compartimos en mi departamento fue maravilloso, Karen, Leo y yo nos acoplamos tan bien que hasta parecía que viviéramos juntos desde siempre. Llegar a casa y encontrar la cena preparada por mi hermanita o mi querido rubio era lo que había deseado de mis padres de niño. Se sentía tan familiar que la primera vez que ese sentimiento brotó en mi interior casi lloro como si tuviera nuevamente 10 años.

Pasé por muchas cosas con él, con los muchachos. Desde la primera vez que le vi tan frágil que por poco salta desde la terraza hasta aquel en que lo vi bailarle a mi hermana para intentar borrar la huella que un idiota dejó en ella al romperle el corazón.

Luego estaba aquella faceta coqueta que me enloquecía, que me hizo hervir en celos, y como olvidar nuestra aventura en el almacén de su bar, donde toque las estrellas.

Fueron seis meses de puras emociones, donde comprendí muchas cosas, donde finalmente conocí a la persona que ignoraba de niño y que dejé de ver de adolecente.

Enterarme que la persona que amaba estaba detrás de todos esos asesinatos no cabía en mi cabeza. Mi mundo con él colapso a tal punto que no me atreví a verlo en el hospital después del disparo que recibió de Cartman. Luego de comprender que una parte de su ser no sentía culpa alguna de lo que había hecho.

Y aun así no pude odiarlo. No puedo odiarlo.

No quiero perderlo, ¿estará mal ser egoísta? Él ha decidido buscar su fin de esta forma, pero no puedo permitirlo.

Esa noche en el lago cuando cantó aquella última frase sentí en su voz el dolor que cargaba, el pasado no le permitía seguir adelante sin sentir odio, a quienes le hicieron daño y a sí mismo. Sí, se odiaba a si mismo por ser el villano nuevamente, porque su corazón siempre ansió actuar como héroe.

¿Cómo odiar un corazón que solo busca amor desesperadamente?

Por suerte para mí, mis amigos parecieron comprenderlo, porque aquí están ahora, luchando conmigo para cambiar aquel veredicto.

Ese hijo de puta de Cartman con ayuda de Wendy convencieron al perito psicólogo para declarar a Leopold imputable.

\- Mierda, Kyle y Stan tardan demasiado – hablé mientras miraba la sala donde había dispuesta una camilla y unos hombres preparaban las soluciones que componían las tres inyecciones que le quitarían la vida a Leo.

\- Tranquilo McCormick, llegarán a tiempo – habló Craig a mi lado, aunque su rostro evidenciaba la preocupación que intentaba ocultar.

\- Ellos lo lograrán, o eso espero – murmuró Tweek a un lado de su pareja. Podía notar como intentaba mantener el control de su cuerpo que temblaba por la ansiedad.

Volví a mirar mi reloj, solo faltaba un minuto para la hora indicada, entonces el sonido de una puerta al abrirse provocó que mi corazón se detuviera. Por ella veía la cabellera rubia de Leo escoltado por un sacerdote y un oficial de policía. Mi cuerpo estaba frío, no podía despegar la mirada, intentando convencerme de que todo hasta ese momento solo se trataba de una pesadilla.

Una pesadilla de la que quiero despertar.

* * *

 _ **Querido Leo:**_

 _ **He tratado de escribir esta carta decenas de veces y aún se me hace difícil redactar lo que siento en estos momentos, pues sé que incluso antes de entregarla, es probable que estés muerto.**_

 _ **Me duele.**_

 _ **No negaré que, al principio, las vivencias contigo fueron confusas, pero nunca me importó, al fin y al cabo, siempre terminaba siguiendo la corriente de cada una de tus locuras, ya sea te vistieras de mujer o actuaras como un niño, ambas facetas eran una aventura, y debo confesar, que me parecían adorable.**_

 _ **Mi amado Leo, no puedo, no acepto que estés a punto de morir en estos momentos a causa de personas que no entienden. Yo tampoco lo entendía, pensaba que siempre fuiste tú, pero no, alguien más se apodera de ti, alguien más oscuro que lo único que provoca en tu vida es "caos".**_

 _ **Caos. No sé qué expresar respecto a ti. Creo que de alguna u otra forma siempre pensé que eras parte de Leo, como Marjorine, como Butters, sin embargo, eres el más nocivo para su vida. Tú y tu maldito orgullo.**_

 _ **Quiero pensar que, en algún momento, me llegaste a querer. Espero que haya sido así, porque no puedo imaginar en el cuerpo de Leo a una persona con tanta frialdad en su corazón.**_

 _ **Marjorine, mi estrella más hermosa. Fuiste una de las razones por las que llegué a cuestionarme si Leo en realidad me gustaba o no. Tu actitud coqueta hacia otros de alguna forma hacía que me pusiera celoso. Lo siento, ahora lo acepto. Necesito que tus ojos, tu mirada, sólo me pertenezca. Siento ser un egoísta ahora, pero tu tiempo de libertades, conmigo, llegaba a su fin.**_

 _ **Querida, tu siempre, siempre haces que mi mundo se ponga del revés.**_

 _ **Butters, pequeño. No te asustes por lo que vaya a suceder. Piensa, más bien, que es una forma de descansar de todo sufrimiento que tuviste que pasar. Es probable que quieras gritar, esconderte como siempre lo haces, pero confía, esto no durará tanto tiempo. Me hubiese gustado conocerte un poco más, pues siempre que me topaba contigo quería protegerte. Para la otra vida, confía en mí por favor.**_

 _ **Diablos, a pesar de que me prometí no llorar al final de la carta, mi cuerpo me traiciona.**_

 _ **El perderte, el perderlos me lastima de tal forma que quisiera morir para siempre con ustedes, lamentablemente seguiré viviendo con este sufrimiento. Sólo.**_

 _ **Leo, te amo y no necesito decir que amo a Caos, amo a Marjorine, amo a Butters, los amo a todos, porque ellos son parte de ti.**_

 _ **Mi amor, espérame, te esperaré en la tierra por si algún día el destino nos junta nuevamente.**_

 _ **Atte.**_

 _ **Kenneth McCormick**_

Leopold se encontraba leyendo la carta que su novio le había dejado. Su mano tapaba su boca y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas con aquellas palabras.

Recordar todo lo sucedido siempre lo hacía perder el control.

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Qué tienes en la mano? – alguien hablo a sus espaldas y se acercó rápidamente al rubio.

\- No es nada – miró hacia el suelo tratando de ocultar el papel entre sus ropas.

\- ¿Es una carta? – trato de agarrarla sin éxito. El rubio ocultó el papel tras de sí.

\- Ya basta – aclaró en una entonación de orden, no quería que le arrebatara aquella hoja.

\- Pásame – estiró la mano con insistencia y el rostro con el entrecejo ligeramente fruncido.

Leopold entrego el papel escrito a mano. Su acompañante reconoció la letra y de inmediato miro hacia el suelo.

\- ¿De dónde sacaste esto? – preguntó luego de apretar los labios.

\- La encontré – respondió soltando un suspiro cansado.

\- ¡Se suponía que no la debías leer! – comentó exaltado y sintiendo las mejillas calentarse.

\- Pero la carta es mía – dijo mirando a sus ojos, aun podía sentir como la mirada le escocia.

\- Sí, pero se supone que ibas a morir Leo – se acercó al rubio para acariciar su mejilla.

¿Estabas escribiendo una carta para mi muerte? – preguntó anonadado.

\- Si. Pero no lo digas de esa forma. No pensé que vivirías. – sonrió y llevó una mano a su nuca.

\- Pues aquí estoy – quitó las lágrimas de sus ojos y sonrió.

\- Y yo agradezco al destino, a Kyle sobretodo, que estés aquí. – amplió su sonrisa y lo abrazó.

Ya casi se cumplían dos años de lo sucedido, pero el recuerdo de esa tarde permanecía latente en mi interior, para recordarme lo cerca que estuve de perder a una de las personas más preciadas en mi vida.

 _ **Flashback**_

Ese frio 25 de marzo, mientras veía con horror como Leopold era recostado en la camilla y sujeto a esta con algunas correas, sucedió lo que doy gracias hasta el día de hoy. Kyle y Stan aparecieron de golpe y bastantes agitados, sus rostros dejaban ver una amplia sonrisa y me indicaron que observara a la sala, al instante les hice caso, noté como un hombre con traje entraba al lugar y enseñaba unos papeles, conversó con el oficial y este luego de asentir ordenó desatar a Leo de donde estaba.

De manera casi automática solté un jadeo de emoción y abandoné el lugar para ir al pasillo por donde deberían sacarlo, cuando lo vi atravesar las puertas no dudé un instante el acercarme para estrecharlo entre mis brazos, y para recordarle que aún lo amaba, solo para asegurarme que lo supiera en caso que todo ello fuera una broma cruel.

Luego de aquello como si quisieran hurgar con el dedo dentro de una herida imaginaria, nos separaron, no comprendía por qué, pero Kyle me lo aclaró de inmediato.

\- Butters fue declarado inimputable, pero aun así debe cumplir con un tratamiento psiquiátrico en un centro de salud mental. – Me habló tranquilo mientras ambos amigos apoyaban sus manos en cada uno de mis hombros.

\- ¿Por cuánto tiempo? – fue la pregunta que dejé escapar con resignación.

\- Hasta que ya no represente un peligro para la sociedad – me dijo como respuesta.

\- Vamos amigo, estoy seguro que no será demasiado tiempo, al menos ya está a salvo.

Me voltee a ver el rostro de Stan, luego mi vista paseó por Kyle, Craig y Tweek, todos sonreían, todos compartían la tranquilidad y dicha de ver como las cosas mejoraban.

" _Gracias amigos"_

Dejé escapar sin poder ocultar la emoción en mi voz.

 _ **Fin Flashback**_

Fue duro, para ambos, recordar hechos del pasado, verlo avanzar y retroceder, escucharlo llorar en las visitas, verlo sonreír y verlo cansado.

Valió la pena, aún estaba bajo tratamiento, pero al menos ya se le había concedido la libertad bajo el compromiso de seguir las terapias e indicaciones médicas al pie de la letra.

\- Kenny, ¿Qué pasa contigo? Llevas buen rato mirándome. Comienzas a preocuparme.

\- Nada importante, solo muero de hambre, ¿quieres ir por algo de comer?

\- Oh, sí, ya me preguntaba cuando comeríamos – se levantó y fue por su abrigo.

Ambos abandonamos el departamento y caminamos por las calles con calma, el cielo estaba anaranjado por las nubes, hacía bastante frío, pero realmente no me importaba. Tomé su mano y la apreté suavemente. Él solo me observó de reojo y sonrió de forma dulce.

" _Me alegra tenerte de vuelta Leo"_

* * *

Y con esto acaba la historia. Espero fuera de su agrado.


End file.
